Un beso de verdad
by Ledian
Summary: Durante el ataque de un akuma, Cat Noir tiene la oportunidad de devolverle a Marinette el "favor" que ella le hizo cuando se enfrentaron a Cupido Oscuro. Pero en esta ocasión no será tan sencillo mantenerlo en secreto...
1. La Gran Pregunta

Marinette había llegado sorprendentemente pronto al colegio para tratarse de ella. Se había presentado allí tan temprano, de hecho, que ninguno de sus amigos había aparecido todavía. Pero de eso se trataba, en realidad. De interceptar a Adrián en cuanto llegara, y él solía ser bastante puntual.

Notó que el corazón se le aceleraba, y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. «Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo», se repitió a sí misma. Había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Tikki asomó la cabeza fuera de su bolso para preguntarle:

–¿Estás bien, Marinette? ¿Seguro que quieres seguir adelante?

Ella inspiró hondo de nuevo y asintió.

–Estoy segura, Tikki. No voy a echarme atrás otra vez. Además... no es como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio ni nada por el estilo –concluyó, con una risita nerviosa.

Había pensado mucho en cómo declararse a Adrián. Por descontado, no tenía intención de decirle «Te quiero» ni «Estoy enamorada de ti», ni siquiera «Me gustas». No solo porque no se atrevería, sino también porque no quería asustarlo ni ponerlo en un compromiso. Hasta donde ella sabía, nada en la actitud de Adrián indicaba que él sintiese lo mismo por ella.

Marinette había llegado a la conclusión de que era muy posible que él ni siquiera se lo hubiese planteado. Probablemente Adrián solo la veía como una amiga y no tenía la menor sospecha de lo que ella sentía por él, en cuyo caso sería precipitado soltárselo todo de repente. Porque casi seguro que él la rechazaría sin más.

Así que había decidido que le pediría una cita... sin compromiso. Algo así como «¿Te apetecería quedar un día conmigo, para ir al cine, dar un paseo o ir a tomar un helado?». De ese modo Adrián sabría que Marinette estaba interesada en él, en conocerlo mejor; que le dejaba la puerta abierta por si quería profundizar en su amistad, o incluso llegar a algo más, con el tiempo. Y él podría fijarse en ella y plantearse si podría llegar a verla como más que una amiga. No tenía que decidir inmediatamente si quería ser su novio, solo... salir alguna vez los dos juntos, sin más.

Marinette esperaba que Adrián no encontrara motivos para negarse a aquello. Después de todo, habían hecho cosas juntos con anterioridad, como practicar para el torneo de videojuegos o acompañar al tío de Marinette cuando estuvo de visita en la ciudad. Y Adrián parecía haber disfrutado con su compañía... al menos durante el escaso tiempo que habían compartido antes de que llegara un villano akumatizado a interrumpirlos, cosa que estaba empezando a suceder con irritante frecuencia.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Desde su puesto en lo alto de la escalera tenía una buena visión de la gente que llegaba al edificio. Ya empezaban a aparecer los primeros estudiantes, y Marinette se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Ojalá Adrián llegara antes que Chloé, o incluso Alya. Marinette no había compartido sus planes con su mejor amiga, porque no se sentía capaz de hablar con Adrián sabiendo que Alya andaría cerca, quizá incluso espiándolos para ver cómo acababa aquello. No; sin duda se lo contaría con pelos y señales cuando todo hubiese acabado, para bien o para mal. Pero aquel momento debía ser algo entre Adrián y ella.

Se le detuvo el corazón un instante cuando vio el coche de él detenerse ante la entrada, como todas las mañanas. Contempló al chico mientras bajaba del vehículo y se despedía del conductor con amabilidad, y experimentó un breve ataque de pánico.

–No seré capaz, no seré capaz... –murmuró, aterrorizada.

–¡Claro que sí, Marinette! –susurró Tikki desde su bolso–. ¡Vamos, tú puedes!

Ella respiró hondo. Por enésima vez.

Adrián ya subía las escaleras, y Marinette se quedó paralizada cuando la saludó con una sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días, Marinette! Qué pronto has llegado hoy.

Ella sonrió a su vez como una tonta mientras su cerebro cortocircuitaba como cada vez que él le sonreía de aquella manera.

–S-sí, por una vez no se me han sabado las péganas... qui-quiero decir, no se me han pegado las sábanas, jeje... –farfulló–. Bu-buenos días a ti también –fue capaz de añadir después, maldiciéndose internamente por su torpeza.

Pero él, como de costumbre, no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Solo esbozó aquella media sonrisa entre amable y desconcertada que mostraba siempre que a Marinette se le trababa la lengua, se despidió con un gesto y se dispuso a proseguir su camino.

–¡Espera, Adrián! –lo llamó ella antes de que se alejara.

El chico se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla, interrogante. Marinette abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero entonces oyó la voz chillona de Chloé a sus espaldas y comprendió que el momento había pasado. No sería capaz de decirle lo que tenía pensado delante de otras personas, y menos de ella. Inspiró hondo, sin embargo, y se lanzó:

–¿Po-podría hablar contigo después, en el descanso? ¿En privado? Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte con calma.

Una chispa de curiosidad iluminó los ojos verdes de Adrián.

–Claro, no hay problema. Recuérdamelo más tarde, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con las mejillas ardiendo, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más, y se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba de ella para reunirse con Nino, que también acababa de llegar.

–Eh, ¿qué ha sido eso? –dijo Alya junto a ella, sobresaltándola–. Hoy has tenido tu dosis de Adrián de buena mañana, ¿eh?

–Sí, Adrián... –suspiró Marinette embobada, incapaz de procesar nada más.

Su amiga se rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con cariño.

–¡Es una buena manera de empezar el día! –opinó–. Aunque ahora vas a estar en las nubes toda la mañana y me tocará pasarte los apuntes después.

Marinette volvió a la realidad.

–¿Qué? ¡No, qué va! Soy perfectamente capaz de prestar atención, ya lo verás.

Pero al final resultó que Alya estaba en lo cierto. Marinette no logró concentrarse en la primera clase, y tampoco en la siguiente. ¿Cómo podría, con Adrián sentado justo delante de ella, recordándole con su presencia que apenas un rato después se reuniría con él para... «comentarle algo»?

«Me pidió que se lo recordara», pensó, garabateando ausente en su cuaderno mientras madame Bustier impartía una lección de historia a la que apenas estaba prestando atención. «Si no le digo nada, quizá no se acuerde y podamos dejarlo pasar... No, no, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Tengo que ser valiente. De hoy no pasa, hoy le pido salir».

Para reforzar su resolución empezó a escribir en el cuaderno diferentes maneras de plantearle La Gran Pregunta, con la intención de seleccionar la mejor de todas ellas, aprendérsela de memoria y soltársela sin más en cuanto llegara el momento.

«¿Quieres que salgamos juntos algún día?»... No, demasiado impreciso.

«¿Te gustaría que quedásemos para ir al cine tú y yo solos?»... Hum, demasiado directo.

«¿Te apetece que hagamos algo juntos este fin de semana?»... Demasiado poco comprometedor. Adrián podría interpretar que le estaba proponiendo quedar con más amigos, y no solamente ellos dos.

Sonó por fin el timbre, pero Marinette, sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas se enteró.

«Si tienes un hueco libre este fin de semana, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a dar una vuelta?». Marinette mordisqueó el extremo del bolígrafo, pensativa. Si se lo planteaba de esa manera, Adrián podía decir simplemente que estaba ocupado. Aunque entonces ella podría sugerir dejarlo para el fin de semana siguiente. Y sugerir algún plan concreto, algo que pudiese apetecerle...

–Marinette, el timbre ha sonado ya –dijo Alya.

–Sí, sí, ya voy... –murmuró ella sin prestar atención en realidad.

Su amiga se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver qué estaba escribiendo y sonrió.

–Te espero en el patio, ¿vale?

–Ahá... –asintió Marinette, garabateando de nuevo en su cuaderno.

Alya se marchó, pero ella no se dio cuenta, y tampoco fue consciente de que la clase se vaciaba poco a poco. Hasta que una sombra le tapó la luz.

–Marinette –dijo Adrián, y ella dio un respingo del susto–. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

–¡A-Adrián! –exclamó Marinette, pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma–. S-sí, claro.

Se apresuró a guardar el cuaderno con el corazón desbocado. «Se ha acordado», pensó de pronto. «Se ha acordado de que yo tenía algo que decirle».

Miró a su alrededor, un poco despistada, y descubrió que en el aula solo quedaban ellos dos. El resto de sus compañeros habían salido ya al patio.

–¿Salimos? –la invitó él.

–¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Cuando quieras, a donde quieras y todas las veces que quieras...! –se aturulló ella–. Quiero decir... al patio, claro, jeje, porque no nos vamos a quedar en la clase todo el rato...

Adrián parpadeó, un tanto desconcertado. Marinette esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, se levantó y lo acompañó fuera. Una vez allí, se asomó a la barandilla para mirar abajo mientras Adrián cerraba la puerta del aula tras ellos. El patio estaba lleno de gente, pero ya no quedaba nadie en el pasillo.

–Podemos hablar aquí, si quieres –dijo Adrián, colocándose a su lado.

Marinette inspiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

«No voy a poder, no voy a poder...»

«Tonterías, Marinette, claro que puedes. Eres Ladybug. Solo es una pregunta, nada más. Suéltasela y acaba de una vez».

No era una simple pregunta, recordó de pronto. Era La Gran Pregunta, y ella aún no había escogido entre todas las versiones que había redactado antes. Entró en pánico otra vez.

–Yo... yo... me gustaría... saber si te gustaría... si podrías... o querrías...

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y fue peor todavía. Porque se quedó totalmente en blanco.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó Adrián, inquieto–. ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?

Ella sintió un tirón en el bolso y volvió a la realidad.

«Claro que puedes, Marinette», se repitió a sí misma. Suspiró y apartó la vista para tratar de recomponer los pedazos de sus destrozados nervios.

–Sí, lo siento, Adrián –logró decir por fin–. Es solo que... no he dormido mucho esta noche y me cuesta pensar con claridad. Perdona si digo algunas cosas sin sentido.

–No te preocupes –le aseguró él–. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no hay problema.

Marinette se derretía. «Pero qué majo es», pensó. Le sonrió de nuevo.

–Bien; pues yo, en realidad, lo que quería era preguntarte si...

Entonces se abrió la puerta de una de las aulas, y Marinette se dio la vuelta, irritada ante la interrupción.

Pero quien salió de allí no fue un estudiante, y tampoco un profesor.

Marinette y Adrián se quedaron sin aliento al verla.

Se desplazaba levitando descalza sobre el suelo, con cierta languidez, como si caminase sonámbula. Llevaba un vestido que era a medias un camisón y a medias el traje de alguna princesa de cuento de hadas, con una cola muy larga que arrastraba por el suelo tras ella. Se recogía el cabello oscuro en una trenza medio deshecha, descuidada, y coronaba su cabeza una tiara reluciente. Parecía Rapunzel o Blancanieves preparándose para ir a dormir después de una larga jornada «princeseando» por el castillo.

Pero entonces se volvió hacia ellos y descubrieron, con cierto sobresalto, que llevaba máscara. Una máscara extraña, que relucía sobre sus párpados y se oscurecía bajo sus ojos, como si estuviesen marcados por unas profundas ojeras.

Un akuma, comprendieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–No te muevas, Marinette –murmuró Adrián, sin apartar la vista de la princesa levitante.

Sabía que, por lo general, los villanos akumatizados perseguían a alguien en concreto y, por descontado, buscaban a Ladybug y Cat Noir para arrebatarles sus prodigios. Si no la provocaban, quizá los dejase en paz.

Pero Marinette estaba observando el artefacto que sostenía la desconocida en la mano derecha. Al principio lo había tomado por un pequeño cetro, pero ahora que lo estudiaba con atención... parecía otra cosa. ¿Un bolígrafo? ¿Una jeringuilla? Nada bueno, sin duda. Probablemente se trataría de un arma y, al mismo tiempo, del objeto que ocultaba el akuma. Y si era un arma...

Como estaba pendiente del objeto, fue la primera en darse cuenta de que la chica alzaba la mano para apuntarlo hacia ellos. Hacia Adrián, en concreto, que se había movido ligeramente para colocarse ante Marinette, en un instintivo gesto de protección.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando la villana, sin pronunciar una palabra, oprimió un botón de su cetro-bolígrafo-jeringuilla y disparó un proyectil hacia ellos; algo demasiado fino y afilado como para ser un dardo.

Marinette no lo pensó. Saltó delante de Adrián, se arrojó sobre él para protegerlo con su propio cuerpo como si fuera un escudo humano y sintió un súbito y agudo dolor en la espalda.

«Me ha dado», pensó, justo antes de que todo se pusiera negro.


	2. La Reina Anestesia

Adrián, alarmado, sostuvo a Marinette entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado, de si estaba herida o solamente inconsciente, y todavía se veía incapaz de procesar el hecho de que, por alguna razón, había saltado ante él para recibir aquel golpe en su lugar. Porque la villana avanzaba hacia ellos, lista para disparar de nuevo, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerla, al menos no como Adrián. Pero obviamente no podía transformarse en Cat Noir justo delante de la chica akumatizada.

–Dulces sueñoooos... –canturreó ella, apuntando con su arma a Adrián.

Justo entonces oyeron un grito que distrajo la atención del akuma. Alguien la había visto desde abajo y estaba dando la voz de alarma. La princesa volvió la cabeza bruscamente y pareció olvidarse de Adrián y la desmayada Marinette. Saltó por encima de la barandilla y descendió lentamente hasta el patio entre gritos de pánico.

–¿Dónde está la profesora Mendeleiev? –demandó con voz cantarina–. No se esconda, tengo un regalo para usteeed...

Adrián inspiró hondo. Al menos ya sabía a quién buscaba la chica levitante; eso la mantendría entretenida un rato, hasta que Ladybug y Cat Noir pudiesen ocuparse de ella.

Cargó con Marinette y se ocultó con ella tras una esquina. Entonces examinó su rostro con preocupación. Suspiró, aliviado, al comprobar que ella respiraba sin dificultad. Trató de hacer que recobrara la consciencia.

–¿Marinette? –la llamó con dulzura–. Marinette, despierta.

Pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Adrián localizó entonces una larga aguja clavada en su espalda, y se la extrajo con cuidado. Ella suspiró levemente, pero no se despertó.

–Esto es lo que la ha hecho perder el sentido –comentó el chico en voz alta–. ¿Estará envenenada?

Plagg emergió del bolsillo interior de su camisa y flotó sobre el rostro de Marinette para observarla con curiosidad.

–A mí me parece que está dormida como un tronco –opinó.

Adrián se inclinó sobre Marinette, inquieto. Pero ella parecía tranquila y en calma. Profundamente dormida, como había dicho Plagg. Su respiración era lenta y sosegada, su rostro estaba relajado, sus largas pestañas temblaban ligeramente y tenía los labios entreabiertos.

Adrián tragó saliva. Pensó de pronto que Marinette era muy guapa, pero apartó aquella idea de su cabeza porque debía centrarse en resolver la situación.

–Entonces, ¿eso es lo que hace el akuma? –planteó–. ¿Que la gente se quede dormida?

Sacudió a Marinette con suavidad, tratando de despertarla. Como no funcionó, probó a acariciarle las mejillas, a soplarle sobre los párpados y a hacerle cosquillas detrás de las orejas. Pero ella solo suspiró en sueños y se acomodó mejor contra su pecho, aferrando el borde de la camisa de Adrián como si fuera una sábana.

El chico se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Plagg ahogó una risita.

Entonces oyeron de nuevo la voz de la villana desde la planta baja:

–¡Yo soy la Reina Anestesia! ¡Y todos vosotros caeréis bajo mi poderoso hechizo de sueño si no me decís inmediatamente dónde está la profesora Mendeleiev!

–Échale un cubo de agua por la cabeza y verás cómo se despierta –sugirió Plagg.

–¡No! –replicó Adrián–. Eso es una grosería, Plagg. Además, si está bajo un hechizo dudo mucho que se vaya a despertar así. Se quedará empapada además de dormida.

–Bueno, pues si no se va a despertar no sé qué haces aquí todavía.

–¡Dormiréis para siempre, para siempre, para siempre! –canturreaba la Reina Anestesia desde el patio.

–Para siempre, no –murmuró Adrián–. Solo hasta que Ladybug capture su akuma.

–Y entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? –planteó Plagg–. ¿O se te han olvidado las palabras?

Adrián vaciló. Salió un momento fuera de su escondite y se asomó a la barandilla, pero no había ni rastro de Ladybug todavía. Abajo, en el patio, la Reina Anestesia bailaba una danza sin música entre los cuerpos de los estudiantes que yacían dormidos en el suelo, a su alrededor.

El chico regresó a su escondite y volvió a contemplar a Marinette, inseguro.

–Es que no quiero dejarla aquí sola y dormida, Plagg.

–Pfff, por favor. A estas alturas la mitad de los alumnos del colegio estarán roncando también. ¿Vas a cuidar de todos ellos hasta que se despierten?

–No, pero...

–¿Entonces...?

Adrián no pudo encontrar respuesta a aquella pregunta. De modo que suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y pronunció las palabras:

–Plagg, garras fuera.

Inmediatamente se transformó en Cat Noir. No tenía la menor intención de abandonar allí a Marinette, sin embargo. Lo había hecho simplemente para estar preparado para luchar en cuanto llegara Ladybug y, sobre todo, para no oír las burlas de Plagg con respecto a Marinette.

Cat Noir sabía que la Reina Anestesia iba dejando a su paso una larga lista de personas dormidas. Marinette solo había sido la primera de sus víctimas. Y Plagg tenía razón: no podía vigilarlas a todas.

La diferencia era que Marinette estaba a su lado cuando el akuma los había atacado. Cat Noir era el héroe; él debería haberla mantenido a salvo y no haber permitido en ningún caso que ella recibiera aquella aguja en su lugar. Por supuesto, si Adrián hubiese caído bajo el hechizo de sueño, no habría estado después en condiciones de transformarse en Cat Noir y unirse a Ladybug en su lucha contra el akuma. Así que, si lo pensaba fríamente, las cosas habían sucedido de la mejor manera posible. Después de todo, Marinette solo estaba dormida, y se despertaría sin duda en cuanto venciesen en aquella batalla.

Pero aun así, Cat Noir se sentía responsable. Marinette se había interpuesto entre Adrián y el akuma para recibir un golpe que estaba destinado a él, en un momento en que ninguno de los dos sabía aún qué efectos tendría en ella. Había sido un gesto increíblemente valiente y generoso por su parte; después de aquello, Cat Noir no podía marcharse y dejarla abandonada sin más.

De todas formas, pensó, no podría hacer gran cosa sin Ladybug. Tal vez podría cuidar de Marinette hasta entonces y quizá encontrara entretanto la manera de despertarla.

Pero no podían quedarse allí. Si la Reina Anestesia alzaba la mirada era muy posible que los localizase desde el patio en un descuido.

De modo que Cat Noir se levantó y, con Marinette en brazos, se elevó hacia el tejado del colegio, buscando un lugar desde el que poder vigilar los movimientos de la villana sin ser descubierto.

* * *

Alya y Nino habían logrado escapar de las agujas de la Reina Anestesia y ahora subían las escaleras en silencio, tratando de evitar que ella los descubriera. Llegaron al piso superior en busca de Adrián y Marinette, a quienes no veían por ninguna parte, ni dormidos ni despiertos. Tampoco los encontraron allí, pero Nino tiró de la manga de Alya para señalarle una silueta oscura que saltaba hacia el tejado con una chica a cuestas.

–¡Es Cat Noir! –susurró ella–. ¿Y lleva en brazos a Marinette? –añadió con extrañeza.

–Estará dormida –conjeturó Nino–. Vamos, no te preocupes por ella; Cat Noir la pondrá a salvo. Es a Adrián a quien tenemos que encontrar ahora.

Alya asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencida. Los dos iniciaron una breve búsqueda por las aulas, pero las hallaron todas vacías. Al abrir el armario de la limpieza, sin embargo, los recibió un coro de exclamaciones de terror.

–¡Tranquilos todos, somos estudiantes también! –se apresuró a aclarar Alya.

–¿Está aquí Adrián Agreste? –preguntó Nino, paseando la mirada por los rostros de las cuatro personas que se habían escondido allí.

No encontró a su amigo, pero sí identificó a una mujer de rasgos afilados y gafas de montura cuadrada.

–¿Madame Mendeleiev? –exclamó.

–¡Sssshhhh! –susurró una de las chicas–. ¡No hables tan alto!

–Perdón –musitó Alya en el mismo tono; tiró de Nino para entrar en el armario y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Alguien encendió un móvil y la débil luz de la pantalla bañó sus rostros en la oscuridad.

–¿Quién es esa chica, madame Mendeleiev? –quiso saber Alya–. ¿Por qué la busca?

La profesora suspiró y desvió la mirada.

–Es... una alumna de mi clase superior de física –respondió a media voz–. Se llama Céline. Tenía un examen conmigo esta mañana y... se quedó dormida a mitad. Quizá porque se pasó gran parte de la noche estudiando.

No añadió nada más, pero no hizo falta. Todos sabían que los exámenes de la profesora Mendeleiev eran muy difíciles, y que ella tampoco era precisamente benevolente a la hora de corregirlos. Tampoco tenía paciencia con la gente que no prestaba atención a sus lecciones.

–¿La... riñó usted por dormirse en clase? –aventuró Alya.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un poco a la defensiva.

–Solo la llamé «Bella Durmiente». Tampoco es para tanto.

Alya y Nino cruzaron una mirada. Ambos sabían muy bien que madame Mendeleiev dedicaba a menudo comentarios sarcásticos a los alumnos que la decepcionaban, y que a veces podía llegar a ser bastante cruel. Probablemente habría ridiculizado a la pobre Céline delante de todos sus compañeros, y ella se había sentido tan avergonzada que Lepidóptero no había encontrado problemas para influir en su voluntad.

No era de extrañar que la Reina Anestesia enviara a dormir a todo el mundo, pensó Alya. Aunque quizá hubiese planeado algo diferente para la profesora de ciencias que la había humillado.

–¿Y qué es lo que lleva en la mano? –siguió preguntando–. ¿El arma con la que dispara?

–No estoy segura –dijo una de las chicas–, pero creo que podría ser el portaminas con el que Céline estaba haciendo los cálculos para el examen. Lo llevaba en la mano la última vez que la vi, antes de que se... transformara. Ahora lo usa para disparar esas... agujas narcóticas.

Alya asintió, tomando nota de todo mentalmente para cuando realizara su reportaje para el Ladyblog.

–Nadie ha visto a Adrián, ¿verdad? –insistió Nino.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Entonces oyeron la voz cantarina de la Reina Anestesia desde fuera. Estaba todavía más cerca que antes, y madame Mendeleiev se encogió en su rincón, amedrentada.

–Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí dentro –susurró Alya.

–Pero Adrián...

–Cat Noir ya ha llegado; Ladybug no tardará en aparecer. Si salimos ahora y la Reina Anestesia nos duerme, no podremos hacer nada por él de todos modos.

Nino abrió la boca para replicar, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, consciente de que ella tenía razón.

* * *

Aún sosteniendo a Marinette entre sus brazos, Cat Noir contemplaba las evoluciones de la Reina Anestesia desde un rincón apartado de la azotea. La villana estaba registrando aula por aula, buscando a la profesora de ciencias y, de paso, sumiendo en un profundo sueño a todas las personas a las que se encontraba en su camino.

El superhéroe no sabía qué hacer. No había rastro de Ladybug todavía. Había tratado de llamarla por el comunicador, pero el yoyó de ella ni siquiera recibía la señal. Mientras la Reina Anestesia se limitase a dar vueltas por el colegio, el asunto estaría más o menos controlado. Pero en algún momento encontraría a la profesora Mendeleiev, y Cat Noir temía que no se conformase con dormirla sin más. Por otro lado, si la Reina Anestesia abandonaba el edificio y salía a la calle podría causar muchos más problemas, incluso accidentes de tráfico.

Pero no podía dejar a Marinette. Sencillamente, no podía. Después de la forma en que ella lo había protegido del akuma con su propio cuerpo, sin pensarlo siquiera, sentía que lo mínimo que debía hacer era permanecer a su lado hasta que despertara.

Gruñó para sus adentros. En aquel momento le habría gustado ser dos personas diferentes de verdad. Entonces Adrián habría podido quedarse junto a Marinette mientras Cat Noir hacía frente a la Reina Anestesia formando equipo con Ladybug. Pero la realidad era que ambos eran la misma persona, y tenía que elegir. Porque Ladybug estaba tardando demasiado, y en algún momento Cat Noir debería intervenir para evitar que la villana hiciese algo más que poner a todo el mundo a dormir la siesta.

Se inclinó de nuevo junto a Marinette. «Si al menos pudiese despertarla», pensó. Entonces Cat Noir estaría a su lado cuando abriese los ojos. Sabía que, si la dejaba allí para ir a luchar contra el akuma, cuando Marinette despertara se encontraría sola. Ni Cat Noir ni Adrián estarían junto a ella, y por alguna razón esa idea lo ponía muy nervioso. ¿Qué pensaría Marinette de él si, después de haberlo salvado del proyectil del akuma, la dejaba por ahí tirada sin más? Aquello no era propio de Adrián, y tampoco de Cat Noir. Si hubiesen estado en el patio cuando sucedió, caviló, podría haber dejado a Marinette al cuidado de Alya o de cualquier otra persona. Pero se había dado la circunstancia de que la Reina Anestesia los había atacado cuando estaban ellos dos solos en el pasillo.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Marinette no había llegado a decirle qué quería de él, aunque el chico sospechaba que quizá tuviera que ver con su padre. Después de todo, ella era una diseñadora muy talentosa. Tal vez quisiera preguntarle si podría hacerle llegar alguno de sus cuadernos de esbozos a Gabriel Agreste.

Se lo preguntaría cuando despertase, decidió.

Volvió a contemplar a la muchacha dormida y acurrucada entre sus brazos. Ahora que Plagg no estaba a su lado para hacer comentarios maliciosos al respecto, podía observarla con calma. Le apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente, con cuidado, pero ella no se despertó.

–Dormiréis cien aaaañooos, mis queridos soñadoooores –canturreaba la Reina Anestesia.

«Cien años», pensó Cat Noir de pronto. «Como la Bella Durmiente».

El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa. La villana había dicho al principio que su hechizo duraría para siempre pero, si no recordaba mal, también había sido aquella la intención de la bruja del cuento. Una de las hadas madrinas había suavizado la maldición: la princesa dormiría «solo» cien años. O hasta que el beso del príncipe la despertara.

Cat Noir se sonrojó. Acababa de recordar que en cierta ocasión había llamado a Marinette «princesa».

Sacudió la cabeza. «No pienses cosas raras», se dijo. «Es todo una casualidad».

Pero la Bella Durmiente había caído en aquel sueño mágico tras pincharse con una aguja.

Como Marinette.

«No, no, no», se repitió a sí mismo con firmeza. «No voy a besar a Marinette mientras está dormida, no estaría bien. Además, yo quiero a Ladybug».

Estiró de nuevo el cuello en busca de la superheroína, pero ella aún no había llegado.

«Sería solo para romper el hechizo», susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. «Probablemente no llegará a enterarse nunca».

«Pero no puedo estar seguro de que eso vaya a servir para despertarla», discutió consigo mismo.

Había posibilidades de que así fuera, sin embargo. Los akumas solían seguir una lógica extraña y retorcida. Si Lepidóptero se había inspirado en el cuento de La Bella Durmiente para aquel villano en concreto, el asunto del beso podría estar perfectamente incluido en el pack. Como los animales prehistóricos en la lista de transformaciones de Animan. O los vientos huracanados entre los poderes de Tormentosa. O la cuenta atrás que se iniciaba después de que Copycat o Antibug utilizaran su poder especial.

Volvió a contemplar a Marinette; ella murmuró algo en sueños y se removió un poco entre sus brazos, y a Cat Noir se le aceleró el pulso ante la idea de besarla.

«Es solo una amiga», volvió a repetirse a sí mismo.

Una amiga guapa, tuvo que reconocer. Y valiente, talentosa, creativa, compasiva, perspicaz y con un gran sentido de la justicia y la responsabilidad. Aunque también fuera torpe y algo tímida a veces, pero tenía que reconocer que aquellas características de Marinette nunca lo habían molestado en realidad. Eran parte de su encanto.

Sacudió la cabeza. «No vayas por ahí», pensó. «Si al final decides besarla será para romper el hechizo y nada más. Porque es lo que hay que hacer y punto. Para salvarla como el superhéroe que se supone que eres».

Y porque su corazón pertenecía solo a Ladybug, se recordó.

Inspiró hondo. La voz de la Reina Anestesia sonaba cada vez más cerca. Tenía que acudir a su encuentro, entretenerla hasta que llegase Ladybug, y no podía retrasar su decisión mucho tiempo más. ¿Dejaría a Marinette sola en la azotea... o se atrevería a tratar de despertarla con un beso?


	3. Al despertar

«La voy a besar», resolvió finalmente Cat Noir.

Le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos con delicadeza y respiró profundamente. Por un momento se alegró de que Marinette estuviese dormida, porque nunca antes había besado a una chica y seguro que lo haría fatal. Aunque Cat Noir, el asombroso y audaz superhéroe, jamás admitiría aquello en voz alta.

Se inclinó sobre la muchacha y posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de ella. La sensación fue deliciosa y lo recorrió por dentro con un dulce cosquilleo, cosa que lo sorprendió, porque no era consciente de que Marinette le gustara hasta ese punto. Aunque lo cierto era que no tenía nada con qué comparar. Después de todo, aquel era su primer beso.

Acarició los labios de Marinette con los suyos y prolongó un poco el contacto, solo para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella suspiró en sueños, provocándole otro maravilloso estremecimiento.

Casi sin aliento, Cat Noir se separó de ella y la observó con inquietud.

–Mmmm... –hizo Marinette, aún dormida.

Pero se estaba despertando, constató él con el corazón desbocado. La chica se movió un poco, y el superhéroe se apartó para dejarle espacio. Entonces Marinette parpadeó un par de veces, arrugó la nariz de un modo que él encontró adorable y dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo.

–¿Mmmm?

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo, aún aturdida. Cat Noir sonrió ampliamente, muy satisfecho consigo mismo por haber dado con la solución al problema.

–Buenos días, princesa –saludó.

Ella pestañeó de nuevo y frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba como si se estuviese preguntando si seguía soñando o no.

–¿Cat... Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde es... aquí? –murmuró tras una pausa.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de levantarse. Cat Noir pensó que se asustaría en cuanto se diese cuenta de que estaban ambos sobre un tejado, pero aquello no pareció impresionarla en absoluto.

–Te ha atacado un akuma –le explicó–. No ha sido nada grave, solo te has quedado dormida un rato. Menos mal que te has despertado por fin.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

–¡Un akuma! –repitió–. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo...? Oh, no, a estas alturas ya habrá... –se interrumpió de pronto e hizo algo que a Cat Noir le pareció extraño: se miró las manos, desconcertada, y después se apresuró a comprobar que su bolso seguía en su sitio, colgado de su hombro.

Y luego miró a Cat Noir con sus ojos azules abiertos al máximo en una expresión absolutamente horrorizada.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

Él se frotó la nuca, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

–Yo..., el akuma..., la Reina Anestesia, así se llama..., te alcanzó con una de sus agujas y te quedaste dormida sin más, así que te he traído aquí... para mantenerte a salvo.

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

–Pero yo... estaba con Adrián. –Se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada–. Oh, no, si yo estaba dormida, entonces el akuma...

Cat Noir colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Adrián está bien –le aseguró con una sonrisa–. Me pidió que cuidara de ti.

–¿Adrián... te pidió...?

–Sí, porque le dije que se pusiera a cubierto y...

Cat Noir se detuvo, indeciso. No quería que Marinette pensara que Adrián se había librado de ella a la primera de cambio, como si su amiga dormida fuera una pesada carga de la que no quería responsabilizarse.

–Estaba muy preocupado por ti –le aseguró–. Me pidió que te protegiera personalmente hasta que te despertaras. Dijo que estarías mucho más segura conmigo.

Marinette se ruborizó levemente, y Cat Noir sonrió para sí. Sabía que la chica era admiradora suya y sin duda se sentiría halagada por poder tenerlo como guardaespaldas personal otra vez. «Quién sabe», pensó, «quizá no le disgustase descubrir que la he besado después de todo».

No obstante, por si acaso, decidió mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.

–Pero... pero... ¿no deberías estar luchando contra esa tal Reina...?

–¿...Anestesia? Sí, pero Ladybug no ha llegado todavía, y por ahora lo único que ha hecho la villana ha sido dar vueltas por el colegio buscando a la profesora de ciencias y durmiendo a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.

Marinette frunció el ceño, pensando.

–¿Por qué busca a madame Mendeleiev? Bueno, es igual. –Se levantó, decidida–. No es que no aprecie tu compañía, Cat Noir, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya. A buscar un lugar seguro para... para... esconderme, ya sabes.

Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que, sin embargo, parecía forzada, y Cat Noir tuvo la sensación de que estaba conteniéndose para no salir corriendo. Quizá sí tenía miedo a las alturas después de todo.

–Como desees, princesa –respondió, dedicándole una exagerada reverencia–. Te llevaré abajo, entonces.

Marinette se había dado ya la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco.

–Cierto –admitió–, no puedo bajar yo sola... jeje, qué tonta, en qué estaría pensando...

Se apoyó en Cat Noir y le echó los brazos al cuello con tanta naturalidad como si lo hubiese hecho un montón de veces antes. Él le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y extendió su bastón, tratando de recordar si había cargado con ella de aquella manera muy a menudo. Solo cuando la había sacado de aquella prisión de cristal cuando se enfrentaron a Evillustrator... y cuando la había salvado de la ira de Gamer.

Sonrió para sí mientras ambos descendían hasta el primer piso. ¿Qué diría Marinette si supiese que el valiente superhéroe al que tanto admiraba era en realidad el chico que se sentaba delante de ella en clase? Sintiendo el menudo cuerpo de Marinette tan próximo al suyo, con los brazos de ella en torno a su cuello, Cat Noir evocó el beso que le había dado. Lamentó que ella no hubiese estado despierta para devolvérselo, y enseguida apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Lo había hecho solo para despertarla, se recordó a sí mismo. Porque nunca había pensado en Marinette de aquella manera. Lo cierto era que siempre había fantaseado con que algún día compartiría su primer beso con Ladybug, pero aquel era un sueño que ya nunca se haría realidad.

Esto lo puso un poco triste. Cuando por fin depositó a Marinette en el suelo ya no sonreía, y ella se dio cuenta.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Cat Noir?

–Sí, yo... –El superhéroe sacudió la cabeza–. Solo estoy un poco preocupado. Ladybug debería haber llegado ya hace rato.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? –se preguntó en voz alta–. No importa –concluyó antes de que Cat Noir pudiese responder–, seguro que no tardará en aparecer.

Él miró a su alrededor, inquieto. No había señales de Ladybug aún, pero tampoco de la Reina Anestesia. El suelo del patio, sin embargo, seguía repleto de estudiantes dormidos.

–Vaya –murmuró Marinette, impresionada–. ¿Por qué no se han despertado aún?

–Oh, lo harán de un momento a otro –mintió Cat Noir–. Después de todo, tú fuiste la primera a la que atacó y te acabas de despertar.

Seguía buscando a la Reina Anestesia con la mirada, cada vez más alarmado. Se había distraído con Marinette y hacía rato que había dejado de controlar los movimientos de la villana.

–Oh, no, ya no está en el edificio –murmuró–. Si ha salido a la calle...

–Ve a buscarla –lo apremió Marinette–. Tienes que entretenerla hasta que llegue Ladybug. Yo estaré bien, de verdad –le aseguró al ver que él había fijado sus ojos gatunos en ella–. Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mí –añadió con una sonrisa.

Cat Noir sonrió también.

–Siempre a tu servicio, princesa.

Se despidió con una reverencia, extendió su bastón y se alejó de allí en busca de su objetivo.

Marinette lo vio marchar y se llevó la mano a los labios, pensativa. Había soñado que...

–¡Marinette! –oyó la voz de Alya tras ella.

Se volvió para recibir a su amiga y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

–¡Ya estás despierta, qué bien! –exclamó Alya.

–Y tú también –observó Marinette–. ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto del hechizo de sueño?

–A nosotros no nos ha dormido. Estábamos escondidos en el armario de la limpieza con madame Mendeleiev, y por suerte la Reina Anestesia no nos ha encontrado. –Frunció el ceño–. Eres la primera persona que veo que se ha despertado. ¿No está Adrián contigo?

–No; estábamos juntos, pero la Reina Anestesia me durmió y ya no sé qué pasó después. Cat Noir dice que se puso a salvo. ¿Tampoco está con vosotros? –añadió al ver que Nino llegaba corriendo para reunirse con ellas.

Alya negó con la cabeza.

–Vale, seguid buscándolo –decidió Marinette–. Yo voy a... voy a... buscarlo por otro lado distinto –improvisó.

–Ten cuidado –avisó Alya–. La Reina Anestesia ya no está por aquí, pero podría volver en cualquier momento.

Marinette asintió, se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto y salió corriendo. Buscó un rincón privado y abrió su bolso, preocupada. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando Tikki salió volando de su interior.

–Tikki, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

–Unos quince minutos, quizá un poco más –respondió ella.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Adrián?

Tikki dejó escapar una risita traviesa.

–Se quedó a tu lado un rato y luego Cat Noir te llevó al tejado porque... bueno, ninguno de los dos quería dejarte dormida en medio del pasillo –respondió sin mentir.

Marinette enrojeció al imaginarse a sí misma dormida en brazos de Adrián. Esperaba al menos no haber roncado ni haberle babeado la camisa. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar aquella imagen de su mente.

–Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo –decidió–. Hay que derrotar a ese akuma. ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

Momentos después, Ladybug se elevaba hacia el tejado del edificio. Los pocos estudiantes que seguían despiertos la vieron pasar y la vitorearon con alegría.

* * *

La Reina Anestesia habría preferido seguir buscando a la profesora de física hasta encontrarla, pero a Lepidóptero se le había agotado la paciencia. Ladybug y Cat Noir no habían aparecido todavía para presentar batalla, y la villana había recibido órdenes de hacer algo más espectacular para llamar su atención.

De modo que ahora se desplazaba por la calle, disparando dardos anestesiantes a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Pronto cundió el pánico entre los viandantes. Nadie sabía quién era aquella muchacha que flotaba por ahí descalza con una diadema en la cabeza y una máscara en torno a sus ojos, ni por qué la gente se desvanecía a su paso, pero los ciudadanos de París estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a las visitas de los esbirros de Lepidóptero. De modo que daban media vuelta en cuanto veían a la Reina Anestesia sin hacer preguntas ni tratar de averiguar nada más.

No todos lo conseguían, sin embargo. Al principio, la villana empezó a disparar agujas al azar, pero pronto descubrió que hacer dormir a los conductores era mucho más divertido.

Cuando Cat Noir la alcanzó, la Reina Anestesia ya se las había arreglado para causar un caos considerable en el tráfico del centro de París. Se habían producido un par de choques aunque, por suerte, nadie había resultado herido por el momento.

–¡Eh, Reina Marmota! –la llamó el superhéroe–. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y nos dejas en paz a los demás?

Ella se volvió hacia él con una lánguida sonrisa en los labios.

–Cat Noiiir... –canturreó–. ¿No son los gatos los que se pasan casi todo el día durmiendo?

Le disparó una de sus agujas, pero él la esquivó con un prodigioso salto.

–Si quieres ponerme a dormir tendrás que atraparme primero –la retó.

Se elevó hasta el tejado más cercano y la esperó allí con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. La Reina Anestesia aceptó el desafío y se elevó hasta él, olvidándose de los ciudadanos a los que pretendía aletargar.

Pronto, los dos habían iniciado una curiosa persecución por los tejados. La Reina Anestesia no era demasiado rápida, sino que se desplazaba lenta y silenciosamente, tratando de cortar el paso al héroe felino. Este esquivaba sus proyectiles mientras la guiaba poco a poco hacia un lugar más despejado, donde pudiera luchar contra ella sin poner en peligro a nadie más.

No sería capaz hacer gran cosa, sin embargo, hasta que llegara Ladybug. Había deducido que el akuma se ocultaba en el arma de la villana, pero no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a ella sin un plan previo. Si ella lo dormía mientras trataba de arrebatarle el arma, la batalla habría acabado prácticamente antes de empezar.

Esquivó un nuevo dardo y se ocultó de la vista de la Reina Anestesia tras una chimenea.

–¿Me has echado de menos, gatito? –preguntó tras él una voz familiar.

Cat Noir sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Ladybug, por fin! –exclamó, volviéndose hacia su compañera–. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

–Me temo que me han puesto a dormir la siesta a mí también –respondió ella, un tanto avergonzada–. Menos mal que no ha sido mucho rato.

La sonrisa de Cat Noir se congeló en sus labios al comprender las implicaciones de lo que ella le estaba contando.

Si la Reina Anestesia había acertado a Ladybug con uno de sus dardos, alguien tenía que haberla besado para despertarla. ¿Quién habría osado robar un beso a la superheroína dormida? Sabía que ella tenía muchos admiradores, pero la idea de que alguno de ellos pudiese haberse aprovechado de la situación...

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era absurdo, claro. Si Ladybug hubiese caído bajo el hechizo de sueño de la Reina Anestesia, ella le habría arrebatado sus pendientes. Así que tenía que haberla afectado bajo su otra identidad. Había bastantes posibilidades, pues, de que la hubiese besado alguien a quien ella conocía. Un amigo, o más probablemente un novio.

El corazón de Cat Noir se encogió un poco ante este pensamiento. Nunca le había preguntado a Ladybug si tenía novio, pero era bastante probable que así fuera. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo una chica tan increíble como ella?

Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a soltar algún chiste sobre caballeros al rescate y princesas durmientes, para ver si conseguía que ella le diera alguna pista al respecto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su compañera le estaba hablando y él, perdido en sus pensamientos, no la había estado escuchando.

–Perdona, ¿qué decías?

–Que tengo un plan para derrotar a la Reina Anestesia.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí. –Ladybug le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa–. ¿Es verdad que los gatos pasan más tiempo dormidos que despiertos?

–Eres la segunda persona que me hace ese comentario hoy, milady; déjame informarte de que los chistes gatunos solo tienen gracia cuando los cuento yo.

Ladybug se rió y le guiñó un ojo, al parecer sin ser consciente de que aquel gesto aceleraba el corazón de su compañero más de lo normal.

–Tú confía en mí y escucha.

Le detalló su plan, y Cat Noir tuvo que admitir que era bastante bueno.

–De acuerdo, lo intentaremos así. –Le dedicó una larga sonrisa–. Si funciona, podremos derrotar a la Reina Anestesia con los ojos cerrados.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso –replicó ella; pero Cat Noir detectó un amago de sonrisa luchando por asomar a sus labios, y el corazón le brincó de nuevo en el pecho.

* * *

 **NOTA:** **¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Me hace mucha ilusión ver que esta nueva historia está siendo tan bien acogida. En principio será más corta que la anterior, o eso espero; también estoy intentando que los capítulos no sean tan largos y así poder actualizar más a menudo :).**


	4. Consecuencias

La Reina Anestesia había perdido de vista a los superhéroes, y eso la inquietaba un poco. Había localizado a Ladybug poco antes, balanceándose entre los edificios, pero la heroína no se

había acercado a ella todavía, y la Reina Anestesia temía que estuviese preparando alguna clase de trampa.

Se sintió más aliviada cuando los vio a ambos en lo alto de un tejado en actitud desafiante. Parecía que por fin habían decidido dejar de esconderse y estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a ella.

–¡Se acabó, Reina Anestesia! –declaró Ladybug–. ¡Los ciudadanos de París ya han dormido suficiente por hoy!

–Qué detalle por tu parte dar la cara por fin, Ladybug –canturreó ella–. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Acaso se te han pegado las sábanas?

–Ya sabes, las personas importantes siempre nos hacemos esperar un poco –replicó ella.

–No te creerás tan importante cuando te haya quitado tu prodigio –amenazó la villana, alzando su arma.

Disparó una andanada de dardos hacia los dos superhéroes, y ellos saltaron atrás, esquivándolos con facilidad. Pero de pronto Cat Noir se convulsionó en el aire, en plena pirueta, y cayó sobre un tejado.

–¡Cat Noir, no! –gritó Ladybug, horrorizada.

Corrió hacia él, se inclinó a su lado y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con gesto preocupado. Pero Cat Noir no se movía.

La Reina Anestesia se rió, complacida.

–¡Parece que sí era un gatito dormilón después de todo! –comentó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

–Vamos, Cat Noir, no podré vencer sin ti –suplicó Ladybug, sacudiendo a su compañero–. ¿Cómo puedo despertarte?

«Con un beso», pensó él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Aquella idea, sin embargo, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Se supone que estás dormido, así que disimula –lo regañó Ladybug entre dientes.

Cat Noir se esforzó por fingir que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. No podía relajarse, sin embargo, por muy a gusto que se sintiera entre los brazos de Ladybug. Notaba que su compañera estaba tensa, de modo que prestó atención, pendiente de su señal. Ella se inclinó entonces hacia él, como si tratara de protegerlo, y aprovechó para susurrar:

–Ahora.

–Cataclysm –musitó él en voz baja.

Sintió que su poder destructor se concentraba en la palma de su mano y cerró el puño para que la Reina Anestesia no fuera consciente de ello. Ladybug se había colocado entre ambos para ocultar los movimientos de su compañero, pero era mejor asegurarse.

–Ríndete, Ladybuuug –entonó la Reina Anestesia, y Cat Noir constató con un estremecimiento que su voz sonaba ahora mucho más cerca–. Conseguiré ese anillo y tendrás que darme tus pendienteeees...

–¡Nunca!

Entonces Cat Noir notó que Ladybug se apartaba bruscamente de él, y oyó uno de los proyectiles de la villana silbar justo a su lado.

–Oh, ¿no quieres echarte un sueñecito? –se burló la Reina Anestesia.

Estaba prácticamente sobre él. Cat Noir percibió su movimiento, el sonido de la tela de su vestido cuando se inclinó a su lado y los dedos de ella cerrándose en torno a su muñeca.

Y reaccionó.

Lanzó la mano izquierda, la que no tenía el anillo, y atrapó el brazo de la villana. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, desconcertada, y se encontró con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

–Tú... tú... estabas... –logró farfullar.

–Me temo que no –se disculpó él con una larga sonrisa.

Rápido como el pensamiento, aferró su arma con la mano derecha, y el objeto se deshizo en cenizas al instante.

–¡No! –chilló la Reina Anestesia.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Una mariposa negra salió revoloteando de entre los restos del cetro y, aunque la joven alzó las manos en un inútil intento por recuperarla, el yoyó de Ladybug la atrapó antes.

Cat Noir, sentado sobre el tejado, contempló sonriendo cómo ella liberaba al insecto, ahora de un puro color blanco y murmuraba su despedida:

–¡Adiós, pequeña mariposa!

La Reina Anestesia volvió a ser Céline, una chica de quince años confusa y asustada, que lanzó un grito de terror al verse de pronto en lo alto de un edificio. Cat Noir se apresuró a sostenerla entre sus brazos para impedir que perdiera el pie.

–No tengas miedo –le dijo con una alentadora sonrisa–. Ya estás a salvo. Ladybug y yo lo hemos solucionado todo.

Con Céline todavía en brazos, Cat Noir se volvió hacia Ladybug. Como ella no había invocado su Lucky Charm para vencer en aquella batalla, lanzó al aire su yoyó para invocar su magia curativa. La espiral de luz rosácea recorrió París, despertando a todos aquellos que habían caído bajo el hechizo de sueño y reparando todos los daños causados por el akuma.

Céline pareció comprender entonces lo que había sucedido.

–¿He sido... he sido yo?

–Ha sido Lepidóptero –respondió Ladybug con rotundidad, recogiendo de nuevo su yoyó–. No te preocupes por nada más. Te llevaremos de regreso a casa y...

Pero Céline rompió a llorar en brazos de Cat Noir.

–Yo... yo solo quería dormir un poco... –sollozó–. Estaba tan cansada... tan cansada...

El superhéroe la abrazó, turbado, sin saber muy bien cómo consolarla. Entonces su anillo emitió el primer aviso, y él alzó la cabeza para buscar la mirada de Ladybug.

–Tengo que marcharme, LB –advirtió.

«Pero no quiero dejarla así», añadió sin palabras.

Ladybug lo comprendió de inmediato. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Céline.

–Ahora podrás ir a casa a descansar –le dijo con suavidad–. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

–S-sí.

–Yo te acompañaré –prometió la superheroína–. Pero para eso debemos bajar antes de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras descendía a la calle con Céline bien aferrada a él, Cat Noir no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en Marinette. La nueva víctima de Lepidóptero gritó durante todo el trayecto, aterrorizada, mientras se agarraba a él con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se le clavaban dolorosamente en la piel. Cat Noir no se lo reprochó; después de todo, sabía que ser akumatizado por Lepidóptero era una experiencia traumática, y no a todo el mundo le gustaba correr por los tejados.

Pero Marinette no se había quejado. Resultaba curioso que una chica tan vergonzosa como ella pudiese ser tan valiente en el fondo, pensó el superhéroe.

Enseguida tuvo que dejar a Céline bajo el cuidado de Ladybug, porque su prodigio le avisó de que le quedaban menos de tres minutos para revertir la transformación. De modo que se despidió de las chicas y se fue en busca de un lugar discreto para volver a convertirse en Adrián.

* * *

Cuando Marinette volvió a clase un poco más tarde, sus compañeros estaban ya todos despiertos y comentando el ataque del día. La única que faltaba era Chloé, pero eso no era ninguna novedad; no habría sido la primera vez que llamaba a su chófer para que la llevase a casa en cuanto aparecía un akuma. A su padre no le parecía mal, dado que, por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos comprendía, muchos supervillanos insistían en atacarla precisamente a ella.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó Alya, envolviéndola en un abrazo–. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Ella miró a su alrededor y respiró aliviada al comprobar que Adrián también se encontraba allí, contemplándola con curiosidad. De pronto recordó que había caído dormida entre sus brazos un rato antes y se sonrojó. ¿Qué pensaría él ahora de ella? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado al ver que se le echaba encima? Probablemente se habría sentido incómodo; por eso no había dudado en pedirle a Cat Noir que se ocupase de ella en su lugar.

Incapaz de sostener su mirada, se centró de nuevo en Alya.

–Yo... me he entretenido por el camino –respondió–. De todas formas este no era un akuma demasiado peligroso –añadió con una sonrisa–. A mí, desde luego, no me ha sentado mal la siesta.

–¿Bromeas? –replicó Kim frunciendo el ceño–. Si no llega a ser por Ladybug y Cat Noir, aún estaríamos todos durmiendo.

–No, los efectos del hechizo eran temporales –discutió Marinette–. Hay gente que ya estaba despierta antes de que Ladybug y Cat Noir derrotasen a la Reina Anestesia.

–¡Sí, había una manera de romper el hechizo! –intervino Rose con un suspiro–. ¡Ah, es tan romántico...!

–¿Romántico? –repitió Marinette desconcertada.

–¡Mylène despertó a Iván con un beso! ¡Como a Blancanieves o a la Bella Durmiente!

–Sí, bueno, no hacía falta que lo contaras delante de todo el mundo –farfulló Mylène mientras Iván se ponía rojo como una cereza.

Kim estalló en carcajadas.

–¡El Bello Iván de las Nieves! –se burló–. ¿Has perdido también un zapatito de cristal?

–Cierra la boca –gruñó el chico, abochornado.

–Oye, espera, esto es interesante –intervino Alya–. ¿Seguro que se despertó por el beso? ¿No sería casualidad?

–No, no, al parecer en la clase de al lado también hubo un chico que despertó a su novia con un beso –comentó de pronto Alix.

–Tiene sentido –asintió Max, ajustándose las gafas–. Los poderes del akuma incluían elementos de los cuentos de hadas, y el motivo del beso que rompe el hechizo de la doncella durmiente es muy popular.

–Te digo que tiene que ser casualidad –insistió Marinette–. A mí desde luego no me despertó nadie, lo hice yo sola.

–¿Estabas sola cuando te despertaste? –planteó Alya.

Las dos cruzaron una mirada y lo entendieron a la vez. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada, y Alya exclamó:

–¡Oh, Marinette! ¡No me digas que te besó Cat Noir!

Se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho aquello en voz alta, porque de pronto reinó un silencio sepulcral en la clase y todos se volvieron para mirarlas.

Marinette enrojeció.

–¿Qué dices? –murmuró–. N-no es posible. Me habría dado cuenta, ¿no?

Evocó entonces la sonrisa de él y lo que le había dicho nada más abrir los ojos: «Buenos días, princesa». ¿Habría sido capaz de besarla mientras dormía... sin su consentimiento... y sin decírselo después?

Algo se retorció en su interior. Una mezcla de angustia, ira, decepción...

«No se habrá atrevido», pensó. «Siempre va por ahí presumiendo y flirteando con las chicas, pero es todo fachada. Tiene que serlo».

–Marinette –dijo entonces Kim, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. ¿En serio te ha besado Cat Noir?

–¡Claro que no! –protestó ella, cada vez más colorada.

Era muy consciente de que Adrián estaba escuchando toda la conversación, y se sintió tan mal que quiso echarse a llorar en aquel mismo momento. No sabía qué era peor: que todos pensasen que Cat Noir la había besado, que lo hubiese hecho de verdad o que Adrián lo supiese también.

–Pero te vimos con Cat Noir, y estabas dormida –señaló Nino–. Y luego volvimos a encontrarnos contigo y ya estabas despierta.

–¡Uuuh, Marinette, así que es verdad! –se burló Kim–. Dinos, ¿qué se siente al recibir el beso de un superhéroe?

–¡Eso, cuéntanoslo! –coreó Alix.

Ella miró a su alrededor, angustiada, y se encontró con la mirada de Alya, que parecía muy arrepentida de haber provocado todo aquello. Marinette sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito; pero deseó ser capaz de volver atrás en el tiempo para poder evitar que mencionara a Cat Noir en aquella conversación.

–No tengo nada que contar –cortó ella con brusquedad–. Dejadme en paz, por favor.

Le temblaba la voz, y tanto Alya como Adrián se sintieron fatal por ella. Nino, consciente de pronto de que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal, y de que él había contribuido también a ponerla en aquella situación, abrió la boca para disculparse. Pero justo en aquel momento entró en la clase madame Bustier, y todos tuvieron que regresar a sus sitios.

Marinette ocupó su asiento, agradecida por la oportuna llegada de la profesora, y hundió el rostro entre las manos, tratando de calmarse. Apenas escuchó a madame Bustier mientras les explicaba que la profesora Mendeleiev no podría impartir la clase de ciencias aquel día porque estaba manteniendo una reunión el director y con los padres de Céline. No dio más detalles, pero todos entendieron que la familia de la chica akumatizada la hacía responsable de alguna manera y estaban furiosos por lo ocurrido.

Todo se solucionaría, sin embargo. Los ciudadanos de París estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a las acciones de Lepidóptero y sabían que todo el mundo podía ser akumatizado en cualquier momento. El único culpable en el fondo era el villano que enviaba aquellas mariposas oscuras a alimentarse de los malos sentimientos y aprovecharse de ellos.

Ladybug siempre solucionaba las cosas al final... para todos menos para ella, pensó Marinette con amargura. Ojalá su Lucky Charm tuviese el poder de borrar el beso que Cat Noir le había dado, y que ella no recordaba. No tenía sentido que siguiera negándolo: era consciente de que la explicación de Alya y el resto de sus compañeros debía de ser la correcta. Si solo habían despertado los durmientes que habían recibido un beso, y todos los demás habían permanecido bajo el hechizo de sueño hasta que la Reina Anestesia había sido derrotada... con ella tenía que haber sucedido lo mismo.

Reprimió un suspiro. Se había dormido en brazos de Adrián, pero al despertar era Cat Noir quien estaba a su lado. Si alguien la había besado mientras estaba inconsciente... debía de haber sido él.

Y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía. Incluido Adrián.

Marinette no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. No se atrevería a volver a dirigirle la palabra el resto de su vida, pensó. Y todo por culpa de aquel estúpido gato.

Sintió que Alya le daba un suave codazo y le pasaba una notita. Marinette la leyó con desgana:

«Lo siento mucho, no lo he hecho a propósito. ¿Estás bien?».

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y no contestó.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó entonces madame Bustier–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Le ha comido la lengua el gaaatooo... –canturreó Kim, y algunos se rieron por lo bajo.

Ella no pudo más.

–En realidad..., no, señorita –murmuró–. Creo que... creo que me gustaría irme a casa.

Recogió sus cosas y, evitando la mirada de sus compañeros, especialmente la de Adrián, salió del aula sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Adrián se sentía fatal por ella. En su momento había pensado que era una buena idea besarla, porque después de todo había funcionado, ¿no? El hechizo se había roto y ella había podido buscar un refugio por su propio pie.

No había contado, sin embargo, con que ella se enteraría de aquella manera.

Y mucho menos con que se enterasen también sus compañeros de clase. No era aquello lo que había pretendido al besarla. Él solo había querido ayudar, salvarla del hechizo como el héroe que se suponía que debía ser.

Al verla salir del aula tan deprisa había tenido que reprimir el impulso de correr tras ella para disculparse. Todo aquel lío era responsabilidad suya y tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera, sin duda.

O, mejor dicho, era responsabilidad de Cat Noir. Adrián no podía hacer nada al respecto, por mucho que lo deseara.

Pero Cat Noir, desde luego, tenía algunas disculpas que pedir y una explicación que ofrecer.

* * *

 **NOTA: Al escribir este capítulo me entró la duda de qué pasaría si Ladybug y Cat Noir derrotasen a un akuma sin necesidad de que ella invocase su Lucky Charm (después de todo, ya han ganado alguna batalla sin el Cataclysm de Cat Noir). ¿Cómo haría para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad después? Espero que exploren esta posibilidad en la segunda temporada. De momento, en este fanfic lo que hace es usar su yoyó. Me pareció la opción más lógica.**


	5. Disculpas

–¿Pero por qué tuvo que besarme, Tikki, por qué? –gruñó Marinette, frustrada.

–Bueno, al parecer era la única forma de deshacer el hechizo –señaló el kwami con calma–. Y funcionó, ¿no es así?

Estaban las dos de regreso en la habitación de Marinette. Ella les había explicado a sus padres que había sido afectada por el akuma, que solo se había quedado dormida, pero que había despertado con mareos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por eso había vuelto antes a casa, y ellos habían aceptado su versión. Pero lo cierto era que Marinette no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse de nuevo a sus compañeros de clase. No temía las burlas de Kim en realidad sino, sobre todo... lo que pensaría Adrián de ella cada vez que la mirara.

–No debería haberlo hecho –insistió Marinette–. Su trabajo consiste en derrotar a los villanos, no en besar chicas dormidas. Cat Noir sabe muy bien que para salvar a los civiles afectados hay que purificar el akuma.

–Bueno, pero si no te hubiese besado, nadie habría podido purificar el akuma en tu lugar. Tú eres Ladybug, Marinette –le recordó Tikki.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero no encontró argumentos.

–Pero... pero... él no lo sabía –farfulló por fin–. No puede ir por ahí besando a todas las chicas por si acaso una de ellas es Ladybug. No puede, no está bien.

–No besó a todas las chicas, solo a ti. Y si no lo hubiese hecho, nadie habría detenido a la Reina Anestesia. Cat Noir podría haberlo intentado por su cuenta, pero destruyendo su cetro solo habría conseguido multiplicar el akuma y crear un ejército de Reinas Anestesias para dormir a todos los ciudadanos de París. Lo sabes, Marinette –insistió al ver que ella aún dudaba.

–Pero él no podía saber que el beso rompería el hechizo. Y no me lo dijo después –siguió protestando Marinette.

–Tampoco tú lo sabías cuando lo besaste a él el día de Cupido Oscuro, ¿recuerdas? Ni se lo contaste después. Te aprovechaste de que no lo recordaba para fingir que no había pasado nada entre vosotros.

Marinette enrojeció.

–Es que no pasó nada entre nosotros, Tikki. Solo lo hice para romper el hechizo, y si no se lo dije después fue porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

–A lo mejor Cat Noir no te lo ha contado hoy por la misma razón.

Marinette se echó a reír.

–¿Por no darme falsas esperanzas? ¿Cuándo le he dado yo a entender que me gusta?

Tikki sonrió para sí.

–Te recuerdo que Cat Noir no ha besado hoy a Ladybug, sino a Marinette –dijo sin embargo.

Ella frunció el ceño, repasando mentalmente las veces que había interactuado con Cat Noir sin la máscara puesta. Abrió mucho los ojos al recordar que durante su primer encuentro con él había fingido ser una fangirl cualquiera para no darle pistas sobre su identidad secreta.

–Sabes que Cat Noir tiene muchas admiradoras, Marinette –dijo Tikki–. Si piensa que tú eres una de ellas, es normal que quiera guardarse lo del beso para él. Para no darte una idea equivocada de sus verdaderas intenciones, quizá.

–Hum –murmuró ella, aún enfurruñada; pero Tikki notó que ya no estaba tan enfadada–. Aun así, no tenía que haberme besado –insistió con obstinación–. Y lo de Cupido Oscuro no fue la misma situación. Entonces besé a Cat Noir porque me estaba atacando, tenía que defenderme y no quería hacerle daño, y además lo necesitaba para derrotar al villano. Pero hoy él se enfrentaba a una chica dormida. Podría haberme dejado dormir en paz y ya, no tenía ninguna necesidad de despertarme.

–Pero tú eres Ladybug, y si él no...

–¡Pero él no lo sabía!

Tikki suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando, de repente, ambas oyeron unos golpecitos en la ventana.

Marinette se levantó, alarmada, y se volvió hacia el kwami; pero ella ya se había escondido.

Subió las escaleras, pues, y abrió la ventana que conducía hasta su balcón. Asomó la cabeza fuera, intrigada, y reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Cat Noir encaramado en la barandilla.

–Hola, Marinette –dijo él.

Eso fue todo. Nada de «princesa», de reverencias ni de poses seductoras. Aparentemente se mostraba tranquilo; pero Marinette lo conocía bien y detectó enseguida que su cola se agitaba tras él con cierto nerviosismo.

Suspiró para sí.

–¿Qué quieres, Cat Noir? –preguntó.

Él vaciló un momento.

–Quería... contarte algo, si tienes un rato. Ahora que hemos derrotado al akuma ya no hay peligro y podemos hablar con calma.

Ella estuvo a punto de negarse; pero entonces recordó su conversación con Tikki y respondió, un poco a regañadientes:

–Está bien, de acuerdo.

Salió a la terraza y se situó junto a él, aunque manteniéndose a una prudente distancia. Cat Noir lo notó. Bajó de la barandilla de un salto, se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

–Yo... bueno, supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes cómo funcionaba el hechizo del akuma, ¿no es así?

–Tal vez –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos–. Pero a lo mejor me lo podrías explicar tú.

Cat Noir tragó saliva.

–Al p-parecer... había una manera de despertar a la gente dormida. Con un b-beso, como en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente.

Marinette no dijo nada. Seguía mirándolo, con los brazos cruzados y en entrecejo fruncido, y Cat Noir suspiró para sus adentros. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

–Y fue así como... como yo te desperté –concluyó, ruborizándose–. Imagino que ya lo habrías deducido, pero...

–En efecto –cortó Marinette con frialdad–. Yo y toda mi clase, así que muchas gracias por una notoriedad que no buscaba en absoluto.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Cat Noir enseguida–. Yo solo quería ayudarte, de verdad. No tenía por qué enterarse nadie. No pretendía avergonzarte ni ponerte en ninguna clase de compromiso.

–¿Tampoco tenía que enterarme yo?

Cat Noir respiró hondo.

–No sabía si decírtelo –confesó por fin–. Lo hice solo para deshacer el hechizo y no quería que hubiese ningún malentendido entre los dos. Pensaba que podría confundirte de alguna manera, pero ahora veo que tomé la decisión equivocada y que tenía que habértelo contado desde el principio, porque ahora pensarás que...

–Pero ¿por qué? –interrumpió ella.

Cat Noir la miró, confuso. Los grandes ojos azules de Marinette estaban clavados en él, repletos de preguntas sin respuesta.

–¿Por qué, qué?

–La mitad de las chicas del colegio estaban dormidas también. ¿Por qué me besaste precisamente a mí?

–Bueno, es evidente –respondió él, un tanto perplejo todavía–. Estaba cuidando de ti, no podía dejarte sola.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido. Se supone que tú y Ladybug cuidáis de todos los ciudadanos de París. Vuestra responsabilidad no se limita a una única persona.

Cat Noir se detuvo un momento para meditar sobre la respuesta que debía darle.

–Adrián me hizo prometer que no te dejaría sola hasta que te despertaras –dijo al final.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, y Cat Noir prosiguió, inventando una versión alternativa sobre la marcha:

–Cuando llegué al colegio os vi a los dos en el pasillo; Adrián estaba intentando despertarte, y me pidió ayuda. Insistí en que debía ir a esconderse, pero él no quería dejarte atrás. Se sentía responsable porque, al parecer, lo protegiste del ataque de la Reina Anestesia y recibiste el impacto de la aguja en su lugar.

Marinette enrojeció y desvió la vista, incómoda, incapaz de sostener la intensa mirada de Cat Noir.

–Fue un gesto muy valiente por tu parte, Marinette, pero demasiado arriesgado –la riñó él con suavidad–. Debes mantenerte lejos de los akumas, siempre. Especialmente si yo no estoy cerca para protegerte.

Ella alzó por fin la cabeza.

–No tienes que protegerme, Cat Noir. No a mí en particular, quiero decir.

Esta vez fue él quien apartó la mirada.

–Lo sé, pero... bueno, supongo que se ha convertido en una costumbre –concluyó con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

Marinette comprendió que estaba evocando sus anteriores encuentros, contra Gamer y Evillustrator, y sonrió a su vez.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos supo qué más decir. Se quedaron el uno junto al otro en silencio, contemplando la calle. Por fin, él carraspeó y se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Ha sido... tu primer beso? Si no es indiscreción –añadió enseguida–. No tienes por qué contestar si no quieres.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

–No, no ha sido mi primer beso –dijo.

Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero finalmente permaneció callada.

Cat Noir enrojeció un poco, preguntándose si debía confesar que para él sí lo había sido. Pero Marinette cambió de tema:

–¿Cómo descubriste la manera de romper el hechizo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No fue muy difícil, la verdad. Oí a la Reina Anestesia decir que dormiríamos todos cien años y me acordé de la Bella Durmiente. Y al parecer no fui el único al que se le ocurrió.

–Sí, ya sé que hubo más personas que despertaron del sueño mágico.

–Tengo que confesar que no estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Ladybug estaba a punto de llegar y me necesitaría para derrotar al akuma, y yo no podía dejarte allí sola sin más.

–¿Por qué no me dejaste con Adrián?

Marinette había planteado aquella pregunta en voz baja, pero Cat Noir se quedó sin palabras porque no podía responder sin confesar que ambos eran la misma persona.

–N-no hubo tiempo –pudo decir al fin–. La Reina Anestesia iba a dormirlo a él también y yo pude detenerla en el último momento. Le dije que echara a correr, pero no habría podido cargar contigo y esconderse lo bastante rápido. Tuve que prometerle que cuidaría de ti para que se marchara por fin. Después distraje a la villana el tiempo suficiente como para llevarte a un lugar seguro en el tejado.

La explicación había resultado un tanto confusa, pero Marinette fruncía el ceño, pensativa, como si realmente pudiera visualizar la escena que Cat Noir acababa de inventarse.

–Él no quería dejarte atrás, tienes que creerme –insistió él–. Prácticamente lo obligué a que te dejara conmigo. Y me hizo jurarle que encontraría la manera de despertarte.

Marinette había bajado la cabeza de nuevo. Cat Noir la miró con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar el significado de su expresión. Parecía al mismo tiempo conmovida, decepcionada y algo triste. Y había vuelto a sonrojarse un poco.

Pero no dijo nada más, y Cat Noir empezó a sentir que sobraba.

–Bueno, en fin... solo he venido a disculparme –concluyó–. No te molesto más.

Iba a separarse de ella, pero entonces Marinette lo cogió de la mano para evitar que se marchara.

–Espera, Cat Noir. Yo... –dudó un momento antes de concluir–, gracias. Por cuidar de mí, por romper el hechizo y todo eso.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mucho más aliviado.

–Fue un placer, princesa.

Estuvo a punto de añadir: «Y estoy a tu entera disposición para cuando necesites que vuelva a besarte», pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Probablemente aquello solo estropearía las cosas.

Pero ella lo estaba mirando con sus bellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par, y Cat Noir no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería besarla por segunda vez... y que, en esta ocasión, ella le devolviera el beso.

Un delicioso estremecimiento lo recorrió por dentro ante aquella idea, pero se apresuró a apartarla de su mente.

–Volveremos a vernos, Marinette –concluyó, inclinándose ante ella para besar su mano.

–Sin duda, Cat Noir –respondió la chica con una risita.

Entonces él volvió a encaramarse a la barandilla, extendió su bastón, se despidió con un gesto y se alejó saltando por los tejados.

Marinette lo vio marchar con un leve suspiro.

–No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces Tikki, saliendo de su escondite.

–No –respondió ella–. Tenías razón, Tikki. Lo había juzgado mal.

Reflexionó un instante sobre el breve encuentro que acababan de mantener. Lo cierto era que no había esperado que él se mostrara tan amable y considerado... casi tímido, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza. Aquella era una faceta de Cat Noir que no conocía. Tal vez había malinterpretado su actitud y simplemente se sentía culpable.

Aun así, había sido todo un detalle por su parte acudir a verla para darle explicaciones.

Sonrió para sí misma. Hacía ya tiempo que empezaba a intuir que existía un muchacho sensible y afectuoso detrás de la máscara del superhéroe fanfarrón, bromista y presumido que él se empeñaba en mostrar ante Ladybug.

Y, aunque aún se sentía un tanto decepcionada porque Adrián la había dejado en brazos de Cat Noir en lugar de besarla... ya no podía seguir enfadada con su compañero felino.

Era otra de sus cualidades, caviló. Se las arreglaba para sacarla de quicio muy a menudo, pero también para hacerse perdonar con igual facilidad.

Aún sonriendo, Marinette volvió a entrar en su habitación.

* * *

Por la noche, Adrián obligó a Plagg a transformarlo por tercera vez para salir a dar una vuelta bajo la luz de la luna. Los días en los que Ladybug y Cat Noir luchaban contra algún akuma no quedaban después para su patrulla habitual, de modo que el superhéroe no esperaba encontrarse con su compañera en realidad. Se sintió por tanto muy sorprendido al localizarla un poco más allá, sentada sobre un tejado.

Se dejó caer a su lado con una amplia sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, milady –saludó.

–Buenas noches, gatito –respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Ladybug resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya he dormido suficiente por hoy, muchas gracias.

Entonces Cat Noir recordó que el akuma la había afectado a ella también.

Y que alguien la había besado para despertarla.

De nuevo una punzada de celos le contrajo el estómago. Se sentó junto a ella, fingiendo una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

–Afortunadamente te despertaste a tiempo para unirte a la fiesta –dejó caer.

Ladybug se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Qué estás insinuando?

–Bueeeeno –respondió él, estirándose perezosamente–, al parecer había una forma muy _romiáuntica_ de deshacer el hechizo. Y me preguntaba quién ha sido el afortunado que ha tenido la oportunidad de despertarte a ti.

Ella entornó los ojos, pero Cat Noir habría jurado que se había sonrojado un poco.

–No es asunto tuyo –replicó con sequedad.

Era obvio que no quería seguir hablando de ello, y Cat Noir debería haber hecho caso de las señales y haber cambiado de tema. Pero no pudo evitar seguir preguntando, porque cuando acechaba una presa se sentía incapaz de dejarla escapar sin más.

–Oh, vamos, Ladybug, no hay por qué avergonzarse –le dijo–. Reconoce que ha sido uno de los mejores akumas a los que nos hemos enfrentado últimamente. No hay nada de malo en echarse una cabezadita de vez en cuando... o en recibir un beso de un admirador –añadió, guiñándole un ojo–. Sin ir más lejos, yo también he tenido la oportunidad de despertar a otra bella durmiente.

–¿Ah, sí? –El tono de Ladybug habría congelado el corazón de un volcán, pero Cat Noir estaba centrado en su relato y no lo notó.

–Eso me temo, sí. Habría hecho lo mismo por ti sin dudarlo, pero el deber me llamaba en otra parte –concluyó, suspirando con dramatismo.

Se interrumpió de pronto porque Ladybug se había levantado de golpe.

–No lo dudo –replicó, y en esta ocasión Cat Noir sí notó que estaba profundamente molesta.

Se quedó mirándola, desconcertado, preguntándose qué habría dicho para enfadarla tanto.

–¿Ladybug...?

–Buenas noches, Cat Noir.

Él se levantó de un salto para tratar de detenerla.

–¡Ladybug, espera...!

Pero ella ya había desaparecido en la noche, balanceándose entre los tejados.

Cat Noir se quedó allí, de pie, contemplando cómo se alejaba, sintiendo que un extraño peso le oprimía el corazón.

¿Estaría Ladybug celosa de la «bella durmiente» a la que había despertado? No, no lo parecía. Entonces, ¿por qué se había mostrado tan irritada?

El superhéroe suspiró, abrumado. Se había sentido muy aliviado tras haber aclarado las cosas con Marinette; había sido difícil, pero antes de hablar con ella sabía exactamente por qué estaba molesta y cómo podía tratar de solucionarlo.

El enfado de Ladybug, sin embargo, era un misterio para él.

Como todo lo relacionado con ella, por otra parte.

* * *

 **NOTA: Preparaos para una dosis de Adrianette en el siguiente capítulo :)**


	6. Nada importante

Al día siguiente, Marinette se presentó en el colegio de muy mal humor. Alya le pidió perdón otra vez, pero ella le aseguró que no la culpaba de nada en realidad. No; lo que realmente la molestaba eran los comentarios de los demás alumnos al verla pasar, las miradas de reojo, las risitas, los maullidos que oía de vez en cuando y que sabía muy bien que eran burlas encubiertas. En otras circunstancias se habría limitado a quitar importancia al asunto, habría explicado que Cat Noir solo la había besado para despertarla y habría cambiado de tema hasta que la gente se aburriera de importunarla con aquel asunto.

Pero estaba furiosa con su compañero felino; volvía a sentirse decepcionada y, tras haber hablado con él como Ladybug, tenía la sensación de que él la había engañado y, de alguna manera, se había burlado de ella al pedirle disculpas en su balcón.

No obstante, no podía hablar de ello con nadie. Solo Tikki conocía toda la historia, y no podía apoyarla frente a sus compañeros de colegio, entre los que, por desgracia, ahora también se encontraba Chloé.

–Vaya, vaya, Marinette –le soltó ella en cuanto la vio llegar–. ¿Es verdad eso que dicen? ¿Ahora te dedicas a besar gatitos? ¡Qué mona!

–Déjame en paz, Chloé –murmuró ella sin mirarla siquiera.

–¡Ja! Se nota que no estás orgullosa de tu hazaña, ¿verdad? No me sorprende. A saber a cuántas chicas habrá besado Cat Noir antes que a ti. Siento tener que desengañarte, pero no deberías sentirte especial por eso.

Marinette apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. No se sentía con fuerzas para defender a Cat Noir después de lo que él le había dicho a Ladybug. Porque, aunque ella no quería creerlo, tenía que reconocer que era muy probable que Chloé tuviese razón.

Adrián la había estado observando con creciente preocupación. Estaba seguro de que había arreglado las cosas con ella y, sin embargo, Marinette se mostraba aún triste y distante, como si Cat Noir nunca hubiese aterrizado en su balcón para aclararlo todo.

Trató de interceptarla en el descanso para hablar a solas con ella, pero Marinette se mostró esquiva y evitó a todo el mundo, incluidos sus amigos. Adrián tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada, como si no quisiera enfrentarse a él, y se preguntó si habría hecho algo que la hubiese molestado.

Se propuso encontrar un momento para hablar con ella en la hora del almuerzo, pero Marinette volvió a desaparecer. Adrián salió a la calle, confiando en poder alcanzarla antes de que regresara a casa, y la encontró hablando con una chica de larga melena negra.

Adrián la conocía; o, mejor dicho, era Cat Noir quien la conocía. Se llamaba Coralie y era la presidenta del club de fans del superhéroe. No asistía al colegio Françoise Dupont, y Adrián se preguntó para qué se habría presentado allí. Parecía muy interesada en hablar con Marinette, pero ella se mostraba incómoda, como si prefiriese estar en cualquier otra parte. Adrián se acercó un poco, tratando de captar algún retazo de la conversación.

–...ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia; Cat Noir solo trataba de deshacer el hechizo, no hay más.

–Entonces, ¿te besó o no te besó?

–Yo...

–¿Y por qué precisamente a ti?

–No pienso responder a eso –replicó Marinette, que empezaba a sentirse molesta.

Coralie entornó los ojos.

–¿Acaso hay algo entre Cat Noir y tú? ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

–¡Porque los fans quieren saber! Si Cat Noir ya no va detrás de Ladybug...

–¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? Te repito que fui atacada por el akuma y Cat Noir me despertó, punto y final. Si quieres más detalles, se los preguntas a él. Seguro que estará encantado de compartirlos contigo y con el resto del mundo –concluyó con irritación.

Coralie parpadeó, un tanto sorprendida por el tono de Marinette. Adrián aprovechó aquella breve pausa para intervenir:

–¡Ah, Marinette, estás aquí! Siento haberte hecho esperar.

–¿C-cómo? –tartamudeó ella.

–Sé que habíamos quedado para almorzar juntos y te juro que no se me había olvidado, pero es que la profesora de ciencias quería hablar conmigo y me ha entretenido más de la cuenta.

Marinette lo miraba, perpleja; Adrián le guiñó un ojo y entonces ella comprendió la jugada.

–Oh... ¡oh, claro! No te preocupes, aún no es tarde. Lo siento, Clarice...

–Coralie.

–...Coralie, pero me tengo que marchar.

Adrián le ofreció el brazo con una sonrisa, y Marinette se apresuró a aferrarse a él; tenía tanta prisa por librarse de Coralie que no procesó inmediatamente el hecho de que estaba tocando a Adrián Agreste.

Los dos se alejaron del colegio sin mirar atrás. Marinette abrió la boca para darle las gracias a Adrián por haberla rescatado de aquella chica tan insistente, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos iban caminando por la calle cogidos del brazo. Enrojeció y permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir y sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo a la cara.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó entonces Adrián con suavidad.

–¿Cómo dices?

–¿Te ha molestado mucho esa chica? Parecía un poco... invasiva.

No añadió que se sentía culpable porque, si Cat Noir no hubiese besado a Marinette el día anterior, Coralie nunca habría acudido allí para incomodarla.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No te preocupes. Es solo que me ha pillado en un mal momento. –Suspiró–. Creo que está un poco celosa.

–¿Celosa? ¿Cómo, de ti y de Cat Noir?

–Me ha dado esa sensación. Supongo que me estaba acosando a mí porque no se atreve con Ladybug –añadió con una ligera sonrisa.

Adrián sonrió a su vez.

Se detuvieron delante de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y Marinette lo miró por fin, indecisa. Entonces Adrián preguntó:

–¿Podría... hablar contigo un momento? Si no tienes mucha prisa, quiero decir.

Ella pareció sorprendida, pero asintió.

–Sí, claro. Yo... bueno, vivir al lado del colegio tiene sus ventajas. Tengo tiempo de sobra para almorzar. Pero a ti... ¿no te estará esperando tu chófer?

–Ya le he avisado de que me retrasaría, no te preocupes.

En realidad, Adrián le había pedido que volviera a casa sin él porque había quedado con Marinette para comer. No se lo había dicho a ella todavía porque no estaba seguro de que estuviese de humor para aceptar su invitación, aunque no le importaba en realidad. Lo único que quería era hablar con ella unos minutos.

Marinette dudó un momento.

–¿Te parece bien que vayamos al parque? –propuso entonces–. A estas horas está muy tranquilo, y creo que necesito... desconectar un poco.

Adrián aceptó; cruzaron la calle para llegar al parque y, una vez allí, se sentaron en el mismo banco que habían compartido el día del ataque de Gamer. Marinette aguardó en silencio, con cierta timidez, a que Adrián comenzase a hablar.

–Bueno, verás, yo... –empezó él– no he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

–¿Lo... de ayer?

–Sí, cuando me protegiste del ataque de la Reina Anestesia. Fuiste muy valiente, Marinette.

Ella enrojeció.

–¡Oh! N-no... fue nada en realidad... yo n-no lo pensé, fue instintivo... Y t-tampoco fue para tanto, la aguja solo m-me durmió y...

–Marinette –cortó él, muy serio–, tengo un guardaespaldas que es cinco veces más grande que tú. Mi padre le paga un dineral para que se encargue de protegerme. No me digas que no fue para tanto. No tenías por qué haber saltado delante de mí de esa manera y, sin embargo... lo hiciste sin dudar. Y yo no te había dicho nada, y... bueno, te lo debía.

Marinette apenas podía respirar. Seguía muy colorada, y se sentía incapaz de sostener su mirada.

–Por eso también me siento fatal por lo que pasó después –prosiguió él–. Te dejé con Cat Noir porque pensé que él te protegería mejor que yo, pero no imaginé que las cosas sucederían de esa manera, y me siento responsable por todo lo que has tenido que pasar hoy. Te pido disculpas.

Ella alzó al fin la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Pero no es culpa tuya, Adrián. No tienes por qué pedir perdón. Cat Noir hizo lo que consideró que tenía que hacer. No tiene tanta importancia en realidad. Ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad.

–¿Ah, no? –se sorprendió él.

–No, verás, para mí fue como... –Dudó un momento antes de proseguir–. ¿Recuerdas cuando rodamos la película de Horrificator? ¿Cuando Nino cambió el guión para incluir un beso entre el agente Jones y la agente Smith? –Adrián asintió, despacio–. Ese día tú y yo estuvimos a punto de b-besarnos –tartamudeó Marinette, sonrojándose de nuevo–. Pero si hubiese sucedido no habría sido un beso de verdad, solo algo que hacíamos porque estaba en el guión. –Suspiró–. Lo que pasó ayer entre Cat Noir y yo fue algo así. Me besó porque tenía que hacerlo y punto, no porque los dos lo deseáramos realmente.

–Oh. Entiendo –murmuró Adrián.

–Un beso de verdad es algo muy diferente –prosiguió ella–. O al menos, supongo que debe de serlo.

–¿No lo sabes seguro? –preguntó él sin pensar.

Recordaba que, el día anterior, Marinette le había dicho que el beso que habían compartido no había sido el primero para ella. Pero se lo había dicho a Cat Noir, no a Adrián.

Ella lo miró, azorada.

–N-no, claro –respondió–. Quiero decir, nunca me han besado de verdad. Antes de lo de ayer, una vez, besé a un chico... pero de nuevo fue porque estaba en el guión, podríamos decir. Porque había que hacerlo. No significó gran cosa para ninguno de los dos.

«Él ni siquiera lo recuerda», añadió en silencio.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Comprendo. Siento haberte incomodado, Marinette. No pretendía hacerte sentir mal. No soy muy diferente de Coralie, con tantas preguntas, ¿verdad? –añadió con una tímida sonrisa.

–Oh, no, no tienes por qué disculparte. Ya te he dicho que no fue gran cosa. En realidad se le está dando a este asunto mucha más importancia de la que tiene.

Pero seguía estando triste, y Adrián lo notó.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó con suavidad.

–Es Cat Noir –soltó ella sin poder aguantarlo más–. Me he enterado de que va por ahí presumiendo del beso que me dio, como si fuese una gran conquista, ¿entiendes? Y yo... no sé, no me esperaba eso de él. Creía que... era diferente.

–¡Cat Noir no...! –empezó Adrián, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo–. ¿Por qué piensas eso de él? –preguntó en su lugar–. Sé que Cat Noir puede parecer excesivo a veces, pero no me cabe duda de que es todo un caballero, y jamás alardearía de...

–Se lo dijo a Ladybug.

Adrián abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero recordó de pronto que Marinette conocía a Ladybug. Como mínimo desde que la heroína le había encomendado a su compañero que protegiera a la chica de la ira de Evillustrator. De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, en cierta ocasión la propia Marinette le había conseguido a Alya una entrevista exclusiva con su ídolo. ¿Y si ambas eran algo más que conocidas? ¿Y si eran... amigas?

–Y a lo mejor no lo ha ido contando por ahí –estaba diciendo Marinette–, pero sí presumió delante de Ladybug, probablemente porque intentaba ponerla celosa. Y aunque vino a verme y me explicó lo que había pasado mientras estaba dormida, y fue muy amable... apenas unas horas después estaba cacareando ante Ladybug sobre despertar a princesas dormidas, y me sentí... utilizada, ¿sabes? Puedo comprender que Cat Noir me bese para deshacer un hechizo, pero que lo haga por... capricho, o por deporte... o para presumir delante de Ladybug... –suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Me ha decepcionado mucho. De verdad, pensaba que era de otra manera. Sé que parece estúpido, pero creía... que me tenía cierto aprecio. Y me siento tonta, porque debería haber intuido desde el principio que para él no soy más que otro nombre en su lista de conquistas. Supongo que Ladybug es el premio gordo y nos utiliza a las demás como entretenimiento mientras trata de seducirla a ella.

Adrián estaba absolutamente horrorizado. Ahora comprendía por qué Ladybug se había molestado tanto con él. Obviamente no había sido muy caballeroso presumir de haber besado a Marinette cuando ella ni siquiera estaba despierta para opinar al respecto; pero haberlo hecho delante de alguien que la conocía, que quizá fuera amiga suya y probablemente podría comparar ambas versiones...

«Idiota, idiota, idiota», se repitió a sí mismo. Habría querido darse de cabezazos contra una pared como castigo por su estupidez. Ladybug y Marinette eran probablemente las dos chicas más importantes de su vida, y él se había arreglado para decepcionarlas a ambas con una sola frase. Pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Marinette malinterpretó su silencio.

–Lo siento, no quería aburrirte con esto –dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa–. En el fondo no es para tanto. Quiero decir que no ha sido nada importante, ¿verdad? Solo fue un «beso de guión», y al fin y al cabo se trata de Cat Noir... No nos conocemos tanto en realidad. N-ni siquiera somos amigos –mintió–. Solo nos hemos visto tres o cuatro veces, jaja. Ahora ya sé con certeza que no tengo que tomarlo en serio cuando finja que le gusto o que le importo, y ya está.

Habló con ligereza, pero Adrián todavía podía leer la decepción que latía en su voz. Tragó saliva antes de preguntar:

–Pero tú... eres admiradora suya, ¿verdad?

Marinette había estado sumida en sus propias reflexiones, pero volvió a la realidad ante la pregunta de Adrián.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Que lo admiras... o lo admirabas, al menos, antes de lo de ayer.

–¿Yo? Bueno, supongo, como todo el mundo, ¿no? Después de todo, es uno de los héroes de París... Pe-pero no soy para nada como Coralie –se apresuró a aclarar–. Qu-quiero decir que no soy taaaaan fan como ella...

Adrián sonrió.

–¿De verdad? ¿No piensas que Cat Noir es genial? –bromeó.

Marinette enrojeció.

–Pff, bueno, no es para tanto –respondió sin embargo–. Quiero decir, pelea muy bien y tiene superpoderes y todo eso... pero es muy presumido y-y... y ya ves que le gusta demasiado flirtear, y no solo con Ladybug...

La sonrisa de Adrián se ensanchó.

–¿En serio no te gusta... ni siquiera un poco? –insistió.

–¡No! –exclamó ella, alarmada–. ¡No, para nada! Solo somos amigos. Qu-quiero decir, ni siquiera somos amigos. Pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Se volvió para mirarlo, un poco molesta, y descubrió que él se había puesto serio de nuevo.

–No creo que Cat Noir estuviese jugando contigo, Marinette –le dijo con suavidad, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros–. Estoy de acuerdo en que no debió aprovecharse de la situación para presumir delante de Ladybug. Fue muy grosero por su parte, y también bastante estúpido –añadió con una media sonrisa; Marinette sonrió también–. Y probablemente ya se ha arrepentido de haberlo hecho –prosiguió Adrián–. Seguro que no quería molestarte, y mucho menos hacerte daño de ninguna manera. Sé que te tiene un gran aprecio.

–¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

Adrián inspiró hondo. Los ojos azules de Marinette estaban fijos en los suyos, y de nuevo recordó cómo había sido besarla.

«No fue un beso de verdad», se recordó a sí mismo. Le había gustado aquella interpretación de Marinette. Tenía razón en cierto modo. Y Adrián podía seguir soñando con que su primer «beso de verdad» fuese con Ladybug.

Pero, por otro lado, Marinette...

Trató de centrarse de nuevo.

–Porque cuando le pedí a Cat Noir que cuidase de ti... no lo dudó ni un momento –respondió–. Me pareció que se lo tomaba como algo personal. Para él no eres una ciudadana más, Marinette. No sé si es porque luchasteis juntos contra Evillustrator o por otra razón, pero... le importas de verdad. No lo dudes nunca, ¿vale?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–No puedes estar seguro –replicó–. Y de todos modos da igual. No hay nada entre nosotros, ya te lo he dicho. Si Cat Noir no quiere que la gente lo tome por un ligón... que no actúe como tal, es así de sencillo.

–Sigues enfadada –constató él con pena.

–No, enfadada no, solo...

–Decepcionada.

Marinette suspiró.

–No importa. Lo de ayer ya pasó y a la gente se le olvidará, y al menos ya sé a qué atenerme con respecto a Cat Noir. –Entornó los ojos–. La próxima vez que me llame «princesa» te juro que le haré comerse su bastón.

Adrián tragó saliva. Quiso responder algo, pero no le salió la voz.

–Es tarde –dijo de pronto Marinette–, y seguro que te esperan en casa. Y... y a mí también, así que supongo que... tengo que marcharme y... en fin, gracias por la charla.

Se levantó para marcharse, pero Adrián la detuvo.

–¡Espera! Ayer querías decirme algo, ¿no? –recordó–. Justo antes de que llegara la Reina Anestesia. –Marinette vaciló y pareció encogerse de repente–. ¿De qué se trataba? Al final no llegaste a contármelo.

Ella lo miró un momento, dubitativa. Por fin sacudió la cabeza.

–No era nada importante. No te preocupes por eso.

Se despidió de él y se alejó, y Adrián la vio marchar, sintiendo un extraño peso en el corazón.


	7. Dos personas que se gustan

**NOTA** : **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Quiero hacer una aclaración sobre Coralie y es que, a pesar de que es un personaje que creé para mi otro fic, esto no es un spin-off de** ** _Segunda oportunidad,_** **sino una historia diferente. Coralie tiene mucho protagonismo en mi otra historia y aquí hará solamente un cameo, pero quería sacarla porque tengo en la cabeza la idea de que Cat Noir debe tener un club de fans, así que supongo que será un tema recurrente en mis historias, porque... vamos a ver, ¿cómo no va a tener fans? ¡Es absolutamente imposible que no los tenga! :D**

* * *

–¿Qué he hecho, Plagg? –murmuró Adrián, abrumado.

–El idiota –respondió el kwami desde su bolsillo con una risita.

–Eso ya lo sé.

–Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

–Quiero decir... ¿cómo puedo arreglarlo? –Hundió el rostro entre las manos con un suspiro–. Supongo que tendré que volver a visitar a Marinette como Cat Noir, pero no sé cómo disculparme sin revelar mi verdadera identidad. Por otro lado... ¿tú crees que le gusto? –planteó de pronto.

Plagg se echó a reír a carcajadas.

–Me refiero a Cat Noir –se apresuró a aclarar el chico–. Ya sé que como Adrián somos solo amigos, y ni siquiera tenemos mucha confianza. Pero Marinette se ha tomado muy mal todo este asunto del beso, ¿no crees? Como si para ella Cat Noir fuese algo más que un superhéroe al que todo el mundo conoce. Y sé que tengo otras fans, pero con ella... es diferente. Porque la conozco personalmente, imagino. Tal vez debería mostrarme más distante con ella, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño. No sé qué debo decirle.

Plagg salió volando de su bolsillo y se acomodó sobre su hombro con parsimonia.

–Bueeeno –dijo–. Creo que, antes de volver a hablar con ella, deberías tener claro qué es lo que sientes tú.

–¿Yo? –Adrián sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa–. La aprecio mucho, por supuesto. Es una de las pocas amigas que tengo y...

–Ya, claro –replicó Plagg con sarcasmo–. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Princesa por aquí, reverencia por allá, beso en los nudillos por acullá...

–Pero ese es Cat Noir, es así como se comporta con las damas.

–Nunca has actuado así con Chloé –señaló el kwami–. Ni tampoco con Alya. Ni siquiera con Coralie, que estaría encantada de recibir esas atenciones. Solo con Ladybug... y con Marinette.

Adrián guardó silencio, pensativo.

–Y no es solo Cat Noir –prosiguió Plagg–. «Eres increíble, Marinette», «Tienes mucho talento, Marinette», «Un gran trabajo, Marinette», guiño por aquí, palmaditas en el hombro por allá, roce de manos casual...¡ejem!, por acullá...

–Vale ya, Plagg –protestó él, molesto–. Solo trato de apoyar a mis amigas, eso es todo.

–Muy bien –replicó Plagg, cruzándose de brazos–, te creeré cuando te vea guiñarle el ojo a Chloé una sola vez.

Adrián puso mala cara. Sabía muy bien que, como se le ocurriese hacer algo parecido con Chloé, a ella le faltaría tiempo para echársele encima. Pero ahí Plagg tenía un punto de razón, pensó. Si Chloé podía malinterpretar aquel gesto tenía que ser por algo, ¿no? ¿Y si Marinette había llegado a pensar en algún momento que aquellas muestras de apoyo y complicidad significaban algo más por su parte?

Tenía que reconocer, no obstante, que si el comportamiento de Adrián podía considerarse estrictamente amistoso, el de Cat Noir, desde luego, podía inducir a error con total seguridad. Marinette, de hecho, estaba segura de que el superhéroe flirteaba con ella. «Es parte del personaje», volvió a repetirse. Pero Plagg estaba en lo cierto: no se había comportado así con ninguna otra chica, a excepción de Ladybug.

–Lo que intento decir –recapituló el kwami–, es que no tiene sentido que trates de analizar lo que siente ella cuando no tienes claro lo que sientes tú.

–Yo sé que quiero a Ladybug –declaró él muy convencido.

Plagg se estremeció de repugnancia.

–Puaj... sí, ya lo sé, me lo has repetido muchas veces. Pero no puedes negar que también sientes algo por Marinette. Recuerdo muy bien cómo te exhibías delante de ella cuando fuiste a «protegerla» de Evillustrator. He vivido miles de años, chico, y sé reconocer a un gato en celo cuando lo veo.

Adrián enrojeció intensamente.

–¡Yo no soy un...! –empezó, pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que había levantado demasiado la voz y una familia se había quedado mirándolos, desconcertada.

Se volvió hacia Plagg, alarmado, pero él ya se había escondido. Suspiró para sus adentros. Los «consejos» de su kwami solo habían conseguido confundirlo más. Tendría que ir a ver a Marinette sin un guión previo, porque lo cierto era que aún no sabía qué decirle. Eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero no soportaba la idea de que su amiga siguiese molesta con él. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto cuanto antes.

* * *

–¿Por qué no le pediste salir a Adrián en el parque, Marinette? –preguntó Tikki.

Ella suspiró. Había estado regando las plantas de su balcón, pero ahora, sin ganas de hacer nada más, se había sentado en la tumbona a contemplar el atardecer. Había sido un largo día y estaba cansada, y su conversación con Adrián no había contribuido a mejorar su humor. Era cierto que habían estado hablando mucho rato los dos solos, que él se había mostrado impresionado ante su actuación frente a la Reina Anestesia y que habían hablado de cosas bastante personales, pero aun así...

–Porque prácticamente solo hablamos de Cat Noir –respondió.

–¿Y?

–Bueno, parecía convencido de que estoy loca por él. Esa chica del club de fans lo insinuó también, pero parecía molesta. Adrián, en cambio... lo encontraba divertido.

–¿Tú crees? –dudó Tikki.

–Tendrías que haber visto cómo sonreía cuando me preguntó si me gustaba. Luego se puso a decirme que Cat Noir me aprecia, que no me enfade con él... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Si yo le gustara a Adrián, aunque fuera un poco... no estaría tratando de emparejarme con otro.

«Como hizo cuando planeó aquella cita con Nino en el zoo», pensó de pronto, muy triste. Era cierto que aquello había sucedido había ya bastante tiempo, y que Nino estaba ahora con Alya, pero aun así...

–¿Crees que Adrián está intentando emparejarte con Cat Noir? –soltó Tikki, perpleja.

Marinette enterró la cara entre las manos.

–¡No lo sé! Solo sé que ha intentado defenderlo, y se supone que es mi amigo, ¿no? ¡Debería estar de mi parte y no de la de ese gato intrigante! Y por eso... cuando me animó a que le dijese lo que quería contarle ayer... ya no tuve valor. Pensé que había bastantes posibilidades de que rechazara mi propuesta e intentase organizarme una cita con Cat Noir en su lugar. Y no sé si habría podido soportarlo –gimió.

Tikki se rió.

–Bueno, eso sería interesante.

–Ah, no, ni hablar. No entiendo por qué de pronto hay tanta gente curioseando acerca de lo que hay entre Cat Noir y yo... a pesar de que no hay absolutamente nada, pero... ¿Tikki?

El kwami ya no estaba allí. Marinette se volvió hacia todos lados, sorprendida, y entonces localizó la elegante silueta del superhéroe saltando por los tejados. Se dirigía hacia su balcón, y Marinette estuvo tentada de meterse en su habitación, cerrar la ventana y fingir que no estaba en casa. Y si hubiese sido solo Marinette, sin duda lo habría hecho. Pero era también Ladybug. Y Cat Noir, por irritante que resultara a veces, era su amigo y su compañero.

De modo que lo esperó allí, aunque le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada.

Cat Noir aterrizó ágilmente ante ella.

–Buenas tardes, pr... Marinette –se corrigió a tiempo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cat Noir?

–Hablar. Otra vez. Si tienes un momento.

Marinette alzó una ceja. Cat Noir se expresaba a trompicones, sin la desenvuelta fluidez que era habitual en él. Como si no estuviese seguro de lo que quería decir, o no supiese cómo expresarlo.

–Pensé que ayer ya habías dicho todo lo que tenías que decir –observó ella.

–Sí, pero...

–Entonces, ¿qué has venido a buscar? ¿Otro beso? –Las palabras le salieron del corazón sin que pudiese detenerlas–. ¿Para ir a contarlo por ahí después?

–¡No! –se defendió él–. Yo no soy así, Marinette, tienes que creerme. Y no le he contado a nadie lo del beso de ayer. Ni lo haré. –Ella entornó los ojos, molesta, y él añadió–. Solo se lo mencioné a Ladybug. Y sé que no debería haberlo hecho.

–No me digas.

Cat Noir suspiró y se apoyó en la barandilla, rehuyendo su mirada. Marinette lo observaba aún con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.

–Solo intentaba llamar su atención. Patético, ¿verdad? –añadió con una sonrisa cansada–. Como si a ella le importara realmente.

–Así que me besaste para poner celosa a Ladybug –resumió Marinette.

–No, le conté a Ladybug que te había besado para tratar de ponerla celosa, pero no te besé por esa razón, lo juro. –Cat Noir se irguió y se volvió para mirarla–. Ya te lo expliqué ayer. Y sé que no fue un beso de verdad... qui-quiero decir –añadió al ver que ella lo miraba con sorpresa–, que yo me limité a cumplir con mi deber de superhéroe y tú ni siquiera estabas despierta. No es co-como un beso entre dos personas que s-se gustan y quieren besarse, po-porque mi corazón pertenece a Ladybug y... y...

Cat Noir se quedó sin voz, perdido en la mirada azul de Marinette. Ella lo contemplaba con sorpresa. Nunca antes lo había visto tartamudear así, pensó. No era propio de él.

–¿Y...? –susurró Marinette, animándolo a continuar.

Pero Cat Noir había perdido el hilo. Suspiró de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza, derrotado.

–Voy a confesarte una cosa –dijo por fin–: el de ayer fue mi primer beso.

Marinette sonrió; pero entonces detectó el gesto serio de él y lo miró con incredulidad.

–¿Me tomas el pelo? –soltó; Cat Noir negó con la cabeza–. ¿Tu primer beso de verdad o...?

–Mi primer beso de cualquier tipo –cortó él; sonrió también–. ¿No te lo esperabas?

Marinette se había quedado sin palabras.

–Pero... pero...

–Supongo que no pude resistir la tentación de contárselo a alguien –prosiguió él–. En concreto, a la chica de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado, para ver si conseguía que reaccionase de alguna manera. No fue mi momento más brillante, lo reconozco. Pero después de todo, debajo de la máscara no soy más que un adolescente como tantos otros.

Marinette abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Cat Noir no había terminado.

–En ningún momento pretendí molestarte de ninguna manera y mucho menos... utilizarte o hacerte daño. Lo creas o no, te respeto mucho y te aprecio de verdad.

Marinette tragó saliva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–Y aquí viene mi segunda confesión del día –prosiguió Cat Noir con un suspiro–. Probablemente no debería decírtelo, porque las cosas entre nosotros ya están bastante revueltas, pero... creo que es justo que lo sepas. –Respiró hondo y soltó, sin atreverse a mirarla–: Me gustó mucho besarte. Más de lo que esperaba.

–¿Qué...?

–Y sé que a lo mejor llevo tiempo dándote a entender que quiero ligar contigo o algo parecido, pero en ningún momento lo hice con esa intención, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta... ayer. Y me siento fatal, porque una cosa es besarte para romper un hechizo en plan... profesional, podríamos decir, y otra muy distinta es di-disfrutarlo, porque tú estabas dormida y es co-como si le hubiese aprovechado de ti, y por otro lado... también me siento mal porque realmente quiero a Ladybug y nunca imaginé que po-podría sentirme atraído por otra chica... O a lo mejor no es eso –concluyó, deprisa, al ver que Marinette abría mucho los ojos–, quizá son solo hormonas, o el primer beso o lo que sea, pero el caso es que desde ayer no puedo dejar de pensar en volver a besarte y... oh, no, ¿he dicho eso en voz alta? –se preguntó, absolutamente horrorizado.

Se reclinó sobre la barandilla con los hombros hundidos, la cabeza gacha y el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. Había acudido al balcón de Marinette a arreglar las cosas y probablemente lo había estropeado todo de forma irreversible.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Cat Noir? –preguntó Marinette a su lado con suavidad.

–No... no estoy seguro –farfulló él.

–¿Que yo te gusto... aunque sea un poco?

El chico se puso todavía más rojo.

–S-sí.

–Pero me ha parecido entender que... quieres a Ladybug.

–Con todo mi corazón –confesó él–. Lo sé, vas a pensar que soy una persona horrible, que juego a dos bandas o que trato de engañarte, y por eso... –Inspiró hondo y tomó una decisión–, probablemente lo mejor será que no te moleste más. –Se volvió hacia ella–. No quiero confundirte ni hacerte daño, y sé que no me he portado bien contigo. No volveré a visitarte, y si por alguna razón tenemos que hablar de nuevo, mantendré las distancias y no... no...

–¿...No flirtearás conmigo? –lo ayudó ella.

Pero no parecía enfadada. Había un leve acento divertido en su voz y, cuando Cat Noir la miró a los ojos detectó un brillo cálido en su mirada.

–Así que quieres volver a besarme –resumió Marinette entonces.

Cat Noir tragó saliva mientras sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.

–Yo...

–Y supongo que preferirías que yo no estuviese dormida, claro. Porque entonces no sería un beso de verdad... entre dos personas que se gustan.

Ahora le tocó a Cat Noir preguntar:

–¿Qué... qué estás intentando decirme?

Le salió apenas un susurro ronco, porque tenía la boca seca. Los ojos de Marinette estaban clavados en los suyos y una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios. No podía ser que estuviese insinuando...

Ella, por su parte, se sentía también presa de un torbellino de emociones. Cat Noir acababa de confesar que se sentía atraída por ella... por partida doble. Que estaba enamorado de Ladybug pero por alguna razón también le gustaba Marinette. ¿Sería posible... que el corazón de su compañero fuese capaz de ver más allá de la máscara? ¿Que intuyera a Ladybug en Marinette, aunque aún no fuese consciente de ello? ¿Que sus sentimientos fuesen tan... reales y profundos? ¿Que la amase hasta ese punto? La cabeza le daba vueltas ante aquella idea.

Se había dado cuenta también de que, en realidad, ambos se habían besado ya dos veces, aunque él no lo supiera. Pero ninguno había sido «de verdad» y, por otro lado, Cat Noir no recordaba nada del primer beso que habían compartido... y ella tampoco guardaba ninguna memoria del segundo.

Nunca antes había admitido, ni siquiera ante sí misma, que le había gustado besar a Cat Noir el día de San Valentín. A pesar de que lo había hecho solo para salvarlo, de que él estaba hechizado entonces y había tratado de matarla y de que, sinceramente, aquellos labios de color negro no le resultaban especialmente atractivos.

¿Cómo debía de ser, pensó de pronto, besarlo «de verdad»? ¿Siendo los dos conscientes de lo que hacían? ¿Sabiendo que él se sentía atraído por ella... no solo por la superheroína, sino también por la chica que la máscara ocultaba?

El corazón se le aceleró. Una parte de ella se resistía a que su primer beso «de verdad» fuese con Cat Noir, porque siempre había soñado con compartirlo con Adrián. Además, si el superhéroe la quería de verdad, y ella no sentía lo mismo... ¿no estaría jugando con él si lo besaba? ¿Sería un beso de verdad si no estaba tan enamorada como él? Pero, si Cat Noir no le gustara aunque solo fuese un poco... no estaría considerando siquiera la posibilidad de (volver a) besarlo, ¿verdad?

Marinette tragó saliva. Sí, había insinuado que podrían besarse de nuevo, pero lo había hecho sin pensar, como parte del juego, del clásico tira y afloja entre Ladybug y Cat Noir. Pero ahora era Marinette, y él la miraba con tanta intensidad que ella comprendió que no volvería a ser un juego nunca más.

«Un beso de verdad entre dos personas que se gustan», pensó de pronto.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó Cat Noir, inseguro, y ella se dio cuenta entonces de que no había respondido a su pregunta.

–¿Quieres... besarme otra vez? –propuso, y en esta ocasión lo decía muy en serio–. Ahora estoy despierta.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo, abrumado. Marinette lo miraba a los ojos con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y él alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

–Estoy despierta –susurró ella–. Puedes besarme, si quieres.

«Claro que quiero», pensó él.

Se inclinó para besarla, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Pero en el último momento se apartó, apenado.

–No... no puedo, Marinette –dijo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos–. Yo... estoy enamorado de otra, y no estaría bien...

Ella no lo dejó terminar. Se puso de puntillas, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y lo besó con decisión.

Cat Noir dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa, pero enseguida le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, sintiendo que se derretía con aquel contacto como la escarcha bajo el sol.

* * *

 **NOTA: Todos los caminos conducen a Marichat ;).**


	8. Iceberg

**NOTA: ¡Hola de nuevo y gracias por seguir ahí! Quiero aclarar que esto no será un Marichat 100% porque, como ya comentabais, eso ya lo hice en mi otra historia y si sigo por ahí es posible que las dos acaben por parecerse mucho. Pero habrá más Marichat, seguro. Y también Ladynoir. Y probablemente algo de Adrinette. ¡Una de las mejores cosas de esta serie es que esta pareja se puede enamorar de muchas maneras diferentes! (bueno, en realidad ya lo están, pero ya me entendéis :D).**

* * *

Cat Noir se separó de ella con un leve suspiro de felicidad.

–Miau –murmuró.

Marinette lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–¿En serio? ¿Tu primer beso de verdad y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?

–Bueno, me ha parecido más apropiado que «Guau» –señaló él, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette abrió la boca, dispuesta a protestar ante lo que le había parecido una burla inoportuna, pero entonces descubrió que los ojos verdes de Cat Noir irradiaban cariño y calidez. Sonrió.

–¿Te ha gustado, entonces? ¿Ha sido mejor que el de ayer?

–Mucho mejor –murmuró él, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente contra la de ella–. Pero no deberíamos haberlo hecho, Marinette. Ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de otra y no quiero...

–No pasa nada –cortó ella con suavidad–. Siento decirte que yo también estoy enamorada de otro, minino.

Él la miró con sorpresa y cierta decepción.

–¿De otro...? Pero...

–No, él no me ve de esa manera, así que en realidad no importa –suspiró Marinette–. Y sí, tú también me gustas... un poco. Lo bastante como para besarte, supongo. Y no por capricho o para ver qué pasaba, sino... porque quería hacerlo.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Entonces imagino que este ha sido el primer beso de verdad para los dos. Siento que no hayas podido compartirlo con ese... chico del que estás enamorada...

Pero Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Ha valido la pena –le aseguró–. Quiero decir... que sí, claro, me habría gustado mucho que fuera... él, pero tengo que admitir que es muy posible que eso no pase nunca, y tú y yo ya nos habíamos besado dos veces antes... ¡quiero decir, una vez! ¡S-solo una! –se apresuró a rectificar–. Pero no de forma... apropiada, y si resulta que nos gustamos... un poco, pues... supongo que no hay nada de malo en ello...

–Pero no podemos seguir adelante con esto –objetó él–. Me ha gustado mucho besarte, y mentiría si dijera que no me muero por hacerlo otra vez, pero... no sé si quiero seguir por ese camino. Porque no puedo asegurarte que el día que Ladybug se enamore de mí por fin no vaya corriendo tras ella como un...

–¿...gato en celo? –lo ayudó Marinette con una sonrisa burlona.

Cat Noir enrojeció.

–N-no era eso lo que iba a decir, pero supongo que puede servir.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Ladybug se enamorará de ti?

–Porque lo hará tarde o temprano, lo sé –le aseguró él con una sonrisa confiada–. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y ella se dará cuenta algún día. Es cuestión de tiempo.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? –sonrió Marinette.

Cat Noir agachó las orejas y hundió los hombros en un gesto de derrota.

–Vale, puede que no. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? –preguntó de pronto–. ¿Y si ese misterioso chico de tus sueños te pide salir? Tres son multitud, ya sabes.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya te he dicho que él no me ve de ese modo.

–Entonces es un idiota –murmuró Cat Noir, apartándole con ternura un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Había tanto cariño en sus extraordinarios ojos felinos que Marinette se quedó sin respiración un momento.

–A-a lo mejor también es cuestión de tiempo –pudo decir, súbitamente ruborizada.

–A lo mejor –convino Cat Noir, y la besó otra vez.

Fue un beso breve y ligero que apenas rozó sus labios, pero inflamó el pecho de Marinette y la hizo suspirar de nuevo.

–O-oye... –logró decir en cuanto fue capaz de hilvanar un pensamiento coherente–, si no quieres seguir por ese camino..., me temo que te estás equivocando de estrategia.

Cat Noir respiró hondo y se frotó la nuca, un tanto avergonzado.

–Lo sé, lo siento. No he podido evitarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos.

–Bueno... –acertó a decir ella.

–Bueno... –murmuró él.

Parecían atascados en ese punto. Los dos querían volver a besarse, pero temían lo que sucedería si lo hacían. Y no deseaban herir al otro con falsas expectativas que quizá no llevaran a ninguna parte.

Cat Noir se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a reanudar la conversación del modo que fuera. Pero entonces se oyó un ruido estruendoso, como un glaciar precipitándose en el mar, y algo se elevó hasta el cielo y desapareció allí en un estallido.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó Marinette.

Cat Noir ya se había colocado ante ella para defenderla, pero la perturbación parecía haberse producido lejos de allí. Los dos contemplaron con asombro cómo los cielos de París se oscurecían rápidamente; una ráfaga de viento helado los golpeó de súbito y los hizo estremecerse.

–¡Esto no es normal! –observó Marinette–. ¡Estamos en el mes de mayo!

Como si la naturaleza pretendiese contradecirla, de pronto comenzó a nevar con fuerza.

Cat Noir, perplejo, extendió su mano enguantada para recoger unos cuantos copos de nieve sobre su palma.

–¿Habrá vuelto Tormentosa? –se preguntó en voz alta.

–Oh, esp-pero que n-no –respondió Marinette.

Él se volvió para mirarla y vio que estaba tiritando de frío. Su traje de superhéroe lo protegía de las inclemencias del tiempo más que la fina ropa de algodón que llevaba Marinette, pero aun así notaba que había bajado mucho la temperatura, de modo que ella debía de estar congelada.

–Vuelve dentro antes de que te enfríes –le dijo, conduciéndola hacia la trampilla con gentileza.

–P-pero...

–No tengas miedo; Ladybug y yo nos ocuparemos de esto –le aseguró él.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero justo antes de saltar pareció cambiar de idea, porque se volvió de nuevo hacia Marinette.

–Yo... quiero que sepas que... –Vaciló un momento antes de continuar–, pase lo que pase entre nosotros, y aunque no acabemos juntos..., eres especial para mí. Siempre lo serás –concluyó, desviando la mirada en un súbito arrebato de timidez.

Marinette no sabía qué decir. Estaba tiritando de frío y le castañeteaban los dientes, de modo que Cat Noir decidió no esperar a recibir respuesta. Le dio un beso de despedida en la frente y murmuró:

–Vamos, entra y abrígate, princesa. Te estás quedando helada.

Marinette asintió y, bajo la atenta mirada de él, abrió la trampilla que conducía hasta su cuarto –tuvo que retirar una capa de nieve para conseguirlo–, se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se dejó caer por el hueco. Después cerró la ventana y contempló a través del cristal cómo él se alejaba de nuevo, saltando de tejado en tejado, desafiando a la ventisca.

–¿S-será un akuma, Tikki? –preguntó, aún temblando de frío.

El kwami salió de su escondite para reunirse con ella.

–Es lo que parece, Marinette. ¿Estás lista?

Marinette esperó hasta que perdió de vista a la ágil silueta de Cat Noir y entonces dijo:

–¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

Instantes después, Ladybug se balanceaba entre los edificios de París.

Para entonces, toda la ciudad estaba ya cubierta bajo un espeso manto de nieve. Ladybug prestó atención y vio a varios ciudadanos regresar corriendo a sus casas, en busca de refugio o de ropa de abrigo; pero no detectó al villano akumatizado, y se preguntó si aquella extraña perturbación meteorológica sería obra de Lepidóptero después de todo.

Se reunió con su compañero un par de tejados más allá.

–Vaya, milady, no te esperaba tan pronto; me has dejado helado –bromeó él.

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco; pero sonrió.

–No he visto ningún akuma, Cat. ¿Tú has localizado el origen de la ventisca?

–Todavía no, pero creo que tengo una pista. ¿Has visto aquello de allá?

Ladybug miró hacia el lugar que él le señalaba, y se quedó sin respiración.

Toda la calle estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo que trepaba por las paredes de los edificios, amenazando con sepultarlos por completo.

–Creo que es un rastro –prosiguió Cat Noir–. El akuma al que perseguimos debe de haber pasado por allí.

Se volvió para mirarla, y ella, con un breve gesto de asentimiento, confirmó que estaba de acuerdo con su deducción. De modo que los dos echaron a correr de nuevo por los tejados, siguiendo la senda de hielo.

Cuando se acercaban a su objetivo tuvieron que avanzar sobre edificios que estaban ya completamente recubiertos de una fina capa de escarcha resbaladiza.

–Cuidado ahí, Ladybug –avisó Cat Noir, que iba delante–. No vayas a perder el pie.

Ella asintió sin una palabra. Se había dado cuenta y se desplazaba con precaución, intentando no caerse.

De pronto, Cat Noir se detuvo, y Ladybug frenó en seco. Su compañero la sostuvo para que no resbalara.

–Creo que lo hemos encontrado –anunció Cat Noir, señalando una figura que se desplazaba rápidamente por la calle, varios metros por debajo de ellos.

–¡Es un patinador! –constató Ladybug–. ¿Timebreaker otra vez?

–No; parece un hombre, y lleva patines de hielo. Lo congela todo allá por donde pasa. –Se encogió de hombros–. Bueno, ese era uno de los poderes de Tormentosa, y pudimos con ella. Si este solo utiliza el hielo...

–No te confíes –replicó Ladybug–. Nos costó mucho vencer a Tormentosa. Vamos a acercarnos un poco más, a ver si podemos descubrir cómo funcionan sus poderes y dónde se oculta el akuma.

–¿En los patines? –sugirió Cat Noir, aún pensando en villanos anteriores.

–No sé si será tan fácil –murmuró Ladybug, pensativa–, pero podemos probar.

Siguieron al patinador a través de los tejados, tratando de evitar que los localizara. Llevaba el pelo en punta y de color blanco, como si estuviese cubierto de escarcha. Vestía un mono de color negro y plateado y se cubría el rostro con unas gafas de esquiador que, tal y como comprobaron los superhéroes poco después, eran capaces de lanzar rayos que congelaban todo lo que tocaban.

También sus patines tenían una cualidad similar. El villano se desplazaba a gran velocidad por las calles de París, y allá por donde pasaba, el suelo quedaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo.

Era ya de noche cuando Ladybug y Cat Noir llegaron hasta el puente de Notre Dame siguiendo su pista; allí, tras ejecutar una elaborada pirueta, el patinador se detuvo para proclamar:

–¡Yo soy Iceberg, y he venido para sepultar París bajo un manto de hielo, nieve y escarcha! Si no queréis morir todos congelados, ¡entregadme los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir!

–Bla, bla, bla –suspiró Cat Noir, aburrido–. Siempre la misma historia. ¿No se cansan de ser tan predecibles?

–¿Probamos con los patines o con las gafas? –planteó Ladybug.

–Empecemos con las gafas –propuso él.

Se plantaron ante el villano, listos para luchar.

–¡Eh, cubito de hielo! –lo llamó Cat Noir–. ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir al Polo Norte y nos dejas en paz a todos?

Iceberg se volvió hacia ellos con una helada sonrisa.

–Ya era hora de que aparecieseis –comentó, y sus gafas dispararon un rayo congelador.

Ladybug y Cat Noir rodaron por el suelo para esquivarlo. Cuando se incorporaron de nuevo, cruzaron una mirada y asintieron. Fue todo lo que necesitaron para iniciar un ataque coordinado: Cat Noir saltó sobre Iceberg, enarbolando su bastón, y Ladybug arrojó su yoyó contra él.

Pero no habían contado con los extraordinarios reflejos del villano, que se apartó a un lado con facilidad y dejó que Cat Noir aterrizara en el suelo junto a él. Entonces agarró el extremo de su bastón y comenzó a girar como una peonza, elevando al superhéroe en el aire y haciéndolo girar con él. Cuando lo soltó, Cat Noir salió despedido muy lejos de allí.

La cuerda del yoyó de Ladybug se había enrollado en torno al cuerpo del villano, pero eso no pareció molestarlo. Como todavía tenía las piernas libres, se lanzó patinando por el puente, y Ladybug, que sujetaba el otro extremo, se vio arrastrada tras él mientras trataba de plantar los pies en el suelo helado, sin éxito.

Iceberg realizó varias piruetas a lo largo del puente, remolcando tras él a Ladybug; se puso a girar en sentido contrario hasta desenrollar la cuerda por completo y finalmente se detuvo en seco. Entonces, aprovechando el impulso de la superheroína que se precipitaba hacia él, la lanzó por encima del pretil del puente.

Ladybug, consciente del peligro, se aferró con fuerza a la cuerda del yoyó; pero Iceberg soltó el otro extremo en el último momento y ella, sin tiempo para reaccionar ni para lanzarlo de nuevo, cayó al río con un sonoro chapoteo.

Fue como hundirse en una tumba líquida. El agua estaba tan fría que atravesó la protección del traje para morderle la piel. Ladybug nadó hacia arriba con desesperación pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la superficie, una capa de hielo se extendió sobre ella y le cerró el paso.

«No, no, no», pensó ella, aterrorizada. Golpeó el hielo con los puños, probó a darle patadas, pero no consiguió quebrar su superficie. No podía invocar su Lucky Charm ni utilizar su yoyó debajo del agua, de modo que buceó por debajo del manto de hielo, buscando una grieta con urgencia mientras sentía que se iba quedando sin aire. Con los pulmones a punto de estallar volvió a golpear el hielo, pero era demasiado grueso. «Voy a morir aquí», comprendió. Trató de pensar en un plan, pero su cerebro, afectado ya por la falta de oxígeno, funcionaba lenta y perezosamente, concentrado en resistir el impulso de tomar una bocanada de aire que inundaría sus pulmones de agua.

Súbitamente, la negra silueta de una mano apareció justo sobre ella, al otro lado del hielo; hubo un sonoro «crac» y la prisión que la atrapaba se rompió en miles de fragmentos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para Ladybug.

«No... puedo... más...», fue lo último que logró pensar, antes de que la debilidad se adueñara de ella y su cuerpo comenzara a hundirse en las oscuras aguas del Sena, arrastrado por la corriente.

Logró divisar una silueta felina al otro lado del agua, recortada contra las luces del puente, y se preguntó vagamente si estaría soñando.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, algo la agarró y tiró de ella con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación. La cabeza de Ladybug salió por fin a la superficie y ella inspiró hondo, boqueando, mientras unos brazos la estrechaban con fuerza y una voz conocida susurraba en su oído:

–Ya está, mi amor. Te tengo..., te tengo, ya estás a salvo.

Aún aturdida, Ladybug tosió y se recostó contra su pecho, tiritando violentamente; le costaba pensar con claridad, de modo que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.


	9. Hipotermia

**NOTA: Este capítulo ha salido un poco más largo y 100% Ladynoir. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Cat Noir había extendido su bastón hasta clavar el extremo en el fondo del río y se mantenía aferrado a él, suspendido sobre el agua cubierta de placas de hielo, mientras sostenía a Ladybug con el otro brazo.

–¡Héroes de pacotilla! –gritó Iceberg desde el puente–. ¡Cobardes! ¡Venid y pelead!

Cat Noir le dirigió una mirada sombría.

–Ahora no puedo perder el tiempo contigo –murmuró–. Tengo que atender a mi dama.

Extendió el bastón todavía más y se elevó muy por encima del puente, hacia el cielo encapotado que arrojaba una espesa cortina de nieve sobre París. Esquivó un par de rayos congelantes y se dejó caer sobre el tejado más cercano, aún cargando con Ladybug. Recogió su bastón, le dio la espalda al villano y salió corriendo en sentido contrario sin molestarse en despedirse de él.

–¡Eh! ¡Eh, no huyáis! –protestó Iceberg tras ellos.

Pero Cat Noir no le prestó atención. Su anillo emitió el primer aviso. Le quedaban solo cuatro minutos para volver a transformarse, y Ladybug temblaba violentamente entre sus brazos.

–Te pondrás bien –susurró él en su oído–. Voy a cuidar de ti.

Ella no respondió. Parecía aturdida, como si no estuviese del todo consciente.

Cat Noir sabía que tenía que conseguir que entrara en calor lo antes posible, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: se dirigió a su casa por el camino más corto, saltando de tejado en tejado mientras llevaba a cuestas a su compañera.

El segundo aviso de su prodigio sonó mientras se colaba por la ventana abierta de su cuarto. Depositó a Ladybug sobre la cama, cerró la ventana y se apresuró a sacar un par de mantas del armario. Cubrió con ellas el cuerpo de la chica y se inclinó sobre ella, inquieto.

–¿Ladybug? ¿Me oyes?

–T-tengo f-f-frío –fue todo lo que logró decir ella.

Seguía tiritando, y Cat Noir apreció que tenía los labios amoratados. Le frotó los brazos por encima de la manta, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el principal problema era el traje mojado de ella.

–Vas a tener que transformarte, bichito –susurró con dulzura–. Tu ropa normal debería estar seca, porque no la llevabas al caer al río. Entrarás antes en calor si te quitas el traje mojado.

–N-no...

–Apagaré la luz.

–V-visión nocturna...

–Sí, pero estoy a punto de transformarme yo también. La luz estará apagada y no te veré. Y puedes taparte la cabeza con la manta. –Ella no respondió, y él añadió–. Si tú no estás bien, tu kwami tampoco lo estará. Tengo que cuidar también de él y asegurarme de que esté seco y caliente.

Ladybug permaneció en silencio. El prodigio de Cat Noir pitó por tercera vez. Dos minutos.

–Ladybug... –empezó él, pero ella cortó:

–Ap-paga la luz.

Cat Noir hizo lo que le pedía. Se volvió hacia ella y comprobó que, tal y como él le había sugerido, Ladybug se había cubierto por completo.

–P-puntos f-fuera –la oyó susurrar, y un resplandor rosado se filtró desde debajo de las mantas.

Cat Noir tragó saliva. Allí estaba la chica de sus sueños... sin máscara.

–N-no mires –suplicó ella desde su refugio, y Cat pensó que tenía una voz muy dulce. Se preguntó si habría sido siempre así.

–No voy a mirar –le aseguró él–. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Con la ropa seca?

–S-sí. Pero p-por favor, cuida de Tikki.

–¿Tikki?

La mano desnuda de su compañera asomó entonces por debajo de las mantas, sosteniendo a una pequeña criatura de color rojo. Cat Noir se acercó a ella, intentando no mirar hacia la cabeza que ocultaban los cobertores. Tomó al kwami entre sus propias manos, aún enguantadas, y se estremeció al sentir que los pálidos dedos de la muchacha estaban también fríos y ligeramente azulados.

–Ladybug, estás helada.

–P-primero T-tikki –insistió ella.

Cat Noir suspiró. Centró su atención en el pequeño kwami acurrucado entre sus manos y descubrió que estaba mojado y temblaba de frío. Lo depositó sobre la mesa y lo secó como pudo con una toalla. Después hurgó en un cajón en busca de algo con qué abrigarlo. Sacó la prenda más suave y cálida que tenía: la bufanda azul que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Envolvió en ella a la criatura y respiró hondo al ver que sus temblores remitían un poco.

Su anillo emitió el último aviso, y él decidió no alargarlo más.

–Plagg, garras fuera.

Volvió a transformarse en Adrián y sintió a su propio kwami aterrizar suavemente sobre su hombro, sin una palabra.

–Ahora no mires tú tampoco –le dijo a su compañera con una sonrisa.

Pero ella no contestó.

–¿Ladybug? –la llamó él, con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Ya no veía en la oscuridad, por lo que tuvo que avanzar a tientas hasta la cama. Alargó la mano para tocar a la chica, que aún tiritaba bajo las mantas.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–...C-cookies –fue lo único que dijo ella.

Su voz sonó algo ahogada, y Adrián, que tampoco contaba ya con el oído mejorado de Cat Noir, parpadeó desconcertado.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Galletas. Chocolate. Cosas dulces –tradujo Plagg desde su hombro–. Es lo que le gusta a Tikki.

Adrián notó que su compañera daba un respingo.

–¿Q-quién...?

–Es Plagg, mi kwami –aclaró Adrián–. No te preocupes, estás a salvo. Tú descansa. Nosotros os cuidaremos a Tikki y a ti.

Ella suspiró levemente y no dijo nada más.

Adrián volvió de nuevo al lugar donde había dejado a Tikki, se aseguró de que estaba bien y salió de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Se pondrán bien? –le preguntó a Plagg mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

–Deberían ponerse bien –respondió él con gravedad.

Se mostraba extraordinariamente serio y silencioso, y Adrián le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

–Tú también has pasado miedo, ¿verdad? –adivinó.

Plagg no dijo nada, pero desvió la mirada, sombrío.

Adrián respiró hondo. Todavía no se le había deshecho aquel espantoso nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al ver caer a Ladybug al río. Había corrido a rescatarla, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no había podido evitar que Iceberg congelara la superficie del agua, atrapando a su compañera debajo. Su rostro pálido bajo el hielo y su mirada aterrorizada le habían hecho temer por un momento que no llegaría a tiempo de salvarla. Había destrozado la capa de hielo con su Cataclysm, pero después ella se había hundido de nuevo y la había perdido de vista. Quizá había sido cosa del destino o tal vez un golpe de suerte, pero segundos después había vuelto a localizarla para sacarla del agua justo a tiempo.

Aquellos segundos habían sido los más largos y espantosos de su vida.

–Miles de años, chico –susurró entonces Plagg–. Ella y yo hemos vivido miles de años, hemos luchado en cientos de batallas contra enemigos formidables... y hoy he estado a punto de perderla por culpa de un niñato con un traje hortera y delirios de grandeza.

–Ya, lo siento –murmuró Adrián, abatido–. Supongo que lo subestimamos.

Plagg no respondió, y el chico no añadió nada más.

Recorrió la mansión, que estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Su padre, como de costumbre, no se encontraba en casa. Tampoco había rastro de Nathalie o del Gorila; quizá estarían buscándolo cerca del colegio, porque les había dado esquinazo un momento después de su clase de esgrima para ir a ver a Marinette y no había tenido tiempo de inventar una excusa después.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al evocar a su encantadora compañera de clase. Pero apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, porque ahora debía centrarse en asegurarse de que Ladybug se recuperaba por completo. Ya se enfrentaría a aquello..., fuera lo que fuese..., después.

No encontró cookies en la cocina, pero sí una caja de exquisitas pastas de té. Deseó que Tikki se conformara con eso. Se apropió también de un trozo de Camembert y se lo dio a Plagg, que empezó a roerlo en silencio sobre su hombro.

Se lo terminó antes de que llegaran a la habitación y flotó hasta plantarse ante Adrián.

–Ya estoy listo –anunció.

–¿Cómo? –se sorprendió él–. ¿Quieres que me transforme de nuevo?

–¿Prefieres que ella descubra tu identidad por accidente?

–Pero... pero... si me transformo, seré yo quien la vea a ella...

–No si se queda bajo las mantas. Y de todos modos uno de los dos tiene que ver algo, ¿no? Preferiblemente el que tiene que cuidar al otro.

Adrián suspiró.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Garras fuera, Plagg.

Cuando entró en la habitación, volvía a ser Cat Noir. Se acercó primero a Tikki. Ella ya estaba despierta y le dirigió una dulce mirada con sus enormes ojos azules. Cat Noir sonrió. Al conocer a Plagg había pensado que era bastante mono, pero al ver a Tikki se dijo que era imposible que existiera en el mundo una criatura más adorable que ella.

–Hola..., Tikki –saludó–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mejor, gracias –respondió ella, con una voz tan adorable como su aspecto.

Cat Noir abrió la caja de pastas y le tendió una.

–Te he traído esto. ¿Servirá?

–Sí, gracias, Cat Noir.

Él le sonrió de nuevo; dejó a Tikki comiendo y se dirigió con precaución a la cama.

Su invitada seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado, completamente cubierta por las mantas. Le pareció que temblaba un poco menos, y que sus dientes habían dejado de castañetear. Se sentó a su lado.

–¿Milady? –la llamó–. ¿Has entrado en calor?

–U-un poco.

Cat Noir alargó la mano para tomar la de ella, que sobresalía bajo las mantas. Todavía estaba fría, aunque no tanto como antes.

La muchacha suspiró con satisfacción cuando la cálida mano de su compañero se cerró sobre la suya. Las orejas de Cat Noir se alzaron al detectarlo, e inmediatamente trepó a la cama para tenderse junto a ella y rodearla con sus brazos.

–¿Q-qué haces?

–Darte calor corporal. Te recuperarás más rápido.

–P-pero...

–También puedo prepararte un baño caliente, pero eso tardará un poco más.

–No –respondió ella rápidamente–. El c-calor corporal está b-bien, supongo.

– _Miauravilloso_ –murmuró él, y estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo envuelto en mantas de su compañera.

Sintió que ella se relajaba y, poco a poco, dejaba de temblar.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí –susurró la chica–. ¿Y... y Tikki?

–Estoy aquí, M... Ladybug –respondió ella, volando hacia ellos hasta posarse sobre la almohada–. Lista para transformarte de nuevo.

–P-pero... ¿y tú?

–Yo estoy bien. He recuperado fuerzas, y tú también te recobrarás antes si eres Ladybug.

Ella pareció dudar, pero finalmente suspiró y dijo:

–Puntos fuera, Tikki.

Cat Noir contempló, maravillado, cómo de nuevo aquel resplandor rosado envolvía el cuerpo de la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos. Tras un instante de vacilación, las mantas se retiraron un poco, y el rostro enmascarado de Ladybug asomó entre ellas para mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

–Hola –saludó él con una sonrisa.

–Cat –susurró ella–. Hola.

Él respiró hondo y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello todavía húmedo. Ladybug se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero se relajó enseguida entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Te perdí de vista –susurró él con la voz rota–. Te hundiste en el agua y no te veía, y pensé... pensé que te había perdido.

A Ladybug no se le ocurría nada que decir, de modo que cerró los ojos y se recostó contra su compañero. Tampoco dijo nada al sentir que él depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente.

–No quiero volver a pasar por esto nunca más –musitó Cat Noir.

–¿Crees q-que no soy... lo bastante fuerte? –murmuró ella.

–No, sé que eres fuerte –respondió él–. Pero yo no lo soy. No soportaría perderte. Te quiero, Ladybug.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios con asombrosa facilidad. Había pasado meses rumiando diferentes formas de declararse, esperando al momento adecuado; pero al ver a Ladybug bajo el hielo había comprendido de pronto que quizá ese momento no llegase nunca. Y después, cuando por fin la había sacado del agua y la había oído tomar aire entre toses, había decidido que ya no había razón para seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

–No pasa nada si tú no sientes lo mismo –añadió–. Ni siquiera tienes que responder ahora. Solo necesitaba que lo supieras. Que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, siempre.

–Lo sé –susurró ella.

No añadió nada más y, a decir verdad, Cat Noir tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Le bastaba con que ella aceptara su cariño, aunque no le correspondiera. En realidad, el simple hecho de que le permitiera estar con ella de aquella forma lo consolaba profundamente. Porque seguía abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo, y Ladybug no se mostraba incómoda en absoluto. Por el contrario, parecía sentirse a gusto y relajada entre sus brazos y, cuando Cat Noir volvió a besarla, esta vez en la sien, ella solo suspiró.

«Está viva, se encuentra bien», pensó el muchacho, aún sin poder creer que por una vez la buena suerte le hubiese sonreído. «Le he dicho que la quiero y no me odia por ello, ni ha salido corriendo todavía».

Quizá aún se sintiera aturdida. Probablemente habría pasado mucho miedo también y necesitaría un tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión. En todo caso, Cat Noir estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para calmarla.

Ladybug, por su parte, se sentía increíblemente bien entre los cálidos brazos de su compañero. Tal vez fuese solo el contraste con el agua helada del río en el que había estado a punto de ahogarse, o quizá se tratase de algo más. Lo cierto era que, cada vez que los labios de Cat Noir se posaban sobre su piel con aquellos besos increíblemente dulces que le estaba regalando, una sensación deliciosa se expandía por todo su pecho, directa desde el corazón.

Era cierto que habían compartido otro tipo de beso justo antes de que Iceberg hiciese su aparición; había sido diferente, pero también había despertado emociones intensas e inesperadas en su interior. A Ladybug no le importaba realmente que Cat Noir hubiese besado a Marinette en primer lugar. Empezaba a intuir que el amor que él sentía por ella era tan sincero y profundo que era capaz de traspasar la magia ilusoria de los prodigios; que Cat Noir no se había enamorado solo de una misteriosa superheroína, sino también de la chica que se ocultaba bajo la máscara, aunque él aún no fuera consciente de ello. Y algo en su interior la empujaba a dejarse llevar, a permitir que aquel amor la arropara con la ternura de una manta suave y acogedora, y desterrara para siempre el frío de su corazón.

No creía que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, o al menos no de la misma manera... «todavía», susurró una vocecita maliciosa en algún rincón de su mente. Pero la tentación de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a sus besos, a sus abrazos y a sus caricias... de empezar a devolvérselos... se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de resistir.

–Tenías razón –murmuró entonces.

–¿Cómo dices?

–La Reina Anestesia era un akuma sencillo –explicó ella–. Y lo del sueño mágico y los besos... al final no tenía tanta importancia. La verdad es que le hemos dado muchas vueltas a este asunto y ahora me parece una tontería, comparado con lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–Ha estado muy cerca –musitó–. Lo siento mucho, Ladybug. No debería haber permitido que te lanzara al río en primer lugar. Me siento fatal.

–No ha sido culpa tuya, gatito. Nos hemos confiado, eso es todo. No volverá a pasar.

–Por supuesto que no –le aseguró él, volviendo a besarla en la frente.

–Gracias –musitó ella.

–¿Por qué?

–Por todo. Por sacarme del río. Por cuidar de mí. Por ser sincero conmigo. No podría soñar con un compañero mejor. No querría otro compañero que no fueras tú –rectificó en voz baja.

Cat Noir se estremeció, vencido por la emoción.

–Ladybug, yo... –empezó, pero le falló la voz.

–Y siento haber sido dura contigo a veces y haber malinterpretado algunas de tus acciones y comentarios. Yo... creo que tenía un concepto equivocado de ti.

–He besado a Marinette –soltó él de pronto, sin poderlo evitar.

Ladybug sonrió.

–Ya lo sé, minino –respondió con dulzura.

–No, quiero decir... otra vez. Esta misma tarde, poco antes de que te cayeras al río. Y ya sé que tú y yo solo somos amigos, pero ahora que te he dicho lo que siento por ti no puedo evitar pensar que soy un miserable embustero y estoy jugando con...

–Sssshh –cortó ella, sellando los labios del chico con la yema de su dedo índice–. No pasa nada. No sufras por eso. Todo está bien.

Vio que los ojos felinos de él parpadeaban con desconcierto en la penumbra.

–¿Está... bien? –repitió sin comprender.

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. No podía revelarle su identidad, Tikki había sido muy clara al respecto.

–Necesitamos tiempo –dijo al fin–. Tiempo para saber lo que sentimos... los dos –añadió, y Cat inspiró hondo, comprendiendo que eso quería decir que, en efecto, ella sentía algo, fuera lo que fuese... por él.

–Me parece prudente –murmuró.

Y le apartó el pelo para besarla otra vez en la frente. Ladybug suspiró, cerró los ojos y se recostó contra su pecho. Pero los abrió poco después al notar que él había dejado de acariciar su cabello y lo manipulaba con cierta torpeza.

–¿Qué haces, Cat?

–Se te ha soltado una coleta y trataba de volver a peinarte, pero con las garras es un poco difícil –respondió él, y Ladybug sonrió–. Además, aún tienes el pelo un poco húmedo. ¿Y si voy a buscar un secador? –propuso.

Entonces ella fue consciente por primera vez de que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba oscuro, pero no tuvo problemas en reconocer el inmenso ventanal por el que se filtraba la luz nocturna entre la cortina de copos de nieve, con aquellos cuarterones que siempre le habían recordado, por algún motivo, a los barrotes de una prisión.

–¿Dónde... dónde estamos? –preguntó, solo para asegurarse.

Cat Noir se aclaró la garganta.

–En la mansión Agreste. Tenía que buscar un refugio cuanto antes, y...

–¡Pero esta es la habitación de Adrián!

–Sí, y la única que tenía una ventana abierta, por eso... Pero no te preocupes –añadió con rapidez al ver que ella parecía alarmarse–. No hay nadie en casa.

Aquello no tranquilizó a Ladybug. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? Estaba tendida en la cama de Adrián... ¡con Cat Noir!

Se ruborizó, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómoda.

–Creo que... deberíamos marcharnos... antes de que vuelva –logró farfullar–. Qui-quiero decir... que hemos ocupado su habitación sin permiso y lo hemos revuelto todo, y no sé qué pensará si se entera de...

–Ladybug –cortó él, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros para mirarla a la cara; sus ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad, y captaron de inmediato la atención de ella–. ¿Recuerdas lo que has dicho hace un momento? ¿Sobre las cosas que, comparadas con lo de hoy, te parecían una tontería?

Ella inspiró hondo y asintió.

–Has estado a punto de morir en el río –prosiguió Cat, despacio–. Era una emergencia. Te he traído aquí para cuidar de ti, y estoy seguro de que Adrián lo comprenderá perfectamente. ¿Me oyes?

Ladybug asintió de nuevo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y se fijó por fin en la nieve.

–El akuma... –murmuró–. No lo hemos derrotado aún. ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado fuera de combate?

–El necesario para recuperarte –respondió él con rotundidad–. Ni un minuto menos.

–Sí, pero...

–Ladybug, no pienso dejarte salir ahí fuera hasta que te encuentres del todo bien.

Había en su tono un fiero instinto de protección que hizo que el corazón de ella se acelerara de nuevo.

–Estoy bien, gatito –le aseguró–. Ya estoy recuperada y tenemos una ciudad que salvar.

–Pero fuera hace frío –objetó Cat Noir con las orejas gachas.

Ladybug contempló la ventisca que se había desatado al otro lado del ventanal y se estremeció.

–Sí –admitió–, pero nosotros derrotaremos a Iceberg y devolveremos la primavera a París, porque es lo que debemos hacer. ¿Me acompañas? –planteó, volviéndose hacia él.

Cat Noir asintió con una larga sonrisa.

–Siempre, milady –respondió.


	10. Confusión

Al día siguiente, la primavera regresó a París y los ciudadanos volvieron a guardar la ropa de invierno que habían sacado de los armarios a toda prisa la noche anterior. No obstante, salieron a la calle con vacilación, como si no terminaran de creerse que había salido de nuevo el sol. Algunos, de hecho, no se atrevieron a prescindir de las chaquetas, solo por si acaso.

Marinette salió de casa aquella mañana con el corazón encogido. Ladybug y Cat Noir habían derrotado finalmente a Iceberg, pero todos los medios subrayaban lo mucho que habían tardado en hacerlo, y el hecho de que, entretanto, París había sufrido temperaturas polares sepultada bajo un grueso manto de nieve, como si hubiese experimentado una nueva glaciación. La magia de Ladybug había fundido el hielo y la nieve al final, pero los parisinos no olvidarían fácilmente aquella terrible noche.

Marinette tampoco. Había soñado que caía de nuevo al río, que la capa de hielo volvía a cerrarse sobre ella, que no podía respirar. Se había despertado al amanecer, boqueando, y se había abrazado a su almohada gatuna en busca de consuelo.

Pero, por muy familiar que le resultara, la almohada no era tan cálida como el verdadero Cat Noir.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar aquel momento de intimidad que habían compartido en la mansión Agreste, ni durante la lucha ni después. Pero antes de despedirse, cuando Cat Noir había alzado el puño para ejecutar su tradicional saludo, Ladybug había estrechado a su compañero en un súbito y fuerte abrazo.

Tras un instante de duda, él la había abrazado a su vez, enterrando el rostro en su cabello. Pero no se había atrevido a más, y Ladybug no sabía si había sido por miedo a que alguien los grabara compartiendo un gesto cariñoso o porque no deseaba presionarla. Ella se lo había agradecido en el fondo. Todavía no estaba segura de si lo que sentía por Cat Noir, fuera lo que fuese, era algo real o simplemente se trataba de una mezcla de cariño y agradecimiento por la forma en que él la había salvado la noche anterior.

No había logrado volver a dormirse después de aquello, y por esta razón, y en contra de su costumbre, iba a llegar al colegio puntual aquella mañana. Tiritó, deseando haberse llevado una chaqueta un poco más gruesa. No hacía frío en realidad, pero ella deseaba volver a envolverse en algo cálido que la hiciese sentir mejor. Como un abrigo, una manta...

...o los brazos de Cat Noir.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que lo echaba de menos. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía deseó poder tener una forma de ponerse en contacto con él en su vida diaria. Pero eso implicaría probablemente revelar su verdadera identidad... y era algo que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse.

Subió las escaleras a paso ligero y entró en la clase. Algunos de sus compañeros habían llegado ya y escuchaban el relato de Alya, que siempre tenía información actualizada sobre las actividades del superdúo.

Adrián también estaba allí, advirtió Marinette con cierto sobresalto. Pero parecía concentrado en pasar las páginas de su libro de historia y no prestaba atención a las palabras de Alya. Marinette se dio cuenta de que se mostraba cansado y con ojeras, y extrañamente distante, como si tampoco tuviese interés en su libro en realidad.

–...pues resulta que Iceberg era Dominique Latour, el campeón de patinaje artístico –estaba explicando Alya–. Un rival saboteó sus patines y se le rompieron mientras participaba en la final de un torneo internacional. Quedó descalificado y Lepidóptero lo akumatizó.

Pero sus compañeros no parecían interesados en los antecedentes del villano.

–¿Sabes ya por qué Ladybug y Cat Noir tardaron tanto en derrotarlo? –preguntó Nathaniel–. En mi casa teníamos estropeada la caldera y la noche se nos hizo larguísima. –Se estremeció–. No había pasado tanto frío en mi vida.

–Eso, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? –coreó Chloé–. Era evidente que el akuma estaba en los patines otra vez. No era tan difícil, la verdad.

–¿Habéis visto ese vídeo en el que Cat Noir le da la espalda al villano y sale huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas? –intervino entonces Kim.

Sobrevino un silencio. Adrián levantó la cabeza y dirigió a su compañero una extraña mirada, pero él no se dio cuenta.

–Bueno... –vaciló Alya–. Sí, lo he visto, pero...

–¿Qué vídeo? A ver, enséñanoslo –exigió Chloé.

Ella suspiró, buscó algo en su teléfono y después lo mostró a sus compañeros. Marinette se acercó a mirar la pantalla con el corazón encogido.

Un videoaficionado había grabado a Cat Noir corriendo por los tejados, alejándose a toda velocidad del villano que lo increpaba a sus espaldas.

–No está huyendo exactamente –señaló Alya–. Lleva a cuestas a Ladybug. Probablemente resultó herida en la pelea.

–Así que fue más bien una retirada estratégica –apuntó Max.

–O sea, que huyó con el rabo entre las piernas –insistió Kim–. Como un cobarde.

–¡Cat Noir no es un cobarde! –saltó Marinette–. Solo estaba tratando de poner a salvo a Ladybug. Y después ellos dos volvieron para pelear, ¿no? Y vencieron.

–Pero tardaron demasiado –insistió Chloé–. Yo tenía una cita con mi estilista esa misma tarde y tuve que anularla porque todas las calles estaban cortadas por culpa de la nieve. Confiaba en que Ladybug lo solucionaría a tiempo, pero me ha fallado. Me siento taaaan traicionada –concluyó dramáticamente, mientras Sabrina trataba de consolarla.

–Ladybug no puede solucionar nada si está muerta –intervino de pronto una voz, repleta de ira contenida.

Todos se volvieron con sorpresa a contemplar a Adrián, que les devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

–Y estuvo a punto de morir durante la batalla –reveló él; le temblaba un poco la voz, pero Marinette seguía percibiendo un timbre de helada cólera en ella–. Cat Noir la salvó justo a tiempo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio un momento, impresionados. Entonces se oyó la aguda risa de Chloé.

–Eso es imposible. Ladybug es una superheroína, no puede morir –razonó.

–Ladybug no es inmortal –replicó Adrián–. Detrás de esa máscara hay una chica como nosotros... increíblemente lista y valiente, sí, pero una chica al fin y al cabo. Puede caer en cualquier batalla, igual que Cat Noir. Así que no estaría de más que todos nosotros mostráramos un poco más de respeto y agradecimiento hacia ellos por proteger París sin pedir nada a cambio.

Marinette tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Adrián tenía a Ladybug en gran estima, pero en ningún momento había esperado que saliera a defenderla de aquella manera.

–¿Qué... qué le pasó anoche a Ladybug? –preguntó Rose, y Marinette apreció que tenía los ojos húmedos.

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Al parecer, Iceberg la lanzó al río, congeló la superficie del agua y la dejó atrapada debajo –dijo de un tirón–. Cat Noir logró sacarla en el último momento.

Marinette desvió la vista al recordar aquellos angustiosos momentos.

–¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó entonces Kim.

–Ah, po-porque hay vídeos en internet –respondió Adrián, un poco incómodo–. ¿No es cierto, Alya?

–Hay uno, sí –reconoció ella–. Pero no de esa parte de la batalla, sino de un testigo que lo vio todo y luego lo contó ante la cámara de un videoaficionado.

Marinette suspiró, aliviada. No sentía el menor deseo de que otras personas tuviesen la oportunidad de ver cómo casi había muerto ahogada bajo el hielo. Los detalles de aquella experiencia quedarían entre Cat Noir y ella... y también Iceberg, pero no contaba, porque después de ser liberados los villanos akumatizados siempre olvidaban todo lo que había sucedido previamente.

–Si Ladybug no hubiese sobrevivido –dijo entonces Mylène–, ¿París habría quedado sepultada bajo la nieve para siempre?

–Probablemente –respondió Adrián a media voz.

–Pero eso no puede pasar –intervino por fin Marinette con voz firme–, porque Ladybug y Cat Noir siempre ganan.

Trató de imprimir un tono alegre y positivo a sus palabras, pero Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–Tampoco ellos son invencibles, Marinette –dijo a media voz.

Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Estaba raro aquel día, pensó. Más serio de lo que era habitual en él, incluso triste, o quizá preocupado. Tal vez había tenido problemas con su padre otra vez.

Adrián se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Marinette estaban fijos en él y apartó la vista, como si no pudiese sostener su mirada. A ella le sorprendió y se preguntó, inquieta, si habría dicho algo que lo había molestado.

En realidad, Adrián tenía problemas para conciliar el beso que había compartido con Marinette el día anterior con los tiernos momentos que había vivido junto a Ladybug apenas un rato más tarde. Le había confesado a la superheroína que la quería; pero también le había dicho a Marinette que se sentía atraído por ella, y no deseaba hacerle daño. Era cierto que ella también le había revelado que estaba enamorado de otro pero, aún así, Adrián se sentía culpable por haber iniciado aquello en primer lugar. Y no se debía a que ahora tenía alguna posibilidad con Ladybug, por remota que fuera. Se debía, sobre todo, a que el hecho de haber estado a punto de perderla bajo el hielo había avivado con fuerza lo que sentía por ella. Por eso se había declarado poco después, y por eso ahora le resultaba mucho más difícil soportar el tiempo que pasaba lejos del amor de su vida.

Era un sentimiento real y verdadero, lo sabía. Y por esta razón, por increíble y maravillosa que fuese Marinette, Adrián sentía que estaría traicionando a Ladybug si seguía visitándola como Cat Noir.

Pero tampoco podía desaparecer sin más, sin una despedida o una explicación.

Ni sabía si quería hacerlo. Ladybug se había mostrado bastante receptiva la noche anterior, pero probablemente se sentía vulnerable tras haber estado a punto de perder la vida en aquella batalla. Y Adrián, por mucho que lo deseara, sabía que no debía extraer conclusiones precipitadas.

Había decidido, pues, que esperaría hasta saber con certeza cuál era su situación con Ladybug, y después hablaría con Marinette al respecto. Y entretanto se mantendría alejado de su compañera de clase, para no complicar más las cosas entre los dos.

Marinette, por su parte, no podía comprender las razones de la súbita frialdad de Adrián, que estuvo evitándola todo el día y solo habló con ella lo estrictamente necesario para no parecer grosero. Volvió a casa por la tarde con un extraño peso en el corazón. Sentía que Adrián se alejaba de ella por alguna razón, y aquella idea la angustiaba. Pero, por otra parte, también echaba de menos a Cat Noir. Ya en casa, subió a la terraza varias veces a lo largo de la tarde con cualquier excusa; pero mientras reorganizaba los tiestos, barría el suelo o regaba las plantas no podía evitar dirigir miradas de reojo al horizonte, por si veía acercarse a Cat Noir saltando de tejado en tejado.

Él no se presentó.

Marinette se sentó a cenar extrañamente melancólica, y sus padres lo notaron. Su madre quiso saber si había tenido algún problema en el colegio; pero ella respondió simplemente que estaba cansada y volvió a su cuarto en cuanto terminó la cena. Se acostó temprano, pero no podía dormir.

–Tikki –murmuró, abrazada con fuerza a su almohada felina–. No puedo dejar de pensar en Cat Noir. Bueno, también en Adrián, claro, pero eso es normal en mí. Lo de Cat, sin embargo, es nuevo. ¿Qué me pasa?

–Tú deberías saberlo –respondió ella con cierta picardía–. Después de todo, ayer lo besaste y le diste a entender que te gustaba... aunque fuera un poco, ¿no?

–¿Que lo besé...? –se alarmó ella–. Ah, es verdad, como Marinette. –Suspiró, más tranquila–. Por un momento creí que estabas hablando de... lo que pasó... en la habitación de Adrián –añadió, poniéndose colorada–. Porque en realidad no pasó nada, ¿no? Qu-quiero decir, solo nos abrazamos porque yo tenía frío y-y...

–Y te dijo que está enamorado de ti –le recordó Tikki–. Y fue increíblemente dulce...

–¿Verdad que sí? –suspiró Marinette–. Qu-quiero decir...

–Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir –cortó el kwami con una risita–. Y tú también, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Marinette no dijo nada.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –insistió Tikki–. Si los dos os gustáis, pues...

–Pero él está enamorado de Ladybug. No de Marinette.

–Sois la misma persona.

–Pero él no lo sabe. –Marinette se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus ideas–. Ayer descubrí que no le gusto sin más, sino que me quiere de verdad... mucho. A Ladybug, quiero decir. Y me da un poco de miedo porque no sé si lo que yo siento por él es igual de profundo, ¿entiendes? Supongo que por eso lo besé como Marinette. Porque no me atrevo a empezar algo con él como Ladybug. ¿Y si las cosas van demasiado deprisa y después quiero pararlas, o volver atrás, y no puedo..., o sí que puedo y le rompo el corazón?

–Estás hecha un lío –sonrió Tikki–. Entonces, ¿preferirías que fuese Marinette quien saliese con Cat Noir?

Ella gimió y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

–Ni siquiera sé si quiero salir con él, ni como Marinette ni como Ladybug. Ya sé que las cosas con Adrián parecen atascadas, y que, si Cat Noir me gusta, pues... quizá sí debería darle una oportunidad. Y sí, si diera el paso... preferiría hacerlo como Marinette. Pero él está enamorado de Ladybug y, después de lo de ayer, imagino que ya ha tomado su decisión y por eso no ha venido a visitarme hoy.

–¿Lo echas de menos? –planteó Tikki.

Marinette no respondió enseguida. Evocó de nuevo la maravillosa sensación de estar entre los brazos de su compañero, las dulces palabras que susurraba en su oído, la ternura con la que le acariciaba el pelo, y se estremeció. Recordó entonces lo que había sentido al besarlo la tarde anterior en la terraza, y suspiró.

–Sí –murmuró–. Tengo ganas de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo porque estoy hecha un lío y aún no comprendo lo que siento por él. Supongo que debería averiguarlo antes de tomar alguna clase de decisión. Y, si al final decido seguir adelante... imagino que no importará demasiado si lo hago como Marinette o como Ladybug.

–¿Por qué? –se sorprendió Tikki.

–Bueno, es evidente, ¿no? Si inicio algún tipo de relación con él, tendré que decirle quién soy en realidad...

–No, no, no, Marinette, no debes hacerlo –cortó el kwami, volando hasta situarse a su altura para mirarla a los ojos–. Sabes que es muy peligroso. Si sales con alguien, sea quien sea... incluso si se trata de Cat Noir... no debes revelarle tu doble identidad. Nunca.

–¿Ni... ni siquiera a mi futura pareja? –planteó Marinette, desolada–. Pero ¿cómo voy a mantener una relación a base de secretos y mentiras?

–Lo siento mucho, Marinette, pero ha de ser así. Míralo por el lado bueno –añadió Tikki al ver que ella se había puesto triste–: parece que empiezas a sentir algo por la única persona que puede comprender la necesidad de guardar un secreto como ese, porque él tiene que proteger uno igual de importante.

–Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró Marinette–. No me importaría tanto si Cat Noir no me conociese también como Marinette. Pero él está hecho un lío también; cree que se siente atraído por dos chicas diferentes cuando en realidad somos la misma.

–Tendrá que elegir –declaró Tikki con rotundidad–. Y tú también.

No añadió nada más, pero Marinette lo comprendió: ella no solo debería elegir entre Cat Noir y Adrián, sino también entre Ladybug y Marinette. Porque solo una de las dos podría iniciar una relación con Cat Noir... o con cualquier otro. La otra identidad debería permanecer completamente ajena a aquella relación, por el bien de todos.

–Necesito salir a dar una vuelta –decidió de pronto–. ¿Estás lista, Tikki?

–Cuando tú lo estés –respondió ella.

–¡Puntos fuera!

* * *

La noche anterior, antes de despedirse, Cat Noir le había dicho a Ladybug que no era necesario que saliese a patrullar, porque sin duda necesitaría recuperarse de la traumática pelea contra Iceberg. Por eso se sorprendió al verla llegar, balanceándose entre los tejados. El corazón se le aceleró cuando ella aterrizó a su lado con una tímida sonrisa y él pudo comprobar que no se trataba de una ilusión.

–M-milady –logró decir por fin–. No te esperaba esta noche.

El superhéroe había completado su ronda habitual y se había sentado sobre un tejado para descansar. No tenía prisa por regresar a su casa. Su propia habitación le había parecido siempre demasiado grande y vacía, pero ahora, después de la visita nocturna de Ladybug, aquella sensación había aumentado hasta volverse casi insoportable.

Ella se sentó a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca, como si no estuviese segura de cómo debía comportarse con él. Eso era una novedad, pensó su compañero. Ladybug siempre había sabido exactamente cómo debía manejar a Cat Noir.

–Tenía ganas de tomar el aire –respondió ella–. ¿He llegado tarde para la patrulla?

–Sí, pero no te preocupes; ya me he encargado yo y puedo informar de que la ciudad duerme tranquila y segura –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Y tú, ¿cómo te encuentras? –añadió.

Ladybug se estremeció, en parte por la ternura que percibió en el tono de aquella pregunta, en parte por el recuerdo del frío que había pasado el día anterior.

–Ya estoy completamente recuperada –le aseguró sin embargo–. Solo... me ha quedado algo de frío en el cuerpo, pero creo que no soy la única.

–Sí, era extraño ver esta mañana a la gente con chaquetas y bufandas a pesar de la buena temperatura –coincidió Cat Noir–. Supongo que ha sido una noche larga para todos, no solo para nosotros dos.

–Supongo –murmuró ella.

Cat percibió su tono abatido y la miró de reojo.

–¿Te ha llegado algún comentario desagradable? –adivinó.

–Bueno, tenían razón en parte –respondió Ladybug tratando de quitarle importancia–. Tardamos mucho en derrotar al akuma, y mientras tanto París...

–No sigas por ahí –le advirtió Cat Noir, muy serio–. Casi mueres ayer por defender París, Ladybug. Y lo hemos salvado otra vez. Si la gente está mal acostumbrada a que hagamos un trabajo impecable el 99% de las veces es su problema, no el nuestro. Tú no has hecho nada malo, Ladybug. Nadie tiene derecho a reprocharte nada de lo que pasó ayer.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella dulzura en su voz que hacía que Ladybug se derritiese entera por dentro. No era habitual en Cat Noir, y ella empezaba a intuir que, después de su confesión del día anterior, su compañero ya no encontraba razones para ocultar sus sentimientos y, por tanto, utilizaría aquel tono con ella mucho más a menudo.

Quiso responderle, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Ladybug? –murmuró Cat Noir, inquieto.

Y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, incapaz de estar separada de él ni un minuto más. Tras un instante de duda, Cat Noir la estrechó con fuerza. Ladybug suspiró y se acomodó contra su pecho, tratando de asimilar el torrente de emociones que la sacudía por dentro.

Cat enterró el rostro en su cabello y cerró los ojos.

–Me estás volviendo loco, bichito –susurró en su oído.

–Lo sé, lo siento. Quizá no debería... no sé si debería... lo siento, puede que sea mejor...

–No importa. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

–Gracias. ¿Puedo...? –dudó un instante antes de continuar–. ¿Puedo quedarme así... un rato? ¿Si no te molesta?

–En absoluto –le aseguró él.

Se acomodó mejor sobre el tejado, apoyó la espalda contra la chimenea y volvió a abrir los brazos, invitando a Ladybug a refugiarse entre ellos. Ella lo hizo, con un nuevo suspiro de satisfacción, y no dijo nada cuando su compañero depositó un suave beso sobre su frente.

Instantes después, cuando él comenzó a ronronear, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero a Cat Noir le pareció lógico e inevitable, dadas las circunstancias. Ladybug, por su parte, lo encontró entrañable y extrañamente consolador.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, abrazados y en silencio, contemplando las luces de París.


	11. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Ladybug suspiró cuando sintió las manos de Cat Noir acariciando de nuevo su cabello. No se atrevía a hablar, sin embargo. No solo porque no sabía qué decir sino, sobre todo, porque temía que cualquier paso que diera hacia adelante los precipitara a ambos por un camino sin retorno. Era cierto que ya había besado a Cat Noir como Marinette... pero no era lo mismo, se dijo. Porque Cat no amaba a Marinette de la misma forma que a Ladybug, al menos de momento. Se gustaban, sí; y se habían besado. Pero aquello había sido más bien un experimento, algo que había surgido de forma espontánea debido a una serie de circunstancias: el ataque de la Reina Anestesia, los malentendidos que se habían producido después... Y aun así había resultado más intenso de lo que Marinette había previsto en un principio. ¿Qué sentiría Cat Noir al besar a Ladybug? ¿Y si los sentimientos de ella no estaban a la altura de los de él?

Notó los labios de su compañero posándose sobre su frente, y se quedó rígida entre sus brazos. Él se retiró de inmediato.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se apresuró a disculparse–. No debería haberlo hecho. Sé que ayer las circunstancias eran diferentes, y no debería dar por sentado que...

–No –cortó ella–. No pasa nada, me gusta. Es agradable.

–¿Sí? –se animó él, y Ladybug casi pudo sentir la felicidad irradiando por todos los poros de su piel.

Eso solo lo hacía más difícil.

–Es por ti –trató de explicarle–. No quiero hacerte daño.

–Oh –respondió él, con precaución.

Ladybug respiró hondo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podía decirle? Lo más honesto, pensó, sería detener aquello y dejar claro que solo debían ser amigos. Pero una parte de ella deseaba dejarse llevar, y cada vez resultaba más difícil ignorarla. ¿Qué sucedería si comenzaba a salir con Cat Noir y se daba cuenta después de que había sido un error? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que sí sentía algo por él, pero que en realidad estaba enamorada de otro? Eso lo confundiría todavía más. Por otro lado, Marinette también le había dicho algo similar, y Ladybug no podía permitir que Cat Noir sumara dos y dos y descubriera su verdadera identidad.

–No sé lo que quiero –confesó por fin–. Supongo que necesito más tiempo, y es posible que al final...

–...No quieras estar conmigo de la manera que a mí me gustaría –completó él–. Sí, lo entiendo.

–Lo siento.

–No, no pasa nada. Te importo lo bastante como para que te preocupes por mis sentimientos, y eso... significa mucho para mí.

–¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? –planteó ella, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos felinos estaban tan repletos de ternura que Ladybug se quedó sin aliento y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos–. Quiero... quiero...

«Quiero besarte», susurró una vocecita en su interior. Trató de recuperar el control.

–Quiero decir... eres mi amigo y mi compañero. Claro que me importas. Y por supuesto que no quiero herir tus sentimientos.

Él sonrió.

–Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, bichito. Me has dado calabazas un montón de veces.

Pero no había rencor ni reproche en sus palabras, sino una mezcla de cariño y dulzura que la hizo estremecer. Se ruborizó.

–Ya, bueno... Tengo que reconocer que no creía que fueras en serio. Pensaba que eras un ligón que flirteaba con todas las chicas.

–Oh, no, cómo has podido pensar eso de mí –bromeó Cat Noir–. Sabes que mi corazón te pertenece por completo, milady.

–No por completo –apuntó ella con una sonrisa–; sé que guardas en él un rincón para Marinette.

No debió haberlo dicho. Al instante, el humor de su compañero se ensombreció. Inspiró hondo y desvió la mirada, turbado.

–No, no, por favor, no estés triste –se apresuró a decir Ladybug; tomó su rostro entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos–. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

–Pero tengo que demostrarte de alguna manera que voy en serio –planteó él angustiado–. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no dejo de rondar a Marinette?

Los ojos de Ladybug se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Ya me lo has demostrado, gatito –le aseguró con dulzura, apoyando su frente contra la de él.

–No volveré a besarla, te lo juro. Ni a visitarla. Ni a...

–Eh, cálmate. Oficialmente, tú y yo solo somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

–Pero...

–Ya sé lo que sientes por mí. Lo sé de verdad. Y no volveré a tomármelo a la ligera, te lo prometo.

Cat Noir cerró los ojos, disfrutando intensamente con su contacto. Tras unos instantes, movió un poco la cabeza y volvió a besarla en la sien.

–Entonces, ¿puedo hacer esto? –susurró en su oído.

–Puedes –respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Después de todo, se dijo, un beso en la frente o en la cara no implicaba nada. Podía tratarse de un beso amistoso, no tenía por qué ser romántico.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no había nada de malo en permitirle hacer aquello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella también lo encontraba agradable. Ignoró a la vocecita que le recordaba con insistencia que para Cat Noir aquel contacto iba mucho más allá del afecto amistoso, cerró los ojos y volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió él al cabo de unos momentos.

–Puedes –concedió ella–, pero no te prometo contestar.

–¿Estás... a gusto conmigo? ¿No te sientes incómoda?

–¿Te refieres a... ahora mismo? ¿A estar así, abrazados? –Ladybug reflexionó–. Pues por extraño que parezca..., sí, estoy a gusto. Ayer tenía frío y me ayudaste a entrar en calor, pero hoy me encuentro bien y, sin embargo...

–¿Te gusta que te abrace? –preguntó Cat Noir en voz muy baja.

Ella reprimió un estremecimiento.

–Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones.

–No se me ocurriría –respondió él; pero Ladybug adivinó que estaba sonriendo.

–A lo mejor resulta que te encuentro cálido y agradable como un osito de peluche y ya está.

–Como un gatito de peluche, querrás decir. No me supone ningún problema, siempre que no me estrujes demasiado.

Ladybug sonrió. Era bueno comprobar que su compañero no había perdido su sentido del humor. Desde el día anterior lo había notado algo diferente. Más serio, más contenido.

–¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó entonces él, inquieto–. Te has puesto pensativa de repente.

–No, solo... me estaba preguntando dónde te habías dejado los chistes malos y los juegos de palabras gatunos.

–¿Por qué? –sonrió Cat–. ¿Los echabas de mininos?

–No –gruñó ella enseguida, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Bueno, puede que un poco –admitió por fin–. Es solo que no conocía esta versión tuya. A veces puedes parecer maduro y todo. Ha sido toda una sorpresa, he de admitirlo.

–Bueno, soy un felino de múltiples facetas. A lo mejor resulta que aún no las conocías todas –insinuó.

Pero, de nuevo, no había vanidad en sus palabras, sino una dulzura que volvió a acariciar el corazón de Ladybug con la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa. Cat Noir vaciló un instante antes de añadir en voz baja:

–Puede que estés empezando a conocer al chico que se esconde detrás de la máscara.

Ladybug se estremeció. «No deberías decirme estas cosas», pensó.

–¿Estás insinuando que ese chico no hace chistes de gatos a todas horas? –preguntó sin embargo–. No me lo creo.

–Pues lo cierto es que no –respondió Cat Noir con una tímida sonrisa muy impropia de él que, por alguna razón, hizo que a ella se le acelerara el corazón–. Pero no porque no quiera, sino porque no resultaría... apropiado.

–¿Porque no llevas puesto el traje de gato?

–Quizá –se limitó a contestar él, guiñándole un ojo.

Ladybug sonrió de nuevo. Se recostó contra su compañero y cerró los ojos para percibir el suave ronroneo que hacía vibrar su pecho. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar... permitir que él la besara de nuevo... y devolverle el beso...

Se estremeció. Quiso evocar el beso que había compartido con él como Marinette pero, por alguna razón, la imagen de Adrián no la abandonaba. Hacía un rato que estaba ahí, acechando en algún rincón de su mente, y sacudía su conciencia cada vez que su compañero se mostraba especialmente tierno con ella. Se sintió una persona horrible. ¿Cómo iba a plantearse siquiera iniciar algo con Cat Noir, si el recuerdo de Adrián no hacía más que interponerse entre ellos?

Entonces Cat besó de nuevo su frente, y Ladybug dio un respingo, sintiéndose muy culpable por no poder amarlo como él merecía. El chico lo notó.

–¿Te he molestado?

–¡No! –se apresuró a responder ella. De ningún modo iba a permitir que sus dudas y temores causaran daño a su compañero–. Es solo que... acabo de darme cuenta de que se ha hecho muy tarde y debería volver a casa.

–Sí, supongo que yo también –admitió él con resignación.

Parecía un poco triste, y a Ladybug le partía el corazón.

–Gracias por la charla –le dijo con suavidad–. Y por la compañía.

Y, tras dudar un momento, lo besó en la mejilla. Él se animó inmediatamente y le dedicó una sonrisa tan luminosa como un árbol de navidad. Ladybug sonrió a su vez al apreciar, incluso en la penumbra, que se había ruborizado.

–Hasta pronto, Cat Noir –se despidió, antes de lanzar su yoyó al siguiente tejado y perderse en la oscuridad.

Él apenas la oyó entre los salvajes latidos de su corazón. Se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba por entre los edificios.

–Te estaré esperando, milady –murmuró, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el lugar donde ella lo había besado–. Siempre.

* * *

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Marinette por enésima vez aquella mañana.

La noche anterior se había dormido enseguida, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho cada vez que evocaba las dulces palabras de Cat Noir, sus caricias, la ternura que asomaba a sus ojos cuando la miraba. Había soñado con él, pero también con Adrián. Y así, al despertar por la mañana y recordar de golpe todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza.

–Oh, no –murmuró–. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció aquel día, y no dejaron de dar vueltas en su cabeza mientras se preparaba para ir al colegio.

–Tendrás que elegir –le recordó Tikki–. Y él también.

–Me parece que él ya ha elegido –murmuró ella alicaída–. Y es culpa mía, Tikki. No debería darle falsas esperanzas, ni como Ladybug ni como Marinette, porque yo no lo quiero del mismo modo.

–Bueno –respondió el kwami con cierta perplejidad–, no era eso lo que parecía ayer, la verdad.

–Oh, Tikki, ¿qué estoy haciendo? –gimió Marinette desesperada.

Ella sonrió.

–Todo saldrá bien, Marinette –la animó–. Ya verás como, pase lo que pase, tomarás las decisiones adecuadas.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, más tranquila.

Pero siguió dándole vueltas mientras caminaba hacia el colegio, y al llegar a la escalinata de entrada se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba a punto de ver a Adrián en clase. El corazón se le aceleró. Recordó entonces los besos de Cat Noir, y volvió a enrojecer. Enterró el rostro entre las manos, mortificada.

–No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy haciendo –admitió ante sí misma.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó la voz de Alya junto a ella, sobresaltándola.

–¡A-Alya! –exclamó Marinette–. Yo... yo... A-Adrián...

Su amiga suspiró.

–Debí de haber supuesto que esto tenía que ver con él. Como todo cuando se trata de ti –la riñó con cariño.

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

–Si estabas planeando acercarte a hablar con él, hoy es un buen día –señaló entonces Alya.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque parece que tu adorado rubio está de muy buen humor.

Marinette miró hacia el lugar que le indicaba su amiga y por un momento se olvidó de respirar. Allí estaba Adrián, en lo alto de la escalera, hablando con Nino y con Max, y parecía radiante. Más de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible, pensó Marinette con un suspiro. Sonreía ampliamente, y lo que ella leyó en su expresión fue mucho más que simple buen humor. Adrián parecía... feliz. Genuinamente feliz. Marinette ignoraba a qué se debía aquel nuevo estado de ánimo, pero se alegraba por él de corazón. Sonrió a su vez, porque la sonrisa del chico era contagiosa.

–Vamos, ve a darle los buenos días –la animó Alya–. Aunque probablemente no lo necesite. Pero tú sí –añadió con voz cantarina.

Marinette se armó de valor y, aún sonriendo, se acercó a los chicos para saludarlos.

–Hola –dijo en voz baja; inspiró hondo y prosiguió con mayor convicción–. Buenos días a todos.

–Buenos días, Marinette –saludó Max a su vez.

–¿Qué hay? –añadió Nino con una sonrisa.

Pero Adrián no dijo nada, y Marinette constató entonces con horror que le había cambiado la cara al verla. La deslumbrante sonrisa que había exhibido hasta apenas unos segundos antes se había desvanecido de pronto, y él se mostraba tan pálido como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

–Adrián..., ¿te encuentras bien? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

–Disculpad, tengo que... tengo que hacer algo importante –murmuró, y se alejó de ellos a toda prisa, volviendo la cabeza bruscamente para no seguir viendo a Marinette.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, incapaz de comprender ni de asumir lo que acababa de pasar.

–Tío... –murmuró Nino, perplejo.

Miró de reojo a Marinette; ella se mostraba tan apenada que el chico se compadeció de ella.

–No se lo tengas en cuenta –la consoló–. A veces hace cosas raras, sale corriendo o desaparece sin avisar. Probablemente no tiene nada que ver contigo.

–Sí que tiene que ver con ella –dijo de pronto Max, y los dos se volvieron para mirarlo–. Su cambio de humor no ha sido casual, ha habido un factor desencadenante, y ese ha sido sin duda la llegada de Marinette. –La miró un instante por encima de sus gafas antes de preguntar–: ¿Habéis discutido o algo por el estilo?

–No –musitó ella, desolada–. Bueno, ahora que lo dices, ayer estuvo un poco distante conmigo, pero no sé por qué.

–Hablaré con él –prometió Nino.

Marinette inspiró hondo y logró por fin tragarse las lágrimas.

–No hace falta, gracias. –Trató de sonreír–. Seguro que todo ha sido un malentendido.

Alya, que lo había visto todo, se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para darle apoyo moral. Ella le sonrió, y juntas entraron en el colegio.

Marinette pasó el resto de la mañana tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que Adrián no tenía nada contra ella. Sin embargo, cuando entró en casa el chico hizo como que no la había visto, y a lo largo del día la evitó deliberadamente, incluso más que el día anterior.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Alya en el recreo–. ¿Por qué se comporta así contigo? No es propio de él.

–No lo sé, Alya –respondió Marinette muy preocupada–. Anteayer estuvimos hablando en el parque y todo era normal...

–¿De qué hablasteis? Eso no me lo habías contado, y quiero saberlo todo.

Marinette frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

–De Cat Noir, creo. De lo que pasó con la Reina Anestesia. Le conté que estaba enfadada con Cat Noir por haberme besado sin mi permiso y... oh, no, ¿crees que se enfadó por eso? Me pareció que lo defendía, y a lo mejor...

–Bueno, todos sabemos que es bastante fan de Ladybug –comentó Alya pensativa–. Puede que también lo sea de Cat Noir. Aun así no creo que eso sea razón para no dirigirte la palabra, Marinette. Además hacías bien en estar molesta con Cat Noir.

Marinette bajó la cabeza, súbitamente ruborizada. Sí, se había enfadado con Cat por besarla y por alardear de ello ante Ladybug, pero después habían hecho las paces... y se habían besado de nuevo. Y el recuerdo de aquel beso regresaba a su mente una y otra vez para importunarla incluso en aquel momento en que estaba preocupada por la actitud de Adrián.

–Creo que lo más sencillo es que hables con él –dijo entonces Alya.

–¿Con Cat Noir? –se sobresaltó Marinette.

–No, boba, con Adrián. Si tiene motivos para estar distante contigo te lo dirá, ¿no? Pregúntaselo, y así saldrás de dudas.

–Sí, supongo que será lo mejor –asintió Marinette, aunque no muy convencida.

De modo que durante el resto del día trató de reunir valor para hablar con Adrián. Fue dolorosamente evidente que él la estaba evitando, por lo que decidió esperarlo a la salida de clase para tratar de arreglar las cosas antes de que se fuera a casa. Lo encontró en la biblioteca, buscando unos libros que necesitaba para un trabajo de literatura.

–Adrián –lo llamó, y él se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el volumen que tenía entre las manos.

–¡M-Marinette! –exclamó.

–Lo siento, no quería asustarte –se disculpó ella enseguida.

–No te preocupes, es que no te había oído acercarte –respondió él.

Aún evitaba mirarla a los ojos cuando se agachó para recuperar el libro. Marinette se había inclinado también a recogerlo, de modo que los dedos de ambos se rozaron un momento. Adrián retiró la mano con brusquedad, como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado, y Marinette se quedó mirándolo, apenada.

Cuando se levantaron, ella le tendió el libro, y él lo tomó sin mirarla a los ojos. Iba a murmurar una excusa y una despedida, pero Marinette lo detuvo:

–Espera un momento, por favor.

Adrián se quedó quieto. Respiró hondo y la miró a la cara por fin, tratando de componer una expresión neutra.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Solo quería preguntarte... ¿estás enfadado conmigo? –planteó por fin.

–¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! Yo solo...

–¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado? –siguió preguntando ella–. Porque si es así, te pido disculpas. No pretendía...

–¿Qué dices? ¡No! –Alarmado, Adrián colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Marinette, pero las retiró enseguida, esforzándose por mantener las distancias–. No –repitió de nuevo, con suavidad–. No, Marinette, no has hecho nada malo.

Ella lo miró, intentando comprenderlo, y Adrián se quedó sin respiración. Había tratado de alejarse de ella porque cada vez que la miraba recordaba los besos que habían compartido y le costaba mucho reprimir el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos, volver a besarla y no dejarla marchar.

Pero no tenía derecho a sentirse así. En primer lugar, porque Marinette no había besado a Adrián, sino a Cat Noir. Y en segundo lugar, porque Cat Noir había declarado su amor por otra chica con la que se había mostrado muy afectuoso la noche anterior. Una chica a quien había jurado que le demostraría que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Que olvidaría a Marinette porque el corazón del superhéroe le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Al llegar a clase aquella mañana había pensado que sería sencillo. Adrián y Marinette eran solamente amigos, y Cat Noir y Ladybug, por su parte, estaban más unidos que nunca. Y por primera vez desde que la conocía, podía atreverse a soñar con la posibilidad de que la superheroína estuviese por fin enamorándose de él. No había ninguna razón para sentirse tentado por Marinette, sobre todo ahora que su sueño estaba tan cerca de hacerse realidad.

Pero entonces había llegado ella y lo había saludado con esa voz tan dulce, esa sonrisa tan maravillosa y esos ojos azules que le cortaban la respiración. Y de nuevo había recordado lo que había sentido al besarla. Y había deseado hacerlo de nuevo.

Sabía que debía alejarse de ella. Se lo había prometido a Ladybug y quería serle fiel por encima de todo, incluso aunque ella no sintiese lo mismo por él... todavía.

En ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiese herir a Marinette con su actitud. Pero allí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par y un gesto tan desconsolado que Adrián tuvo que hacer titánicos esfuerzos para no cobijarla entre sus brazos, cubrirla de besos y jurarle que nunca más volvería a hacerle daño.

Pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que estaba locamente enamorado de otra y aun así no podía evitar desear besarla cada vez que la veía? ¿Que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero ella no lo sabía, porque él se había ocultado cobardemente tras una máscara para...? ¿Para qué? ¿Para tratar de ganar el corazón de la princesa? ¿Para robarle un beso? ¿Sabiendo en todo momento que su propio corazón pertenecía a otra dama?

«Eres un ser despreciable, Adrián Agreste», se dijo a sí mismo. Quizá Marinette no iba muy desencaminada al creer que Cat Noir era un ligón después de todo. No en vano se las había arreglado para cortejar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo, arriesgándose a romper el corazón de una de ellas o, incluso, a arruinar su amistad con Marinette en el proceso.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó, atormentado.

–Estoy... pasando por una etapa extraña –logró decir por fin–. Es posible que necesite... distanciarme un poco.

–¿Distanciarte? –repitió ella sin comprender–. ¿De qué?

«De ti», pensó él. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

–De todo en general. Pero quiero...

«Quiero besarte», pensó de nuevo. Se sobrepuso.

–...quiero que sepas que no es nada personal. De verdad.

–¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? –preguntó ella entonces.

Adrián sintió que se derretía. La había tratado fatal y, aun así, ella le ofrecía su apoyo y su amistad.

–No, no es necesario, pero gracias por preguntar, supongo –farfulló.

–En serio –insistió ella–. Si necesitas hablar, o cualquier otra cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

Colocó la mano en su brazo, tratando de reconfortarlo, y Adrián se apartó con mayor brusquedad de la que había pretendido. Leyó en la expresión de Marinette que la había herido con aquel gesto, y se odió a sí mismo todavía más.

«¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?», volvió a plantearse.

–Lo-lo siento, yo... tengo que irme –logró decir por fin–. Llego... llego tarde a clase de esgrima.

Y le dio la espalda, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada un segundo más.

Marinette lo vio marchar, desolada.

Conocía su horario y sabía muy bien que no tenía esgrima en realidad.

* * *

 **NOTA** : Las cosas no pintan bien para Adrienette; pero no sufráis, porque mis fics siempre tienen final feliz :).


	12. Más allá de la amistad

–Entonces, ¿qué? –preguntó Alya–. ¿Cuál te llevas por fin?

Marinette, con una revista en cada mano, dudaba. Una de las publicaciones era sobre música e incluía una entrevista exclusiva a su cantante favorito, Jagged Stone. La otra, de videojuegos, dedicaba varias páginas al avance del Ultimate Mecha Strike IV, que saldría a la venta para la campaña de navidad. La mirada de la muchacha, no obstante, se desvió hacia la estantería donde se exponían las revistas de moda.

–No-no-no, eso no toca hoy –la riñó Alya al advertirlo–. Ya sabes por qué.

Marinette suspiró. Por supuesto, la foto de Adrián aparecía en la cubierta de una de ellas.

Habían salido de compras por el centro aquella tarde porque Alya se había dado cuenta de que su amiga no estaba de buen humor. Ninguna de las dos había encontrado explicación al extraño comportamiento de Adrián, y tampoco Nino había sabido ofrecerles alguna respuesta al respecto. Por eso, Alya había decidido que lo mejor sería sacar a Marinette a pasar una tarde de chicas para que tomara un poco el aire y se olvidara por un rato de sus tribulaciones sentimentales.

Habían entrado en el kiosco porque Alya quería comprar una revista en la que salía un reportaje sobre Ladybug y Cat Noir. Marinette, por su parte, había encontrado también varias publicaciones que le interesaban.

Ninguna de las dos había caído en la cuenta de que era inevitable que encontrasen alguna revista en la que apareciese Adrián. Marinette las coleccionaba todas y solía recortar sus fotos favoritas para colgarlas en las paredes de su cuarto, pero aquella tarde Alya le había prohibido terminantemente que las hojease siquiera.

«Supongo que tiene razón», se dijo Marinette. «Sale demasiado guapo en todas ellas».

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Pensar en Adrián la ponía demasiado triste, y se había propuesto divertirse con Alya y no pensar en nada más.

Trató de centrarse en las dos revistas que había seleccionado. Al contemplar los robots que aparecían en la cubierta de la de videojuegos recordó los momentos que había pasado junto a Adrián cuando entrenaron juntos para el torneo del Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Descartada, pues. Estaba a punto de decidirse por la de música cuando se acordó de que también había asistido al último concierto de Jagged Stone con Adrián. Y de que él le había pedido que le dedicara la portada del disco que Marinette había diseñado para el rockero.

Era inútil. Todo le recordaba a él.

Devolvió las revistas a su sitio con un suspiro, conteniendo las ganas de mirar de reojo la imagen de Adrián en la sección de moda.

–Me parece que hoy no me llevaré ninguna –anunció–. Pero podemos leer juntas la que vas a comprar tú, si quieres.

–No hay problema –sonrió Alya–. Toma, sujétamela un momento mientras busco el monedero.

Marinette cogió la revista y contempló la cubierta con curiosidad. No solía leer lo que aparecía en la prensa sobre su vida secreta como superheroína, pero tenía que reconocer que aquella fotografía estaba bastante bien. Y Cat Noir salía muy favorecido.

Enrojeció levemente. Su compañero solía permanecer en un segundo plano cuando hablaban con la prensa, pero también había artículos y entrevistas sobre él, por supuesto. Y tenía que reconocer que era un muchacho bastante fotogénico.

–¿Admirando sus encantos felinos, Marinette? –canturreó entonces Alya a su lado, sobresaltándola.

–¡No! –exclamó ella, muy colorada–. Yo... ¿por qué dices eso?

–Oh, vamos, tienes que reconocer que no está nada mal –replicó su amiga guiñándole un ojo–. Y eres de las pocas chicas que han podido apreciarlo... muy de cerca.

–¡Alya! ¿Tú también? Ya sabes que me molesta mucho que me tomen el pelo con ese tema.

Ella le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, conciliadora.

–No me refería a eso, tranquila. Ya sé que has tenido que explicar un montón de veces lo que pasó de verdad y prefieres no hablar de ello, pero... reconoce al menos que le tienes un cariño especial.

–N-no, yo...

–Y que es mutuo –prosiguió Alya sin piedad–. Bueno, todos sabemos que Cat Noir está loco por Ladybug, pero a ti también te trata de forma diferente a las demás. Si lo supiera la presidenta de su club de fans se moriría de envidia.

–Razón de más para no volver a mencionarlo, muchas gracias.

Alya se rió. Iba a añadir algo más cuando, de pronto, el sonido de una sirena atronó toda la calle, y varios coches de policía pasaron ante ellas a toda velocidad.

–¿Qué será eso? –se preguntó Marinette en voz alta–. ¿Un akuma?

Alya dio un saltito de emoción.

–¡Ladybug y Cat Noir estarán a punto de aparecer! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!

Marinette quiso detenerla, pero ella ya había salido corriendo calle abajo. Su amiga la siguió, preocupada.

Al final de la calle encontraron un cordón policial y una pequeña multitud que se había reunido allí para tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

–Por aquí no se puede pasar –informó un policía–. Hemos cortado la calle por seguridad.

–¿Se trata de un akuma? –preguntó Alya–. ¿Han llegado ya los superhéroes?

–¡Están atracando el banco! –explicó una anciana que lo observaba todo con interés–. ¡Y dicen que han tomado rehenes!

–No esperamos a los superhéroes –añadió el agente, visiblemente molesto–. Es un asunto de seguridad ciudadana del que se encargará la policía municipal, como debe ser.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza, pensativa. Ladybug y Cat Noir tomaban siempre la iniciativa ante los akumas, pero también habían ayudado a menudo a la policía a detener a delincuentes comunes. En esos casos solían ofrecerles su apoyo, pero seguían siempre las directrices de los profesionales.

Un atraco a un banco no parecía gran cosa. Pero si había rehenes... podía volverse mucho más serio.

–Ya has oído, Alya –dijo–. Ladybug y Cat Noir no van a venir, así que deberíamos marcharnos. Puede ser peligroso.

–Yo sé que vendrán –respondió ella, sacando su móvil con la intención de grabarlo todo–. Y pienso estar aquí para verlo.

–Bien, pues yo... me voy a casa, ¿vale? Acabo de recordar que mi padre necesitaba que lo ayudase en la panadería.

Alya asintió, pero apenas la escuchaba, pendiente de lo que sucedía al otro lado de la barrera. Marinette se alejó de ella, buscando un sitio para transformarse. Pero las calles estaban cortadas y había curiosos por todas partes.

Se internó por un callejón, buscando la manera de sortear el cordón policial.

* * *

Cat Noir corría ya hacia el lugar de los hechos, saltando por los tejados. Se sentía fatal después de su última conversación con Marinette, y se había apresurado a transformarse nada más enterarse de lo que sucedía en el banco, aliviado ante la perspectiva de poder distraerse con una batalla.

No podía dejar de pensar en Marinette. Seguro que ella estaba molesta con él, y con razón. ¿Cómo podía justificar su comportamiento de aquella tarde? No podía decirle, sencillamente, que había salido corriendo porque se moría de ganas de besarla. Porque ella no sabía que ya se habían besado antes, y porque él sentía que, al soñar con Marinette, estaba traicionando a su dama.

Tenía que pedirle disculpas, obviamente. Pero Cat Noir sabía cómo terminaba aquello. Acudía a visitar a Marinette para arreglar las cosas con ella y establecer definitivamente que eran solo amigos y terminaba besándola, aún más enamorado que antes.

Sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquello? Ni Cat Noir ni Adrián estaban enamorados de Marinette. Por supuesto que no. Ella era solo una amiga... muy especial, eso sí. No podía negar que le gustaba mucho. Pero no estaba enamorado. Porque su corazón pertenecía a Ladybug y era absurdo imaginar siquiera que pudiera amar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Y si así fuera (que no era el caso, se recordó a sí mismo con firmeza), no estaba bien jugar a dos bandas y cortejarlas a ambas.

No tenía que elegir, porque su decisión estaba tomada desde hacía mucho tiempo. La chica de sus sueños era Ladybug. Siempre y solamente Ladybug.

Así que tendría que aprender a olvidar a Marinette. Sería difícil, porque iban juntos a clase, y además en aquel mismo momento corría por el callejón que se abría a sus pies...

Cat Noir se detuvo sobre el tejado de golpe, perplejo, y miró con mayor detenimiento; sí, no cabía duda de que se trataba de Marinette. Y el callejón por el que avanzaba desembocaba en la calle del banco cercado por la policía.

El superhéroe no se planteó qué hacía ella allí. Solo sabía que tenía que sacarla de la zona de peligro cuanto antes.

De modo que se dejó caer y aterrizó ante ella, sobresaltándola.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se quedó en blanco un instante. «Mantén las distancias», se recordó a sí mismo. Si a duras penas podía controlarse como Adrián, le resultaría mucho más difícil siendo Cat Noir. Porque Adrián y Marinette eran solo amigos, pero Cat Noir y ella, en cambio...

«No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso».

Se esforzó por centrarse.

–Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿No has visto el cordón policial? No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, buscando una respuesta convincente.

–Yo..., e-estaba de compras con Alya, ella se fue corriendo por si os veía a ti y a Ladybug y... la perdí de vista...

Cat Noir la miró con escepticismo. Sospechaba que Marinette no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad; pero no tenía tiempo de discutir.

–Bueno, pues seguro que aquí no la encontrarás. Así que da media vuelta y regresa a casa.

Marinette se molestó.

–¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

–Uno de los héroes de París, para tu información –replicó él, frunciendo el ceño–. Y estoy aquí para protegerte.

–No me hace ninguna falta, muchas gracias. ¿Por qué no te vas a proteger a otra y me dejas en paz de una vez?

Se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había dicho; pero estaba nerviosa, temía que él descubriese su identidad secreta y, por otro lado, aún se debatía entre la decepción de su último encuentro con Adrián y la emoción de hallarse frente a Cat Noir. Porque había evocado de golpe sus besos y sus caricias y era consciente de que se había ruborizado contra su voluntad.

Estúpido gato.

Él, sin embargo, no se mostró afectado por sus palabras.

–Porque resulta que eres tú, y no otra, la que va corriendo hacia un banco en el que se está produciendo un atraco con rehenes. Tienen armas de fuego, Marinette. No es ninguna broma.

Justo entonces sonaron unos disparos a lo lejos. Cat Noir alzó las orejas, alarmado, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Marinette.

–¿No lo entiendes? No se trata de un akuma. Si te pasara algo, la magia de Ladybug no podría arreglarlo después.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó sin palabras, perdida en su mirada.

–Si te pasara algo –murmuró él–, no me lo perdonaría jamás, Marinette. Yo...

No pudo terminar la frase. Porque, antes de que fuera consciente de lo que sucedía, los dos se estaban besando apasionadamente; Marinette le echó los brazos al cuello y él le rodeó la cintura con los suyos, atrayéndola hacia sí. Por un momento olvidó a los atracadores, su misión e incluso a Ladybug, porque lo único que existía era Marinette, la calidez de sus labios sobre los de él, la explosión de emociones que provocaban en su pecho.

Se apartaron un momento para respirar; Marinette hundió los dedos en el cabello rubio de él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y susurró:

–No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto.

–Yo tampoco –admitió él.

Pero volvieron a besarse. Y con aquel segundo beso comprendieron al mismo tiempo que aquel sentimiento era mucho más serio, intenso y profundo de lo que habían creído en un principio. «¿Me estoy enamorando de Cat Noir?», se preguntó Marinette, confusa, mientras él la besaba una vez más. «¿O ya lo he hecho?».

«Estoy perdido», pensó el superhéroe por su parte. Una parte de él todavía deseaba alejarse de ella y proclamar su amor incondicional por Ladybug. Pero ya no podía; porque ahora era consciente de que lo que sentía por Marinette era mucho más que simple atracción. «Creo que la quiero», comprendió de pronto.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, maravillados.

–Marinette... –pudo decir él por fin.

Ella sonrió. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y Cat Noir le acarició la mejilla. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más suavidad y dulzura.

–Me temo –murmuró por fin, apoyando su frente contra la de Marinette– que esto ya va más allá de la simple amistad. Por parte de los dos, al parecer.

–Sí –reconoció Marinette con un suspiro–. Es algo... inesperado.

–E inoportuno –añadió Cat Noir, cerrando los ojos con cansancio–. Creo que es justo que sepas que... en fin, estoy medio saliendo con Ladybug.

Marinette reprimió una risita.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

–Todavía no es oficial –se apresuró a añadir él–, y ahora mismo estoy hecho un lío..., porque obviamente no he pasado tanto tiempo soñando con Ladybug para traicionarla justo cuando por fin ella parece dispuesta a darme una oportunidad. Pero el caso es que –concluyó, tomando el rostro de Marinette entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos– tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Marinette.

Ella no supo qué contestar, de modo que lo besó otra vez. Ahora que había empezado, sentía que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

En ese mismo momento oyeron de nuevo las sirenas de los coches de policía, y Cat Noir se apartó de ella con un suspiro de resignación.

–Tendremos que retomar esta conversación en otro momento, princesa. El deber me llama y ya llego tarde.

Se despidió de Marinette con un último y ligero beso en los labios y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero ella lo retuvo por la muñeca.

–¡Espera! Cat Noir, por favor, no vayas.

Él se volvió para mirarla, desconcertado.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Es peligroso, tú mismo lo has dicho. Y si algo sale mal, Ladybug no podrá arreglarlo después.

Marinette inspiró hondo. La superheroína que había en ella se rebelaba ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Pero, por primera vez desde que había aceptado el prodigio de Ladybug, deseaba poder eludir su responsabilidad y que fuesen otros quienes se arriesgasen en su lugar.

No por ella, en realidad. Ladybug era lo bastante juiciosa, valiente y generosa como para acudir al rescate cada vez que París la necesitaba.

Marinette, sin embargo... podía permitirse a veces aquellos momentos de debilidad. Especialmente cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien querido.

Cat Noir la miró, conmovido.

–¿Estás... preocupada por mí?

Por toda respuesta, Marinette se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos. Él sonrió y la estrechó con fuerza.

–Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró con suavidad–. No temas. Regresaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Y tú vuelve a casa, por favor. Me quedaré más tranquilo si sé que estás a salvo. Me importas mucho, Marinette. De verdad.

Ella suspiró y se separó de él, reticente.

–Sé que tengo que elegir –concluyó Cat Noir–. Y te prometo que lo haré. No quiero hacerte daño. Y tampoco a Ladybug. Es solo que...

Pero ella lo silenció posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

–No pienses en eso ahora. Tienes una misión por delante y debes concentrarte en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraremos una solución.

Cat Noir asintió y sonrió. Se despidió de ella con un gesto y un guiño, extendió su bastón y se elevó hasta el tejado más cercano.

Marinette lo vio marchar, con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

–¿Crees que es una buena idea confundirlo de esa manera? –planteó entonces Tikki, preocupada.

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Se está enamorando de ti otra vez. Tendrá que elegir entre tus dos identidades y no se lo estás poniendo fácil.

–Bueno, si resulta que me gusta no puedo evitar que se me note –se defendió ella–. Puede que tenga dos identidades, pero soy una sola persona.

–Yo solo te digo que, si vas a seguir adelante con Cat Noir como Marinette, tendrás que alejarte de él como Ladybug. O lo volverás loco.

–También podría decirle quién soy en realidad –apuntó Marinette–. O seré yo la que se volverá loca tarde o temprano.

Tikki negó con la cabeza.

–Ya sabes que no puedes hacerlo, Marinette. Es importante.

–¿Más importante que sus sentimientos? –protestó ella–. Ya lo has oído: tiene miedo de hacerme daño, pero soy yo quien lo está haciendo sufrir a él.

Tikki no dijo nada. Marinette suspiró y concluyó:

–No es el momento de hablar de esto. Cat Noir ya habrá llegado al banco y tenemos que ayudarlo.

–Estoy de acuerdo –asintió el kwami.

–¡Puntos fuera, Tikki!

Un destello rosáceo iluminó el callejón y, momentos después, Ladybug se elevaba por los aires colgando de la cuerda de su yoyó, lista para proteger París una vez más.


	13. Operación de rescate

Cuando Ladybug llegó frente al banco encontró a Cat Noir discutiendo con el teniente Raincomprix.

–... a mí me parece muy peligroso –estaba diciendo el policía–. Ya ha habido disparos y no sabemos cómo está la situación ahí dentro. Es posible que haya heridos...

–¡Pero yo puedo entrar desde el tejado y sorprenderlos! Ya sabe, sigilo felino –añadió con un guiño y una larga sonrisa.

–Eso es lo que no necesitamos: sorpresas. Los atracadores están nerviosos y son imprevisibles. Agradecemos tu propuesta, Cat Noir, pero esto es un trabajo para los especialistas. Nuestro negociador tratará de hacerlos entrar en razón.

–Podemos hacer las dos cosas –intervino entonces Ladybug.

Cat Noir no la había oído llegar. Dio un respingo, sobresaltado.

–¡L-ladybug! No sabía que estabas aquí.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, deseando que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas pasase desapercibido para su compañero. Pero él se mostraba nervioso, y evitaba su mirada.

–Podemos infiltrarnos en el edificio mientras el negociador distrae a los atracadores –sugirió Ladybug–. Naturalmente, seguiríamos en todo momento las instrucciones de los profesionales.

–Quizá no sea mala idea contar con ellos, señor –se atrevió a comentar un policía.

El teniente Raincomprix dirigió una mirada pensativa a los dos superhéroes. Por fin asintió lentamente.

* * *

Poco después, Ladybug y Cat Noir se elevaban hasta la azotea del edificio más cercano. La policía les había proporcionado comunicadores para estar en contacto con ellos durante la operación, pero por el momento los llevaban apagados. Se posicionaron en un lugar estratégico para poder controlar el banco desde las alturas y decidir qué hacer a continuación.

–Parece que hay respiraderos en el tejado –observó Ladybug, examinando un plano del edificio en la pantalla de su yoyó–. Podremos entrar por ahí sin que nos detecten.

Cat Noir no dijo nada, y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Había estado extrañamente callado durante toda la conversación con los policías.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Él desvió la mirada.

–Sí, disculpa. Los respiraderos –le recordó.

–Exacto. Hay seis, pero el que nos interesa es este de aquí, porque al parecer el conducto de ventilación lleva directamente hasta el banco, que está en la planta baja. Son cuatro pisos y el conducto será estrecho e incómodo, pero no veo otra opción.

Cat Noir permaneció en silencio. Ladybug alargó la mano para posarla sobre su brazo, pero él retrocedió. Aquel gesto le recordó tanto a la reacción de Adrián en la biblioteca que ella se quedó mirándolo, desconcertada.

–¿Qué te pasa, Cat? –preguntó.

Él inspiró hondo.

–No es momento para hablar de eso –respondió–. Tenemos una misión.

–Si hay algo que te preocupa deberíamos solucionarlo antes –insistió Ladybug–. Este es un asunto delicado; no quiero que te cojan por sorpresa por estar distraído.

Cat Noir alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, muy serio.

–¿Te he fallado alguna vez? –le planteó.

–No es por mí, sino por ti –trató de explicarle ella–. Esta gente va armada y es peligrosa. Si no estás centrado podrían herirte, o algo peor. Así que, antes de entrar ahí, necesito saber que vas a estar bien.

Él trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca.

–Es verdad, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante –admitió–. Pero sigo pensando que ahora no es el mejor momento. Necesitaré más de cinco minutos, y no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Ladybug respiró hondo. Sospechaba que ella tenía mucho que ver con las tribulaciones de su compañero, y deseaba poder solucionarlo cuanto antes. Pero Cat Noir tenía razón: no era el momento más adecuado para iniciar una larga conversación.

–Bien –aceptó por fin–. Lo dejaremos para más tarde. Pero quiero que sepas, Cat, que puedes contar conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? Y confiar en mí, igual que yo confío en ti.

Él tragó saliva; cuando volvió a mirarla, Ladybug leyó en sus ojos que se sentía conmovido.

–Gracias, Ladybug. Yo... –vaciló un momento antes de concluir en voz baja– no creo que merezca esa confianza.

–No digas eso. –Ladybug colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, tratando de infundirle ánimos–. Eres mi amigo y mi compañero y, pase lo que pase, eso nunca cambiará.

Cat Noir cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de sobreponerse a las emociones que lo sacudían por dentro. Finalmente inspiró hondo, alzó la cabeza y asintió.

–Muy bien; estoy listo.

Saltaron a la azotea del edificio de enfrente y buscaron el conducto de ventilación que había señalado Ladybug. Retiraron la rejilla y se asomaron al interior, un tubo húmedo y estrecho. Cruzaron una mirada.

–Las damas primero –la invitó Cat Noir.

Ladybug se imaginó a sí misma arrastrándose a gatas por aquel conducto con su compañero justo detrás de ella y enrojeció.

–Ni hablar –se apresuró a responder–. Quiero decir..., tú tienes visión nocturna, pasa primero y guíame.

Él le dirigió una media sonrisa socarrona.

–Como desees, milady.

Se metió por el tubo y su compañera, tras inspirar hondo, entró detrás.

El trayecto fue largo y angustioso, especialmente para Ladybug, que tenía que avanzar a tientas en la oscuridad. La cola de Cat Noir se agitaba inquieta tras él, rozándole la cara y sobresaltándola cada vez.

–¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? –susurró ella.

–Lo siento, es instintivo –murmuró él desde delante–. ¿Falta mucho?

–Deberíamos estar a punto de llegar al conducto que lleva hasta la planta baja –respondió ella, consultando el plano en la pantalla de su yoyó–. ¿Lo ves?

Cat Noir no respondió enseguida. Avanzó un poco más y se detuvo.

–Sí, el tubo sigue hacia adelante, pero aquí hay otro ramal que va hacia abajo.

Se apartó para dejar paso a Ladybug. Los dos examinaron la rejilla que cerraba el conducto. El espacio era estrecho y ambos superhéroes estaban muy juntos, pero se esforzaron por no dejarse distraer.

–Debe de ser esto –dijo Ladybug–. Ayúdame a abrirlo.

Entre los dos retiraron la rejilla y dejaron libre el conducto, que descendía hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Cat Noir sacó su bastón, lo colocó en posición vertical sobre el hueco y lo extendió hasta que sintió que tocaba el suelo, cuatro pisos más abajo. Se encaramó al otro extremo con asombrosa facilidad y tendió la mano a Ladybug.

–¿Te atreves?

Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa; pese a que lo único que veía del rostro de su compañero en la oscuridad eran sus brillantes ojos verdes, sabía que él sí podía distinguir sus rasgos.

–¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que sí.

Cat Noir le dio entonces la mano, y Ladybug se aferró a él. Reprimió un suspiro cuando su brazo enlazó su cintura. Habían hecho aquello muchas veces antes, pero por primera vez sentirlo tan cerca le cortaba el aliento.

El bastón de su compañero empezó a encogerse y ellos descendieron con él. Cuando por fin tocaron el suelo, el brazo de Cat Noir no se retiró de la cintura de Ladybug, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

–Y ahora, ¿qué? –susurró él.

Ya no estaba todo tan oscuro. El conducto seguía hacia adelante, y a lo largo del trayecto había varias rejillas de ventilación por las que se filtraba la luz del día.

–Es por ahí –señaló Ladybug mientras consultaba su yoyó–. En teoría estamos ya tras las paredes del banco, así que a partir de ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado para que no nos oigan.

Cat Noir asintió. Avanzaron en silencio; Ladybug espiaba a través de todas las rejillas de ventilación, hasta que se detuvo de nuevo e hizo señas a Cat Noir para que se situara a su lado. Su compañero se asomó también.

La habitación que había al otro lado era un despacho. En un rincón, en el suelo, había un grupo de personas acurrucadas con las manos sobre la cabeza. En la puerta, de espaldas a ellos, vigilaba un hombre armado que se cubría el rostro con un pasamontañas.

Los dos superhéroes cruzaron una mirada. Habían encontrado a los rehenes.

Ladybug activó el comunicador.

–Teniente Raincomprix –susurró–, tenemos localizados a los rehenes.

–¿Creéis que podéis sacarlos de ahí y poneros a salvo? –preguntó el policía desde el otro lado.

Ladybug miró a Cat Noir y este asintió mientras cerraba la mano en un gesto que ella comprendió a la primera.

–Creo que sí, teniente. Déjelo en nuestras manos. –Se volvió hacia Cat Noir–. Yo distraeré al del pasamontañas. Tú ocúpate de sacar a estas personas del edificio.

Él no pareció muy convencido.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa.

–Lucky charm –dijo entonces en voz baja, invocando su poder especial.

De inmediato apareció un nuevo objeto entre sus manos. Lo contempló desconcertada.

–¿Es un reloj de manecillas? –preguntó Cat Noir.

–Un despertador –corrigió ella–. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno de estos. Recuerdo que mi padre tenía uno cuando yo era pequeña, y era muy escandaloso. Mi madre le regaló uno digital para no tener que oírlo más. ¡Espera! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Se puso de nuevo de puntillas para mirar a través de la rejilla. Dentro, todo seguía igual. Ni el atracador ni los rehenes se habían movido, lo que significaba que no los habían oído.

–Quédate aquí y espera a la señal –le indicó a Cat Noir–. Cuando oigas el despertador, si todo sale bien, tendrás vía libre para salvar a los rehenes. Cuento contigo –añadió, y se despidió de él con un ligero beso en los labios.

Cat Noir se quedó helado, y Ladybug se dio cuenta enseguida de que había metido la pata.

–¿Me... me acabas de besar en los labios, bichito? –susurró él.

El primer impulso de Ladybug fue pedir disculpas y asegurarle que había sido un error. Pero lo pensó mejor y le guiñó un ojo, coqueta.

–¿Acaso no te ha gustado, minino?

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Mentiría si dijera que no, pero creo que deberíamos discutirlo con calma.

–Ejem –sonó de pronto una voz lejana, sobresaltándolos a ambos–. No es que quiera interrumpiros, pero creo que deberíais saber que os habéis dejado encendido el comunicador.

Los dos enrojecieron intensamente.

–Gracias por el aviso, teniente Raincomprix. –Ladybug se aclaró la garganta y trató de centrarse–. Tenemos un plan para rescatar a los rehenes. Volveremos a contactar cuando los hayamos sacado a todos fuera del edificio.

Se aseguró de que en esta ocasión dejaba el dispositivo perfectamente apagado y se volvió hacia Cat Noir, que la observaba con curiosidad.

–No perdamos más tiempo –dijo, esforzándose por sonar seria y profesional–. Estate atento a la señal y... ten cuidado –añadió tras un instante de vacilación.

Cat Noir percibió el tono de preocupación que latía en sus palabras y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

Ladybug se separó de él y se alejó en busca de otra rejilla de ventilación para llevar a cabo su plan. No se volvió para mirarlo, pese a que sentía que él sí la estaba observando.

Dobló una esquina y continuó avanzando por el conducto en silencio. Se asomó a la siguiente rejilla y sonrió al comprobar que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño. Justo lo que necesitaba.

La retiró y se coló en el interior. Miró a su alrededor para estudiar bien el entorno, volvió a colocar la rejilla en su sitio y ajustó las manecillas del despertador. Después lo escondió debajo del lavabo, se ocultó detrás de la puerta y esperó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cat Noir seguía atento a lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación donde se encontraban los rehenes. El hombre del pasamontañas montaba guardia en la puerta mientras sus compañeros controlaban los movimientos de la policía desde la sala principal del banco.

Justo cuando Cat Noir empezaba a impacientarse, un escandaloso timbrazo resonó por todas las dependencias del banco. El atracador dio un respingo, sobresaltado, y miró a su alrededor.

Pero el sonido procedía de la habitación contigua, por lo que, tras echar un último vistazo a sus rehenes, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cat Noir no perdió tiempo. Retiró la rejilla de ventilación y entró en la habitación con un ágil y elegante salto. A los rehenes se les iluminó la cara al verlo.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó un joven.

–¿Has venido a rescatarnos? –preguntó una anciana.

Él se puso un dedo sobre los labios indicando silencio. Después invocó su Cataclysm y colocó la palma de la mano sobre la pared que daba a la calle. Inmediatamente se abrió un enorme boquete y Cat Noir se apartó para dejar paso a los rehenes.

–Salgan ordenadamente, damas y caballeros –los invitó con una reverencia–. Su hipoteca con este banco ha sido cancelada.

Alzó las orejas, sin embargo, al oír pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente. Se llevó la mano a su bastón, alerta, y se dispuso a luchar.

* * *

El hombre del pasamontañas entró en el cuarto de baño, siguiendo el sonido de la alarma, y miró a su alrededor desconcertado. Localizó el despertador debajo del lavabo y se inclinó para apagarlo.

Y entonces Ladybug le cayó encima. De una patada lanzó su arma a un rincón y con un solo giro de muñeca arrojó el yoyó contra él y lo envolvió con la cuerda. Oyó entonces el ruido de la pared desmoronándose en la habitación de al lado y sonrió. Todo marchaba según el plan.

Cuando ya tenía al atracador bien atado en el suelo y se disponía a avisar a la policía por el comunicador, resonó de pronto un disparo y un maullido.

A Ladybug se le heló la sangre en las venas. Dejó atrás al ladrón atado y se precipitó hacia el despacho con el corazón en un puño.

Se detuvo en la puerta de golpe.

Ya no quedaban rehenes en el despacho. Todos habían escapado por el agujero que el Cataclysm de Cat Noir había abierto en la pared.

Y allí estaba él, en pie, sonriéndole con picardía. Había extendido su bastón y, colgado de su extremo, inmovilizado contra la pared, estaba el segundo atracador. Su arma yacía en el suelo en un rincón.

–¿Me has echado de menos, milady? –saludó Cat Noir.

Ladybug se lo habría comido a besos.

Oyeron voces procedentes del vestíbulo del banco y comprendieron que el resto de la banda no tardaría en aparecer por allí. Ladybug tomó el comunicador que pendía de su cintura y lo activó de nuevo.

–Teniente Raincomprix, los rehenes están a salvo –informó.

–Recibido, Ladybug –respondió el policía desde el otro lado.

Los dos superhéroes cruzaron una mirada y se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras. Ladybug tiró de su yoyó y recuperó la cuerda, y Cat Noir replegó su bastón. Para cuando entró la policía a detener a los atracadores, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

Mientras contemplaban el final de la operación policial desde la azotea del edificio contiguo, Ladybug miró de reojo a Cat Noir. El muchacho se mostraba muy serio, y eso no era habitual en él.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó por fin; cuando él se volvió y clavó en ella la mirada de sus asombrosos ojos felinos, Ladybug añadió–. Oí un disparo y pensé... No estás herido, ¿verdad?

–No –respondió él–. Tengo buenos reflejos, aunque no negaré que estuvo cerca.

Ladybug inspiró hondo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, de manera similar a como lo había hecho un rato antes como Marinette. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

–¿Has tenido miedo por mí? –preguntó con suavidad.

Ladybug iba a contestar, pero su prodigio la alertó de que solo le quedaba un minuto antes de la transformación. «Al diablo con todo», pensó. Estuvo tentada de dejar que sucediera lo inevitable, de mostrarle a Cat Noir su verdadero rostro y acabar así con las dudas que albergaba el corazón dividido de su compañero. Pero finalmente se impuso el sentido común, suspiró y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Tengo que irme, Cat. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

–Espera, Ladybug –la detuvo él cuando estaba a punto de marcharse–. He de hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche?

Ella le sonrió.

–Claro, gatito –respondió.

Reprimió el impulso de besarlo; en vez de eso, acarició su rostro con suavidad y le dirigió una intensa mirada y una sonrisa antes de separarse de él y alejarse balanceándose entre los tejados como una hoja al viento.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Mucha gente se pregunta por qué no pueden revelar su identidad. En la serie es Tikki quien insiste más sobre ello y se lo toma incluso más en serio que Marinette, y quería reflejarlo en mi fic. Posiblemente hay buenas razones para que tenga que ser un secreto. Yo tengo una teoría y la voy a exponer en esta historia, pero aún faltan algunos capítulos para que lleguemos a eso. ¡Paciencia! :)**

 **En cuanto al comportamiento de Adrien en la biblioteca, hay que tener en cuenta que él no sabe que le gusta a Marinette. Ella le dijo a Cat Noir que estaba enamorado de otro, pero no le dijo de quién. Así que él no es consciente de que le está haciendo daño. Sabe que no se está portando bien con ella pero presupone que Marinette se enfadará con él y poco más.**


	14. La mejor opción

Adrián se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un largo día, pero lo que lo había dejado completamente sin fuerzas era su dilema interior. ¿Cómo se habían torcido las cosas de aquella manera? Probablemente la culpa fuera solo suya, pensó, por coquetear con Marinette en primer lugar. En ningún momento había pensado que aquello llegaría tan lejos. Ni que él mismo pudiese llegar a sentir algo tan intenso por ella... justo en el momento en las cosas con Ladybug parecían estar avanzando también.

¿Cómo era posible? Todavía estaba profundamente enamorado de la superheroína, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inevitablemente atraído hacia Marinette. Y besarla de nuevo aquella tarde, y de aquella manera, había sido...

Reprimió un suspiro. «¿Puede alguien enamorarse de dos personas a la vez?», se preguntó muy confuso.

–Bueno, a ver, ¿qué te pasa ahora? –preguntó Plagg mientras engullía su último trozo de queso–. Tus dos chicas te han besuqueado, ¿no estás contento?

–¡No son «mis dos chicas»! –exclamó Adrián. Pero se puso colorado.

–Vamos a ver, si te gustan las dos, y tú les gustas a ellas, ¿cuál es el problema?

–El problema es que no puedo estar con las dos, Plagg. No está bien.

El kwami se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza desconcertado.

–Pasarán miles de años y seguiré sin entender a los humanos –declaró–. Tanto lloriqueo sobre el poder del amor y la importancia de los sentimientos y ahora que tú tienes el doble de... amor y sentimientos y todo eso... resulta que «no está bien». Cuantas más novias mejor, ¿no?

–Eso no es así, Plagg. –Adrián gruñó, frustrado–. Es inútil hablar contigo.

–¡Oye! –protestó él–. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que piensas. Tienes que elegir entre las dos. Lo que estoy intentando señalar es que esa norma es absurda. Porque una de las dos sufrirá. Y tú también.

Adrián disimuló una sonrisa al comprobar que, pese a su actitud displicente, Plagg estaba preocupado por él.

–Si estás decidido a elegir –prosiguió el kwami–, supongo que Ladybug es la mejor opción, ¿no? Llevas suspirando por ella desde que te conozco. Y los dos sois superhéroes. Y está Tikki –añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Sí –asintió Adrián, pensativo–. Ladybug es la mejor opción.

–¿Pero...? –adivinó Plagg.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza y no contestó.

* * *

–Y entonces, ¿qué? –preguntó Tikki–. ¿Vas a empezar algo con él?

Marinette dirigió una mirada melancólica a las paredes de su cuarto. Había retirado todas las fotos de Adrián porque sentía que no tenía derecho a mantenerlas allí ahora que dedicaba sus ratos libres a besarse con Cat Noir.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de aquel pensamiento. Era mucho más que eso. Había un sentimiento real detrás.

Eso era lo que más la asustaba.

–Creo que ya ha empezado, Tikki –murmuró–. No sé cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, pero... me parece que Cat y yo ya estamos juntos. De alguna manera.

–¿Y has decidido si vas a hacerlo como Marinette... o como Ladybug?

–No –admitió ella–. Pero no voy a decidirlo yo.

Tikki flotó ante ella y le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. Marinette sonrió.

–Dejaré que sea él quien decida –explicó–. Quiero causarle el menor daño posible, así que esperaré a que tome una decisión... y, elija a quien elija... la tendrá.

Se estremeció nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba decidida a decirle que sí a Cat Noir, como Marinette o como Ladybug? Unas semanas atrás no lo habría creído posible.

–Tikki –murmuró–. No es una locura, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... que se trata de un sentimiento real. Si estuviese cometiendo una equivocación, si me encontrase... confundida o algo así... ¿me lo dirías?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

–Te lo diría, Marinette. Y estoy bastante segura de que lo que sientes por Cat Noir, sea lo que sea, es real.

Marinette sonrió y suspiró.

–Sí, a mí también me lo parece.

* * *

Ladybug llegó al lugar de la cita a la hora acordada y se encontró con que Cat Noir ya estaba allí, encaramado al alero. Su corazón se aceleró al verlo.

–Buenas noches, Cat –saludó.

–Buenas noches, Ladybug –respondió él con una media sonrisa.

Ella se sentó a su lado, manteniendo las distancias a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba abrazarse de nuevo a él. Pero había detectado un cambio en su humor habitual. Cat Noir se mostraba serio y reconcentrado, como si se dispusiera a pasar un examen difícil.

–Querías hablar de algo importante, ¿no es así? –le preguntó con suavidad.

–Sí, yo... –Cat Noir inspiró hondo, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y sonrió de nuevo–. Es algo complicado y... aunque he pensado mucho en ello, a lo mejor no consigo expresarme como me gustaría.

Ladybug alzó una ceja, desconcertada.

–Quiero decir... –trató de explicarse él– que necesito que me dejes hablar... sin preguntas ni comentarios... hasta el final. Porque es una larga historia, y si pierdo el hilo quizá no sea capaz de retomarlo.

Ella inspiró hondo, inquieta.

–Cat, ¿es serio?

–Es difícil, al menos para mí. Por eso necesito que me escuches. Porque tengo que decírtelo, y si no lo hago ahora, más adelante quizá no encuentre valor para hacerlo.

Ladybug tragó saliva y le oprimió el brazo, mostrándole su apoyo.

–Adelante, puedes empezar cuando estés listo –lo animó–. Te escucho.

Cat Noir respiró profundamente varias veces. Ladybug notó que estaba muy nervioso, por lo que no retiró la mano de su brazo. Él parecía encontrar fuerzas en aquel contacto, porque le sonrió de nuevo y empezó, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

–Ladybug, te quiero. Esto ya lo sabes porque te lo dije el otro día, durante la batalla contra Iceberg. No fue una ocurrencia ni algo que surgió en el momento. Estoy enamorado de ti de verdad. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ladybug sintió que se derretía. Abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces recordó que él le había pedido que no lo interrumpiera. De modo que asintió, animándolo a que continuara.

–Esa noche te conté también que había besado a Marinette –prosiguió él–. Y te juré que no volvería a hacerlo.

Ella reprimió una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Lo había olvidado por completo. Comprendió de pronto que a él lo torturaba la idea de que le había hecho una promesa que no había sido capaz de cumplir.

Pero se suponía que Ladybug no podía saber aquello, de modo que permaneció callada, sintiéndose muy culpable ante la angustia de su compañero.

–No sé lo que sientes tú por mí –continuó Cat Noir–. Tengo la sensación de que te gusto un poco, y esta tarde, durante la incursión en el banco, me has b-besado –concluyó enrojeciendo–. En otras circunstancias te pediría salir. Te suplicaría que me dieras una oportunidad. Todavía lo deseo. –Inspiró hondo y continuó–. Pero no puedo, Ladybug, porque no te merezco.

Ladybug tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Cat Noir, yo... –empezó, pero él alzó la mano para pedirle que le permitiera continuar.

–Hoy mismo he vuelto a ver a Marinette. He intentado mantenerme lejos de ella, pero no he podido. Hemos vuelto a besarnos –confesó, muy avergonzado–. Sé que probablemente pensarás que soy un embustero y un sinvergüenza y que he jugado con tus sentimientos. Si me odias o no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé. No estoy viendo a Marinette por capricho ni porque sea un ligón. Tengo... tengo sentimientos hacia ella. Sentimientos muy profundos que hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que existían. No sé si es posible estar enamorado de dos chicas a la vez, pero es lo que me está pasando a mí ahora mismo.

Se detuvo un momento y la miró de reojo, estudiando su reacción. Pero ella, conmovida, se sentía incapaz de hablar.

Cat Noir, malinterpretando su expresión, bajó la cabeza, muy avergonzado.

–No te estoy pidiendo nada. Ni siquiera tengo derecho a pedirte que lo entiendas, porque ni yo mismo comprendo por qué. Ni estoy tratando de excusarme. Solo... comparto esto contigo porque es la verdad y tienes derecho a conocerla. Comprenderé perfectamente que te enfades conmigo, cualquier cosa que pienses de mí la aceptaré, porque sé que todo esto no es justo para ti. Pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

»No tengo intención de seguir así para siempre. Sé que tengo que elegir, y lo haré, porque, independientemente de lo que yo sienta, no me parece correcto jugar a dos bandas. Yo no soy así.

Ladybug tragó saliva y enterró el rostro entre las manos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Cat Noir se acercó a ella de inmediato e hizo ademán de pasar un brazo por sus hombros, pero lo retiró en el último momento.

–Lo siento, Ladybug –susurró angustiado–. Siento mucho todo esto, de verdad. Yo no quiero confundirte ni hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a Marinette, y por eso... –inspiró hondo antes de continuar–, ya he tomado una decisión.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero él apartó la vista otra vez.

–O-oficialmente tú y yo seguimos siendo solo amigos –prosiguió; volvió a respirar profundamente–. En cambio, Ma-Marinette y yo ya hemos empezado algo. No sé qué es, ni si ella querrá seguir adelante, pero... le voy a pedir salir. Y por eso ya no voy a molestarte más con... lo que siento por ti. Para mí serás una amiga muy querida y nada más, porque... bueno, si se diera el caso de que tú qui-quisieras estar conmigo... yo no podría aceptar, po-porque...

No fue capaz de continuar. Dejó caer la cabeza, hundió los hombros y se apartó un poco de ella, temblando.

–Ya está, ya lo he dicho –musitó.

Ladybug solo podía tratar de imaginar lo duro que había sido para él pronunciar aquellas palabras. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de conformarlo. Sentía que el nudo que tenía en la garganta le oprimía también el corazón.

–¿Es realmente lo que quieres? –susurró.

Pero Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo que realmente quiero no lo puedo tener, Ladybug –respondió con una sonrisa de cansancio–. Pero me consideraré un gato muy afortunado si Marinette acepta estar conmigo a pesar de todo. No se trata solo de que me sienta responsable, ya te lo he dicho. Me gusta mucho... y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella también.

–¿Y si te dice que no? –La voz de Ladybug era apenas un susurro, pero él la oyó perfectamente–. ¿Me lo pedirías a mí después?

–No –respondió él–. No quiero que seas mi plan B, Ladybug. No puedo decirte ahora que he elegido a Marinette y correr a suplicarte después con el rabo entre las piernas si resulta que ella me rechaza. Sería muy grosero por mi parte. Pero –añadió guiñándole un ojo, con un atisbo de su viejo humor–, si eres tú quien me pide salir a mí, no puedo asegurarte que sea capaz de resistirme a tus encantos.

Ladybug sonrió y lo estrechó con afecto.

–Qué cosas te pasan, gatito –murmuró.

–¿No estás enfadada conmigo? –tanteó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué podía decirle. Sentía que tenía la llave para evitarle todo aquel sufrimiento y no se le permitía utilizarla. «Lo compensaré», se prometió a sí misma. «O, mejor dicho, Marinette lo compensará».

Permanecieron un momento así, abrazados.

–Gracias por ser sincero conmigo –dijo ella al final.

–Gracias por no odiarme –murmuró él.

Ladybug reprimió un nuevo suspiro. Finalmente, Cat Noir se puso en pie, con cierta dificultad. Aunque trató de disimularlo, su compañera se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas. Se incorporó también y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para mostrarle su apoyo.

–Todo está bien, Cat Noir –le aseguró–. Tienes razón; hemos coqueteado un poco pero no hemos empezado nada serio. Por mi culpa, sobre todo. Porque me lo he pensado demasiado, y es lógico que te hayas cansado de esperarme y quieras pasar página. Ojalá te vaya muy bien con Marinette y seas feliz. Te lo mereces.

Se abrazaron, emocionados.

–No sé si podré, bichito –dijo Cat con la voz rota–. Pasar página, quiero decir.

Ladybug tragó saliva. «Maldita sea, Tikki», pensó. Se moría de ganas de besarlo, de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que elegir porque había encontrado a la chica que estaba buscando. Apretó los dientes para que las palabras «Puntos fuera» no escaparan de sus labios en un momento de debilidad. Nunca antes había deseado tanto revelarle a Cat Noir su verdadera identidad, y en ese instante comprendió que se había enamorado de él.

Cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en su hombro, temblando.

–Todo se arreglará –le prometió–. Después de todo, los gatos tenéis siete vidas, ¿no? –sonrió.

–Ojalá las tuviera –murmuró él–, para poder dedicarte al menos una de ellas.

Ladybug alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Leyó en su mirada que sentía deseos de besarla, y estuvo tentada de dejarse llevar. Pero no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles. Se separó de él con un suspiro y dijo:

–Es hora de que me vaya. ¿Estarás bien?

Cat Noir respiró hondo y desvió la mirada.

–Lo estaré. ¿Y tú? Siento haber tenido que cargarte con todo esto...

–Por supuesto que estaré bien –cortó ella, colocando la yema del dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar–. Soy Ladybug, ¿recuerdas? –concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

Él sonrió por fin.

–Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

–Y tú un sentimental. No pierdas más el tiempo conmigo y ve a cortejar a tu chica. Seguro que te está esperando.

La sonrisa de Cat Noir se ensanchó.

–A tus órdenes, milady –respondió con una reverencia.

Ella dejó escapar una risita antes de despedirse con un gesto y alejarse de allí, balanceándose entre los tejados.

Cat Noir la vio marchar con un extraño peso en el corazón.

«¿Qué he hecho?», se preguntó. Tenía la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Ladybug era la chica de sus sueños... y había renunciado a ella para estar con Marinette, sin saber siquiera si estaría dispuesta a iniciar una relación con un superhéroe al que apenas conocía.

El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa al pensar en ella. Era cierto que las cosas parecían avanzar entre los dos, a juzgar por los besos que habían compartido aquella misma tarde en el callejón. Pero no era aquel el único motivo por el que Cat Noir la había escogido a ella.

Había estado muy enamorado de Ladybug. Todavía lo estaba, de hecho. Pero tenía que admitir que no sabía quién era, no conocía su rostro ni su nombre; y, aunque podía resultar tentador mantener un romance en los tejados bajo la luz de la luna, Cat Noir era consciente de que eso no era la vida real.

Marinette, en cambio, era su amiga y compañera de clase. Incluso aunque él no pudiera revelarle su verdadera identidad, podría pasar mucho más tiempo con ella. Y verla todos los días.

Sonrió, un poco más animado, y se puso en marcha hacia el balcón de Marinette.

* * *

Ladybug aterrizó sobre su cama y murmuró:

–Puntos fuera.

Se transformó inmediatamente en Marinette y depositó un par de galletas en el plato de Tikki, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

–Marinette... –dijo ella, apenada.

–Ahora no, Tikki. No estoy de humor para hablar.

Salió de nuevo al balcón, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Había dado por supuesto que Cat Noir elegiría a Ladybug y, sin embargo...

A ella no le importaba en realidad, pero estaba preocupada por Cat. Temía que hubiese escogido a Marinette solo porque se sentía responsable por haberla besado, y no porque realmente la prefiriera a Ladybug.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello, porque enseguida divisó la figura de Cat Noir corriendo por los tejados... hacia ella.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Esto me está saliendo más dramático de lo que pretendí cuando lo empecé, pero os adelanto que Ladybug tiene razón: todo se arreglará :). ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. El corazón siempre sabe

Cuando el superhéroe aterrizó con ligereza en su balcón con una sonrisa en los labios, Marinette se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Vaya, me has echado de menos, ¿eh? –dijo él.

Marinette reprimió sus deseos de besarlo y se esforzó por centrarse. Evocó la última vez que se había encontrado con él sin la máscara.

–Estaba preocupada por ti –le dijo–. Me he enterado de que la policía ha detenido a los atracadores del banco, pero dicen que ha habido disparos...

La sonrisa de Cat Noir se ensanchó.

–Estoy bien, princesa –le aseguró mientras le devolvía el abrazo–. Los buenos siempre ganan, ya sabes.

–Y los gatos tienen siete vidas –añadió ella con una sonrisa.

Se miraron y, por un instante, ambos leyeron en los ojos del otro el deseo de compartir nuevos besos. Pero Marinette resistió la tentación, y Cat Noir se recordó a sí mismo que debía aclarar algunas cosas primero.

–He venido a hablar contigo... otra vez –dijo, apartándose un poco de ella.

–¿Vas a pedirme disculpas por haberme besado esta tarde? –preguntó Marinette con un guiño.

Cat Noir enrojeció un poco.

–N-no, yo... ¿debería? –planteó de pronto, alarmado.

Marinette se rió.

–No, bobo. Te estaba tomando el pelo. Hasta donde yo sé, fue algo mutuo y consentido, ¿no es así?

Él se mostró muy aliviado.

–Claro –respondió–. Sí, por supuesto. En realidad no venía a hablarte de eso... o bueno, sí, pero no solo de eso.

Marinette tomó el rostro de Cat Noir entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Estás bien de verdad? –le preguntó con seriedad.

A pesar de sus sonrisas y su tono ligero, había notado un poso de tristeza en su mirada. Él suspiró.

–Yo... lo he dejado con Ladybug –murmuró–. No es que fuésemos en serio –se apresuró a aclarar–. No estábamos saliendo oficialmente, pero en los últimos días las cosas se habían puesto... un poco tiernas entre nosotros, podríamos decir. Más o menos el mismo tiempo que llevamos tú y yo... ejem...

–¿...con el asunto de los besos? –lo ayudó Marinette.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, sin embargo. ¿Relacionaría Cat Noir ambos hechos? ¿Descubriría que Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona? En el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera; así se acabaría el dilema de su compañero sin que ella tuviese que revelarle la verdad.

Pero Cat Noir no se dio cuenta.

–Sí, y no me parecía bien que ambas cosas estuviesen sucediendo... a la vez –continuó–. Así que he hablado con Ladybug y... bueno, hemos quedado en que seremos amigos y nada más.

Marinette lo miró fijamente, estudiando su expresión. El muchacho sonreía, pero había agachado sus orejas gatunas en señal de abatimiento. Ella se sintió fatal por él. Odiaba tener que preguntarle al respecto, pero debía hacerlo, porque en teoría Marinette no sabía lo que había sucedido.

–Pero, si estabas enamorado de ella..., ¿por qué...?

–Porque me gustaría empezar algo nuevo contigo... si tú quieres –respondió él, mirándola con tanto cariño que Marinette se derritió entre sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de recuperarse. Aún le costaba creer que hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto. ¿En qué momento había empezado a sentirse atraída por Cat Noir? ¿Cuándo había dejado de verlo solo como un amigo y compañero para emmpezar a sentir aquellas cosas tan intensas cada vez que él la miraba, que le hablaba de aquella manera... que la besaba?

–No hay ninguna obligación –se apresuró a añadir él–. A lo mejor me estoy precipitando y he malinterpretado las señales, y... oh, ahora recuerdo que dijiste que estabas enamorada de otro –concluyó, un poco alarmado–. Quizá debería haber...

–No –cortó ella; lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y hundiendo los dedos en su cabello–. No tiene importancia, ya te dije que él no siente lo mismo por mí. Y no, no has malinterpretado nada. Me gustas mucho; no sé lo que hay entre nosotros, pero quiero darle una oportunidad. La pregunta es –planteó, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos–: ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres? A mí apenas me conoces, y Ladybug...

Cat Noir sonrió de una manera que Marinette encontró curiosa, como si guardase un secreto que no podía compartir con ella.

–Tampoco tú me conoces a mí –dijo sin embargo, y en esta ocasión fue ella la que sonrió–. Y sí, estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo... si es lo que quieres tú también. Ladybug ha sido muy especial para mí todo este tiempo. Todavía lo es, en cierto modo –reconoció a media voz–. Pero creo que ha llegado la hora de pasar página.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Pero ¿por qué yo, y no ella? –preguntó–. No te sentirás obligado... porque nos hemos besado, ¿verdad?

–No, no, no pienses eso –respondió rápidamente Cat Noir, tomando su rostro entre las manos–. Sí me siento responsable, pero no te estoy pidiendo salir solo por esa razón. Me gustas mucho, Marinette. Que nunca se te ocurra pensar lo contrario.

Ella volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Los dos sonrieron de nuevo y después se besaron. Fue un beso largo y lento que les confirmó que había algo entre ellos, algo real y profundo. Cuando se separaron, Marinette tuvo que inspirar hondo, porque se había quedado sin aliento. Cat Noir sonreía, un poco aturdido.

–Me gustan los besos de verdad –comentó.

Ella sonrió también. Se besaron otra vez, disfrutando de las sensaciones que aquel simple gesto despertaba en su interior. Después se quedaron un momento en silencio, temblando, muy juntos. Cat Noir volvió a inclinar la cabeza para besarla y Marinette entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos. Y ambos susurraron a la vez, cuando sus bocas casi se tocaban:

–Te quiero.

Se miraron, sorprendidos, y sonrieron.

–Vaya, pues parece que sí hay motivos para que estemos juntos, bichito –murmuró él.

Se quedó paralizado de espanto en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miró a Marinette, horrorizado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Yo... yo... lo siento, yo... –balbuceó, apartándose de ella.

Marinette trató de retenerlo a su lado, angustiada.

–No pasa nada... de verdad, gatito, no pasa nada...

Pero él ya le había dado la espalda y se disponía a marcharse.

–Será mejor que me vaya, yo... probablemente necesito algo de tiempo y...

Marinette lo abrazó por detrás, obligándolo a detenerse.

–Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites –le susurró–, pero por favor, no te sientas mal por mí.

«No es justo», pensó.

Cat Noir dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados, derrotado.

–Quizá no estoy preparado para quererte como te mereces –murmuró.

–Ha pasado todo muy deprisa –reconoció ella–, pero yo estoy dispuesta a esperarte. Si es lo que tú quieres.

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–Mereces a alguien mejor –respondió–. Y ella también –añadió tras una pausa.

Se desasió de Marinette con suavidad y se dio la vuelta para besarla en la frente.

–Buenas noches, princesa. Nos veremos pronto.

–¿Nos veremos? –quiso asegurarse ella–. ¿De verdad?

Cat Noir leyó la angustia en su mirada y la tomó de las manos, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

–No voy a desaparecer, te lo prometo. Quiero estar contigo, y si tú quieres estar conmigo, entonces es lo que haremos. Solo que... todavía no sé cómo. Ni si seré capaz.

–No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Cat Noir. Yo confío en ti.

El chico cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Marinette nunca lo había visto así, tan hundido, tan roto. No era propio de él. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Te quiero. Te quiero –repitió con firmeza; cuantas más veces lo decía, más cierto le parecía–. Y quiero que estés bien, Cat. Dime qué puedo hacer para que estés bien.

–No es culpa tuya, Marinette –respondió él, devolviéndole el abrazo–. Soy yo el que mete la pata una y otra vez. Con Ladybug, contigo... Intento hacer lo correcto, de verdad. Pero a veces tengo la sensación de que estropeo todo lo que toco –concluyó con una amarga sonrisa.

Se despidió de ella besándola suavemente en los labios, se encaramó a la barandilla y se alejó, saltando por los tejados.

Marinette se quedó allí, temblando, observando cómo se perdía en la noche. Tikki se atrevió a salir de su escondite y voló hasta ella.

–¿Marinette?

Ella no la miró. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la lejanía, y el kwami advirtió en su rostro una expresión decidida que conocía demasiado bien.

–Marinette, ¿en qué estás pensando?

–Puntos fuera, Tikki –dijo ella sin responder a la pregunta.

–Marinette...

–He dicho «puntos fuera».

Y Tikki ya no tuvo ocasión de objetar nada más.

* * *

Ladybug encontró a Cat Noir acurrucado sobre un tejado, apoyado sobre su bastón y contemplando el paisaje nocturno con aire miserable. Sus orejas se irguieron, no obstante, al oír acercarse a su compañera.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó con sorpresa–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ya te habías ido a casa... ¿te encuentras bien? –añadió preocupado al detectar su gesto descompuesto.

Ella se echó a sus brazos tan súbitamente que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –murmuró, con la voz quebrada.

Cat Noir, perplejo, la abrazó a su vez.

–Ladybug, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella había enterrado el rostro en su hombro y respondió algo que él no llegó a entender. Inclinó la cabeza para escucharla mejor.

–Perdona, ¿cómo dices?

Ella inhaló aire y gritó con desesperación:

–¡Puntos fuera, puntos fuera, puntos fuera!

Y después se deshizo en llanto entre los brazos de Cat Noir mientras un resplandor rosado la envolvía por completo... para transformarla de nuevo en Marinette.

Él pestañeó, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Tuvo que sostener a la chica con firmeza porque, perdidos ya sus poderes, sus pies resbalaban sobre el tejado.

–¿Ma... Marinette? –susurró él.

Ella lloraba con desesperación entre sus brazos.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... –sollozaba.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo, aún aturdido.

–Vale, tranquila –murmuró–. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La alejó del alero con cuidado para que no se cayera y la guió hasta un rincón un poco más resguardado, donde se sentó para acomodarla entre sus brazos. La dejó desahogarse durante un rato hasta que, poco a poco, la muchacha se fue calmando.

–Lo siento –suspiró por fin, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara–. Nunca podrás perdonarme.

–Marinette –susurró él–. ¿Eres... Ladybug?

Una parte de él se resistía a creerlo todavía, a pesar de que la había visto transformarse. Tardaría un poco en encajar todas las piezas en su lugar.

–S-sí –balbuceó ella, temblando violentamente–. Lo siento, Cat Noir. No tienes que elegir entre las dos. Nunca has tenido que hacerlo.

–Ya veo –murmuró él, todavía desconcertado.

–Yo no quería confundirte, ni mucho menos hacerte daño de ninguna manera. Por eso... por eso...

Se echó a llorar de nuevo.

–No, no, no llores más, princesa –le dijo él con dulzura–. Ya pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Todo se arreglará.

Ella suspiró, agotada, y cerró los ojos un momento, con las mejillas aún empapadas en llanto.

Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio, mientras Marinette se relajaba poco a poco, confortada por el calor del abrazo de Cat Noir. Poco después, él constató que se había quedado dormida.

La envolvió mejor entre sus brazos para protegerla del frío de la noche y la besó en la cabeza, preguntándose aún si no estaría soñando.

–No es culpa suya, ¿sabes? –dijo entonces una voz en la oscuridad.

Cat Noir se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, alerta, hasta que descubrió una pequeña figura roja sentada sobre el alero.

–Ella quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo. Pero yo insistía una y otra vez en que no debía hacerlo.

–Tikki –dijo el superhéroe, recordando oportunamente el nombre del kwami de Ladybug.

El corazón le latió más deprisa. La había visto transformarse, pero fue la presencia de Tikki junto a Marinette lo que le confirmó que aquello era real: que las dos chicas eran en realidad la misma.

–¿Cómo es posible? –se preguntó desconcertado.

Tikki sonrió con tristeza.

–Se suponía que no debías saberlo. Los trajes llevan máscaras por una razón. La magia de los prodigios confunde vuestros sentidos por algo.

–Sí, y lo entiendo. Hay que separar nuestra identidad real de la identidad superheroica, Plagg también me lo explicó. Para proteger nuestra vida real y a nuestros seres queridos. Pero no comprendo por qué no podemos confiar el uno en el otro. Somos compañeros, ¿no es así? El uno para el otro.

–Es complicado. Existe un vínculo poderoso entre Ladybug y Cat Noir, ha sido así desde el principio de los tiempos –le contó Tikki–. Muchos han sido pareja. Pero siempre bajo su identidad heroica o bajo su identidad civil. No entremezclándolas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Cat Noir, perplejo.

–Intentamos evitar en la medida de lo posible que ambas identidades se relacionen entre ellas. Podías haberte enamorado de Marinette como civil, y haberla cortejado de esa manera, pero no lo hiciste. Y Ladybug podría haber correspondido a tus sentimientos como Cat Noir, pero no lo hizo. No al principio, al menos. Todo habría sido más sencillo de esa manera.

»Pero os sentíais atraídos el uno por el otro, y era inevitable que vuestros sentimientos acabaran por desafiar a la magia de los prodigios.

–¿Quieres decir... que me enamoré de Marinette porque es Ladybug? ¡Pero si yo no lo sabía!

–«El corazón siempre sabe», o eso decimos los kwamis. Hoy en día lo definiríamos como una cuestión hormonal. Tu cuerpo reacciona ante la chica a la que amas con máscara o sin ella, es natural. Lo sabías a nivel inconsciente, aunque tu mente, confundida por los prodigios, no terminase de establecer una relación entre las dos.

Cat Noir contempló a la muchacha dormida entre sus brazos, maravillado. Recordó cómo había empezado todo aquello: con la Reina Anestesia, Marinette sumida en un profundo sueño y su súbito deseo de besarla.

Se estremeció. Había sido Ladybug todo el tiempo.

Cuando se lanzó ante Adrián para protegerlo del impacto, en primer lugar. Él siempre había considerado que aquello había sido un gesto muy heroico por parte de Marinette. Y ahora comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Era Ladybug, después de todo.

Y él la había besado mientras dormía. Y varias veces después de aquello, recordó sonrojándose.

Sus primeros besos, pensó de pronto. Su primer beso de verdad.

Sí que había sido con Ladybug.

Sintió que se mareaba.

«Marinette me ha dicho que me quiere», recordó. «Ladybug me quiere».

«No tengo que elegir entre las dos, porque son la misma persona».

Era lo que Marinette le había dicho entre sollozos, pero él no lo había asimilado hasta aquel momento. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos al amor de su vida.

–¿Cat Noir? –preguntó Tikki, inquieta–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Mejor que nunca –respondió él, con los ojos húmedos y una radiante sonrisa.

Tikki sonrió a su vez; pero, cuando el chico ya no miraba, sacudió la cabeza con precupación.


	16. No es un sueño

Cat Noir siguió reflexionando mientras Marinette dormía entre sus brazos.

Marinette. Ladybug. Dos chicas que en realidad eran una sola.

Su compañera de clase, la misma que se sentaba detrás de él en el aula, con la que había compartido horas de estudio, risas y amistad... era Ladybug, la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Había soñado con conocer su identidad, su verdadero nombre... sin saber que se veían en clase todos los días.

Y ella tampoco lo sabía, comprendió de pronto. Marinette... Ladybug... ignoraba que su compañero de clase era también su compañero de aventuras.

Se sintió muy nervioso de pronto. ¿Qué diría cuando lo supiese? ¿Cómo se tomaría el hecho de que había sido Adrián quien la había estado cortejando todo aquel tiempo? ¿Cómo se sentiría al descubrir la identidad del superhéroe con el que ya estaba compartiendo algo más que una amistad?

Cat Noir se ruborizó al recordar todas las veces que se habían besado. No se le había ocurrido pensar en ningún momento que ella no era consciente de estar besando a Adrián. ¿Y si se sentía engañada? ¿Y si lo odiaba por ello después?

«Tengo que decírselo», pensó de pronto. «Pase lo que pase después, tiene que saberlo. Es lo más honesto».

La contempló con cariño. En alguna ocasión había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que ya se conociesen sin la máscara, pero no lo había creído probable en realidad. Después de todo, París era una ciudad muy grande. Había soñado con descubrir a la chica tras la máscara... y resultaba que ya la conocía. La única que había logrado desafiar a su fascinación por Ladybug para abrirse paso poco a poco hasta su corazón sin que él fuera consciente de ello.

Marinette se removió en sueños, y Cat Noir la observó, inquieto. Entonces ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

–¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó él en voz baja.

Marinette no se movió. Permaneció un instante quieta entre sus brazos, con los ojos abiertos pero sin alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Me he dormido, ¿verdad? –murmuró.

–Es normal, estabas agotada –respondió él–. Tenías mucha tensión acumulada y la has descargado de golpe.

–No me disculpes –replicó ella con amargura–. Eres tú quien lo ha estado pasando mal. Yo no tenía derecho a... montar el número. Me siento muy avergonzada.

–Pues no deberías estarlo, milady. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que conviertas en una costumbre esto de caer dormida entre mis brazos.

Marinette se ruborizó.

–¿No... no me odias? –preguntó, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

–En absoluto –respondió él, y la besó en la frente con ternura.

–Pero... pero... tú creías que... yo era dos personas distintas...

–Y por eso ahora te quiero el doble.

Marinette se ruborizó todavía más.

–Tikki me ha contado que querías decírmelo hace tiempo –prosiguió él–. Y que ella siempre insistía en que no lo hicieras.

–Sé que es importante mantener nuestra identidad en secreto. Pero no hasta ese punto, Cat Noir. No me parecía justo que lo estuvieses pasando tan mal por mi culpa.

–Bueno, pero ya pasó. Estamos juntos, ¿no? Y eso es lo importante. Sin embargo... –dudó antes de continuar–, creo que antes de seguir adelante hay otra cosa que debemos hacer.

Por fin ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, interrogante. Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–Creo que, ahora que sé quién eres... es justo que tú también sepas quién soy yo.

–¡No! –exclamó Marinette.

–¿No? –repitió él, confuso–. ¿No quieres... saber quién soy?

–Ya sé quién eres.

–¿De verdad? –se alarmó Cat Noir.

–Bueno, no sé cuál es tu verdadero nombre... pero te conozco a ti; eres Cat Noir, mi compañero y mi mejor amigo, y te quiero –declaró, ruborizándose otra vez–. No necesito saber más.

–Pero...

–Ya es suficiente con que uno de los dos rompa las normas, gatito –prosiguió ella–. Yo tenía buenos motivos para ello. Tú debes seguir protegiendo tu identidad.

–Pero yo confío en ti –protestó él.

–Y yo confío en ti, igual que he confiado siempre. Pero no se trata de eso.

Se incorporó un poco y sujetó el rostro de él entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Quiero que tú estés bien –le dijo muy seria–. Quiero que estés a salvo.

Él abrió la boca para contestar pero, perdido en su mirada, olvidó lo que iba a decir. Ella se acercó hasta que ambos se fundieron en un beso.

Cat Noir la envolvió entre sus brazos, ronroneando. Marinette sonrió y se recostó contra él.

–Gracias por perdonarme –susurró.

–No había nada que perdonar, princesa –respondió él–. Soy yo quien se siente agradecido... porque me has dado una oportunidad, a pesar de todo.

–¿A pesar de qué? ¿De los chistes gatunos? –bromeó ella.

–Mi _inimiautable_ humor es parte de mi encanto –replicó él–. Pero me refería más bien a otras cosas. Como el hecho de que te gustara otro, por ejemplo.

Marinette reprimió un suspiro al pensar en Adrián.

–Eso ya no importa –respondió–. De todos modos no había nada entre nosotros.

Cat Noir la miró con curiosidad. Se preguntó quién sería el chico que le gustaba a Marinette. ¿Tal vez Nathaniel? Había estado enamorado de Marinette en el pasado. Quizá lo estuviese todavía, aunque en ese caso no habría ninguna razón para que los dos no fuesen ya pareja.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué pasa, minino? –planteó ella–. ¿No me crees?

–No es eso. Es que, sabes... siempre pensé que tú... o sea, Ladybug... debías de tener novio. –Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa–. De hecho, el día que luchamos contra la reina Anestesia pensé que era él quien te había besado –recordó.

Ella se mostró desconcertada.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Sí –trató de explicarle Cat Noir–; dijiste que llegabas tarde porque el akuma te había hechizado, y entonces deduje que te habías despertado porque alguien te había bes... oh –comprendió de pronto.

Marinette lo miraba divertida.

–¿Estás insinuando que estabas celoso de ti mismo?

–Yo no he dicho que estuviera celoso –puntualizó Cat Noir, y ella respondió con una alegre carcajada–. Oye, no te burles –se quejó él; pero sonreía–. No era una idea tan descabellada. Después de todo, ¿qué otra razón habría para que te resistieras durante tanto tiempo a mi innegable atractivo? –razonó, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

–A lo mejor tu innegable vanidad tuvo algo que ver –replicó con una sonrisa–. Pero no, nunca he tenido novio. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–. Hasta ahora.

–¿Y quién...? –empezó él, pero se detuvo de pronto y enrojeció–. Oh. Claro.

Marinette se rió de nuevo.

–¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –le preguntó, acercándose más a él–. Tampoco he besado nunca a ningún otro chico –le confesó en un susurro–. Ni de verdad ni de ninguna otra manera.

Cat Noir tragó saliva. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, pero en el último momento recordó algo y reprimió la tentación de besarla.

–Pero el día de la Reina Anestesia me dijiste que aquel no había sido tu primer beso –comentó.

Marinette sonreía con picardía.

–En efecto.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño, confuso.

–¿Entonces...?

–Y el tuyo tampoco –añadió ella.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, te equivocas. Ya sé que quizá no te lo esperabas, pero es verdad lo que te dije entonces: nunca antes había besado a una chica.

Ella seguía sonriendo de aquella manera tan particular.

–Supongo que ya no hay motivo para que sigas sin saberlo –dejó caer con aire misterioso.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño.

–¿Saber el qué?

Marinette se acomodó entre sus brazos e hizo sonar su cascabel con una sonrisa juguetona.

–Bueeeno..., voy a contarte una historia. ¿Estás listo para escucharla?

–Soy todo oídos, milady –respondió él, irguiendo las orejas.

–¿Recuerdas el día que luchamos contra Cupido Oscuro? –empezó ella.

–No muy bien –reconoció su compañero con prudencia.

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–Pues... estaba a punto de confesarte mi amor eterno cuando llegó Cupido Oscuro y disparó una flecha. Entonces...

–Estoy hablando en serio, Cat.

–Sí, y yo también.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió Marinette–. ¿Ibas a declararte... el día de San Valentín?

Él agachó las orejas, un tanto avergonzado.

–¿Te parece muy tópico?

–No –respondió ella, conmovida–. Me parece muy tierno, minino.

«Menos mal que no lo hiciste», pensó sin embargo. «Porque estaba tan loca por Adrián que te habría rechazado sin pensarlo dos veces y te habría roto el corazón».

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

–¿Qué pasó entonces? –preguntó.

–Pues pasó que la flecha me acertó de pleno y ya no recuerdo nada más hasta que me lanzaste sobre el akuma gritando algo sobre su broche. –Marinette enrojeció levemente–. Pero Plagg me dijo después que me porté fatal contigo –concluyó a media voz–. Lo siento mucho, bichito. No era realmente yo.

–No te preocupes por eso. Dime, ¿qué más te contó Plagg?

–Nada más.

–¿No te dijo... cómo rompí el hechizo?

–No. ¿No se desvaneció el efecto con el tiempo?

–Los efectos de los akumas se desvanecen solo cuando derrotamos a la víctima, ya lo sabes. Salvo aquellos que siguen... normas especiales. Como la Reina Anestesia. O Cupido Oscuro.

Cat Noir entornó los ojos y la miró, asaltado por una súbita sospecha.

–¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

–¿Sabes esa idea que se repite tanto en los cuentos de hadas? ¿El amor vence al odio, el príncipe libera a la princesa del hechizo con un beso...? Pues en fin, pensé que... ejem... no perdía nada por probar.

Cat Noir parpadeó, perplejo.

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –La miró con atención y descubrió que se había puesto colorada–. ¿Me besaste, milady? –preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Solo para liberarte del hechizo –puntualizó ella–. Y, estrictamente hablando, no fue un beso de verdad.

Cat Noir carraspeó para disimular una carcajada.

–Claro, claro. Es decir, que te enfadaste porque te besé sin tu consentimiento cuando estabas dormida y no te lo dije... pero tú ya habías hecho lo mismo conmigo.

–No estabas dormido.

–Pero estaba hechizado. –La miró con curiosidad–. ¿Me dejé besar? ¿Me gustó?

–Bueno, no estabas muy por la labor, así que tuve que pillarte un poco por sorpresa –confesó ella–. ¿Y cómo voy a saber si te gustó? El beso rompió el hechizo al instante y después no recordabas nada.

–¿Te gustó a ti? –preguntó él con picardía.

A aquellas alturas, las mejillas de Marinette se habían puesto de un color rojo furioso.

–N-no debería habértelo contado –farfulló–. Además, fue un beso estrictamente profesional, ya te lo he dicho.

Cat Noir seguía sonriendo ampliamente. Rodeó la cintura de Marinette con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

–Así que yo no recordaba nuestro primer beso –resumió con suavidad–, y tú no recordabas el segundo. Suerte que hubo un tercero, pues.

–Y habrá muchos más –respondió ella en voz baja–. Todos los que queramos.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, un tanto perplejo.

–¿No te haces a la idea aún, minino? -preguntó Marinette con suavidad.

Él sonrió, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, frotando el rostro contra su hombro con cariño, casi como si fuera un gato de verdad.

–Es un sueño hecho realidad –murmuró–. Tengo miedo de despertar en cualquier momento y descubrir que nada de esto está pasando.

Marinette lo abrazó, conmovida.

–No es un sueño –respondió–. Es real. Es real –repitió, y se le humedecieron los ojos de emoción.

Se quedaron así un rato en silencio, abrazados, hasta que Cat Noir advirtió que Marinette tiritaba.

–Es tarde, bichito. Deberías irte a casa a dormir.

–Nnnooo... –protestó ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

–Vamos, estás helada. Aquí arriba hace frío, y ya no llevas el traje de Ladybug. Nos veremos mañana, te lo prometo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Marinette buscó a Tikki y la encontró dormida en su bolso. Ella se despertó enseguida y salió volando para detenerse ante ellos.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó.

–Creo que sí, Tikki –respondió Marinette–. Pero ha llegado la hora de volver a casa.

Pronunció las palabras y se transformó en Ladybug, envuelta en un resplandor rosado. Cat Noir la contemplaba, maravillado, aún sin poder creer que hubiese sido ella todo aquel tiempo. Que hubiese estado tan cerca. Que él no hubiese sido capaz de verla antes.

Ladybug lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

–¿Echamos una carrera, minino?

Cat Noir se levantó de un salto.

–Como desees, milady –respondió con una reverencia.

* * *

Un rato después, Adrián se dejaba caer sobre su cama con un suspiro de felicidad.

–Plagg –murmuró–. ¿Está pasando de verdad? ¿O estoy soñando?

–Lo que está pasando de verdad son los ruidos de mi estómago –se quejó el kwami–. Tanto correr de aquí para allá me ha dado haaaambre.

–Ya sabes dónde está el queso, así que no protestes tanto –respondió Adrián.

Pero sonrió.

No era la primera vez que Ladybug y Cat Noir jugaban a perseguirse por los tejados. Siempre habían considerado aquel tipo de competiciones amistosas como una forma de entrenamiento más. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había sido diferente. Porque se habían detenido a besarse por los rincones, habían compartido bromas y risas y se habían despedido en el balcón de Marinette con nuevos besos y un último abrazo repleto de ternura.

Adrián cerró los ojos con un suspiro embelesado. Ladybug era Marinette. Marinette era Ladybug. Y lo que él le había dicho era totalmente cierto. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la superheroína, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que la quería todavía más después de conocer su verdadera identidad. Además podría verla todos los días y pasar más tiempo con ella sin la máscara. Habían quedado en reunirse de nuevo la noche siguiente, pero Adrián la vería por la mañana en clase.

Frunció el ceño de pronto al recordar que no podría decirle que era Cat Noir. Que no podría tratarla como a su novia a plena luz del día, porque ella no sabía que lo era.

Se volvió para mirar a Plagg, que había terminado de devorar su queso y vagueaba tumbado panza arriba sobre un cojín.

–Oye, Plagg, ¿por qué debemos mantener en secreto nuestra identidad? –planteó.

–Bueno, es una identidad secreta. Si se lo cuentas a alguien deja de ser un secreto. Obviamente.

–Pero ¿es realmente tan importante que sea un secreto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Depende de a quién le preguntes. Tikki es muy estricta con ese tema. Yo no le concedo tanta importancia.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, porque tarde o temprano siempre hay alguien que termina descubriendo la identidad secreta de Cat Noir. Es una cuestión de pura mala suerte. Así que, ¿para qué molestarse?

–¿Entonces ha pasado otras veces? ¿Y cómo acabó todo?

–¿Para los Cat Noirs? No muy bien. Siempre salen traidores de donde menos te lo esperas. O eso o es que nos tocan todos a nosotros, no sé. Ya ves: mala suerte.

Adrián se incorporó, inquieto.

–Entonces sí que es importante.

–Bueno, sí, supongo –admitió Plagg, aburrido–. No sé, ¿qué más da?

Adrián fue a responder, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta. Plagg se escondió bajo el cojín y el chico miró la hora, desconcertado. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

–Adelante –dijo, y la puerta se abrió.

El rostro preocupado de Nathalie asomó por el hueco.

–¿Adrián? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

–Yo... yo... me he quedado estudiando –mintió el muchacho–. ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó a su vez; Nathalie nunca iba a verlo después de cenar.

–He venido hace un rato y no estabas. Pensaba que habías salido; te he llamado al móvil y tampoco respondías.

–Estaría en el baño –respondió él con una sonrisa de disculpa–. No te he oído, perdona. No quería preocuparte.

Ella le dirigió una extraña mirada.

–Muy bien –dijo por fin–. Acuéstate ya, Adrián. Es muy tarde y mañana tienes que madrugar.

–Sí, Nathalie.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la mujer, Adrián exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

–Uf, por poco.

–Deberías tener más cuidado con esas cosas –lo riñó Plagg, que se había vuelto a acomodar sobre el cojín.

–Lo tendré. Pero hoy no pienso preocuparme por nada más –decidió de pronto–. Porque es el día más feliz de mi vida y no pienso dejar que me lo estropeen.

–Eso está bien –replicó el kwami bostezando–, pero ¿podrías ser feliz en silencio? Estoy intentando dormir.

Adrián no respondió. Se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y, aún sonriendo, apagó la luz.


	17. Congestión y estornudos

**NOTA:** ¡Hola otra vez! En primer lugar quiero avisar de que he editado el capítulo anterior añadiendo cosas que había pasado por alto en la primera versión, por si alguien quiere releerlo antes de seguir.

* * *

Marinette había dormido poco y mal aquella noche, a medias emocionada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Cat Noir y a medias luchando contra una creciente irritación de garganta y una sensación de embotamiento que le cargaba los ojos y le producía dolor de cabeza. Cuando se levantó por la mañana frotándose los ojos con cansancio murmuró:

–Tikki, ¿será esto el amor?

–A mí me parece más bien un catarro –sentenció el kwami, observándola con ojo crítico–. Creo que cogiste frío anoche al pasar tanto tiempo en ese tejado con tu ropa normal.

Marinette la miró de reojo, aún un poco aturdida.

–¿Estás enfadada conmigo, Tikki? –preguntó con voz nasal; buscó un pañuelo para sonarse mientras Tikki suspiraba con pesar.

–No, Marinette. Comprendo por qué lo has hecho. Pero estoy preocupada por ti.

–Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró ella sonriendo–. Porque Cat Noir y yo estamos juntos y seremos muy muy felices –concluyó con un suspiro embelesado.

Tikki sonrió a su vez.

–Seguro que sí –respondió con dulzura–. Se te nota muy enamorada, Marinette.

–¿Verdad que sí? Quién iba a pensar que Cat Noir sería tan dulce, tan maravilloso, tan... tan... ¡achís! –estornudó.

–Sí –asintió Tikki con resignación–. Muy enamorada... y muy resfriada. ¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte en casa, Marinette?

–Estoy bien. Hoy me siento capaz de cualquier cosa. Además, me muero de ganas de contarle a Alya que... oh, no se lo puedo contar –murmuró de pronto, un poco decepcionada–. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

–Me lo puedes contar a mí –sugirió Tikki con una sonrisa–. Si no estás muy molesta conmigo por haber insistido en que guardaras el secreto, claro.

Marinette la sostuvo entre sus manos para besarla en la cabeza.

–Para nada, Tikki. Creo que comprendo por qué lo hacías. Y te prometo que no contaré mi secreto a nadie más. Y que seré discreta también con respecto a lo que hay entre Cat Noir y yo. ¿Estás preparada entonces para oírme hablar de él a todas horas? –bromeó.

–Bueno, ya me he entrenado bastante con lo de Adrián, así que creo que podré soportarlo.

El humor de Marinette cambió inmediatamente.

–Adrián... –murmuró.

Tikki la miró, un poco preocupada.

–¿Crees que estás realmente lista para pasar página?

Marinette suspiró.

–No tengo más remedio, ¿no? Después de todo, él casi ni me habla. No, no, no voy a pensar en eso ahora –decidió, sacudiendo la cabeza con energía–. Cat Noir no se lo merece. ¡Achís! –estornudó de nuevo.

–Si no te encuentras bien, deberías meterte en la cama –aconsejó Tikki–. Y si estás segura de que quieres ir al colegio, deberías empezar a vestirte ya.

Marinette lanzó una exclamación de alarma al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj. Porque iba a llegar tarde, como de costumbre.

* * *

Como todos los días, Adrián llegó muy temprano al colegio. Se moría de ganas de ver a Marinette; de contemplarla a plena luz del día y reconocer en ella a Ladybug, la superheroína de París, el amor de su vida. Su novia.

Se estremeció de emoción. Al despertarse aquella mañana había preguntado varias veces a Plagg si lo de la noche anterior había sucedido de verdad o se trataba de un hermoso sueño. Pero el kwami le había confirmado que era real, que estaba teniendo suerte por una vez en su vida.

Había encontrado a la chica detrás de la máscara. Y resultaba ser la única que le había hecho dudar de su amor por Ladybug. Las dos eran la misma. Una chica increíble por dentro y por fuera que, milagrosamente, correspondía a sus sentimientos.

–Tiene que ser un sueño, Plagg –insistió él–. No puedo ser tan afortunado. No me puede estar pasando a mí.

–No tientes a la suerte –replicó Plagg con un bostezo, aburrido de que Adrián siguiese dando vueltas al mismo tema–. Y no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra hasta que me des mi queso.

–Ya has desayunado esta mañana, Plagg.

–Soportar tu charla sentimentaloide requiere un esfuerzo extra y, por tanto, un desayuno extra –dictaminó él.

Adrián estaba de buen humor aquella mañana y no pensaba permitir que Plagg lo irritara en lo más mínimo.

«En un rato volveré a ver a Marinette», se dijo, radiante.

No sabía cómo comportarse con ella. Era su novia, pero ella no lo sabía. Tendría que fingir que seguían siendo solo amigos y esperar a que llegara la noche para volver a reunirse con ella como Ladybug.

Cuando la vio llegar corriendo por la calle, con el tiempo justo como de costumbre, comprendió que le sería muy difícil actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos... como si nunca se hubiesen besado... como si ella no se hubiese quedado dormida entre sus brazos... como si no se hubiesen susurrado tiernas palabras de amor al oído.

Reprimió un suspiro. Iba a ser un día muy, muy largo.

Marinette se sentía como si hubiese metido la cabeza dentro de una pecera. Había tomado un paracetamol para el dolor de cabeza, pero la congestión nasal iba en aumento y la garganta le picaba una barbaridad.

Tuvo que reconocer que Tikki estaba en lo cierto: había pescado un catarro de los fuertes.

Mientras esperaba a Alya junto a la puerta rebuscó en su mochila en busca de un pañuelo de papel. Sacó el paquete y comprobó con alarma que ya estaba vacío. Lo contempló desconsolada. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar hasta el mediodía sin pañuelos y con la nariz tan congestionada como la tenía?

–Toma, usa esto –dijo de pronto una voz junto a ella.

Marinette vio un pañuelo de tela y alargó la mano sin pensar.

–Gracias... –murmuró, y se quedó paralizada de pronto.

Ante ella, sonriéndole amistosamente, estaba Adrián. Marinette retiró la mano con un respingo de alarma, como si en lugar de un pañuelo le estuviese ofreciendo una víbora.

–¡A-Adrián! –exclamó–. Yo n-no puedo aceptar...

–Claro que sí, lo necesitas más que yo. Has pillado un buen catarro, ¿eh?

–S-sí, yo...

–¿Cogiste frío anoche? –preguntó él sin pensar; Marinette estaba demasiado aturdida como para comprender lo que implicaban sus palabras, pero sí fue capaz de captar un cierto tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

–S-sí, supongo.

Incapaz de sostener su mirada (¿por qué tenía que ser tan dulce con ella precisamente ahora?), Marinette bajó la cabeza y se centró en el pañuelo que él le ofrecía. Alzó de nuevo la mano, dubitativa.

–Te lo voy a ensuciar y s-sería una pena, es muy bonito –farfulló.

–No me importa, quédatelo. En serio, tengo más. Este te lo regalo.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos; la mirada de él estaba repleta de ternura, y ella sintió que se derretía por dentro. Cogió el pañuelo y hundió la nariz en él, un poco avergonzada.

–Gracias –susurró.

Él le sonrió de nuevo. Se quedó mirándola un instante con aquella intensidad que hacía que el corazón de Marinette se disparara, y después le oprimió suavemente el hombro con cariño.

–Cuídate –le dijo–. Y si te encuentras mal, vete a casa y descansa, ¿vale?

–S-sí, gracias. Lo haré. ¡Achís!

Marinette sepultó de nuevo la nariz en el pañuelo y Adrián la observó con un destello de preocupación en los ojos. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, alzó la mano y la posó sobre la frente de la muchacha, que pestañeó desconcertada.

–Estás muy sonrojada, seguro que tienes algo de fiebre –murmuró él, inquieto–. Si no vas a volver a casa, deberías pasar al menos por la enfermería para que te tomen la temperatura.

Marinette no supo qué responder. En aquel momento sonó la campana que señalaba el comienzo de las clases, y ella aprovechó para separarse de él con suavidad.

–Gracias, Adrián, yo... estoy bien, creo. Te-tengo que irme –balbuceó, y se alejó de él a toda prisa.

Adrián la vio marchar, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido de preocupación. Se sentía culpable porque estaba convencido de que Marinette se había acatarrado la noche anterior, cuando había ido a buscarlo para revelarle su verdadera identidad. Los trajes de superhéroes los protegían del frío, pero ella había pasado mucho rato sobre aquel tejado vestida con su ropa de diario.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó de pronto Nino a su lado.

Adrián se volvió hacia él sin comprender.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Has hecho ya las paces con Marinette?

–¿Las paces?

–Estabas enfadado con ella por algo, ¿no? Llevabas un par de días evitándola.

Y Adrián recordó de pronto que, en efecto, su amigo tenía razón; que, durante aquella confusa semana en la que había creído estar enamorado de dos chicas al mismo tiempo, se había hecho el firme propósito de mantenerse alejado de Marinette... de Ladybug, comprendió de pronto. Ahora se habría dado de cabezazos por ello.

–No, no estaba enfadado. Para nada. –Hizo una pausa y preguntó, inquieto–. ¿Crees que Marinette está molesta conmigo?

Nino le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

–Tío, será mejor que hables con ella y aclares las cosas. «Molesta» no es la palabra que yo usaría, la verdad.

Adrián lo miró desconcertado, pero Nino no le dio más detalles.

A lo largo del día fue muy consciente de la presencia de Marinette tras él, y no solo por los estornudos o por el ruido que hacía al sonarse la nariz. Aquella chica terriblemente resfriada no solo era una superheroína, sino que además era su novia, y lo único que deseaba era cuidar de ella, arroparla y hacer lo que fuera para que se sintiera mejor.

–Marinette –dijo por fin madame Bustier tras el enésimo estornudo–, si no te encuentras bien deberías ir a la enfermería.

–Sí, señorita –murmuró ella.

–Yo la acompañaré –se ofreció Alya.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo, y los alumnos salieron del aula. Adrián se apresuró a alcanzar a las dos chicas en el pasillo.

–¡Marinette! –Las dos se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia él, interrogantes–. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? No os entretendré mucho –prometió.

Ellas cruzaron una mirada.

–Te espero en la escalera –se despidió Alya.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Adrián contempló a Marinette un momento, sin saber cómo empezar. Para romper el silencio, ella dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

–¿Quieres... que te devuelva el pañuelo? No ahora, quiero decir, está m-muy sucio y tengo que valarlo... quiero decir, lavarlo...

Adrián colocó una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

–Quédatelo, es tuyo. Yo... –dudó un momento antes de añadir–, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y pedirte disculpas.

–¿Di-disculpas?

–Por haber actuado de forma extraña estos días. Ha habido... un asunto personal que me ha tenido ocupado, pero no era mi intención pagarlo contigo. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Lo siento, Marinette.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas como cerezas.

–¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? –preguntó él entonces, y volvió a tomarle la temperatura con la palma de la mano.

Marinette cerró los ojos y suspiró brevemente; entonces se apartó de él con suavidad y dijo:

–N-no, en realidad... estás bien. ¡Lo estoy! Yo lo estoy... lo estaré –se aturulló–. Te-tengo que irme. Gracias otra vez. Por todo. Por el pañuelo. Por lo demás.

Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y salió corriendo. Casi tropezó en la escalera, pero Alya la rescató a tiempo y evitó males mayores. Adrián las observó mientras se alejaban en dirección a la enfermería.

A veces resultaba difícil creer que aquella chica tímida y torpe fuera realmente Ladybug, la superheroína. Pero eso solo la hacía aún más extraordinaria, meditó.

* * *

Marinette regresó a casa a la hora del almuerzo, pero ya no volvió al colegio. La enfermera había dictaminado que no se encontraba en condiciones de asistir a clase, y su madre le tomó la temperatura y le ordenó que se metiera en la cama a descansar. La muchacha obedeció, demasiado aturdida como para pensar en nada más, y durmió muchas horas seguidas. Sabine la despertó por la tarde para darle un tazón de sopa y después la dejó dormir otra vez.

Cuando Marinette abrió los ojos por fin, era ya noche cerrada. Examinó el reloj, alarmada. Había quedado con Cat Noir y no quería llegar tarde. Respiró hondo, aliviada, al comprobar que todavía faltaban un par de horas para su cita. Si es que estaba en condiciones de correr por los tejados, por supuesto.

Se hundió más en los almohadones, sintiéndose miserable.

«Vaya birria de superheroína soy», suspiró para sus adentros. «Derrotada por una pandilla de míseros virus».

Debía de tener un aspecto horrible, pensó. Hasta Adrián había sentido lástima por ella.

Tanteó bajo la almohada en busca del pañuelo que él le había regalado, y que llevaba bordadas sus iniciales, «A.A.». Suspiró de nuevo. En otro tiempo se habría sentido muy afortunada por poder conservar algo suyo. Habría evocado una y mil veces la conversación que habían mantenido, la calidez de la mano de él sobre su frente, el cariño en su mirada.

En otro tiempo... antes de Cat Noir.

–Tikki... ¿es normal que me siga gustando Adrián... aunque sea un poco? –susurró en la oscuridad.

El kwami, que había estado durmiendo sobre la almohada, abrió los ojos y bostezó.

–Claro que sí, Marinette –murmuró–. Todo es muy reciente, ¿no? Se necesita tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios.

Marinette iba a responder, pero entonces oyó unos golpes en la ventana. Alzó la cabeza, alarmada, y descubrió una silueta felina al otro lado del cristal.

–Marinette –susurró Cat Noir en la penumbra–. ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí –respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Cat Noir no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Abrió la ventana y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Marinette, con agilidad y en silencio. Después alzó la cabeza para dedicarle una radiante sonrisa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella, sonriendo a su vez–. Habíamos quedado a las doce, ¿no?

–He venido a cuidar a mi princesa –declaró él; se quitó la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro y empezó a sacar cosas de su interior–. Te he traído una bolsa con agua caliente, una caja de pastillas de regaliz para la garganta, un termo de leche con miel y limón... –enumeró.

Marinette lo contemplaba entre atónita y divertida.

–Pero... pero... ¿cómo sabías que estaba enferma?

–Los gatos somos curiosos y siempre nos enteramos de todo, milady –respondió él con un guiño.

Se acercó a ella con intención de besarla, pero Marinette se apartó con brusquedad. Cat Noir la miró, perplejo, y ella se disculpó:

–Lo siento, es que no quiero pegarte los virus. Con uno de los dos que esté fuera de combate es suficiente.

–Quiero compartirlo todo contigo –le aseguró él, acercándose de nuevo–. Hasta los virus.

Marinette sonrió.

–No sabes lo que dices, minino –replicó.

Pero se besaron de todos modos. Después, Marinette observó todo lo que Cat Noir había traído.

–Te has tomado muy en serio lo de cuidar de mí –comentó–. Pero eres consciente de que tengo madre, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa, señalando la estantería.

Cat Noir descubrió allí una taza, una caja de pañuelos de papel y un jarabe para la tos.

–Oh –murmuró, agachando las orejas–. Claro, no lo había pensado.

Marinette sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

–No importa –dijo–. Me parece un gesto increíblemente dulce por tu parte, gatito.

Cat Noir sonrió de nuevo y el corazón de Marinette brincó dentro de su pecho.

–Además –prosiguió–, no tengo bolsa de agua caliente. Y me viene bien, porque tengo los pies helados.

Cat Noir, encantado de poder hacer algo por ella, le colocó cuidadosamente la bolsa sobre los pies. Después examinó la taza y descubrió que estaba casi vacía; la rellenó con la leche del termo, que todavía humeaba, y se la ofreció a Marinette con una reverencia. Ella la aceptó riendo y tomó un par de sorbos antes de volver a depositarla sobre la estantería.

–Está deliciosa; muchísimas gracias, Cat.

Él la envolvió entre sus brazos, aún sonriendo, y ella se acomodó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Gracias por venir a verme –murmuró–. Y a cuidarme.

–Siempre, milady –respondió Cat Noir, besándola en la frente.

De pronto, Marinette hundió la nariz en el pañuelo de Adrián y encadenó una serie de estornudos. Cuando se calmó, apoyó la cara en el hombro de Cat Noir con los ojos entornados debido a la congestión.

–Estás fatal, bichito –sonrió él.

–Do estoy tad bal –respondió ella con voz nasal, y Cat Noir se rió.

Marinette cerró los ojos pensando que, a pesar de todos sus chistes y sus bromas, lo cierto era que no lo oía reír a menudo. Y se dijo a sí misma que su novio tenía una risa muy bonita.

Arrullada por el ronroneo de Cat Noir y sujetando aún el pañuelo de Adrián, Marinette cayó por fin en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Fin del capítulo! Dos comentarios:

1) En este fic no voy a desarrollar mucho la relación Marichat porque ya lo hice en la historia anterior y no quiero repetirme, así que probablemente las cosas irán más deprisa a partir de aquí.

2) Hasta ahora he estado actualizando muy a menudo, pero este trimestre tengo mucho trabajo y es posible que las actualizaciones se espacien un poco más. No creo que pueda seguir subiendo un capítulo cada tres o cuatro días como hasta ahora, pero seguiré actualizando como mínimo una vez a la semana, o al menos eso espero.

Y esto es todo por hoy. ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	18. Nunca confíes en alguien que te miente

–Cat Noir... Cat Noir... –susurró de pronto una voz en la oscuridad.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió la deliciosa calidez del cuerpo de Marinette junto al suyo y suspiró, todavía medio dormido. Hundió el rostro en el cabello suelto de ella y empezó a ronronear instintivamente.

–Cat Noir, es tarde –dijo la voz de nuevo, y el superhéroe se esforzó por abrir los ojos del todo.

Fue consciente entonces de que se encontraba en la habitación de Marinette, tendido en su cama junto a ella. La chica dormía profundamente entre sus brazos, roncando un poco debido al resfriado.

–¿Qué hora es? –murmuró.

–Las tres de la madrugada.

Cat Noir parpadeó y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Tikki, que era quien le estaba hablando. El kwami flotaba en el aire junto a ellos.

–¿Me he dormido?

–Eso parece. Y yo también, por eso no te he avisado antes. Quiero decir... supongo que a Marinette no le importará que te quedes toda la noche, pero probablemente a ti te esperan en casa y, por otro lado... imagino que a ninguno de los dos os gustaría que los padres de Marinette te descubriesen aquí.

–No –respondió Cat Noir, aún algo aturdido–, claro que no. Gracias, Tikki.

Le costó un tremendo esfuerzo incorporarse porque todo su cuerpo protestaba contra la perspectiva de alejarse de Marinette. La besó en la frente con ternura, pero no quiso despertarla. Todavía tenía un poco de fiebre y necesitaba descansar.

–No quieres marcharte, ¿verdad? –comprendió Tikki.

Cat Noir suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Acarició el rostro de Marinette y se apartó de ella con resignación.

–Por favor, cuando despierte dile que volveré mañana, después de la patrulla –le pidió a Tikki–. Será mejor que ella no salga por la noche hasta que se recupere del todo.

–Se lo diré, pero ya la conoces: es muy cabezota –respondió ella.

–Sí, lo sé –se limitó a responder Cat Noir, sonriendo de tal modo que daba a entender que aquel rasgo del carácter Marinette no lo molestaba en absoluto.

Depositó un último beso sobre a frente de Marinette, se despidió de Tikki y salió por la ventana sin hacer ruido.

Era ya muy tarde, pero estaba seguro de que en su casa, como de costumbre, nadie lo echaría de menos. Por eso se sorprendió al ver desde fuera luces encendidas en el interior de la mansión Agreste. Era habitual que la del despacho de su padre permaneciera encendida gran parte de la noche, pues él solía trabajar hasta tarde. Pero en aquel momento se adivinaba en la casa una actividad fuera de lo normal. «¿Qué habrá pasado?», se preguntó con inquietud.

Entró de nuevo en su habitación por la ventana que había dejado abierta horas antes al salir, y se transformó de inmediato en Adrián.

–¡Hoy me has hecho trabajar horas extra sin ningún motivo! –se quejó Plagg–. ¡Exijo ración doble de queso!

–Tendrás tu queso más tarde, Plagg –respondió el chico–. Ahora tenemos que averiguar qué está sucediendo.

Salió de la habitación con el kwami bien escondido en su bolsillo y corrió hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. Se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras, desconcertado, al ver que Nathalie y su padre subían apresuradamente, con el Gorila pisándoles los talones.

–...totalmente inaceptable, Nathalie –estaba diciendo Gabriel Agreste–. Si le ha pasado algo a mi hijo...

Se detuvo de pronto al descubrirlo en el piso superior.

–Padre, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó él.

Agreste lo miró fijamente un momento, entornó los ojos y después se volvió hacia Nathalie, demandando una explicación. La mujer parpadeó incrédula al ver a Adrián.

–Yo... yo... –tartamudeó.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, Nathalie? –preguntó Agreste con suavidad.

Adrián se estremeció. Conocía aquel tono engañosamente tranquilo y sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Padre...

–Ahora no, Adrián. –Agreste alzó la mano para hacerlo callar sin molestarse en mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Nathalie–. ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto? –insistió.

–Yo... yo... le juro, señor, que hace un momento Adrián no estaba en su habitación –logró decir por fin Nathalie–. Y le juro que lo he buscado por toda la casa antes de... molestarlo a usted, señor.

El muchacho se estremeció horrorizado al comprender lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierto.

–¿Qué significa esto, entonces? –planteó entonces Agreste, señalando a Adrián.

–Yo... no lo sé, señor... No entiendo...

Él se volvió por fin hacia Adrián, que dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

–¿Dónde estabas, Adrián?

El chico vaciló. Miró a Nathalie, que le devolvió una mirada suplicante. Tragó saliva.

–Responde, Adrián.

Él bajó la cabeza.

–He estado en mi habitación todo este tiempo, padre –mintió.

Evitó sostener la mirada a Nathalie cuando lo dijo, pero captó de todos modos por el rabillo del ojo su expresión de tristeza y perplejidad. «Lo siento, Nathalie», quiso decirle. Pero no podía.

–Entiendo –murmuró Agreste.

–Pero... pero... –balbuceó la mujer.

–No me hagas perder el tiempo con excusas, Nathalie. Estás despedida.

Las palabras cayeron sobre los dos como un jarro de agua fría. Nathalie palideció y abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

–¡Padre, no! –intervino Adrián, muy alarmado–. Seguro que se trata de un error. Probablemente yo estaba en el baño cuando ha llamado Nathalie y por eso...

–Me ha dicho que te ha buscado por todas partes –cortó Agreste con frialdad–, incluyendo el cuarto de baño. ¿No es así, Nathalie?

Ella bajó la mirada, pero no respondió. Temblaba como un flan y tenía los ojos húmedos.

–Pero, padre...

–No sé qué me molesta más –prosiguió Agreste, implacable–: que me mientan o que me hagan perder el tiempo.

Ella alzó la cabeza.

–Señor, yo...

–No tenemos nada más que hablar. Recoge tus cosas y sal de mi casa de inmediato.

–¡Padre, no! –exclamó Adrián–. ¿No podrías reconsiderarlo? Es muy tarde, estamos todos cansados y...

–Vete a tu habitación, Adrián, y no te metas en esto. A no ser... –añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante– que tengas algo que añadir a la versión de Nathalie.

Adrián inspiró hondo, pero no dijo nada. Su padre se volvió entonces hacia ella.

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

La mujer les dio la espalda bruscamente y salió corriendo, escaleras abajo. Adrián la vio marchar con el corazón encogido. Estaba seguro de que había visto lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Por favor, padre... –susurró, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil.

–Espero que hayas aprendido algo hoy –replicó Agreste, con la mirada todavía fija en la puerta por donde se había marchado Nathalie–: nunca confíes en alguien que te miente. –Se volvió hacia él al pronunciar estas palabras, y Adrián dio un paso atrás, intimidado–. ¿Lo has entendido?

El chico tragó saliva.

–Sí, padre –murmuró.

Regresó a su habitación, sintiéndose muy miserable. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y Plagg flotó junto a él en silencio.

–¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Plagg? –musitó el chico, hundido.

–Es parte del trato –le recordó el kwami–. Ya te lo expliqué el primer día: el prodigio te otorga superpoderes, pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto.

–Pero Ladybug...

–Ella ha traicionado el secreto, cierto. Y está corriendo un gran riesgo, pero seguía los dictados de su corazón. –Adrián no respondió–. ¿Estarías dispuesto a revelar tu identidad secreta? –planteó entonces Plagg.

–A Marinette se lo diría –respondió él–. Quid pro quo, ¿no? Es lo justo.

–¿Y a tu padre? –De nuevo, Adrián guardó silencio–. ¿Para ayudar a Nathalie?

–Quiero ayudar a Nathalie –dijo el muchacho–. Pero si eso implica revelar mi identidad a mi padre, yo...

No pudo terminar la frase. La sola idea de confesarle a Gabriel Agreste que él era Cat Noir le generaba un angustioso nudo en el estómago.

–¿Lo ves? Confía en tu instinto –le aconsejó Plagg–. Si tus tripas te dicen que es una mala idea, es que lo es. Créeme.

Adrián asintió, aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, aún completamente vestido, y trató de borrar de su mente la imagen de Nathalie; pero el sentimiento de culpa seguía ahí, atenazando su corazón.

* * *

En el piso de abajo, Nathalie recogía sus cosas sentada ante su escritorio. Trataba de retener las lágrimas, pero tenía los ojos húmedos y tuvo que quitarse las gafas para limpiarlas, porque se le habían empañado.

No podía comprenderlo. Llevaba ya tiempo trabajando para la familia Agreste y le había tomado cariño a Adrián, un muchacho agradable, educado y clamorosamente infeliz. Sabía que era un buen chico, que merecía mucho más amor del que recibía; y, aunque a ella no le estaba permitido tratar de sustituir a la madre que había perdido, siempre había intentado estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaba y apoyarlo discretamente frente a su padre. Era lógico que Nathalie se preocupase ante su cambio de actitud en los últimos tiempos, ante sus súbitas desapariciones, su extraño comportamiento y sus medias verdades. Era normal que se hubiese asustado aquella noche al no hallarlo en su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada.

No merecía aquel despido, pensó. Pero conocía a Gabriel Agreste y sabía que era un jefe duro e inflexible, por lo que no estaba demasiado sorprendida por su reacción.

No; lo que más le había dolido era el hecho de que Adrián había mentido para cubrir sus huellas, sin importarle las consecuencias, sacrificando a Nathalie sin dudarlo un instante. Jamás lo habría esperado de él. Pero era un Agreste al fin y al cabo, caviló. Egoísta y despiadado como su padre.

Cerró los ojos, hundida. Había llegado a creer que aquel muchacho era diferente. Qué equivocada había estado. Y qué traicionada se sentía ahora.

Una mariposa oscura revoloteaba en torno a su rostro, pero ella no fue consciente de su presencia. Solo comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo cuando la criatura se hubo fusionado con sus gafas y oyó la voz susurrante de Lepidóptero en algún rincón de su mente.

Pero no le importó.

«Todo el mundo miente», dijo Lepidóptero. «Mienten para proteger sus pequeños secretos y no les importa destruir a personas inocentes con sus embustes. ¿Creías que él era especial? ¿Amable? ¿Bondadoso? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no sería tan mezquino como todos los demás?».

–Me engañó –murmuró Nathalie, sintiendo que el fuego de la ira y la sed de venganza crecía en su interior, avivado por las palabras del villano–. Pero no volverá a hacerlo nunca más.

«No lo hará, Veritas», respondió Lepidóptero, bautizando así a su nueva villana, «porque yo, Lepidóptero, te otorgo el poder de aniquilar todas las mentiras. Nadie más volverá a engañarte nunca».

Veritas sonrió, encantada ante aquella nueva perspectiva.

«A cambio», añadió Lepidóptero, «solo tienes que conseguirme los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir».

–Cuenta con ello –respondió Veritas, sellando el pacto.

Desde el interior de su guarida, Lepidóptero sonrió.

* * *

 **NOTA** : Capítulo corto pero intenso, jojojo.


	19. Veritas

Adrián no podía dormir. Quería creer que era porque echaba de menos a Marinette, pero no podía negar que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se debía muy probablemente a la preocupación y los remordimientos. Se había hecho el firme propósito de hablar con su padre al día siguiente, cuando todos hubiesen descansado un poco. Trataría entonces de convencerlo para que reconsiderara su decisión y readmitiera a Nathalie.

Inquieto, dio otra vuelta en la cama, buscando una postura más cómoda; por eso pudo ver la sombra que se cernía sobre él al otro lado de la ventana.

Se levantó de un salto.

–¡Plagg! –exclamó, justo antes de que una mujer desconocida abriera la ventana de golpe y saltara al interior de su habitación.

Adrián sabía reconocer una víctima de Lepidóptero cuando la veía. Aquella en concreto vestía un traje de una sola pieza tan blanco que destacaba poderosamente en la oscuridad. Llevaba el cabello corto y de color dorado y sus ojos, enormes, claros y redondos, parecían los de una lechuza. Adrián se quedó paralizado al verlos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba en realidad unas gafas. Cuando se movió hacia él, los cristales reflejaron la escasa luz de la habitación de tal modo que Adrián comprendió que eran espejos.

–Adrián Agreste –dijo el akuma con voz fría y serena.

El chico dio un respingo.

–¿Me... estás buscando a mí? –tanteó, dando un paso atrás.

Palpó el bolsillo de su camisa para asegurarse de que Plagg se encontraba allí, pero no se atrevió a transformarse, al menos no mientras la mujer lo estuviese mirando de aquella manera.

–Adrián Agreste –repitió ella–, eres un mentiroso.

–¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Te conozco?

–Soy Veritas –dijo el akuma–, y te obligaré a decir la verdad.

Los espejos de sus gafas relucieron en una fantástica espiral dorada. Adrián saltó a un lado y esquivó por los pelos el haz de luz que brotó de pronto de ellos.

–No huyas, Agreste –siguió diciendo Veritas–. Eres un embustero y lo sabes. No volverás a mentir.

Adrián rodó por el suelo, tratando de huir de ella. Y justo entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación y el Gorila se precipitó dentro.

Adrián contempló aturdido cómo su guardaespaldas se interponía entre él y el akuma. Comprendió que debía de haber estado montando guardia ante su puerta, probablemente porque su padre le había ordenado que lo hiciera. ¿Significaba aquello que sí había tomado en serio la advertencia de Nathalie?

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Se arrastró tras el Gorila, tratando de pasar inadvertido mientras buscaba una manera de refugiarse en algún lugar discreto para transformarse en Cat Noir.

Mientras tanto, Veritas se había elevado en el aire, tratando de localizar a su objetivo tras la enorme masa del guardaespaldas. Sus gafas volvieron a lanzar un rayo dorado; Adrián se encogió sobre sí mismo, pero el proyectil impactó en el Gorila, que había vuelto a colocarse ante él para protegerlo.

Sobrecogido, Adrián observó cómo su guardaespaldas se quedaba rígido de pronto. Veritas sonrió.

–Nada escapa al poder de la verdad –proclamó–. Dime cómo te llamas.

–Humpf –gruñó el Gorila.

Veritas frunció el ceño.

–¿No vas a responder a mis preguntas? Cuéntame a dónde va Adrián Agreste cuando desaparece sin decírselo a nadie.

–Humpf grrr –respondió el Gorila.

Veritas entornó los ojos, pensativa. Entonces oyó que una puerta que se cerraba de golpe y se volvió rápidamente.

Adrián acababa de encerrarse en el baño. Corrió el pestillo y apremió a Plagg.

–Vamos, Plagg, tenemos que...

–¡Cuidado, cuidado! –exclamó el kwami.

Y Adrián vio, alarmado, que la puerta estaba desapareciendo bajo un rayo de luz dorada. Y comprendió que Veritas no tardaría en llegar hasta él.

Se encaramó a la ventana y salió al alféizar. Solo tenía unos segundos antes de que la puerta desapareciera por completo. Trató de no fijarse en la altura que lo separaba del suelo; sin sus poderes, era un muchacho corriente y podía resbalar en cualquier momento.

–¡Garras fuera, Plagg! –exclamó, y se transformó en Cat Noir justo cuando el akuma entraba en el cuarto de baño.

–¡Adrián Agreste! –la oyó gritar–. No podrás escapar. Nada puede ocultarse a la luz de la verdad.

Cat Noir trepó ágilmente hasta el tejado; cuando Veritas se asomó a la ventana, no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Sintiéndose relativamente a salvo en el tejado, Cat Noir se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación. Su primer impulso fue esperar a que llegara Ladybug; pero enseguida recordó que Ladybug era Marinette, que estaba recuperándose de un catarrazo y probablemente no se encontraría en condiciones de pelear.

Reflexionó. Aquel akuma no parecía particularmente peligroso. Había tratado de interrogar al Gorila, pero este no le había respondido como ella esperaba. Aquello no tenía nada de particular, puesto que el Gorila nunca hablaba de todas formas. Veritas, por otro lado, tenía la facultad de hacer desaparecer cosas, pero no parecía ser especialmente rápida. Cat Noir podía esquivar aquellos rayos dorados con relativa facilidad, arrebatarle las gafas –en las que obviamente residía su poder– y llevárselas a Marinette para que purificase el akuma que se ocultaba en ellas.

«Puedo ocuparme yo solo», decidió. Después de todo, Ladybug había sido capaz de derrotar a varios villanos sin su ayuda.

«Pero somos un equipo», discutió consigo mismo. Por muy mal que se encontrara Marinette, no le parecía bien enfrentarse a aquel desafío sin ella.

No obstante, la villana lo estaba persiguiendo a él. A Adrián Agreste. Había irrumpido en su cuarto preguntando específicamente por él. Lo había llamado mentiroso.

Se asomó con precaución al alero del tejado y vio a Veritas en el patio, buscándolo. Contempló cómo el Gorila se precipitaba tras ella, tratando de capturarla. La villana se dio la vuelta, se llevó una mano a sus gafas y lo envolvió en un haz de luz dorada. Cat Noir contempló la escena, sobrecogido. Pero, cuando la luz se disipó, lo único que había perdido el Gorila era su ropa.

–Nada puede esconderse a la mirada de Veritas –proclamó ella mientras el guardaespaldas, ofuscado, trataba de cubrirse con las manos y buscaba las prendas que había perdido.

Cat Noir esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Si ese era todo el poder de Veritas, podía manejarlo sin problemas.

–¡Adrián Agreste! –gritó ella de nuevo–. Atrévete a enfrentarte a mí y confiesa que mentiste a tu padre sin importarte las consecuencias.

Y entonces él la reconoció.

–¡Nathalie! –murmuró, y de nuevo sintió en su estómago el retortijón de la culpa.

Aquel akuma era responsabilidad suya. Tenía que arreglarlo como fuera.

Corrió por el tejado en silencio, amparándose en las sombras y buscando una posición ventajosa para saltar sobre Veritas y arrebatarle las gafas. Pero de pronto ella alzó la mirada y la fijó en él.

–Te veo, Cat Noir –dijo con calma.

Él se sorprendió. Estaba muy oscuro y había sido extremadamente sigiloso, por lo que no contaba con ser descubierto tan pronto. Probablemente aquellas gafas disponían también de visión nocturna.

Suspiró con resignación. Adiós al factor sorpresa.

Saltó ágilmente desde el tejado y aterrizó frente a Veritas.

–Bueno, bueno, señorita –empezó–. Estoy acostumbrado a que los villanos traten de arrebatar prodigios, pero nunca me había topado con ninguno que se llevase también la ropa.

Veritas sonrió con frialdad.

–¿Crees que he venido a buscar tu ropa, Cat Noir? No me hagas reír.

–¿Y dejar a un atractivo superhéroe en paños menores? Un poco tentador sí que parece, ¿no crees?

–Estúpido niño engreído –murmuró Veritas–. He venido en busca de la verdad, y haré desaparecer todo aquello que la oculte. Como tu máscara, por ejemplo.

La sonrisa de Cat Noir desapareció.

–Eso ya lo intentó Lady Wifi –le recordó–, y no funcionó.

–Yo soy mucho mejor que esa reportera entrometida. Yo soy la luz de la verdad. Y nada ni nadie podrá esconderse de mí... Ni siquiera tú.

Cat Noir saltó a un lado para evitar un rayo de luz dorada y comprendió que la conversación había terminado. No tenía mucho sentido haberla iniciado en primer lugar, pensó. Después de todo, no serviría de nada entretener al akuma si Ladybug no estaba presente para aprovechar la distracción.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Cat Noir trató de alcanzar a Veritas para arrebatarle sus gafas, pero ella siempre parecía anticiparse a sus ataques. No es que fuera especialmente rápida, sino que... los preveía de alguna manera. El superhéroe se detuvo un momento a una prudente distancia y trató de dialogar con ella.

–Eres Nathalie Sancoeur, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–Soy Veritas –respondió el akuma, y Cat Noir suspiró para sus adentros. Siempre respondían igual.

–Alguien te ha mentido, ¿no es cierto? Pero estoy seguro de que no pretendía hacerte daño. Tal vez tuviese motivos de peso para...

–Mentiroso –cortó ella.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Tú también mientes, Cat Noir. Sobre tu identidad. Preguntas por mi verdadero nombre, pero ¿qué hay del tuyo?

Cat Noir vaciló un breve instante; las gafas de Veritas lanzaron una espiral de energía dorada que atrapó su mirada, atravesó sus ojos y lo inundó por dentro. Cat Noir, aterrorizado, trató de moverse. «No, no, no, otra vez no», pensó, desesperado. Se sintió muy aliviado al comprobar que su voluntad todavía le pertenecía. Saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de ella, y se frotó los ojos; la intensa luz lo había deslumbrado, pero esos parecían ser todos sus efectos. También su traje permanecía en su sitio.

–Y ahora vas a responder a todas mis preguntas, Cat Noir –sonó la voz de Veritas en la penumbra–. La primera de todas: ¿dónde está Adrián Agreste?

Y Cat Noir, horrorizado, se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo:

–Aquí mismo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de comprender por qué había dicho eso. Cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a Veritas muy cerca de él.

–¿Dónde está Adrián Agreste? –repitió ella.

Cat Noir contempló su propio reflejo en los espejos de sus gafas.

–Aquí mismo –repitió.

Veritas frunció el ceño. Cat Noir detectó entonces una máscara de luz morada sobre el rostro de la villana y comprendió que Lepidóptero se estaba comunicando con ella. Aprovechó para dar media vuelta y tratar de escapar, pero la voz de la villana volvió a sonar muy cerca de él.

–¿Me entregarás tu prodigio voluntariamente?

–No –respondió él.

–¿Qué tendría que hacer para que me lo dieras? –siguió preguntando ella.

Las palabras brotaron de nuevo de la boca de Cat Noir sin que él pudiese hacer nada para detenerlas.

–Amenazar a alguien que me importe.

Se detuvo, horrorizado, mientras oía la suave risa de Veritas en alguna parte, muy cerca de él.

–Naturalmente, cómo no lo había pensado antes. Después de todo, eres un héroe. ¿O quizá no? ¿Entregarías tu prodigio si amenazara a un desconocido?

–No lo sé –respondió él con sinceridad.

Suponía que sí, pero nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación similar ni se había detenido a pensar en ello.

–No nos arriesgaremos, entonces. ¿Quién es importante para ti? ¿Tu familia, tus amigos...? ¿Aquellos a quienes proteges ocultando tu identidad detrás de tu máscara?

–Sí.

–¿Y quién es la persona que más te importa en el mundo? ¿Aquella por quien lo darías todo?

–Ladybug –respondió él.

Dio media vuelta para salir huyendo, pero Veritas le cortó de nuevo el paso.

–Naturalmente –murmuró con una sonrisa de suficiencia–. Pero ella no ha venido a luchar a tu lado hoy. Tendremos que ir a buscarla, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Ladybug, Cat Noir?

«No, no, no, no», quiso gritar él, aterrorizado. Pero lo único que dijo fue:

–Calle Gotlib, número 12.

Veritas rió, encantada.

–Nada escapa al poder esclarecedor de la verdad. –Un breve destello violeta volvió a rodear su mirada, y Veritas sonrió de nuevo–. Oh, sabes dónde vive Ladybug. ¿Conoces también su identidad secreta?

«¡No, no, no, no, no!»

–Sí, la conozco –respondió Cat Noir.

–¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de Ladybug?

«¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!».

–Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

En el interior de su guarida, Lepidóptero sonrió.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Y esta es la razón, queridos niños y niñas, por la que no pueden revelarse sus identidades secretas. Sé que eso de que a Cat Noir lo hechicen los akumas está muy visto, pero no me digáis que no es súper canon :D.

Una duda que tengo es si el Gorila no habla porque no quiere o porque no puede. Como hasta el momento lo único que sabemos es que no habla, pues aquí tampoco habla y ya está.


	20. Al descubierto

Cat Noir parpadeó un momento, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad; la luz de Veritas lo había deslumbrado, alterando su visión nocturna. El superhéroe temblaba como un flan y su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho. «Tiene que ser una pesadilla», pensó. «Esto no puede estar pasando».

Con las rodillas todavía temblándole, Cat Noir se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Y entonces descubrió a Veritas ante la puerta principal de la mansión, que estaba cerrada. De sus gafas brotó un haz de luz que bañó la enorme puerta enrejada y la hizo desaparecer. Después, la villana salió tranquilamente a la calle... en dirección a la panadería.

El corazón de Cat Noir dejó de latir un breve instante. Estaba sucediendo de verdad, comprendió. Había revelado ante Veritas la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, y ahora ella se encontraba en peligro.

No se entretuvo más. Veloz como una centella, se elevó con su bastón hasta lo alto del muro y desde allí saltó al tejado más cercano. Tenía que llegar a casa de Marinette antes que Veritas.

Corrió por los tejados como si le fuera la vida en ello y aterrizó apenas unos minutos después en el balcón de Marinette. No se entretuvo en llamar a la ventana; la abrió sin contemplaciones y se asomó al interior.

La muchacha seguía dormida, aferrando el pañuelo de Adrián en su puño cerrado. Cat Noir se dejó caer junto a ella y la sacudió suavemente.

–Marinette... Marinette, despierta. Tenemos que irnos.

Ella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

–¿Cat Noir? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero no había tiempo para explicaciones. Cat Noir miró a su alrededor, localizó la chaqueta de Marinette a los pies de la cama y se la puso a la chica por encima del pijama.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –bostezó ella.

–Nos vamos, princesa. ¿Dónde está Tikki?

–Aquí, Cat Noir –respondió el kwami volando hacia ellos.

–Estáis en peligro las dos –explicó Cat Noir.

–¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? –murmuró Marinette, luchando por espabilarse.

Tikki, por su parte, no hizo preguntas. Se limitó a aferrarse a la ropa de Marinette, miró a Cat Noir y asintió con decisión.

Él no necesitó nada más. Sosteniendo a Marinette entre sus brazos, salió por la ventana y se alejó de allí. Saltó por los tejados cargando con ella, y solo se detuvo al alcanzar un punto elevado desde el que podía controlar sin ser visto lo que sucedía en casa de Marinette. Depositó a la chica en un lugar seguro y se asomó desde detrás de una chimenea para comprobar que nadie los había visto llegar hasta allí.

–¿Me vas a contar ya qué está pasando, Cat? –preguntó de pronto Marinette junto a él.

Cat Noir esperó un momento antes de contestar. Cuando se aseguró de que no había rastro de Veritas todavía, se volvió hacia ella pero no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

–Yo... estás en peligro, Marinette.

–Sí, eso ya lo has dicho. ¿Por qué?

Cat Noir se atrevió a alzar la vista. Ella lo miraba fijamente, cruzada de brazos y con aquella expresión enérgica, tan propia de Ladybug, que él adoraba. Todavía tenía ojeras y la nariz un poco colorada debido al resfriado.

Inspiró hondo y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

–Había... hay un akuma... se llama Veritas, y...

–¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –cortó ella, alarmada–. ¡Tengo que transformarme!

–No, por favor, espera un momento. Tengo que explicarte algo y quiero que Tikki esté presente.

Tikki y Marinette cruzaron una mirada intrigada. Cat Noir tragó saliva y continuó:

–Las habilidades del akuma... tienen que ver con la verdad y la mentira. No puedes ocultarle nada. Cuando te hace una pregunta, su poder te obliga a responderle la verdad.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–No parece muy peligroso.

–Es más peligroso de lo que piensas, Marinette. Yo... –Cat Noir respiró profundamente antes de confesar– me he enfrentado a él, y... me preguntó por ti... por Ladybug.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo un breve instante.

–¿Qué le dijiste, Cat?

Él bajó la mirada de nuevo, avergonzado.

–Le revelé tu verdadero nombre. Le dije donde vivías. Lo siento muchísimo, Marinette –añadió muy angustiado–. Confiaste en mí y yo te he fallado... –Ella seguía mirándolo, incapaz de reaccionar–. Haré lo que sea para arreglarlo, te lo juro. Lo que sea...

La chica se había puesto muy pálida y lo miraba casi sin verlo. Alarmado por su falta de reacción, Cat Noir suplicó:

–Marinette... Marinette, por favor, enfádate conmigo, insúltame si quieres, pero dime algo...

Ella volvió a la realidad y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

–¿Está a salvo tu identidad? –le preguntó con urgencia.

Él pestañeó con perplejidad.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Tu nombre. ¿Te preguntó por tu verdadero nombre? ¿Sabe quién eres tú?

Cat Noir se detuvo un instante a pensar sobre ello. Veritas le había preguntado por Adrián Agreste, pero no parecía que hubiese comprendido la respuesta. Y después, por alguna razón, ya no había seguido interrogándolo al respecto.

–No, yo... solo preguntó por ti. Para amenazarme a mí, porque sabía... –Tragó saliva de nuevo–, sabía lo importante que eres para mí y...

Inesperadamente, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Me alegro de que estés a salvo –susurró.

Aturdido, Cat Noir la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–¿No estás... enfadada conmigo? –tanteó.

Marinette inspiró hondo y se apartó de él con el ceño fruncido. Parecía profundamente preocupada, pero sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

–No podemos perder el tiempo con reproches, Cat. Tenemos que solucionar este embrollo, derrotar al akuma y decidir qué hacer a continuación. ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Cat Noir se sorprendió.

–¿Tus padres...?

La expresión de Marinette reflejó un súbito acceso de pánico.

–¿No has puesto a salvo a mis padres? ¿No te los has llevado a un lugar seguro?

Cat Noir sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho.

–No, lo siento, Marinette, solo pensé en...

–¡Puntos fuera, Tikki! –gritó y, antes de que Cat Noir comprendiese lo que estaba sucediendo, Ladybug se balanceaba entre los tejados de regreso a su casa.

El superhéroe fue tras ella.

–¡Espera, Ma... Ladybug! –gritó.

La alcanzó sobre un tejado; ella se había detenido a observar lo que sucedía en las inmediaciones de la panadería.

–No te encuentras bien todavía –objetó–. Te estás recuperando de...

–Esto no puede esperar –cortó ella–. Mira.

Cat Noir siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Veritas detenerse ante el portal de la casa de Marinette. Iluminó la puerta con un haz de luz y esta se desvaneció, dejándole vía libre para entrar en el edificio.

–Entraremos por mi habitación y la interceptaremos desde dentro –decidió Ladybug.

Lanzó su yoyó hacia el tejado de enfrente, donde se encontraba su balcón, pero se detuvo un momento antes de saltar.

–Puedo contar contigo, ¿verdad, Cat Noir?

Él la miró, tratando de contener el torbellino de emociones que lo sacudía por dentro.

–Siempre, milady –murmuró.

Ella sonrió brevemente y se impulsó hasta su balcón. Cat Noir la siguió.

Momentos después, cuando Ladybug se precipitó escaleras abajo hasta el salón, la recibió una escena sobrecogedora: sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá, atados y amordazados bajo la mirada vigilante de Veritas.

La villana se volvió al oírla entrar.

–Ladybug –saludó con una fría sonrisa–. Por fin has llegado. Justo a tiempo. Les estaba diciendo a estos señores que no deben preocuparse, porque la gran heroína de París no dudará en entregar sus prodigios a cambio de su libertad.

–Eso es cierto, Veritas –respondió ella–. Porque los héroes de París estamos aquí para proteger a todos sus ciudadanos. Pero no aceptaremos chantajes de nadie.

Cuando Ladybug mencionó a «los héroes de París», Veritas cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no estuviese sola. Miró a su alrededor, alarmada, y entonces descubrió unos ojos verdes reluciendo en la oscuridad, en lo alto de la escalera.

–¿Me recuerdas, Veritas? –saludó Cat Noir–. Te voy a contar una verdad más: vamos a derrotarte.

Ladybug aprovechó la distracción para lanzar su yoyó hacia Veritas, amarrarla con la cuerda y tirar de ella para alejarla de sus padres. Cat Noir saltó hacia ellos desde lo alto de la escalera.

La batalla fue confusa y complicada, porque el salón no era muy grande y había demasiada gente allí. Los rayos luminosos de Veritas, sin embargo, fueron eliminado obstáculos. La villana hizo desaparecer primero el sofá, después la televisión y por último la mesa de la cocina mientras trataba de alcanzar a Ladybug, que saltaba de un lado a otro para distraerla. Entretanto, Cat Noir llegó hasta los padres de Marinette y utilizó su Cataclysm para romper sus ataduras rápidamente. Veritas se volvió hacia ellos y disparó. Cat Noir empujó a los Dupain-Cheng para apartarlos de la trayectoria del rayo, que impactó en la ventana y la hizo desaparecer.

Cat Noir le dedicó a la villana una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Gracias por facilitarme el trabajo, señorita!

Y, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, cargó con Sabine, indicó a Tom que se aferrara a su bastón y se los llevó a ambos fuera de allí.

Ladybug sonrió. Ahora que sus padres estaban a salvo, la pelea sería mucho más sencilla.

–Ya solo quedamos tú y yo, Veritas –advirtió.

Ella se llevó una mano a sus gafas.

–Desvelaré todos tus secretos, Ladybug. No podrás escapar de la luz de la verdad.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia.

–No me quedan más secretos con los que puedas chantajearme, Veritas.

–¿En serio? –replicó ella–. ¿Y qué hay de la identidad de tu gatito?

–No pierdas el tiempo; ni siquiera yo sé su verdadero nombre. Y no debe de importarte tanto cuando no te has molestado en averiguarlo por ti misma.

Veritas se mostró confusa de pronto, y Ladybug se detuvo un momento a considerar lo que acababa de decir. Cat Noir le había contado que Veritas solo le había preguntado por la identidad de su compañera y no por la suya propia. Para poder presionarlo, por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué no había aprovechado también para sonsacarle a Cat Noir acerca de su verdadero nombre?

Decidió por fin que no valía la pena preocuparse por ello. Había sido un increíble golpe de suerte, porque al menos uno de los dos estaría a salvo.

Se le encogió el estómago solo de pensar que Lepidóptero conocía su identidad, sabía dónde vivía y tenía a sus padres en el punto de mira. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrarse. Tenía que derrotar a Veritas en primer lugar. Después ya decidirían cómo solucionar aquel embrollo.

Impaciente por acabar con la villana de una vez por todas, Ladybug invocó un Lucky Charm. Se encontró enseguida con unas enormes gafas de sol entre las mano, y en esta ocasión no tuvo dudas de cómo debía utilizarlas; se las puso para protegerse de la luz deslumbrante de Veritas y reanudó la batalla.

Momentos después, Veritas yacía en el suelo, enredada en la cuerda del yoyó de Ladybug. Ella le arrebató las gafas y se las rompió para liberar, capturar y purificar al akuma. Después invocó su poder restaurador para hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando se volvió para mirar a Veritas, descubrió que se trataba de Nathalie Sancoeur.

Se le encogió el corazón. ¿Se habría topado Adrián con ella? ¿Se encontraría bien? Se dijo a sí misma que tendría que preguntárselo a Cat Noir cuando se reuniera con él.

Se inclinó junto a la mujer, que alzó la cabeza para mirarla, muy confundida.

–¿Ladybug? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

–Ha sido usted víctima de un akuma, señorita Sancoeur –respondió ella con amabilidad.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, angustiada.

–Yo... oh, no..., no pretendía...

–Todo está bien –la tranquilizó la muchacha–. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

–Yo... mi jefe me despidió, y entonces... Adrián...

–¿El señor Agreste la ha despedido? –repitió Ladybug frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Nathalie se humedecieron al recordarlo.

–No estoy segura, yo... creo que fue por algo relacionado con Adrián. Él le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero yo estaba tan decepcionada...

Ladybug colocó las manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, tratando de calmarla.

–Ya ha pasado todo. Vuelva a casa y descanse. Mañana será otro día.

Ella asintió, agradecida.

Ladybug la acompañó escaleras abajo hacia el portal. Descubrió que la panadería estaba abierta, y encontró allí a sus padres sanos y salvos.

–¡Ma... señores Dupain-Cheng! –exclamó, corrigiéndose a tiempo.

Ellos se volvieron para mirarla, y el corazón de Ladybug se detuvo un breve instante. ¿Les habría revelado Cat Noir, o tal vez la propia Veritas, que era su hija quien se ocultaba tras la máscara de la superheroína?

–¡Ladybug! –respondió Sabine, y ella respiró, aliviada–. ¿Dónde está Marinette? ¡No la hemos visto desde antes de que empezara esta locura! Si se quedó en casa...

–Su hija está en un lugar seguro, señora Cheng –respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Su prodigio la avisó entonces de que le quedaban apenas tres minutos para transformarse, y se apresuró a despedirse de ellos. Acompañó a Nathalie al exterior y se sorprendió al ver que fuera los estaban aguardando tres coches de policía, con el teniente Raincomprix al frente. Nathalie, temerosa, se ocultó tras Ladybug.

–Teniente, ¿hay algún problema? –preguntó ella–. Ya hemos purificado el akuma.

El policía se llevó la mano a la gorra a modo de saludo.

–Buenas noches, Ladybug. Cat Noir nos ha pedido que escoltemos a los señores Dupain-Cheng porque Lepidóptero los ha señalado como objetivos.

–¿Qué...? –se sorprendió ella.

–Los incluiremos en un programa especial de protección y los llevaremos a un lugar seguro que solo nosotros conoceremos, hasta que pase el peligro. Nos ha dicho también que vosotros os encargaréis de proteger a la joven Marinette.

Ladybug sintió que se derretía por dentro.

–¿Cat Noir... les ha dicho todo eso?

Raincomprix frunció el ceño, inquieto.

–¿Acaso no es correcto?

–No, no, sí que lo es. Es cierto que Lepidóptero ha enviado a su último akuma a atacar a mis pa... a esta familia en concreto. Y sospechamos que volverá a hacerlo si tiene oportunidad.

El policía asintió.

–Es lo que nos han dicho. No te preocupes, Ladybug. Los señores Dupain-Cheng estarán a salvo con nosotros.

El prodigio de Ladybug pitó por segunda vez. Ella se apresuró a agradecer a la policía su colaboración, les pidió que acompañaran a Nathalie a su casa y se despidió de ellos.

Se elevó hasta los tejados y corrió hasta el lugar donde solía reunirse con Cat Noir. Se ocultó en un rincón para transformarse de nuevo en Marinette, y recogió a Tikki entre sus manos.

–¿Estás bien, Marinette? –le preguntó el kwami.

Ella respiró hondo.

–No lo sé, todo ha pasado muy deprisa. Estamos en peligro, ¿verdad, Tikki?

–Eso me temo –suspiró ella–. La amenaza inmediata ya ha pasado, pero el próximo akuma que envíe Lepidóptero te buscará a ti y a tus seres queridos.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró tras ellas la voz de Cat Noir, cargada de remordimientos–. Todo este lío ha sido culpa mía y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Ella se volvió hacia el sonido de su voz. Localizó su silueta felina agazapada sobre una chimenea.

–Has pedido a la policía que protejan a mis padres –le recordó Marinette–. Te agradezco mucho que hayas reaccionado tan deprisa.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–No habrían estado en peligro de no ser por mí –respondió.

Marinette lo observó con atención y descubrió que tenía las orejas gachas.

–¿Te has recargado ya? ¿No tienes que marcharte corriendo? Entonces baja aquí, por favor.

Él dudó un instante, pero por fin se dejó caer a su lado. Marinette lo abrazó con fuerza.

–¿No estás enfadada conmigo? –le preguntó Cat Noir, perplejo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, pero estoy asustada. Ahora que Lepidóptero conoce mi identidad... siento como si el traje ya no me protegiera. Solo soy una chica normal, Cat. No sé si podré defender a mi familia.

Cat Noir la estrechó entre sus brazos, abrumado por la emoción.

–No eres una chica normal, Marinette –le aseguró–. Eres extraordinaria. Siempre lo has sido.

Pero ella seguía temblando, y Cat se separó un poco para estudiar su rostro.

–Estás muy pálida, ¿cómo te encuentras? No deberías haber peleado en estas condiciones.

Marinette volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–Era lo que había que hacer. Y me alegro de haber luchado, porque hemos derrotado a Veritas muy deprisa. El problema es que ahora... ya no sé cómo actuar. Es fácil cuando tienes un akuma delante, pero ¿cómo defenderse contra un enemigo invisible?

Cat Noir calló un momento mientras le acariciaba el pelo, pensativo.

–Mientras te esperaba he estado pensando en algo. Creo que tengo algo parecido a un plan, si... si puedes volver a confiar en mí –concluyó, rehuyendo su mirada.

Ella le sostuvo el rostro con las manos y lo obligó a volver a mirarla a los ojos.

–Siempre, Cat. No lo dudes nunca.

Él tragó saliva, emocionado.

–Pero... pero... te he traicionado...

–No me has traicionado, gatito. Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido un error, un accidente. Yo elegí voluntariamente revelarte mi identidad y conocía los riesgos.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, agotado.

–Ha sido una noche muy larga, pero me temo que no hemos terminado, princesa. Tenemos que planificar una estrategia de defensa. Tengo que asegurarme de que tú y tu familia estaréis a salvo.

Marinette asintió.

–Confío en ti, Cat Noir –repitió, y lo besó con suavidad para remarcar la sinceridad de sus palabras.


	21. Refugio

**NOTA:** Sé que estoy actualizando mucho últimamente. ¡Es porque quiero acabar el fanfic antes de que empiece la segunda temporada! (no puedo creer que esté escribiendo esto POR FIN). No sé si lo conseguiré, pero estoy en ello. Tampoco sé muy bien cuántos capítulos faltan, pero ya voy hacia la recta final, espero. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y por disfrutar tanto esta historia!

* * *

Amanecía ya cuando Marinette terminó de recoger sus cosas. Había guardado en una mochila ropa para varios días, útiles de aseo y algunos otros objetos que necesitaba. Dudó sobre si llevarse los libros del colegio, pero después pensó que, de todos modos, no se sentía con ánimos para estudiar.

Sentado en el diván, Cat Noir la observaba con expresión desolada.

–Lo siento, Marinette.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Deja de decir eso. No ha sido culpa tuya, ya lo hemos hablado.

Cat Noir no respondió. Solo desvió la mirada, y Marinette advirtió que continuaba con las orejas gachas.

Respiró hondo y echó una mirada a su alrededor. No sabía cuánto tardaría en regresar a su habitación, a su casa... a su vida. Pero sus padres ya no estaban allí tampoco y todo le parecía vacío y silencioso sin ellos. Habían echado el cierre a la panadería por tiempo indefinido... ellos, que abrían incluso en navidad o el día de su aniversario.

Marinette no podía enfadarse con Cat Noir por ello, porque una parte de sí misma se sentía culpable también. Después de todo, estaban en peligro porque ella era Ladybug. Lepidóptero podía haberlo descubierto de cualquier otra manera y el resultado habría sido el mismo.

Marinette había hablado con ellos por teléfono, pero no los había visto desde el día anterior. La policía los había alojado en un piso a las afueras de la ciudad; tanto el teniente Raincomprix como el alcalde Bourgeois le habían asegurado que estarían a salvo y con todas sus necesidades atendidas, pero la ubicación del lugar era un secreto para todos excepto para los policías directamente encargados de proteger a los Dupain-Cheng.

–¿Estás lista, Marinette? –preguntó entonces Tikki.

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–Creo que sí –respondió.

Cat Noir se levantó como un autómata, aún con expresión profundamente abatida. Marinette lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el pelo hasta que comenzó a ronronear.

–Todo saldrá bien, minino –murmuró.

–Estoy preocupado por ti –dijo él, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

–No lo estés. Somos Ladybug y Cat Noir, ¿recuerdas? Al final siempre ganamos nosotros.

Él suspiró.

–Lo recordaré –le prometió–. Pero ahora tenemos que marcharnos, bichito.

Marinette asintió. Sabía que Cat Noir quería aprovechar la oscuridad de los últimos instantes de la noche, antes de que clareara del todo, para evitar en la medida de lo posible que nadie los viera mientras se dirigían a su nuevo refugio. Por esa razón habían acordado que ella no se transformaría en Ladybug para aquel desplazamiento; llamaría demasiado la atención.

Salieron al balcón. Marinette se puso la capucha de la sudadera negra que llevaba, se cargó la mochila a la espalda y se abrazó a Cat Noir. Él extendió su bastón y se la llevó de allí, saltando de tejado en tejado. Marinette se aferró a él con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Sentía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, pero la presencia de su compañero le daba fuerzas y la animaba a seguir presentando batalla, incluso aunque él se encontrase decaído y preocupado. Pero ella le había dicho lo que sentía de verdad: que, mientras estuviesen juntos, todo acabaría por arreglarse.

Cat Noir se detuvo entonces, y Marinette abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar conocido.

–Esto es... ¿la habitación de Adrián? –exclamó alarmada–. Quiero decir... ¿la mansión Agreste? –se corrigió, volviéndose hacia Cat Noir para pedir una explicación.

Él se frotó la nuca, un tanto incómodo.

–Es el sitio más seguro que conozco –se defendió.

–Simón Dice no tuvo muchos problemas para entrar –le recordó ella.

–Lo sé, pero desde entonces mi pa... el señor Agreste ha mejorado el sistema de seguridad. He hablado con él, le he dicho que eres el nuevo objetivo de Lepidóptero y está de acuerdo en que te quedes. Se siente además responsable porque... bueno, porque al despedir a Nathalie fue en parte el causante de su akumatización y...

–Pero no puedo quedarme en la habitación de Adrián, sería muy raro –objetó Marinette.

Los dos miraron de reojo la cama donde Cat Noir se había declarado a Ladybug y enrojecieron intensamente.

–No, no –se apresuró a responder él–. Hay una habitación de invitados, está todo arreglado. He entrado por aquí porque estaba la ventana abierta; no me parecía buena idea que te viesen entrar por la puerta principal. Nadie debe saber que estás aquí, Marinette. Solo los habitantes de la casa estarán al tanto, y ellos no van a decir nada a nadie.

–Entonces Adrián lo sabe también... –murmuró ella. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

–No saben que eres Ladybug, solo que Lepidóptero ha amenazado a tu familia. Y... y Adrián está conforme con que te quedes en su casa, naturalmente –añadió, deprisa–. Po-porque eres su amiga y se preocupa por ti y...

Pero Marinette dio un respingo y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, alarmada.

–No, no puedo quedarme aquí. Los pondría a todos en peligro, y especialmente a Adrián –añadió en voz baja.

Cat Noir avanzó hasta ella para abrazarla.

–Marinette, llevas mucho tiempo defendiendo a los habitantes de París –le dijo con dulzura–. Dales la oportunidad de devolverte el favor por una vez.

–No es eso –respondió ella negando con la cabeza–. Lepidóptero conoce mi identidad, así que mi familia no es la única amenazada; también mis amigos...sobre todo aquellos a los que más quiero... como Alya... o Adrián –concluyó en voz muy baja.

El corazón de Cat Noir comenzó a latir salvajemente en su pecho. Tragó saliva antes de atreverse a preguntar:

–¿Adrián... es importante para ti? Sé que vais juntos a clase, pero...

Ella lo miró de soslayo. Se había puesto colorada.

–Hay... algo que tengo que contarte –dijo por fin–. ¿Recuerdas que... en su momento te dije... que me gustaba un chico? A-antes de salir contigo, quiero decir.

–Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió Cat con prudencia.

Marinette se había cubierto la cara con las manos, muerta de vergüenza.

–Bien, pues... era Adrián Agreste –confesó por fin en voz muy baja.

Cat Noir alzó las orejas, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien.

–¿Estabas enamorada... de Adrián Agreste?

No podía ver la expresión de ella porque aún tenía el rostro cubierto, pero sus orejas seguían rojas como cerezas cuando asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

El corazón de Cat Noir se detuvo un instante.

–¿Desde cuándo, Marinette? –le preguntó con suavidad.

–Desde hace mucho tiempo. Prácticamente desde principio de curso.

Cat Noir trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Significaba eso que Marinette llevaba meses enamorada de su compañero de clase sin que él fuese consciente de ello, porque estaba demasiado obsesionado con Ladybug... con la chica que suspiraba por él desde el banco de atrás?

Y, por otro lado, si todo aquello era cierto...

–¿Me estás diciendo que has estado rechazándome todo este tiempo... porque te gustaba Adrián Agreste?

Ella volvió a asentir. Cat Noir dejó caer los brazos, anonadado. «Tiene que ser una broma pesada», se dijo. Marinette malinterpretó su expresión y lo tomó de las manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

–Pero nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros –se apresuró a aclarar–. Él no siente lo mismo por mí, y probablemente ni siquiera sabe que yo... que yo...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Cat Noir se sintió fatal. Impulsivamente, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Te quiero –le aseguró con fervor–. Siempre te he querido.

Marinette, con el rostro hundido en su pecho, ahogó un sollozo.

–Y yo también te quiero, Cat –respondió–. Y ya casi he superado lo de Adrián, pero...

–Estarás bien aquí, te lo prometo –le aseguró él–. Entiendo que puedas sentirte incómoda, pero esta casa es segura y...

–No es eso –cortó ella, separándose un poco de él; no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, cuando le explicó–: Es que puede que Adrián esté en peligro también... por lo que significa para mí. Así que debería mantenerme alejada de él, igual que de mis padres, y de Alya, y de todas las personas que me importan... y que no tienen superpoderes para defenderse de Lepidóptero.

Cat Noir la contemplaba sin saber qué decir. Por un lado deseaba revelarle su verdadera identidad... pero, por otro, temía la reacción de Marinette. ¿Cómo podía mirarla a la cara después de lo que ella le había confesado? ¿Y si lo odiaba por no haber sido capaz de reconocerla, por no haber sabido ver lo que sentía por él? ¿Y si se sentía avergonzada por todo lo que acababa de revelarle? ¿Y si era cierto que Adrián estaba dejando de gustarle? ¿Y si Marinette llegaba a pensar que él había estado jugando con ella?

Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando mostrarle a Marinette quién era el chico que se ocultaba bajo la máscara... pero ahora, de pronto, se sentía lleno de dudas y temores.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, y los dos dieron un respingo y se separaron, alarmados. La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer a quien Cat Noir conocía muy bien.

–¡Nathalie! –exclamó con alegría–. Quiero decir... señorita Sancoeur. –Carraspeó–. ¿Se encuentra mejor esta mañana?

–Sí, gracias, Cat Noir –respondió ella; los miró a los dos, sin mostrarse sorprendida por haberlos encontrado aquí–. El señor Agreste me dijo que vendríais, pero no esperaba que entrarais por... ¿la ventana? –aventuró, echando un vistazo al ventanal abierto.

Cat Noir se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

–Es por seguridad –respondió–. Nadie debe saber que Marinette está alojada aquí.

–Lo comprendo –asintió ella; miró a Marinette casi con timidez–. Yo... lamento mucho lo que les hice a tus padres, Marinette.

–No fue culpa suya –respondió ella–, sino de Lepidóptero. –Vaciló un momento antes de preguntar–. Entonces, ¿vuelve a trabajar aquí?

–El señor Agreste ha reconsiderado su decisión debido a las... circunstancias extraordinarias. Oh, y eso me recuerda que dijo que quería verte cuando llegaras. –Consultó su tableta y frunció el ceño–. Qué raro, Adrián debería haber vuelto hace ya un rato.

–Eeehhh, estará al llegar –se apresuró a responder Cat Noir–. Yo he de marcharme, pero volveré cuando pueda para... para... evaluar la situación. Señoritas –se despidió, inclinándose caballerosamente ante ellas.

Dirigió una intensa mirada a Marinette antes de encaramarse de un salto a la ventana y desaparecer de allí. No podía besarla ni abrazarla delante de Nathalie, aunque no le faltaban ganas. Ella se quedó mirando la ventana por la que se había marchado, sintiendo que una parte de su corazón se marchaba con él. A su espalda, Nathalie carraspeó para atraer su atención.

–¿Me acompañas, por favor? El señor Agreste te está esperando.

Marinette asintió y siguió a Nathalie fuera de la habitación de Adrián.

Recorrieron los pasillos de la mansión Agreste y descendieron por la escalinata hasta la planta baja. Nathalie se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de su jefe y llamó con los nudillos.

–Señor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ya está aquí –anunció.

–Que pase, Nathalie –se oyó desde dentro.

Ella inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Después se retiró a un lado, cediendo paso a Marinette. La muchacha entró en la habitación, intimidada.

Gabriel Agreste avanzaba hacia ella desde el fondo de la sala. Siempre le había parecido un hombre muy serio y severo, pero aquella mañana la recibía con una media sonrisa cortés.

–Señorita Dupain-Cheng... bienvenida a mi casa.

–Gracias, señor Agreste –respondió ella–. Yo... no quería causar molestias, y el caso es que no... no sabía que Cat Noir planeaba traerme aquí...

Agreste le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

–Cat Noir ha tomado la decisión correcta. No hay lugar más seguro que este en todo París. Propuse también alojar a tus padres, pero al parecer la policía se ha tomado muy en serio su labor de protección y no desean interferencias.

Marinette, abrumada por la inesperada amabilidad de Gabriel Agreste, no supo qué decir.

–Yo... yo... no sé cómo agradecérselo, señor...

–No es necesario. Todos debemos colaborar contra Lepidóptero y, por otro lado, soy muy consciente de nuestra... hum... involuntaria implicación en los lamentables sucesos de anoche. –Nathalie desvió la mirada, incómoda–. También sé que eres compañera de clase de mi hijo Adrián.

–Es una amiga por la que siento un gran aprecio, padre –dijo de pronto la voz de Adrián junto a Marinette, sobresaltándola.

Cuando ella se volvió hacia él, Adrián le regaló una amplia sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su padre.

–Te agradezco mucho que le permitas quedarse aquí. Cat Noir me ha dicho que Lepidóptero la atacó a ella y a su familia con algún propósito, y que probablemente lo volverá a intentar...

–No es problema –cortó Agreste–. Pero acuérdate de explicarle cuáles son las normas de esta casa, y asegúrate de que las cumple.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Sí, padre.

–Y acompáñala a su habitación. Sin duda estará agotada y necesitará descansar.

–Sí, padre.

–Nathalie, necesito que hagas unos cambios en mi agenda para hoy...

Adrián y Marinette abandonaron el despacho, dejando atrás a los adultos. Una vez en el vestíbulo, el chico se volvió hacia su compañera con una tímida sonrisa.

–Estarás muy bien aquí, ya lo verás. La habitación de invitados es un poco impersonal, quizá, pero es grande y bastante cómoda.

Marinette respiró hondo. Sentía que todo estaba pasando muy deprisa y aún no había asimilado el hecho de que iba a pasar una temporada en casa de Adrián. Todavía no comprendía por qué Cat Noir había tomado aquella decisión sin consultárselo. Era cierto que la mansión Agreste contaba con grandes medidas de seguridad, pero no resultaba práctica como cuartel general porque no podría transformarse libremente. Tendría que seguir ocultando a todo el mundo que era Ladybug, y le sería más difícil entrar y salir a voluntad.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó entonces Adrián, un poco preocupado ante su silencio.

Ella reaccionó.

–Sí, gracias, solo... estoy un poco aturdida. De verdad que no quiero resultar ninguna molestia, Adrián.

Él sonrió.

–Al contrario, estoy muy contento de que estés aquí. Esta casa es muy grande y a menudo está muy vacía. Será agradable poder compartirla con alguien de mi edad, para variar.

Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

–Aunque quizá sea muy egoísta por mi parte –añadió Adrián entonces, súbitamente inquieto–. Quiero decir... después de todo, te han separado de tus padres y...

–No, no, no pasa nada. Mis padres estarán mejor sin mí. Quiero decir... que será más seguro para ellos y... y... y supongo que también para mí, pero tampoco me-me gustaría poneros en peligro a vosotros...

–Esta casa es una fortaleza, Marinette –le aseguró Adrián, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros–. No te pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Marinette desvió la vista, incapaz de soportar la intensidad de su mirada. No sabía qué decir, de modo que cambió de tema.

–¿Y qué hay de esas normas a las que se refería tu padre? –preguntó.

Adrián resopló.

–Oh, nada importante. Básicamente, que no hay que interrumpirlo cuando trabaja, y eso incluye no hacer ruido en toda la casa. Ah, y respetar los horarios de las comidas y las cenas. Pero esta última es flexible; si quieres comer a una hora determinada o prefieres que te lleven la comida a tu habitación, basta con que avises con cierta antelación.

–Como en un hotel –sonrió Marinette.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

–Sí, como en un hotel –respondió a media voz.

Marinette advirtió un destello de melancolía en su mirada y reprimió un súbito deseo de abrazarlo.

–Bueno, no nos entretengamos más –dijo Adrián antes de que ella encontrase algo apropiado que decir–. Te llevaré a tu cuarto para que te instales.

La condujo hasta una habitación que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la suya propia. Tal y como le había anticipado, era amplia y cómoda, pero algo fría. Como la de un hotel, advirtió Marinette.

–No es tan agradable y acogedora como tu habitación –farfulló Adrián, un poco avergonzado–. Solo espero que...

–Todo está bien, Adrián –cortó ella–. Tu padre y tú sois muy amables al invitarme. Y la habitación es perfecta. De verdad, no necesito nada más.

Él sonrió, y Marinette se derritió por dentro. Adrián siempre se había mostrado amable con ella, pero aquello iba más allá de lo estrictamente cordial.

–Te dejo sola para que descanses un poco –dijo él–. ¿Tienes hambre? Desayunaremos dentro de media hora, pero si prefieres dormir avisaré al cocinero de que no vas a bajar.

El estómago de Marinette protestó ante aquella posibilidad. Ella se puso colorada, pero Adrián se rió.

–Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta –comentó–. No tienes que esperar al desayuno si no quieres. Puedo pedir que te suban algo.

–No es necesario, de verdad. Esperaré.

–Y también puedo traerte antigripales o leche caliente para el catarro –siguió diciendo él–. O cualquier otra cosa que te haga falta. –Marinette se quedó mirándolo, y él se frotó la nuca, incómodo–. ¿Te parece que soy muy pesado? No quiero agobiarte, de verdad. Es que nunca... –Iba a decir que nunca había tenido una chica alojada en su casa, pero se lo pensó mejor–. Es que mi padre nunca me ha dejado invitar a un amigo a casa, ni siquiera a Nino. Y me siento un poco mal porque estoy contento de que estés aquí, pero no debería, porque ayer un akuma atacó a tu familia y...

Marinette no pudo más. Siguiendo un impulso, se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Adrián se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero la abrazó a su vez.

–Gracias por todo –murmuró ella.

–No hay de qué –susurró él–. Te lo debía.

–¿Me lo debías? ¿Por qué?

Adrián estuvo a punto de inventar cualquier excusa para alejar de sí el fantasma de Cat Noir, pero finalmente decidió que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

–Por muchas cosas –respondió al fin.

Marinette vaciló un instante y después se separó de él, un tanto avergonzada. Adrián comprendió enseguida lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Cat Noir me dijo que volvería por la noche para ver cómo estás –dejó caer, y observó que ella enrojecía levemente–. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

–Lo sé –murmuró Marinette.

–Ah, y... se me olvidaba: me pidió que te recordara que no debes contarle a nadie que estás aquí. Ni siquiera a Alya o a tus padres, para no ponerlos en peligro a ellos también.

–Lo comprendo –asintió ella a media voz.

Sobrevino un silencio incómodo, y finalmente Adrián concluyó:

–Tengo que dejarte. ¿Nos vemos después en el desayuno? Tengo un horario apretado pero quiero pasar todas mis horas libres contigo –se le escapó; Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, y él se apresuró a añadir–: Pa-para que no te sientas sola, porque después de todo soy tu anfitrión...

–Claro –asintió Marinette–. Muchas gracias por todo, Adrián.

–No hay de qué –respondió él con una sonrisa.

Solo cuando hubo salido al pasillo y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, murmuró:

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti, milady.


	22. Encerrada

Marinette se quedó un momento quieta en la habitación, con la mirada fija en la puerta, y después se sentó sobre la cama con un suspiro.

–¿Estás bien, Marinette? –preguntó Tikki, saliendo de su escondite en el interior de su bolso.

–Sí, es que... todo está sucediendo muy deprisa. ¿Crees que aquí estaremos seguras, Tikki? ¿No pondremos en peligro a Adrián y a su padre?

Ella se quedó mirándola, pensativa.

–Confía en Cat Noir, Marinette –respondió por fin–. Está intentando ayudarte.

–Sí, sé que se siente culpable. Pero no sé si ha sido buena idea venir aquí. Quiero decir... que no podré quedarme para siempre, ¿verdad?

–No, claro que no. Pero necesitas un lugar seguro para descansar y tiempo para elaborar un plan y decidir qué vais a hacer a continuación.

–Supongo que sí –bostezó Marinette.

Miró el reloj de su móvil y comprobó que todavía quedaba un rato para el desayuno. Sin molestarse todavía en deshacer el equipaje, se dejó caer sobre la cama para descansar un poco... y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Adrián estaba sentado ante la enorme mesa del comedor, dirigiendo miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta de entrada... pero Marinette no aparecía. «Seguro que no tardará», se dijo. Sabía que le costaba trabajo ser puntual. Probablemente se había distraído.

Miró el reloj, inquieto. No podría esperarla mucho más. No porque su desayuno se estuviese enfriando, sino porque tenía clase de piano una hora después y ya iba con el tiempo justo. De modo que suspiró con resignación y comenzó a desayunar sin ella.

Cuando terminó, Marinette aún no había aparecido, y Adrián comenzó a preocuparse. Se levantó y abandonó el comedor, echando un último vistazo a la bandeja sin tocar de Marinette. Sabía que el chef se molestaría por la ausencia de la muchacha, y probablemente su padre también, si llegaba a enterarse. Esperaba que Nathalie no le informara al respecto, aunque no se hacía ilusiones; después de todo, la mujer había estado a punto de ser despedida y no querría arriesgarse a provocar de nuevo las iras de su jefe.

Preocupado, Adrián acudió al cuarto de Marinette y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Nadie le respondió.

¿Se habría transformado en Ladybug y habría escapado por la ventana? Quizá su novia no era consciente de lo peligroso que era dejarse ver a plena luz del día ahora que Lepidóptero conocía su verdadera identidad. Adrián abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó solo un poco.

Y entonces la vio dormida sobre la cama y lo invadió una súbita oleada de ternura. Sonriendo, entró en la habitación y se quedó un momento mirándola.

No tuvo valor para despertarla. Abrió el armario para coger una manta y la cubrió con ella para evitar que se enfriase.

–No puedes tenerla aquí encerrada eternamente, chico –dijo la voz de Plagg a su lado.

–No será para siempre –se defendió él–. Solo hasta que encontremos una solución a todo este lío. Hasta que pueda solucionar mi metedura de pata.

–No fue culpa tuya, y lo sabes.

Pero él se limitó a desviar la mirada sin responder a la afirmación del kwami. Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Marinette, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin ruido tras él.

Cuando se aseguró de que se había marchado, Tikki salió de su escondite y sacudió la cabeza con preocupación.

* * *

Marinette se despertó bien entrada la mañana. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, hasta que recordó dónde se encontraba. Entonces reparó en la manta que la cubría y frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberse tapado con ella.

–Adrián ha estado aquí –le informó entonces Tikki–. Te puso la manta para que no te enfriases.

Un súbito rubor coloreó las mejillas de Marinette.

–¿Adrián...? Pero... ¿por qué no me despertó? Un momento, ¿qué hora es?

Consultó su móvil y comprobó que ya eran más de las doce. Se incorporó de un salto con un gemido de angustia.

–¡Me he saltado el desayuno! –exclamó–. Oh, no, qué desastre...

Se levantó, se colgó el bolso e indicó a Tikki que se refugiase en su interior. Después inspiró hondo y salió fuera de la habitación.

La recibió un enorme pasillo, silencioso y vacío. Intimidada, Marinette llegó hasta la habitación de Adrián y llamó tímidamente a la puerta. Nadie contestó, y la chica estuvo tentada de abrir la puerta para asegurarse de que él no se encontraba realmente dentro. Pero cambió de idea al recordar que ya había sorprendido a Adrián en la ducha en un par de ocasiones. Enrojeció de nuevo. No tenía la menor intención de volver a pasar por una experiencia tan embarazosa, y menos como Marinette.

Con un suspiro, se alejó de la habitación y caminó pasillo abajo, en busca de alguien a quien preguntar por Adrián. Pero la casa parecía desierta.

Bajó al piso inferior y se quedó dudando. No podía molestar al señor Agreste en su despacho, eso estaba claro. Se dirigió al comedor y se detuvo en la puerta, indecisa.

–¿Estás buscando a Adrián? –dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Marinette se dio la vuelta y descubrió que Nathalie se había colocado en silencio tras ella.

–S-sí, yo... me he dormido y he llegado tarde para el desayuno.

Nathalie asintió.

–Adrián tenía clase de piano y no ha podido esperarte –le explicó–. Le diré al chef que te prepare un almuerzo.

–N-no, no es necesario... –empezó Marinette, pero sus tripas rugieron con fuerza.

La chica enrojeció de nuevo. Nathalie, sin embargo, no sonrió.

–Espera aquí –ordenó, y desapareció de nuevo tras la puerta.

Marinette no se atrevió a desobedecer. Se sentó ante la mesa y esperó hasta que un hombre le trajo una bandeja con el almuerzo. Ella le dio las gracias, pero el hombre se limitó a asentir sin una palabra y la dejó sola de nuevo.

Marinette comió en silencio, acompañada únicamente por el tic-tac del reloj que había sobre la repisa. Había estado allí en otras ocasiones, y recordaba aquel salón de forma muy diferente. La nochebuena anterior, por ejemplo, el señor Agreste había organizado una cena a la que habían asistido todos los amigos de Adrián y sus familias. La sala se había llenado de gente, de risas y de buenos deseos. Pero ahora...

Marinette terminó de comer y miró a su alrededor, pero seguía estando sola. Ni rastro de Nathalie ni del hombre que le había llevado el almuerzo ni, por supuesto, del señor Agreste. Se levantó y cogió la bandeja, dispuesta a llevarla de vuelta a la cocina. Entonces recordó que no sabía dónde estaba la cocina.

No se atrevió a seguir vagabundeando por la casa, sin embargo. No quería volver a meter la pata ni que sus anfitriones pensaran que era una fisgona. De modo que volvió a su cuarto y se resignó a esperar.

Aprovechó para guardar sus cosas en el armario y darse una ducha en el baño anexo a la habitación. Después se tumbó sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Echaba de menos su casa, su cuarto y a su familia. Y ni siquiera la emoción de estar compartiendo casa con Adrián Agreste mitigaba su nostalgia, porque también añoraba a Cat Noir y se sentía culpable por seguir ruborizándose cada vez que Adrián le sonreía. Se sintió tentada de transformarse en Ladybug y llamarlo a través de su yoyó. Pero comprendió enseguida que él no estaría transformado en aquellos momentos. Porque el chico que se ocultaba tras la máscara de Cat Noir seguía teniendo una vida y una identidad secreta y segura. Todo aquello que Marinette había perdido de la noche a la mañana.

A su lado, Tikki la contemplaba con preocupación.

–¿Quieres hablar, Marinette? –le preguntó.

–No hace falta, Tikki –sonrió ella–. Solo estoy un poco triste... pero, sobre todo, muy aburrida.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. Tikki se escondió y Marinette se apresuró a incorporarse.

–Adelante –respondió, y la puerta se abrió.

Adrián asomó la cabeza por el hueco con una sonrisa.

–¡Marinette! –saludó–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–B-bien, gracias –tartamudeó ella–. Siento mucho haberme quedado dormida. Me dijiste muy claro que los horarios...

–No pasa nada –respondió él–. Es tu primer día aquí, apenas dormiste anoche y todavía estás acatarrada. Es normal que necesitaras descansar.

Marinette bajó la cabeza, abatida. Sí, aquel era su primer día en la mansión Agreste... y no sabía cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de aguantar en aquel lugar tan frío y silencioso.

–Siento no haber estado en casa –añadió Adrián–, es que tenía clase de piano. La buena noticia es que se ha cancelado la sesión de fotos que tenía esta tarde, así que podemos pasar el resto del día juntos.

Le brillaban los ojos de la ilusión, y Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

–Pero cómo, ¿tenías una sesión de fotos en sábado? –preguntó sin embargo.

–Sí, a menudo las hago los fines de semana para no perder clases.

Adrián seguía sonriendo, pero Marinette detectó un destello de tristeza en su mirada. Se levantó con decisión y se reunió con él en la puerta.

–Aprovechemos entonces tu tarde libre. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

* * *

Adrián invitó a Marinette a visitar su cuarto, y fue un momento extraño para los dos. Marinette tenía que fingir que no había estado allí con anterioridad, y Adrián tenía que fingir que no sabía que ella estaba fingiendo. Le enseñó sus cómics, sus libros, sus discos y su colección de videojuegos. Le parecía increíble poder estar con ella por fin como una pareja de adolescentes normales, compartiendo juntos su tiempo libre. No era tan romántico como contemplar la torre Eiffel a la luz de la luna desde los tejados de París, pero había algo tranquilizador en el hecho de que por fin tuviesen tiempo de interactuar sin la máscara; aunque Marinette no supiera que era su novio quien le hacía compañía y él se viera obligado a simular que no eran más que amigos.

Hicieron una pausa para comer –esta vez sí, juntos en el salón– y después pasaron la tarde viendo películas y series y jugando a los juegos preferidos de Adrián. Marinette fue relajándose poco a poco y terminó pasándolo en grande y riéndose a carcajadas. Y cuando él le guiñó un ojo con picardía, su corazón se aceleró salvajemente en su pecho; y entonces comprendió, horrorizada, que seguía enamorada de él.

Se sintió fatal. Avergonzada, bajó la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas. Adrián detectó su gesto desconsolado y se inclinó hacia ella, preocupado.

–Marinette, ¿qué te pasa?

La dulzura que latía en su voz la recorrió por dentro como un río desbocado. Marinette resistió el absurdo impulso de echarse en sus brazos y comérselo a besos, y aquella idea la hizo enrojecer todavía más y sentirse aún más traidora y miserable.

Se levantó de pronto del sofá.

–Sí, yo... lo siento, creo que aún estoy cansada.

Dejó el mando a un lado y fingió un bostezo.

–Siento dejar la partida a medias, pero creo que debería retirarme ya...

Adrián la observó con cierta preocupación, pero no puso objeciones.

–Claro, como quieras. ¿Te aviso para la hora de la cena?

Marinette vaciló. No había visto al señor Agreste en todo el día, pero imaginaba que sí cenaría con su hijo.

–¿Se molestará tu padre si yo no estoy presente? –preguntó.

–No creo que le importe. De hecho es bastante probable que ni siquiera esté allí. La mayoría de las noches prefiere cenar algo ligero en su estudio, para no interrumpir su trabajo.

Marinette lo miró horrorizada.

–¿Quieres decir... que sueles cenar sin compañía?

–Sí, y también como solo la mayoría de las veces. No me mires así, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado, de verdad. Y lo he pasado muy bien contigo esta tarde. Ahora vete a la cama y descansa si es lo que te pide el cuerpo.

–Pero... ¿cómo voy a dejarte solo? –se le escapó a Marinette.

Enrojeció en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Adrián, confusa. Pero él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–En serio, Marinette, no pasa nada. Ya te he dicho que estoy acostumbrado. No es tan terrible.

Ella pensó, no obstante, que el hecho de que Adrián se hubiese habituado a la soledad era aún peor que la soledad misma. Y de nuevo quiso estrecharlo entre sus brazos y mecerlo mientras le susurraba palabras consoladoras al oído. «No puedo seguir con esto», pensó.

Esbozó una sonrisa cortés, se despidió de Adrián y regresó a su habitación. Aún era temprano, pero de todos modos se puso el pijama, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con un extraño peso en el corazón.

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando oyó golpes en la ventana. Marinette no había estado dormida en realidad. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrir con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó, arrojándose a sus brazos.

–Buenas noches, princesa –respondió él, sonriendo a su vez–. Ya veo que me has echado de menos. ¿Te tratan mal los Agreste? Porque si es así dímelo y les hundiré el techo con un Cataclysm.

Marinette rió.

–No, pero necesito tomar un poco el aire. Con urgencia.

–No sé si...

–Marinette tiene que esconderse, pero Ladybug puede cuidar de sí misma –le recordó con un guiño.

Cat Noir asintió sonriendo.

–Adelante pues, milady. Voy detrás de ti.

Marinette se volvió hacia la habitación para buscar con la mirada a su kwami, que flotaba no lejos de ellos.

–Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

* * *

Regresaron un par de horas más tarde. Habían corrido por los tejados, trepado a lugares inverosímiles y gozado de la hermosa noche parisina. Ladybug se había sentido libre como un pájaro y feliz por primera vez en muchas horas. También había disfrutado de la compañía de Cat Noir. Habían compartido bromas y risas, besos y caricias. A Ladybug, de hecho, ni siquiera le había importado que un viandante les tomara una foto mientras se besaban sentados sobre un alero. Cat Noir se había limitado a saludarlo y a posar para una segunda foto, y ella se había reído, incapaz de sentirse molesta por ello. Imaginaba que Alya alucinaría cuando aquel material llegase a sus manos, y suponía que el Ladyblog no tardaría en saturarse de visitas y comentarios.

Pero le daba igual.

Cuando entró en la habitación de invitados de la mansión Agreste y se transformó de nuevo en Marinette sintió de pronto que toda la angustia que había sufrido a lo largo del día regresaba a ella de golpe. Se volvió hacia Cat Noir, que seguía encaramado a la ventana.

–¿Tienes que marcharte ya? –le preguntó.

Las orejas de Cat Noir se irguieron.

–¿Quieres que me quede? –Ella asintió con cierta timidez–. De acuerdo –accedió él–, pero preferiría que el señor Agreste no me encontrase aquí a estas horas.

De modo que dejaron la luz apagada y la ventana entreabierta por si Cat Noir tenía que salir corriendo. Se tendieron en la cama, abrazados, y Marinette suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.

–¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta situación? –preguntó.

–¿Te refieres a... quedarte en esta casa? –Cat Noir reflexionó–. No lo sé, la verdad. Fue una solución de urgencia y no pensé a largo plazo. Pero sé que los Agreste no tendrán problema en acogerte el tiempo que haga falta.

Marinette gimió.

–No sé cuánto tiempo podré soportarlo.

Cat Noir se tensó entre sus brazos.

–¿Has... tenido algún problema con los Agreste, Marinette? –preguntó en voz baja.

–No, no –se apresuró a responder ella–. Bueno, la gente aquí es muy seria y algo fría... todos menos Adrián, que es un encanto... qui-quiero decir... –tartamudeó, muy apurada.

Pero Cat Noir solo sonrió, y Marinette inspiró hondo y continuó:

–No me ha faltado de nada, y ya ves que estoy muy bien instalada. Es solo que... este lugar es un poco triste.

–¿Triste?

–Todo es muy severo y formal. Y las habitaciones están silenciosas y vacías. Y supongo que no ayuda el hecho de que sé que no puedo ir a ninguna parte. Me siento encerrada, Cat. Como en una prisión.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo y Marinette temió haberlo herido.

–N-no quiero decir que sienta que me hayas encerrado ni nada por el estilo...

–No, no... tienes razón, lo siento. Estaba tan preocupado por mantenerte a salvo que no pensé en lo que significaría para ti quedarte escondida en cualquier parte sin poder salir. Y supongo que el lunes será peor, cuando Adrián se vaya a clase y tú te quedes sola en casa todo el día –añadió, frunciendo el ceño con inquietud.

La mención a Adrián hizo que Marinette recordara algo.

–¿Sabes que no siempre ha ido al colegio? –le contó–. Hasta este curso lo habían estado educando en casa. Y si yo ya me subo por las paredes después de un solo día aquí, no me imagino cómo debe de haber sido para él... durante años, Cat.

Él no dijo nada. Marinette prosiguió:

–Y sigue estando tan solo... –suspiró–. Apenas ve a su padre y siempre anda ocupado con un horario lleno de actividades que otros preparan para él. Y a pesar de todo... nunca se queja. Si vieras lo contento que estaba por tenerme aquí... Me ha dicho que su padre no le deja traer amigos a casa. Tampoco tiene hermanos ni nadie con quién hablar, salvo esa mujer tan formal que le organiza los horarios y ese guardaespaldas que nunca le contesta.

–Ya veo –murmuró Cat Noir.

–Solo por eso vale la pena que me quede aquí –concluyó ella–. Por hacerle un poco de compañía y hacer que se sienta mejor. Aunque a veces resulta... confuso, ¿sabes? Porque él y yo... qui-quiero decir, solamente yo... y a-antes, claro, no ahora, porque ya tengo novio y n-no tiene sentido que... que...

–Marinette –cortó él, rescatándola de su embarazoso tartamudeo–. No pasa nada, de verdad. Todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado. Como siempre.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sabía que tenía razón, y sintió una súbita calidez por dentro al comprender hasta qué punto había acertado al elegir como pareja a un compañero tan leal.

Eso le infundió fuerzas y confianza en el futuro.

–Necesitamos un plan, gatito –murmuró–. Ladybug no puede esconderse para siempre.

–Ladybug no, Marinette –corrigió él.

–Es lo mismo. No voy a quedarme encerrada esperando a que pase algo. Hay que contraatacar, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

–Esa es mi lady. ¿Qué propones, entonces?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

–No estoy muy segura. Lepidóptero sabe quién soy yo, pero nosotros todavía no sabemos quién es él ni dónde encontrarlo. Lo único que podría darnos cierta ventaja es que él tampoco conoce tu identidad.

Él agachó las orejas.

–¿Eso quiere decir... que aún no puedo decirte quién soy?

–Necesito que al menos uno de los dos permanezca a salvo, Cat.

Él suspiró con resignación.

–¿Hasta cuándo, Marinette?

Ella no respondió. Era un problema que aún no sabía cómo afrontar.

–Ojalá hubiese alguna manera de descubrir la identidad de Lepidóptero –murmuró–. O de saber al menos dónde se esconde. No tiene sentido que sigamos combatiendo akumas porque, mientras no lleguemos hasta el origen, continuarán apareciendo una y otra vez.

Se dio varios golpes con la mano en la frente, como si así lograse extraer de ella alguna idea brillante.

–Piensa, piensa, piensa...

Cat Noir le apartó la muñeca con suavidad.

–Deja eso, te vas a hacer daño. No te fuerces; ha sido un día muy raro y probablemente necesites descansar.

–¿Más? –se lamentó ella.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Seguro que mañana se nos ocurre algo. Todo se ve mejor a la luz del día, ¿no te parece?

–Vale. –Marinette trató de reprimir un bostezo sin mucho éxito–. Seguiré pensando en un plan. ¿Te veo mañana?

–Volveré a verte todas las noches mientras estés aquí, si quieres.

–Sí, eso me gustaría mucho –murmuró ella, acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados–. ¿Te quedas un rato más?

–Este gatito está a tu disposición todo el tiempo que necesites –susurró él, frotando la nariz contra su mejilla para arrancarle una risita.

–Gracias, Cat –respondió ella, todavía sonriendo.

Momentos después dormía profundamente, pero Cat Noir seguía despierto, pensando.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Bueno bueno bueno...! Estoy entrando ya en la recta final de este fic, pero no he podido cumplir mi objetivo de terminarlo antes de que empiece la segunda temporada... ¡porque mañana estrenan los dos primeros episodios en España! Esta historia se basa en la primera temporada (sin contar con el episodio de Volpina que quedó con final abierto), así que no sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer después. La terminaré, por supuesto, pero no sé si incluiré detalles de lo que vaya saliendo en la segunda temporada, si cambiaré un poco el final que tenía pensado para actualizar la información o si lo dejaré tal cual. En todo caso, en una o dos semanas debería estar acabada.**


	23. Un mal presentimiento

**NOTA:** Quiero pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡Ahora que por fin se ha estrenado la segunda temporada siento que mi fanfic se ha quedado desfasado! Hay mucha más información que procesar y supongo que lo haré de cara a futuras historias, pero por el momento me he propuesto acabar esta tal y como tenía pensado hacerlo. Queda ya muy poco para el final, quizá tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho. Espero poder recuperar el ritmo habitual de actualizaciones o, al menos, no tardar tanto la próxima vez. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!

* * *

Un rato después, Adrián salía de la habitación de Marinette cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Ella seguía dormida y no lo había visto transformarse, por lo que él se había limitado a cerrar la ventana y salir al pasillo sin más.

–No sé qué hacer, Plagg –murmuró.

–Yo tampoco, chico –respondió el kwami, con un tono serio que no era propio de él.

Adrián se quedó mirándolo con cierta sorpresa.

–¿No lo sabes? ¿No se supone que tienes una experiencia de miles de años?

–Nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado con un adversario que no diera la cara. Con la mayoría de los enemigos todo es mucho más fácil: lo vemos venir, Ladybug elabora un plan y Cat Noir no duda en ejecutarlo, punto final. Pero este Lepidóptero... –Plagg sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro–, no es como los demás. Ataca desde lejos y utiliza a otras personas como armas.

–Nuestra familia, nuestros amigos... –murmuró Adrián–. Los convierte en villanos y los lanza contra nosotros.

–Exacto –remató Plagg–. Esto resultaba útil cuando el portador del prodigio de la mariposa era un aliado y no un enemigo. Siempre había valientes que querían ayudar a los héroes en su lucha, y él les otorgaba los poderes que necesitaban para estar a la altura del desafío. Nunca creí que alguien llegaría a usar ese prodigio para... convertir a la gente corriente en villanos. Ese Lepidóptero es la fuente de todos los problemas.

–Sé que no vamos a derrotarlo mientras sigamos perdiendo el tiempo peleando contra esbirros akumatizados. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Plagg revoloteaba a su alrededor, pensativo.

–Quizá se arriesgue a salir de su madriguera ahora que conoce la identidad de Ladybug –sugirió.

–¿Qué? ¿Propones que utilicemos de cebo a Marinette? –Adrián sacudió la cabeza–. Ni hablar, Plagg.

–Sabía que dirías eso –suspiró el kwami–. Y ahora me dirás que quieres ofrecerte tú como cebo.

Adrián se volvió inmediatamente hacia él.

–¿Puedo hacer eso? –interrogó–. ¿Preparar una trampa para Lepidóptero, provocarlo para que salga de su guarida y alejarlo así de Marinette?

Plagg suspiró.

–Olvídalo, chico. No eres el primer Cat Noir en intentarlo. Nunca sale bien.

Adrián pestañeó.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Ladybug y Cat Noir son un equipo, solo vencen cuando trabajan juntos. Pero siempre tienen que aparecer los _sentimientos_ para estropearlo todo –concluyó, arrugando el morro con disgusto–. Y es entonces cuando nuestros elegidos, especialmente los gatos, para mi eterna vergüenza, empiezan a hacer tonterías. Como sacrificarse por Ladybug o acudir a enfrentarse ellos solos a los peligros sin contar con su compañera, todo con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Y por si te lo estabas planteando, déjame que te advierta de que eso nunca, nunca, nunca sale bien.

Adrián iba a responder, pero de pronto oyó un golpe procedente de la planta baja.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró.

Aguzó el oído y percibió una exclamación de dolor.

–Es mi padre, Plagg. ¡Le pasa algo!

El kwami trató de responder, pero Adrián no se detuvo a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Prácticamente voló escaleras abajo y corrió hasta el estudio de Gabriel Agreste. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se detuvo un momento en la entrada. La silla estaba volcada en el suelo; localizó a su padre tendido bocabajo sobre las baldosas, rodeado de papeles que habían caído desde su mesa. Adrián se precipitó al interior de la estancia con una exclamación de angustia.

–¡Padre! –lo llamó, arrodillándose a su lado–. Padre, ¿qué ha pasado?

Agreste se estremeció sobre el suelo, y Adrián respiró, aliviado, cuando abrió los ojos con dificultad.

–Adrián... –murmuró–. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

–Me parece que te has desmayado –respondió el chico, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Agreste dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y se apoyó sobre su hijo para sentarse en el suelo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Adrián.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza.

–Llevo demasiadas horas sin dormir. Los preparativos para la nueva colección me están volviendo loco.

–Trabajas demasiado, padre.

–Es lo que debe hacerse –replicó él, con gesto severo.

Adrián suspiró para sus adentros.

–Llamaré a Nathalie –propuso.

–Espera –lo detuvo Agreste–. Ayúdame primero a levantarme, creo que me he hecho daño en la rodilla.

–Claro –asintió él.

Agreste se apoyó en su hijo y alargó la mano hacia él. Adrián le tendió la suya para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Su padre se aferró a él con fuerza y, de un brusco tirón, le arrebató el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Adrián se quedó paralizado un momento y lo miró sin comprender.

–¿Padre...? ¿Qué haces?

Gabriel Agreste lo empujó hacia atrás y se puso en pie. Adrián cayó sentado al suelo y se quedó mirándolo desde allí, entre perplejo y horrorizado. Sintió a Plagg rebullendo inquieto en el interior de su camisa y de pronto, cuando su padre se colocó el anillo en el dedo, el kwami pareció esfumarse como si jamás hubiese existido.

Adrián reaccionó.

–¡Devuélvemelo! –exclamó.

Se puso en pie y trató de lanzarse hacia él, pero alguien lo retuvo por el brazo. Al alzar la vista descubrió al Gorila, que había entrado silenciosamente tras él y ahora le impedía moverse. En la puerta estaba también Nathalie, seria e inmóvil como una esfinge.

Sintió que el terror lo invadía de repente.

–¿Padre? ¿Qué significa esto?

Cuando se volvió hacia él vio que Gabriel Agreste se alzaba en pie, perfectamente recuperado, y observaba el anillo que ahora adornaba su dedo con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción.

–Padre, por favor, devuélvemelo –imploró el muchacho–. Tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí. Me lo regaló... alguien que me importa mucho –mintió.

Pero su padre no lo escuchaba.

–Plagg –dijo de pronto, ante el espanto de Adrián–. ¿Dónde estás?

El pequeño kwami negro se materializó ante él y lo observó con aire resignado.

–Aquí –masculló de mala gana–. A tu servicio

Adrián sintió que todo le daba vueltas. «Tiene que ser una pesadilla», pensó. «Esto no puede estar pasando en realidad».

–¿Qué... qué significa esto? –preguntó débilmente.

Pero Agreste no le estaba prestando atención.

–Renuncio a ti, Plagg –proclamó–, pero solo por el momento.

Se quitó el anillo, y el kwami desapareció con un breve destello de color verde. Devorado por la angustia, Adrián trató de librarse de las manos del Gorila, pero no tuvo éxito. Contempló, impotente, cómo su padre guardaba el anillo en una pequeña cajita blanca.

–Tengo grandes planes para ti –dijo, aún sonriendo–. Pero todavía no ha llegado la hora de llevarlos a cabo.

Adrián, desesperado, se volvió para mirar a Nathalie. Pero ella permanecía impasible, como si viera kwamis todos los días. «Lo estoy soñando todo», se repitió a sí mismo. «Seguro que lo estoy soñando todo».

Entonces Agreste se volvió por fin hacia él.

–Adrián –dijo–. ¿De verdad pensabas que podrías jugar a ser un superhéroe y escapar de casa cuando te viniera en gana sin que yo estuviese al tanto de tus movimientos?

Al chico se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

–No... no sé de qué me hablas... –balbuceó.

–Por supuesto que lo sabes –replicó su padre con frialdad–. No me tomes por estúpido, hijo.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Pero... pero... si lo sabes... todo... –farfulló–, comprenderás entonces que necesito que me devuelvas... ese anillo. Sin él, no...

–No serás Cat Noir nunca más –completó Agreste–. Sí, esa es la idea.

Adrián inspiró hondo, tratando de controlar su pánico.

–Padre, por favor, no me hagas esto. Si ese anillo no podré proteger la ciudad. París me necesita. Ladybug me necesita.

Agreste se quedó mirándolo, pensativo.

–No lo entiendes todavía, ¿verdad? –preguntó con suavidad.

Adrián le devolvió la mirada, desconcertado.

–¿Qué...?

–Hace ya tiempo que sé que eres Cat Noir. Desde el día en que tú y Ladybug defendisteis mi casa del ataque de Simón Dice. ¿Por qué crees que permití que siguieras con este estúpido juego?

–Yo...

–Porque sabía que me traerías a Ladybug tarde o temprano. Y así ha sido –concluyó con una leve sonrisa–. La señorita Dupain-Cheng no sospechaba que la traicionarías tan pronto, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Adrián se detuvo un breve instante. No podía estar insinuando...

El joven contempló a su padre horrorizado, como si lo viera por primera vez.

–¿Quién... quién eres? –acertó a preguntar.

Pero él no respondió.

–Ocupaos de él –ordenó a Nathalie y al guardaespaldas–. Pero tratadlo bien. Después de todo, y por muchas estupideces que pueda cometer a veces, sigue siendo mi hijo.

Adrián inspiró hondo, dispuesto a gritar... pero la enorme mano del Gorila le cubrió la boca, silenciándolo.

Forcejeó, tratando de liberarse de la presa del que hasta hacía unas horas había sido su guardaespaldas.

Por descontado, no lo logró.

* * *

Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltada.

–¿Tikki? –susurró en la oscuridad–. Algo va mal.

Pronunció estas palabras sin detenerse a pensar siquiera, aún medio dormida. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse, mientras Tikki volaba hasta ella. Miró a su alrededor. Cat Noir ya se había marchado, y su corazón se encogió un breve instante, echando de menos la presencia del muchacho a su lado. La ventana estaba cerrada; sin duda hacía ya rato que él había partido.

La habitación permanecía tranquila y en silencio y, sin embargo, Marinette repitió, sin saber por qué:

–Algo va mal.

–Sí, Marinette –asintió Tikki–. Yo también lo siento.

Ella retiró la manta para levantarse de la cama. Se sentía inquieta y no sabía por qué.

–¿Será algún akuma? –se preguntó.

Tikki se encogió de hombros. Marinette posó sus pies descalzos en el suelo y se preguntó si debería cambiarse de ropa o incluso transformarse. Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Quizá era solo una corazonada estúpida. No tenía sentido alarmar a todo el mundo presentándose allí como Ladybug, después de todo.

Se puso la chaqueta para no pasar frío y así, descalza y en pijama, salió de la habitación.

La casa permanecía tranquila y a oscuras. Sin duda todo el mundo estaba ya durmiendo. Marinette cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Tikki.

–No se oye nada –susurró–. Los akumas suelen ser bastante más escandalosos, ¿no?

–No lo sé, Marinette –respondió ella en el mismo tono–. Puede que no sea un akuma.

–¿Entonces...?

Pero Tikki no respondió.

Marinette se deslizó de puntillas por el pasillo, aún con aquella inquietante sensación de peligro aleteando en algún rincón de su mente. Se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de la habitación de Adrián y colocó la mano sobre la puerta con suavidad. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y en Cat Noir.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era el mejor momento para preocuparse por sus dilemas sentimentales.

Y sin embargo...

–Algo pasa, Tikki. Lo siento aquí –añadió, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Y era eso, comprendió de pronto. Aquella angustia en el corazón. Aquel miedo indefinible.

–Es Cat Noir –dijo, volviéndose hacia el kwami con los ojos muy abiertos–. O quizá Adrián. O los dos.

–¿Están en peligro? –preguntó ella.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–Me lo estoy imaginando todo, ¿verdad? Si les pasara algo, yo no podría sentirlo.

Tikki dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado.

–En realidad... sí podrías, Marinette.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a preguntar más acerca de aquella sorprendente revelación. Pero enseguida decidió que, si el kwami estaba en lo cierto, no había tiempo que perder.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Adrián? –preguntó–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No recibió respuesta. Apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta de Adrián y escuchó atentamente. Le pareció que oía un murmullo al otro lado, como una especie de queja apagada.

Marinette cruzó una mirada con Tikki, inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta.


	24. Esperanza

**NOTA:** ¡Pues ya estamos de vuelta! Voy a intentar acabar este fic lo antes posible para centrarme en otras cosas, así que, si todo va según lo previsto, actualizaré a menudo estos días. He incluido en este capítulo un pequeño detalle de la S2 que espero no sea demasiado spoiler. Y me he contenido para no incluir una mención a uno de los capítulos porque sí sería spoiler. Es difícil no asimilar la nueva información que tenemos y no sé muy bien si hacerlo o no, de cara al siguiente capítulo. Lo que sí tengo claro es que si escribo nuevos fanfics en el futuro ya incluirían todo el canon y estaría avisado desde el principio.

* * *

Marinette entró despacio en la habitación.

–¿Adrián? –llamó–. ¿Estás aquí?

Giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo a su cama, pero incluso en la penumbra pudo apreciar que estaba vacía. Al mirar hacia adelante localizó una silueta sentada en el sofá, recortada contra la luz nocturna que se filtraba por el ventanal. Se dio cuenta de que el sofá no se encontraba en la posición acostumbrada. Alguien le había dado la vuelta, de modo que la persona que lo ocupaba estaba mirando hacia la puerta, como si la estuviese esperando.

Marinette se estremeció.

–¿Adrián? –preguntó. Estaba bastante segura de que se trataba de él.

El chico se sacudió de forma extraña y farfulló algo, como si quisiera responder pero no fuera capaz. Y entonces Marinette comprendió de pronto, horrorizada, que estaba atado y amordazado.

–¡Adrián! –exclamó.

Corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando una segunda figura salió de entre las sombras. Se trataba de un hombre alto y enmascarado que portaba un bastón.

–Marinette Dupain-Cheng –dijo con suavidad–. ¿O debería decir... Ladybug?

Ella retrocedió un paso, alarmada.

–Yo... n-no sé de qué está hablando –tartamudeó–. ¿Quién es usted?

En el fondo lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al hecho de que Lepidóptero la hubiese encontrado por fin. De que Adrián estuviese en peligro por su culpa.

Este pensamiento le dio fuerzas. Inspiró hondo y suplicó:

–Por favor, no le haga daño a Adrián. Está cometiendo un terrible error.

Lepidóptero rió suavemente.

–No lo creo, Ladybug.

Marinette apretó los dientes. Si se transformaba delante de Lepidóptero confirmaría sus sospechas sobre su identidad superheroica. Y se la revelaría también a Adrián.

Por otro lado, Lepidóptero ya conocía su secreto; y ella no podía luchar como Marinette, ni llamar a Cat Noir para que acudiera en su ayuda. Sin sus poderes no tendría la menor oportunidad.

Dirigió una mirada de disculpa al muchacho amordazado, suplicando en silencio su perdón por haberle mentido y haberlo puesto en peligro sin necesidad. Después tomó aire y murmuró:

–Tikki, puntos fuera.

Se transformó en Ladybug en medio de un resplandor rosado y se plantó ante Lepidóptero con el yoyó a punto, lista para combatir. Evitó volver a mirar a Adrián. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a él, a su desconcierto, a su decepción y, probablemente, a su más que razonable enfado. Por otro lado, si quería salvarlo tenía que centrarse en su enemigo. Sin distracciones.

–Déjalo marchar, Lepidóptero –ordenó–. Esto es entre tú y yo.

El villano rió de nuevo.

–¿Crees de verdad que voy a luchar, Ladybug? No soy tan estúpido. Después de todo, y a pesar de mis habilidades y de todos los enemigos que he enviado contra ti... siempre has tenido la suerte de tu parte.

–Suéltalo –repitió Ladybug, esforzándose en disimular el ligero temblor de su voz–. Suéltalo o...

–¿O qué? No me amenaces, Ladybug. Soy yo quien te tiene atrapado en su red.

Alzó su bastón y, con un enérgico movimiento, lo desmontó en dos partes, o al menos eso le pareció a Ladybug. Al observar con atención, sin embargo, descubrió que una de ellas era una larga daga, y la otra la vaina que la había estado protegiendo hasta entonces.

Con horror, Ladybug vio que Lepidóptero posaba el filo de la daga sobre el cuello del muchacho amordazado, que se quedó de pronto muy quieto.

–Dame tu prodigio, Ladybug, o tu compañero lo pagará.

Ella se quedó petrificada. Su yoyó, que había mantenido girando en el aire a modo de escudo, cayó de pronto al suelo cuando la heroína dejó de moverlo.

–Suéltalo –musitó, sintiendo que el pánico inundaba todas las células de su cuerpo–. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

–No me hagas reír. Él se ha opuesto a mi voluntad tanto como tú. Y soy muy consciente de lo mucho que te disgustaría perderlo.

Ladybug vio cómo Adrián se debatía de pronto sobre el sofá, tratando de liberarse. La punta de la daga rozó de nuevo la piel de su cuello, y el chico se detuvo; intentó sin embargo gritarle algo a Ladybug a través de la mordaza.

–Silencio, gatito –ordenó Lepidóptero–, o perderás tus siete vidas... una a una.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Ladybug como martillazos. Volvió a mirar al muchacho amordazado con el estómago encogido de angustia. Había dado por supuesto que se trataba de Adrián, pero... ¿podría ser Cat Noir? Con aquella luz tan escasa no podía distinguir los rasgos de su rostro, pero su silueta recortada contra la ventana carecía de las características orejas gatunas de su compañero.

¿Podría ser Cat Noir... sin máscara?

Sacudió la cabeza. No era posible. Si Lepidóptero había capturado a Cat Noir y él ya no estaba transformado, eso quería decir...

–Sí –confirmó el villano, como si pudiese adivinar sus pensamientos–. El prodigio de Cat Noir ya es mío. Sin él no es más que un chico corriente. Un chico que, sin embargo... te importa tanto que harías cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Incuso entregarme tu prodigio. ¿No es así?

Ladybug tenía un espantoso nudo en la garganta. Luchó por no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

–No lograrás engañarme –pudo responder por fin–. Este chico es Adrián Agreste y no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Déjalo en libertad y atrévete a pelear limpiamente.

Ante su sorpresa, Lepidóptero rió divertido.

–¿Es posible que no lo sepas? –planteó, ladeando la cabeza con incredulidad–. ¿Es posible que yo haya averiguado la identidad de Cat Noir mucho antes que tú? Me decepcionas, Ladybug. Te tenía por una muchachita más perspicaz.

Ladybug pasó por alto el tono despectivo con el que Lepidóptero había pronunciado la palabra «muchachita». Su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro en sombras del chico que debería ser Adrián Agreste, pero a quien su enemigo insistía en identificar con Cat Noir.

–¿Necesitas que te lo diga con claridad? Cat Noir es Adrián Agreste. Y acabará muy mal si no me entregas tu prodigio de inmediato.

Ladybug no dijo nada. No podía. Seguía sin apartar la vista del prisionero, esperando algún tipo de señal por su parte. Que negara con la cabeza, que tratara de comunicarse con ella... pero él sólo bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y Ladybug vio cómo sus hombros se hundían con abatimiento.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante. No podía ser verdad. ¿Adrián... y Cat Noir... eran la misma persona? Sacudió la cabeza. «Está tratando de engañarme», se dijo. «No debería haberlo escuchado».

–Se me ha terminado la paciencia, Ladybug –anunció entonces Lepidóptero.

El filo de la daga acarició el cuello del chico, casi con mimo. Y Ladybug reaccionó antes incluso de comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

–¡No le hagas daño! –gritó–, Te daré mi prodigio. Pero por favor, no le hagas daño –imploró en un susurro, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

Acababa de descubrir que daba igual que el prisionero fuese Cat Noir, Adrián o los dos. En ningún caso podía quedarse mirando mientras Lepidóptero lo amenazaba.

Sencillamente, no podía.

«Lo siento, Tikki», pensó en silencio. «Te he fallado».

Ignoró los intentos desesperados del chico amordazado por comunicarse con ella; sabía que estaba tratando de pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no renunciara a su prodigio por él, pero Ladybug no podía permitirse el lujo de arriesgarse. Fuese Adrián o fuese Cat Noir... simplemente no podía consentir que lo hiriesen de ninguna manera.

Se quitó los pendientes. Tikki apareció brevemente ante ella y la miró con sus enormes ojos azules repletos de tristeza y comprensión antes de desvanecerse como si jamás hubiese existido.

Marinette dejó escapar un leve suspiro de abatimiento. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Lepidóptero y le tendió sus pendientes.

El villano sonrió y alargó su mano enguantada para cogerlos.

Justo entonces, el muchacho amarrado aprovechó la distracción de Lepidóptero para echarse a un lado y lanzar una súbita patada al brazo de su enemigo, apartando de sí el filo de la daga.

Lepidóptero agarró los pendientes de todos modos, pero no pudo evitar que su prisionero se alejara rodando del sofá.

Marinette reaccionó deprisa. Podría haber tratado de recuperar sus pendientes, pero fue su corazón, y no su sentido común, quien tomó la iniciativa. Corrió hacia el chico, se reunió con él en el suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse para huir juntos hacia la puerta.

Pero una enorme mole humana les impidió el paso. Marinette lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y retrocedió con tanta precipitación que tropezó y quedó sentada en el suelo de la habitación, contemplando al hombre que se alzaba ante ellos.

–No los dejes salir –ordenó Lepidóptero.

El recién llegado avanzó hacia los dos jóvenes, y ellos recularon todavía más, atemorizados.

–¿Tú... también? –murmuró decepcionado el muchacho que podría ser Adrián, o podría ser Cat Noir, o los dos.

El gigante dirigió la mirada hacia Lepidóptero, esperando instrucciones.

–Se quedarán aquí –decidió él–. Después de todo, solo son unos niños. Y ya no pueden ir a ninguna parte.

Impotentes, Marinette y su compañero contemplaron cómo Lepidóptero y su enorme esbirro les daban la espalda para salir de la habitación. La chica trató de retenerlos.

–¡Espera! ¡Dijiste que lo liberarías!

–No –respondió Lepidóptero sin volverse–. El trato era que no le haría daño. Y lo he cumplido. Porque, en realidad... nunca tuve intención de hacerle daño.

Marinette parpadeó, perpleja ante aquel extraño comentario que había sonado sorprendentemente sincero. Pero no pudo responder, porque la puerta se cerró tras sus captores, y ella y el muchacho amordazado se quedaron a solas en la habitación de Adrián.

Inmediatamente después oyeron un sonido metálico y, de pronto, las pantallas de protección de la casa sellaron las ventanas, dejándolos atrapados y sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Marinette dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se volvió enseguida hacia su compañero.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada... voy a liberarte –murmuró.

Palpó su rostro a tientas hasta que encontró el nudo de la mordaza. Cuando por fin logró soltarla, sintió que él inspiraba profundamente.

–Lo siento mucho, todo esto es culpa mía –dijo Marinette, al borde de las lágrimas.

Aún no sabía si estaba hablando con Adrián o con Cat Noir, pero aquel detalle no cambiaba para nada el hecho de que a aquel chico lo habían utilizado como cebo para llegar hasta ella.

–No, no... tú no tienes la culpa, bichito –respondió él, con la voz cargada de emoción.

–Cat –musitó ella.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello. Se estremeció al apoyar la mejilla contra la suya y descubrir que, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no llevaba la máscara puesta.

–Tengo que sacarte de aquí –murmuró.

Manipuló torpemente las ataduras de él, tratando de liberarlo sin éxito.

–Será mejor que enciendas la luz –susurró él en su oído.

Marinette se estremeció.

–Pero no estás transformado.

–¿Qué importa eso ya?

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Se levantó y, separándose de él, se acercó a tientas hasta la pared. Encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz de la habitación. Sin atreverse todavía a darse la vuelta, trató de abrir la puerta a pesar de que sabía de antemano que estaría cerrada.

–Qué bien nos vendría ahora un Cataclysm –comentó, fingiendo una despreocupación que no sentía en realidad.

–Marinette, puedes darte la vuelta y mirarme –dijo él a su espalda–. No pasa nada.

Ella se quedó quieta un instante, temblando. Después, muy lentamente, giró sobre sus talones.

Y allí estaba Adrián Agreste, sentado sobre el suelo de su propia habitación, aún maniatado, descalzo y en pijama. Los ojos de Marinette se cruzaron un momento con los suyos, pero el chico enseguida desvió la mirada, profundamente avergonzado.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró–. Nunca podrás perdonarme.

Marinette aún se veía incapaz de asimilar el hecho de que Adrián y Cat Noir eran la misma persona. Pero no soportaba verlo tan triste, hundido y humillado.

Corrió hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y se apresuró a desatarlo. Cuando logró liberarlo por fin lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –susurró–. No estás herido, ¿verdad?

–Estoy bien, Marinette –respondió él, abrazándola a su vez–. Él no tenía intención de hacerme daño, no te ha mentido en eso. Todo ha sido una trampa, un engaño para obligarte a darle tu prodigio. –Suspiró, abatido–. Por eso me amordazó, para que no pudiese advertirte. Me ha estado utilizando desde el principio –añadió con amargura.

Marinette se separó de él y le sujetó el rostro con las manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Te ha usado como cebo para llegar hasta mí –le dijo, y él percibió el dolor y la culpabilidad vibrando en cada una de sus palabras–. Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas. Me alojé en tu casa y me ha seguido hasta aquí, te ha puesto en peligro...

–Marinette –cortó él, tomándola de las manos con suavidad–. ¿No lo has entendido aún? Yo ya estaba en peligro. Lepidóptero quería mi prodigio también. Porque soy Cat Noir, tu compañero. O, al menos, lo era hasta hace un rato –suspiró.

Ella no dijo nada, perdida en la mirada de los ojos verdes de Adrián.

–Te traje aquí para protegerte –prosiguió él–. A mi propia casa, que creía el lugar más seguro del mundo. –Sacudió la cabeza, hundido–. Qué equivocado estaba.

–¿Has... sido tú... Adrián... desde el principio? –logró decir por fin Marinette.

Era una pregunta estúpida y en el fondo lo sabía; pero una parte de ella insistía en mantener separados a Adrián y al Cat Noir que ella conocía.

Él sonrió.

–Desde el principio y hasta el final, milady –respondió, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Marinette enrojeció de golpe, porque sus palabras, y especialmente el tono que había utilizado, le hizo evocar todo lo que había vivido junto a Cat Noir... las peleas contra los villanos, los intentos de él por conquistarla, sus palabras de amor... sus primeros besos.

Su misterioso novio enmascarado era Adrián Agreste.

Lo contempló con incredulidad, como si estuviese siendo víctima de una broma pesada, y Adrián sintió una oleada de pánico. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho? Le había parecido entender que Marinette había confesado estar enamorada de Adrián Agreste antes de empezar a salir con Cat Noir. Que su compañero de clase todavía le gustaba un poco y que, en cualquier caso, sentía un enorme cariño hacia él. Pero... ¿y si estaba equivocado?

–Marinette... ¿estás bien?

Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, muy avergonzada. Adrián vio que le temblaban los hombros y la estrechó entre sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla.

–Te quiero –le susurró al oído–. Siempre te he querido.

Marinette inspiró hondo, reconociendo al instante las mismas palabras que él le había dirigido apenas unas horas antes, bajo la máscara de Cat Noir.

–Eso n-no es posible –tartamudeó al fin–. Vamos juntos a clase y hasta hace poco tú no... tú apenas me prestabas atención.

–Porque apenas te conocía en nuestra vida diaria –respondió él–. Lo cierto es que nos relacionábamos más como superhéroes y me fijé en ti prácticamente en nuestra primera misión juntos. Bueno, «fijarse» no es la palabra adecuada, la verdad –se corrigió con una sonrisa tímida–. Lo cierto es que me enamoré de ti hasta los huesos.

–Te enamoraste de Ladybug –murmuró ella.

La sonrisa de Adrián se ensanchó. Se separó un poco de Marinette para mirarla a los ojos.

–Marinette, tú eres Ladybug –le recordó–. Por supuesto que me enamoré de ti. Lo que hace que Ladybug sea asombrosa no es la máscara de superheroína, sino la chica que la lleva: tú, y solamente tú. Si me costó un tiempo reconocer en mi compañera de clase las cualidades que admiraba de Ladybug, no fue porque ella no las tuviera, sino porque apenas la conocía. Por supuesto que acabé enamorándome también de Marinette. Porque Ladybug es Marinette, y Marinette es Ladybug. Y las quiero a ambas. Te quiero –reiteró.

Marinette apartó la mirada, ruborizada y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

–Y ahora que tú también conoces mi identidad –prosiguió él, guiñándole un ojo con picardía–, me gustaría saber por qué te fijaste antes en Adrián Agreste que en el asombroso y cautivador superhéroe Cat Noir.

Las mejillas de Marinette enrojecieron todavía más.

–Yo... yo... ¿por qué no había de hacerlo? –pudo farfullar.

–Porque Adrián es soso y aburrido en su obligada perfección –replicó él con un suspiro de resignación–. En cambio Cat Noir es ingenioso, valiente, divertido y decidido, y sabe cómo cortejar a una chica. Es tan irresistible que no me explicó cómo tardó tanto en conquistarte. –Y le dedicó un nuevo guiño que hizo que el corazón de Marinette volviera a dispararse.

–Yo... yo... –balbuceó ella; cayó de pronto en la cuenta de lo patéticos que debían de resultar sus tartamudeos y trató de reconducir la situación–. M-mejor será dejar esta conversación para otro momento, gatito. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en salir de aquí.

A medida que hablaba iba recuperando la confianza en sí misma. Porque Adrián tenía razón: después de todo, ella era Ladybug, y no sería aquella la primera vez que se las arreglaba para salir de un apuro sin sus superpoderes.

Se puso en pie para mirar a su alrededor, aunque en realidad era una excusa para darle la espalda a Adrián.

–Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo sabía Lepidóptero que estábamos aquí –murmuró–. ¿Nos siguió hace un rato cuando volvimos de la patrulla? Oh, y... ¿cómo conocía tu identidad? –planteó de pronto, volviéndose hacia su compañero con curiosidad.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y se levantó para reunirse con ella.

–Porque Lepidóptero... –murmuró, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos–, es mi padre.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo sin comprender.

–¿Tu... padre? –Adrián asintió–. ¿Gabriel Agreste? –insistió ella sin acabar de creerlo–. ¿Pero cómo...?

–Yo no lo sabía, te lo juro. Si hubiese tenido la más mínima sospecha, jamás te habría traído aquí. Ahora me siento estúpido, y no solo... no solo por no haberlo descubierto antes, sino también... –Inspiró hondo antes de confesar–: porque al parecer hace meses que él descubrió quién era yo. Y no me lo dijo, simplemente... me dejó creer que, cuando me escapaba de casa como Cat Noir, él no se enteraba de nada.

–Pero... pero... Adrián, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Si tu padre es Lepidóptero y conocía tu identidad secreta... ¿por qué no hizo nada para quitarte antes el prodigio?

Adrián seguía con la cabeza gacha, muy avergonzado.

–Porque quería utilizarme para llegar hasta ti.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza con un resoplido.

–Eso es absurdo. Tú jamás me traicionarías, y Lepidóptero lo sabe muy bien.

Si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de la lealtad de su compañero. Jamás habría dudado de él.

–Pero lo hice –replicó el chico, devorado por la angustia–. Más veces de las que me atrevo a contar. Cupido Oscuro –prosiguió antes de que ella pusiese replicar–. Princesa Fragancia. La Marionetista. –Inspiró hondo antes de concluir, a media voz–: Veritas.

–Adrián, eso no...

–Y ha conseguido todo lo que se proponía porque yo no fui capaz de leer las señales, porque no fui lo bastante cauteloso, porque fui tan ingenuo que nunca sospeché de él. Lepidóptero ha vencido por mi culpa, Marinette. Tú temiste al principio que no darías la talla como Ladybug y, sin embargo... he sido yo quien ha fallado como Cat Noir.

Marinette no pudo soportarlo. Se echó a sus brazos y lo cubrió de besos, con el corazón roto y los ojos húmedos.

–No digas eso..., por favor, no digas eso. Tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Cómo ibas a sospechar de tu propio padre? No permitas que te haga creer que eres el responsable. Es él quien te ha engañado y manipulado. –Ahora, Marinette temblaba de rabia–. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacer tanto daño a su propio hijo?

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No me ha hecho daño, ya te lo he dicho. Todo era una farsa para conseguir que tú...

Ella lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y lo miró intensamente.

–Las peores heridas son las que no se ven, minino –musitó.

Adrián le devolvió una mirada cargada de emoción, y leyó en los ojos azules de ella la firme voluntad de sanar todas aquellas heridas, una por una, con el poder luminoso de su amor.

El chico, emocionado, no encontró ya palabras para expresar lo que sentía, de modo que respondió de la única manera posible: la besó suavemente, y Marinette cerró los ojos y suspiró entre sus brazos. «Tampoco yo tengo que elegir», pensó de pronto.

Pero no era el momento de entretenerse con aquellas cuestiones. Se separó de él, a su pesar, y declaró:

–No podemos entretenernos más; tenemos que salir de aquí, detener a tu padre y recuperar los prodigios antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–¿Cómo? –interrogó él–. Ya no tenemos poderes.

Marinette casi pudo visualizar sus orejas gatunas alzándose con interés y su cola retorciéndose inquieta tras él, a pesar de que Adrián no estaba transformado. Sonrió.

–Seguimos siendo Ladybug y Cat Noir, estamos juntos y es lo que importa. Encontraremos una manera.

Adrián le devolvió la sonrisa, y Marinette vio en sus ojos una llama de esperanza.

–Adelante pues, milady –le respondió él, confiando en ella una vez más–. Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Queda poco para el final! Friendly reminder: los fanfics de Ledian siempre terminan bien ;).


	25. Fusión

**NOTA** : ¡ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo sí contiene spoilers del capítulo El coleccionista (temporada 2). Me temo que soy demasiado canónica como para saber un detalle concreto de la historia e ignorarlo deliberadamente. Disculpad las molestias :(

* * *

Adrián y Marinette volvieron a apagar las luces y dejaron solamente encendida la del escritorio para no quedarse completamente a oscuras. Después, bañados por el suave resplandor de la lamparita, se acomodaron en el sofá, el uno en brazos del otro, para susurrarse al oído palabras de cariño y consuelo. Parecían solo una pareja de adolescentes enamorados, resignados ante el hecho de que habían perdido la última batalla de una guerra que les venía demasiado grande.

Pero estaban fingiendo en realidad. A aquellas alturas, Adrián no podía estar seguro de que su padre no los estuviese espiando de alguna manera. Por ello, mientras estrechaba a Marinette entre sus brazos, cubriendo su rostro de suaves besos, hablaba en voz tan baja que solo ella podía escucharlo.

–No se trata solo de la puerta –susurró–. Estoy casi seguro de que el Gorila se ha quedado al otro lado, vigilando.

–¿Tu guardaespaldas? –respondió Marinette, tratando de no dejarse distraer por la presencia de los labios de él tan cerca de su oreja–. Entonces habrá que intentarlo por las ventanas.

–Están selladas. –La besó suavemente en la sien mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la palma de la mano–. El sistema de seguridad convierte la casa en un búnker, Marinette.

–¿Y las ventanas del cuarto de baño?

–También. Todas las salidas exteriores han sido bloqueadas.

Marinette movió un poco la cabeza para posar sus labios sobre los de él.

–Pues tendrá que ser la puerta, minino –susurró antes de besarlo.

Adrián suspiró y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–¿Sabes forzar cerraduras, bichito? –le preguntó entre beso y beso–. Estás llena de talentos ocultos.

–Oh, tengo muchos, pero ese no es uno de ellos, me temo –sonrió ella, acariciando su pelo de tal modo que Adrián llegó a pensar que se las arreglaría para hacerlo ronronear.

–¿Entonces? ¿Atravesamos la puerta como si fuésemos fantasmas? ¿Nos materializamos al otro lado?

Ella reprimió una sonrisa.

–No, bobo. Conseguiremos que la abran para nosotros.

Adrián se apartó un poco de ella y la miró, alzando una ceja.

–¿Esperas que los mismos que nos han encerrado nos dejen salir?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Había una idea que llevaba dando vueltas por su cabeza desde que Lepidóptero la había llamado «muchachita». Se inclinó de nuevo hacia Adrián para echarle los brazos al cuello y le susurró al oído:

–Nos infravaloran. Tu padre cree que solo somos niños con superpoderes. Que, sin los prodigios, no tenemos nada que hacer contra él. Te sobreprotegía a pesar de que sabía que eras Cat Noir. Pensaba que vencíamos en todas las batallas porque Ladybug siempre tiene la suerte de su parte. Ladybug, no Marinette.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad –musitó él, besando su frente con ternura–. Tu ingenio, tu valentía y tu buen corazón son solo tuyos, no te los regaló tu kwami.

Marinette enrojeció ante el cumplido.

– Pe-pero él no lo sabe –se las arregló para responder–. Y tu guardaespaldas tampoco, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Le encomendaron la misión de protegerte. Lo ha estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo. Apuesto a que todavía se preocupa por ti, aunque solo sea por deformación profesional.

Adrián suspiró. Abrazó a Marinette y, cuando ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, le acarició el cabello, pensativo.

–Me gustaría creerlo, pero ya no doy nada por sentado –respondió–. Esta noche he descubierto que la casa que creía mi hogar... es en realidad la guarida de un supervillano y sus secuaces.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–¿Nathalie también...?

–Sí, ella también.

–Lo siento, Adrián –murmuró ella, estrechándolo de nuevo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

«Te sacaré de aquí», se prometió a sí misma. «No consentiré que nadie vuelva a romperte el corazón».

–Aun así pienso que tu padre aún intenta protegerte, a su manera –dijo sin embargo–. De lo contrario, no tendrías un guardaespaldas.

Gabriel Agreste tendría sus razones para haberlo contratado; quizá solo pretendía mantener vigilado a Adrián, que, después de todo, era al modelo más rentable de su compañía... o tal vez se preocupara de verdad por él en cierto modo. Pero Marinette sabía que el Gorila no estaba solo allí para controlarlo: también para asegurarse de que el preciado hijo de Gabriel Agreste no sufría daños físicos.

–Tengo un plan –susurró al oído de su novio–. Escucha... esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Momentos después, Adrián subía por la escalera de caracol hasta el segundo nivel de la habitación, con una manta entre las manos y su sable de esgrima prendido a la cintura. Marinette corrió hasta la puerta sin perder tiempo. No sabían si había alguna cámara grabando sus movimientos pero, en cualquier caso, si se daban prisa en poner en práctica el plan, sus enemigos no tendrían tiempo de reaccionar.

Marinette situó estratégicamente el monopatín de Adrián en el suelo y llamó con fuerza a la puerta.

–¡Señor! –gritó, imprimiendo a su voz un tono de profunda angustia–. ¡Señor, por favor, necesito ayuda! ¡Adrián se ha encerrado en el baño y no sale ni me contesta cuando lo llamo! ¡Creo que le pasa algo!

Conteniendo el aliento, dio un paso atrás y esperó. Tras un instante que le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y el Gorila entró en la habitación. Marinette alzó las manos y retrocedió otro paso.

–Por favor, haga algo –suplicó, aún fingiendo que estaba muerta de preocupación–. Puede que esté inconsciente o algo peor...

El Gorila avanzó un poco y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Adrián. Se fijó en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño y se dio la vuelta para volver a cerrar la de la habitación antes de dirigirse hacia allí.

Y justo en ese momento el mismo Adrián saltó sobre él desde el corredor del nivel superior, aterrizando sobre los enormes hombros del guardaespaldas para envolver su cabeza con la manta. Él alzó las manos, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Adrián saltó al suelo mientras Marinette empujaba el monopatín con el pie para ponerlo en el camino del Gorila. Cuando el hombretón cayó de espaldas al suelo, Marinette se apresuró a sortearlo para ganar la puerta y reunirse allí con Adrián. Los dos adolescentes salieron del cuarto antes de que el Gorila se incorporase, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Vamos, corre! –urgió Adrián.

Tomó de la mano a Marinette y la condujo escaleras abajo hasta el piso inferior. Los dos sabían que solo tenían unos minutos antes de que el Gorila fuese tras ellos. Sin dudar, Adrián arrastró a Marinette hasta el despacho de su padre, cerró la puerta tras ellos y marcó un código en la pantalla del sistema de seguridad.

La puerta quedó inmediatamente sellada con una pantalla metálica, igual que las ventanas. Oyeron al guardaespaldas golpearla desde fuera, y Marinette se estremeció.

–No temas, no logrará echarla abajo –le aseguró Adrián, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Marinette miró a su alrededor. El despacho estaba vacío.

–Estamos atrapados –murmuró.

–No tanto –respondió Adrián–. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Inspiró hondo y se volvió a examinar el enorme cuadro que presidía la estancia. Marinette parpadeó, perpleja, cuando lo vio palpar su superficie en busca de algo que ella no podía ver.

–Adrián, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Cuando mi padre me arrebató mi prodigio –explicó él sin volverse–, lo vi activar un mecanismo secreto oculto en este cuadro. Si ni él ni Nathalie están aquí en el despacho es porque se han ido... a ese otro lugar.

–¿Otro... lugar? ¿Insinúas que detrás del cuadro hay una puerta secreta, como en los castillos encantados?

Él se volvió para dirigirle una cálida media sonrisa.

–Algo así. ¿No te parece _miaulucinante_?

–No –replicó ella enseguida; pero no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

Avanzó hasta situarse a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

–Espera, Adrián –lo detuvo–. Hemos conseguido salir de la habitación, pero ¿qué hacemos ahora? Mi plan no tiene segunda parte.

–No lo sé, la verdad –respondió él–. Pero tenemos que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Tenemos que recuperar nuestros prodigios antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Marinette lo miró, confusa.

–¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué planea hacer con ellos?

–No estoy muy seguro pero, por lo que le dijo a Nathalie, al parecer pretende usarlos para un... hechizo especial o algo por el estilo. Si fusiona los poderes de la creación y la destrucción... podría obtener el poder absoluto. Por eso debemos quitarle los prodigios.

–El poder... absoluto –repitió Marinette, atónita–. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–No lo sé, y espero no tener que averiguarlo. Oh, aquí está –dijo de pronto cuando sus dedos encontraron los botones ocultos en el cuadro.

–¡Espera! –lo detuvo ella de nuevo–. No tenemos un plan. ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a él?

Adrián le dirigió una sonrisa tan propia de Cat Noir que Marinette casi pudo ver sus pupilas estrechándose.

–Improvisaremos, milady –respondió simplemente, y oprimió los botones.

De pronto, el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies. Marinette lanzó una exclamación de alarma, pero Adrián la cogió por la cintura y la sostuvo junto a él para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

El suelo se cerró sobre sus cabezas, sumiéndolos en la más profunda oscuridad.

–Adrián... –susurró Marinette.

El chico la abrazó, tratando de transmitirle una calma que no sentía en realidad. Por un momento se preguntó si no estarían cometiendo un grave error. Quizá deberían haber llamado a la policía. Tal vez...

Sacudió la cabeza. La casa estaba completamente sellada y ya había comprobado que su padre había bloqueado el mecanismo de seguridad exterior. La policía no podría entrar.

No; si alguien podía detener a Lepidóptero, eran ellos dos.

El suelo se movía bajo sus pies, desplazándolos bajo tierra en medio de una oscuridad absoluta. Adrián sentía el cuerpo de Marinette pegado al suyo, temblando. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

–Todo saldrá bien, milady –susurró–. Somos un equipo imparable, ¿recuerdas?

A pesar de que no podía verla, supo que ella sonreía en la oscuridad.

Entonces sintieron que el suelo se elevaba, como si estuviesen en el interior de un ascensor.

–Prepárate –dijo Marinette; se separó un poco de él, y Adrián se llevó la mano al pomo de su sable de esgrima, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

–Voy a tratar de hablar con él –dijo–. No porque espere que atienda a razones, sino para distraerlo y darte tiempo para que pienses en un plan. El procedimiento habitual.

–Entendido –asintió ella.

El techo se abrió sobre sus cabezas, y el elevador los condujo fuera del túnel.

Los dos contuvieron el aliento al encontrarse de pronto en una amplia habitación cubierta por una enorme cúpula e iluminada por el suave resplandor de la luna y las estrellas que se filtraba por un ventanal redondo. Marinette reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir que el suelo estaba alfombrado de mariposas blancas vivas. Al pie del ventanal había un mesita sobre la que reposaba un atril, flanqueado por sendas velas encendidas que proyectaban un juego de luces y sombras fantasmales en las paredes de la estancia y las alas de los insectos.

Frente al atril, murmurando en voz baja las palabras que leía en un antiguo libro de hechizos, se encontraba Gabriel Agreste. Un par de pasos por detrás, Nathalie aguardaba en silencio.

Ambos se volvieron de pronto al oír llegar a los dos jóvenes. Cuando Agreste clavó su mirada en ellos, Marinette tuvo que contener una exclamación de angustia al localizar a Tikki flotando junto a su hombro. El kwami parecía encontrarse bien, aunque le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada de profunda tristeza e impotencia. Ella reparó en que Agreste llevaba puestos sus pendientes, y apretó los dientes con rabia.

–¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó él, irritado–. ¿Y cómo osáis interrumpir mi ritual?

Cerca de Tikki, Marinette vio una pequeña criatura de color negro que debía de ser Plagg, el kwami de Adrián. Sintió que el muchacho le oprimía la mano con suavidad, y al volverse para mirarlo descubrió que él también observaba a los kwamis con preocupación.

–Padre, por favor, tienes que escucharme –empezó Adrián.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, colocándose ante Marinette como si tratara de protegerla. Pero ella sabía que en realidad estaba ocultándola de la mirada de su padre para que tuviera más libertad de acción.

–No puedes usar esos dos prodigios juntos, es peligroso –siguió razonando Adrián–. No se entregan a dos portadores diferentes por capricho.

–Eso es lo que te han hecho creer, hijo –respondió él–. Pero te engañaron.

Alzó la mano para mostrarle el anillo de plata que adornaba uno de sus dedos. No se parecía al prodigio de Cat Noir, de la misma manera que los pendientes de Marinette no eran como los de Ladybug cuando Tikki no estaba fusionada con ellos, pero ella lo reconoció enseguida: hasta esa misma noche había pertenecido a Adrián.

–¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar –prosiguió Agreste–, que si le hubieses prestado tu anillo a Ladybug, o si ella te hubiese permitido utilizar sus pendientes... podríais haberme derrotado hace mucho, mucho tiempo?

Adrián inspiró hondo, pero no respondió.

–¿Por qué razón habría que mantener separados dos prodigios que fueron creados para formar parte de un todo? ¿A quién le interesa dividir tanto poder? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste lejos de tu Ladybug porque se te había prohibido conocer su verdadera identidad? ¿Quién dicta las normas que os mantenían separados, Adrián?

Él tragó saliva, pero respondió de todos modos:

–Eso no tiene nada que ver, padre. Los prodigios pertenecen a portadores diferentes porque juntos otorgarían demasiado poder a una sola persona.

–Exacto –sonrió Agreste.

–Pero ya tenías el prodigio de la mariposa, conseguiste los poderes de Lepidóptero. ¿Para qué necesitabas acumular más? ¡No lo comprendo!

Marinette frunció el ceño, pensativa. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un tercer kwami, el que debía de pertenecer a Lepidóptero. Pero allí solo estaban Tikki y Plagg, y Agreste no estaba transformado. Eso quería decir...

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada; pero no había nada en ella, salvo las mariposas y la mesita en la que Agreste había colocado su libro de hechizos. Observó con mayor atención y localizó por fin una pequeña cajita sobre la mesa. Sonrió para sí misma.

–¿No lo comprendes? –estaba diciendo Gabriel Agreste–. Nunca has sido demasiado ambicioso, hijo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer con el poder absoluto?

–Nada que no puedas hacer ya sin él –replicó el chico frunciendo el ceño–. Eres uno de los hombres más influyentes de París.

–Y a pesar de todo no he conseguido traer a tu madre de vuelta.

Adrián retrocedió un paso, sorprendido. Marinette lo miró, inquieta.

–Pero podría conseguirlo... con los prodigios –agregó Agreste con una sonrisa.

Adrián tardó un poco en responder. Cuando habló, sin embargo, la voz le temblaba de ira.

–¿Estás intentando decirme que has aterrorizado a los ciudadanos de París durante meses... para recuperar a mamá? ¿Eres consciente de los daños que has provocado, de las vidas que se habrían perdido si Ladybug no hubiese sido capaz de arreglarlo todo después? ¿Y pretendes hacerme creer que la tuya es una causa justa?

–Nunca dije que lo fuera. Pero es la mía, y también la tuya. Y con eso debería bastarte.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza y desenvainó su sable.

–No me metas en esto. No es lo que mamá habría querido.

Agreste rió.

–¿De verdad vas a enfrentarte a mí... con un sable de esgrima?

Marinette oprimió con urgencia la mano de Adrián y este cruzó una mirada con ella.

Se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras: había llegado el momento.

Adrián soltó la mano de Marinette para dejarle vía libre y adoptó una posición de combate.

– _En garde_ , padre –lo retó.

Gabriel Agreste rió a carcajadas.

–Como quieras, hijo –respondió–. Tikki, Plagg... ¡garras y puntos fuera!

Adrián, Marinette y Nathalie contemplaron estupefactos cómo un brillante resplandor multicolor envolvía la figura de Gabriel Agreste. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Agreste se observó a sí mismo, complacido. Llevaba un traje que parecía una fusión de los de Cat Noir y Ladybug, con orejas y cola de gato y un patrón de fondo rojo y con puntos negros. Marinette pensó, sorprendida, que parecía una versión humana del robot con el que ella y su compañero habían vencido a Gamer tiempo atrás. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que los poderes de ambos pudiesen fusionarse de alguna manera y, sin embargo... el propio Lepidóptero les había dado una pista sobre ello al poner aquel robot a su disposición. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiesen dado cuenta entonces?

Agreste enarboló el bastón de Cat Noir con una sonrisa satisfecha. Marinette localizó un yoyó prendido en su cintura y sintió un arrebato de nostalgia.

–Me ocuparé de vosotros y después continuaré con el ritual –anunció.

Adrián se esforzó por recuperarse de la sorpresa y le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

–¿Cómo debo llamarte a partir de ahora, padre? ¿El asombroso Cat Bug?

Marinette reprimió una risita, pero Agreste no lo encontró divertido.

–No te atrevas a desafiarme, Adrián.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un increíble superpoder nuevo? ¿Eres capaz de zumbar y ronronear a la vez?

Marinette habría jurado que Agreste gruñía de rabia detrás de su helada sonrisa.

–Puede que ni siquiera me hagan falta superpoderes –respondió–. Para empezar, siempre he sido mejor esgrimista que tú –añadió, enarbolando el bastón de Cat Noir como si fuese una espada.

Adrián lo contempló un instante con tanta angustia como si estuviese viendo a su novia en brazos de otro. Inspiró hondo y trató de centrarse.

–No lo dudo –respondió–, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tus años de gloria y sin duda estás oxidado.

Había algo en el tono con el que pronunció aquellas palabras, un punto de insolencia y chulería tan propio de Cat Noir que hizo que Marinette se tensara de inmediato, lista para la acción. Habían combatido juntos en demasiadas batallas, y ella era capaz de leer todos los gestos de su compañero como en un libro abierto.

De modo que, cuando Agreste lanzó el primer ataque y Adrián no solo no respondió, sino que se agachó para lanzar su sable por el suelo, Marinette no se dejó sorprender. Sabía que su compañero haría algo inesperado, así que aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el libro de hechizos... y la pequeña cajita blanca.

El sable de Adrián se deslizó por el suelo hacia Gabriel Agreste, provocando una súbita desbandada de mariposas blancas. Agreste se detuvo un momento, sorprendido, y agitó las manos para quitárselas de encima.

Marinette no se detuvo. Sabía que solo tendría unos segundos, de modo que se precipitó sobre la mesita mientras Nathalie la observaba, atónita, y Agreste se volvía hacia ella sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!

La apuntó con el bastón, que se alargó hacia ella; pero no tenía la misma experiencia que Adrián como Cat Noir, y el movimiento no fue lo bastante rápido. Marinette se apoderó de la cajita y la lanzó hacia Adrián.

Tanto Nathalie como Agreste corrían ya hacia ella, de modo que, cuando Adrián cogió la cajita al vuelo, estaba prácticamente solo. Agreste se volvió hacia él.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Marinette sabía que tenía que ganar más tiempo, de modo que se arrojó sobre su espalda y casi logró hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Por fortuna Nathalie, que corría tras ella tratando de detenerla, se precipitó también sobre ellos, incapaz de frenar a tiempo.

Adrián no terminaba de comprender el propósito oculto tras las acciones de Marinette, pero no se detuvo a desentrañarlo. Ella le había lanzado aquella caja por alguna razón, así que se apresuró a abrirla.

Un resplandor violáceo lo cegó momentáneamente, y cuando pudo volver a mirar había un pequeño kwami alado flotando frente a él.

–¡Rápido, el broche! –le urgió la criatura antes de presentarse siquiera.

Adrián reaccionó rápido. Se prendió al pecho el broche que había en la cajita y trató de ignorar el alarido de rabia de su padre que, aún en el suelo, trataba de quitarse de encima a Marinette y a Nathalie para volver a incorporarse.

–¡Alzaos, alas negras! –dijo el kwami con prisa–. ¡Eso es lo que debes decir!

Adrián repitió las palabras:

–¡Alzaos, alas negras!

Y todas las mariposas de la estancia se precipitaron sobre él.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Ya queda menos para el final! Confieso que me gusta más esta batalla final que la que escribí para mi anterior fanfic. ¡Y todavía me quedan algunas sorpresas en la manga! Espero que os gusten :).


	26. Una promesa

Marinette contempló, entre fascinada y aterrorizada, cómo las mariposas cubrían por completo el cuerpo de Adrián. Trató de levantarse para ir a socorrerlo, pero Nathalie la aferró con fuerza y le impidió moverse. Cuando por fin las mariposas abandonaron a Adrián, Marinette comprobó que el prodigio le había proporcionado un elegante traje de color violeta con una máscara plateada que le cubría prácticamente toda la cabeza. La muchacha inspiró hondo, atemorizada, advirtiendo que, con aquel atuendo, se parecía demasiado a su propio padre. Sin embargo, cuando Adrián examinó el báculo que había aparecido mágicamente en su mano, esbozó una sonrisa pícara tan propia de Cat Noir que Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír también.

–Vaya, vaya –comentó el chico–. Parece que ahora soy el nuevo Lepidóptero. Continuando la tradición familiar, supongo –añadió, desenvainando la daga oculta en el bastón.

Gabriel Agreste, ya en pie, apretó los dientes.

–Sigues sin ser rival para mí, Adrián.

–Bueno, ¿por qué no lo comprobamos? Al menos ahora no podrás decir que mi arma no está a la altura. –Y volvió a adoptar una posición de combate, alzando la daga–. _En garde_.

Gabriel Agreste no se molestó en responder. Se lanzó sobre él con el bastón de Cat Noir por delante. Aún retenida por Nathalie, Marinette contempló, angustiada, cómo padre e hijo se enzarzaban en un insólito duelo de esgrima.

No duró mucho, sin embargo. Porque apenas unos instantes después, cuando las armas volvieron a encontrarse, Agreste pulsó el botón de su bastón para alargarlo de golpe. Adrián trató de apartarse, pero el extremo del arma lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho y lo lanzó con violencia hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Marinette lanzó una exclamación de angustia cuando lo vio caer al suelo. Luchó por desembarazarse de Nathalie, pero la mujer era más alta que ella y no le permitió moverse.

Agreste dejó escapar una carcajada satisfecha.

–Ya es la segunda vez que te venzo hoy, Adrián. Ríndete, devuélveme el prodigio y regresa a tu cuarto junto con tu amiga. Si lo haces rápido y sin protestar tal vez considere pasar por alto tu... pequeña insurrección.

Adrián no respondió, ni se movió siquiera. Estaba tendido de lado sobre el suelo, de espaldas a ellos, y Marinette temió que se hubiese hecho daño de verdad.

Sin embargo, Adrián se encontraba ileso y completamente consciente. Tan solo trataba de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba qué hacer a continuación. Su mirada se posó entonces en una de las mariposas que batían blandamente las alas sobre el suelo, a su alrededor, y recordó de pronto quién se suponía que era. Tras un instante de vacilación, alargó una mano enguantada hacia ella.

–¡Adrián! –oyó que Marinette gritaba tras él.

Enseguida sintió la larga sombra de su padre proyectándose sobre él.

–Devuélveme el prodigio, Adrián.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta para encararse a él, retrocediendo hacia la pared. Lo apuntó con la daga para evitar que se le acercara más.

–Ni lo sueñes, padre.

Justo entonces, Agreste reparó en una mariposa que alzaba el vuelo y que no era como las demás. La identificó enseguida como un akuma cargado de energía y dirigió una mirada horrorizada a Adrián.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–Lo que tú solías hacer, padre –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Como ya te he dicho: solo sigo la tradición familiar.

Agreste alargó la mano hacia el akuma, tratando de atraparlo. De pronto recordó que contaba con un artefacto mágico que servía exactamente para eso y se llevó la mano a la cintura en busca del yoyó de Ladybug.

Entretanto, Marinette y Nathalie contemplaban con fascinación la oscura mariposa que volaba hacia ellas. Nathalie retrocedió un poco, intimidada, y Marinette estuvo tentada de hacer lo mismo. Había capturado demasiados akumas como para no reaccionar instintivamente ante ellos cuando los veía.

Pero entonces captó por el rabillo del ojo la imagen de Agreste desenrollando el yoyó, _su_ yoyó. Y que Adrián la miraba conteniendo el aliento.

Aprovechando la distracción de Nathalie, se desembarazó de ella y corrió al encuentro del akuma.

–¡Nooooo! –gritó Agreste, y lanzó el yoyó hacia la mariposa.

Marinette llegó primero. El yoyó pasó rozándola apenas una centésima de segundo después de que el akuma se fusionase con el pijama de la muchacha.

Ella lanzó una exclamación atemorizada cuando se vio envuelta por una extraña energía de color violeta. Pero, cuando esta se disipó, se atrevió a mirarse las manos y sintió que su corazón brincaba de emoción.

Sus manos estaban de nuevo enguantadas en color rojo con puntos negros. Conteniendo el aliento, se llevó la mano a la cadera para reencontrarse con su adorado yoyó.

«Bienvenida de nuevo, milady», sonó una voz en su cabeza.

Ladybug alzó la cabeza para contemplar a los Agreste, aún confundida. Gabriel le devolvió una mirada de odio; Adrián, en cambio, sonreía.

«¿Eres tú, Adrián?», pensó Ladybug, creyendo por un momento que lo había imaginado todo.

En esta ocasión percibió con claridad la máscara luminosa frente a su rostro, haciendo juego con la que se materializó brevemente en torno a los ojos de Adrián.

«Es otra de las habilidades del portador de la mariposa, como ya sabes», respondió él en su mente. «Aunque no pienso llamarme Lepidóptero. ¿Qué te parece Butterfly Kid? ¿El Domador de Akumas? ¿Super Polilla?»

«Yo en tu lugar no perdería el tiempo con eso», aconsejó Ladybug reprimiendo una sonrisa. «Muy pronto volverás a ser Cat Noir, minino».

Dio un prodigioso salto hacia atrás para evitar la embestida de Gabriel Agreste, que ya arrojaba su yoyó hacia ella. Ladybug lo detuvo formando un escudo con el suyo propio.

–Se requiere mucha práctica para llegar a manejarlo con maestría, Cat Bug –se burló–. Aprende de una profesional.

Le lanzó el yoyó y lo obligó a retroceder.

«¿Tengo exactamente los mismos poderes que antes?», planteó. «¿Cómo puede funcionar tan bien un yoyó que no deja de ser una copia del que yo tenía?».

«De la misma forma que mi padre concedió a Copycat los poderes de Cat Noir, y a Antibug los de Ladybug», respondió Adrián. «Las armas también funcionaban igual».

Agreste atacó a Ladybug con el bastón y el yoyó a la vez, cada uno en una mano. Ella retrocedió un poco, alarmada. Su oponente no tenía práctica con aquellos nuevos objetos, pero aprendía rápido, y su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad también habían sido mejoradas por el poder de los prodigios.

Adrián acudió en su ayuda, blandiendo la daga de Lepidóptero. Mientras ambos combatían contra Agreste, perfectamente coordinados, sus mentes no dejaban de intercambiar ideas y pensamientos.

«No exactamente igual, Adrián», estaba diciendo ella. «Chloé consiguió una espada enorme con su Anticharm. Mis poderes nunca me han facilitado nada remotamente parecido».

«Porque el Anticharm de Chloé le daba lo que ella quería, no lo que necesitaba», explicó él. «Tu poder funciona al revés: te da lo que necesitas aunque no sea lo que has pedido».

«Entonces nuestras capacidades no funcionaban exactamente igual».

«No, pero eso es porque mi padre nunca ha entendido en qué consiste el poder del Lucky Charm». Adrián dirigió una intensa mirada a Ladybug. «Yo sí sé cómo funciona, porque te conozco. Por eso puedo devolverte todo lo que tenías. Es de justicia, milady. Solo tú puedes y debes ser Ladybug».

Ella se volvió hacia él un momento, sorprendida, y descubrió que la miraba con tanta ternura y admiración que sintió que se derretía por dentro.

–¡Cuidado, Ladybug! –exclamó Adrián de pronto, y ella dio un salto atrás en el último momento para escapar del yoyó de su adversario.

Se obligó a sí misma a centrarse en la batalla.

Durante los momentos siguientes, los tres pelearon con fiereza, tratando de bloquear las habilidades del contrario. Al principio, la mejor luchadora era Ladybug; no en vano utilizaba armas y poderes con los que ya estaba familiarizada. Poco a poco, sin embargo, tanto Adrián como su padre comenzaron a manejar mejor sus respectivos instrumentos. Agreste contaba con cierta ventaja, puesto que no tardó en aprender a utilizar el yoyó y el bastón al mismo tiempo; pero Ladybug y su compañero estaban perfectamente sincronizados porque habían librado innumerables combates juntos. Agreste, por otro lado, no estaba habituado a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ladybug pronto se dio cuenta de que su rival enfocaba casi todos sus ataques en Adrián; se preguntó si pretendía vengarse de su hijo por lo que consideraba una traición por su parte, pero después comprendió que Agreste era demasiado frío y calculador como para permitir que sus emociones le arruinasen un buen plan. No; si se esforzaba en anular a Adrián se debía no solo a que lo considerase el rival más débil sino, sobre todo, a que si conseguía arrebatarle el prodigio de la mariposa, Ladybug dejaría de ser Ladybug y volvería a ser solamente Marinette. Si Agreste vencía a Adrián, los derrotaría a los dos al mismo tiempo.

«No puedo acercarme, es demasiado rápido», dijo entonces su compañero. «Malditos reflejos de gato».

«Será mejor que no te acerques de todas formas», aconsejó ella. «Si consigue quitarte el prodigio no serás el único que perderá sus poderes».

Adrián consideró aquello durante unos instantes y entonces asintió con lentitud.

«¿Tienes algún plan?», le preguntó.

Ladybug trató de pensar mientras seguía combatiendo contra Gabriel Agreste. Si fuese un villano akumatizado intentaría localizar el objeto que ocultaba el akuma en primer lugar, pero no era el caso. Para derrotar a Agreste tendría que arrebatarle el anillo y los pendientes. Y no sería fácil, dado que el propio Lepidóptero había tardado meses en quitárselos a sus legítimos propietarios, y solo lo había conseguido mediante engaños.

De modo que, como solía hacer, Ladybug recurrió a su poder secreto.

–¡Lucky Charm! –exclamó, deseando que Adrián estuviese en lo cierto y aquellas habilidades prestadas funcionasen igual que las reales.

Cuando su poder hizo aparecer entre sus manos una regadera de plástico comprendió que, en efecto, nada había cambiado para ella.

–¿Vas a regar a Cat Bug para ver si echa raíces? –preguntó Adrián un poco perplejo.

Ladybug iba a responder que el objeto ni siquiera tenía agua, pero entonces Agreste se echó a reír.

–Niños ingenuos –sonrió–. Ni siquiera sabéis utilizar el enorme poder de los prodigios. No poseéis la fuerza mental necesaria para doblegarlos a vuestra voluntad. ¡Lucky Charm! –gritó con voz terrible.

Un objeto se materializó entre sus manos. Agreste lo contempló con incredulidad mientras los dos jóvenes estallaban en carcajadas y hasta Nathalie, que contemplaba la escena acurrucada en un rincón sin atreverse a intervenir, esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

Lo que Agreste sostenía entre sus manos era una comba.

–Bueno, es lógico –comentó Adrián–. La cuerda de saltar es un complemento perfecto para el yoyó. Ahora puedes jugar a más cosas con los otros niños en el patio de la escuela.

Agreste apretó los dientes, y Ladybug y Adrián casi pudieron oír cómo los hacía rechinar de rabia.

–No reiréis tanto cuando haya acabado con vosotros. –Arrojó la comba al suelo con desprecio, alzó la mano e invocó un nuevo poder–. ¡Cataclysm!

Una espiral de energía oscura caracoleó entre sus dedos. Las sonrisas de Ladybug y Adrián se congelaron de pronto en sus labios.

La superheroína hizo girar su yoyó-escudo para interponerlo entre ellos y Agreste, pero Adrián dio un paso adelante para protegerla con su propio cuerpo.

«¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?»

«No utilizará el Cataclysm contra su propio hijo».

«No puedes estar seguro. Y no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, Adrián».

«No te preocupes. Sé que al menos lo haré dudar. Aprovecha ese tiempo extra para pensar en algo».

«Pero...»

«Confío en ti, bichito».

Ladybug inhaló profundamente, incapaz de replicar. Pero lo cierto era que Agreste se había detenido, con la mano en alto y su letal poder a escasos centímetros de Adrián.

–Apártate, hijo.

Adrián interpuso la daga entre él y su padre.

–Ni lo sueñes.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de alguna idea inspiradora. Pero la guarida de Lepidóptero estaba decepcionantemente vacía.

Se fijó entonces en la comba que su enemigo había desechado y volvió a observar la regadera de plástico que aún tenía entre las manos.

Y sonrió.

Lanzó su yoyó hacia la cuerda de saltar, lo enrolló en torno al mango y tiró de él para atraerlo hasta ella. Cuando tuvo la comba entre las manos, ató uno de los extremos a la regadera.

«Lo tengo, Adrián».

Él no necesitó que especificara más. Pasó a la ofensiva, lanzándose contra su padre, que se vio obligado a defenderse con el bastón y a retroceder un poco, aún con la mano en alto. Ladybug respiró aliviada al comprender que su compañero tenía razón: Agreste se lo pensaría dos veces antes de usar el Cataclysm contra su propio hijo.

Pero Ladybug necesitaba que lo utilizara contra algo, cualquier cosa, porque seguía suponiendo una amenaza letal. Sintió una cálida emoción por dentro al pensar que Cat Noir siempre había poseído aquel terrible poder, siempre había sido capaz de invocar la muerte y la destrucción en la palma de su mano y, sin embargo, ella jamás lo había considerado una amenaza.

Agreste, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal.

De un prodigioso salto, Ladybug se lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la estancia para recuperar el sable de esgrima de Adrián, que aún seguía en el suelo. Después, enarbolando el sable en una mano y la regadera en la otra, saltó de nuevo, esta vez sobre Gabriel Agreste.

Adrián percibió el movimiento y atacó a su vez con la daga de Lepidóptero. Su padre bloqueó la estocada con el bastón de Cat Noir, por lo que se vio obligado a alzar la otra mano para tratar de detener a Ladybug. Aferró el sable de esgrima, que inmediatamente se vio reducido a cenizas.

Ladybug aterrizó en el suelo y volvió a saltar. Una vez conjurada la amenaza del Cataclysm, ya no temía acercarse a Gabriel Agreste. De modo que se arrojó sobre él, con la regadera en alto, y la descargó sobre el puño cerrado de su contrincante, encajonándolo en el hueco entre el mango y la propia regadera. Después tiró con fuerza de la comba que había atado a ella.

«¡Ahora!», pensó.

Adrián vio que Ladybug se las había arreglado para inmovilizar el brazo de su padre utilizando la regadera como un grillete improvisado y comprendió lo que debía hacer. Cuando Ladybug tiró de nuevo de la cuerda, obligando a Agreste a separar el brazo de su cuerpo, Adrián aferró su mano y le arrebató el anillo del dedo.

Inmediatamente, el traje de su padre cambió, perdiendo todos los atributos felinos y convirtiéndose en una versión masculina del atuendo de Ladybug. También desapareció el bastón con el que había luchado hasta entonces.

–No –murmuró, alarmado.

–Sí –respondió Adrián con una larga sonrisa.

Vio a Plagg por el rabillo del ojo, pero no podía detenerse a celebrar el hecho de que lo había rescatado. Percibió un aviso de Ladybug en algún rincón de su mente y alzó la mano casi de forma instintiva para recibir el mango de la cuerda de saltar que ella le había lanzado. El otro extremo seguía atado a la regadera, que aún retenía la muñeca de Gabriel Agreste. Adrián tiró con todas sus fuerzas y su padre se debatió, tratando de liberarse. Palpó la cadera en busca del yoyó, pero Ladybug no le permitió cogerlo: lanzó su propio yoyó y, momentos después, lo había inmovilizado por completo.

Le arrebató los pendientes sin perder tiempo. Cuando por fin Agreste volvió a ser Agreste y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin acabar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, Ladybug exhaló el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Adrián se quitó el broche y de inmediato sucedieron tres cosas: él volvió a ser Adrián, Ladybug volvió a ser Marinette y el pequeño kwami violeta salió despedido del prodigio para aterrizar, exhausto, entre sus manos.

Marinette se colocó rápidamente los pendientes y abrazó a Tikki con cariño. Adrián, no obstante, aún no se permitió centrarse en Plagg. Porque, al haber desaparecido el yoyó de Ladybug, su padre ya no estaba atado ni inmovilizado.

Agreste, sin embargo, se limitó a mirarlos con amargura y dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula.

–Habéis vuelto a vencerme –murmuró–. Y sois solo... unos niños.

–Somos mucho más que eso, padre –respondió Adrián, rodeando la cintura de Marinette con el brazo–. Somos Ladybug y Cat Noir. Con máscara y sin ella.

Agreste les dedicó una última mirada y después sacudió la cabeza y hundió los hombros en señal de derrota, mientras Nathalie, aún en su rincón, se cubría el rostro con las manos como si deseara encontrarse en cualquier otra parte.

Adrián contempló un instante a su padre y después observó el broche de Lepidóptero que aún descansaba en la palma de su mano. Evocó el día, tanto tiempo atrás, en que Ladybug había prometido a los habitantes de París que librarían a la ciudad de la amenaza de aquel villano enmascarado. Ese día, Ladybug también le había asegurado a Lepidóptero que los héroes lucharían contra él y lo buscarían hasta encontrarlo y arrebatarle su prodigio.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces, pero lo cierto era que aquel momento había llegado por fin.

Ladybug y Cat Noir habían vencido a Lepidóptero.

Adrián tendría que enfrentarse tarde o temprano al hecho de que aquel malvado villano era en realidad su padre. Pero ahora deseaba simplemente saborear el triunfo junto al amor de su vida.

De modo que cruzó una mirada con Marinette, que le sonrió con cariño. Perdido en la mirada de sus enormes ojos azules, Adrián se sintió afortunado por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **NOTA** : Espero que os haya gustado esta pelea final, tengo la sensación de que ha resultado un poco confusa (las escenas de acción siempre quedan mucho mejor en la serie, la verdad). Soy consciente también de que Nathalie está ahí un poco como adorno pero, como aún no tengo claro su papel en la trama de la serie, no sé muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Y en fin, este capítulo es casi casi el final. Ya solo queda el epílogo y... ¡el fan fic estará terminado! Muchísimas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. A los que ya me conocíais de mi fic anterior ("Segunda oportunidad"), espero que este también os haya gustado y no os haya parecido demasiado similar al otro. Y a los que no lo habéis leído aún... bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis si os animáis a leerlo.

Es posible que tarde un tiempo en escribir el epílogo. He estado muy centrada en este fanfic en la última semana y me he dejado trabajo pendiente por el camino, así que tengo que ponerme al día con algunas cosas de forma urgente. Pero volveré con el cierre definitivo de esta historia en una o dos semanas.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí, por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios :).


	27. Nunca es demasiado tarde

Ladybug y Cat Noir contemplaban juntos el atardecer en París, con la Torre Eiffel al fondo. Por lo general no solía importarles que la gente los viera desde la calle; pero en los últimos tiempos, de vez en cuando solían buscar rincones un poco más escondidos en busca de privacidad. Después de todo, además de los superhéroes de París eran también una pareja de adolescentes enamorados. También ellos tenían derecho a disfrutar de un poco de intimidad; a descansar en brazos del otro y compartir besos y gestos tiernos sin que los viandantes los fotografiaran como si fuesen una atracción turística más de la ciudad.

–Entonces, ¿mañana es el gran día? –preguntó Cat Noir sonriendo.

Se había tumbado sobre el tejado, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Ladybug. Su cola se movía perezosamente y su pecho vibraba con un suave ronroneo mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

–No lo sé –respondió Ladybug–. Quizá deberíamos esperar un poco más, ¿no te parece?

El chico reprimió un gruñido de frustración.

–¡Pero ya han pasado dos semanas!

–No está de más ser precavidos, minino.

Cat Noir suspiró, y Ladybug sonrió para sus adentros. En efecto, hacía dos semanas que habían derrotado a Lepidóptero... y que sus primeras imágenes como pareja habían llegado a los medios y, por descontado, al Ladyblog. Pero oficialmente Adrián y Marinette seguían siendo solo amigos. Ella había argumentado que sería demasiado fácil para algunas personas, como por ejemplo Alya, relacionar el hecho de que ambas parejas se hubiesen formado prácticamente a la vez. Adrián lo comprendía, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil disimular cada día en el colegio. Sobre todo porque, con su padre en la cárcel, estaba pasando por una etapa complicada, y lo único que deseaba era volcarse en Marinette y la relación que habían iniciado juntos para distanciarse de la tormenta en la que se había convertido su vida. Al menos, se consoló, podían estar juntos como Ladybug y Cat Noir. Y tenía que reconocer que aquella fase previa a su noviazgo oficial estaba resultando divertida. Porque Adrián había empezado a coquetear con Marinette en el colegio, al principio de forma casual, después con mayor descaro. Ella bajaba los ojos con timidez y fingía aturullarse y salir corriendo, ante la expectación de sus compañeros de clase (en especial de Alya) y la creciente alarma de Chloé. El día anterior se habían mostrado especialmente cariñosos y cómplices, y ambos sabían muy bien que sus amigos contenían el aliento y daban por sentado que él no tardaría en pedirle salir.

Marinette, sin embargo, se hacía de rogar. ¡Quién se lo hubiese dicho apenas unas semanas atrás! Pero era consciente de que Adrián había tratado de conquistarla como Cat Noir durante mucho tiempo, y ella apenas le había prestado atención. Así que ahora estaba más que dispuesta a repetir el proceso y a disfrutarlo al máximo. Y Adrián estaba más que dispuesto a contentarla porque, esta vez sí, ambos sabían muy bien cómo iba a terminar.

Habían decidido hacer oficial su relación al día siguiente, pero aún estaban a tiempo de cambiar de planes.

–Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró Cat Noir.

Ladybug se compadeció de él, de modo que le planteó:

–Te propongo una cosa: mañana empezamos a salir oficialmente y por la tarde visitamos al maestro Fu. Es otra de las cosas que teníamos pendientes, ¿no?

Cat Noir se encerró en un silencio cauteloso. Ladybug sabía que debían hablar de ello tarde o temprano, pero su novio siempre cambiaba de tema cuando surgía aquella cuestión.

–Tikki dice que él es el guardián de los prodigios, el que nos escogió para ser Ladybug y Cat Noir –insistió ella–. Debemos llevarle el broche de Lepidóptero. Y a Nooroo. No podemos quedárnoslo para siempre.

–Cat Noir suspiró.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Y no pretendo quedarme con él, ni volver a usarlo. Con una vez ya tuve suficiente.

–No te quedaba mal el traje de Super Polilla, gatito –bromeó ella–. Estabas muy elegante.

–Por supuesto –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Pero sigo pensando que me sienta mejor el negro.

Ladybug percibió un cierto tono defensivo en su voz y comprendió de pronto qué era lo que le preocupaba.

–¿Temes que el maestro Fu nos obligue a devolverle nuestros prodigios también? –planteó de pronto.

Cat Noir se tensó entre sus brazos. Ladybug había dado en el clavo.

–Que hayamos derrotado a Lepidóptero no implica que tengamos que dejar de ser Ladybug y Cat Noir –hizo notar.

Él se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Nos eligieron precisamente para derrotar a Lepidóptero. Y ahora él ya no está. Los superhéroes no son necesarios en un mundo sin supervillanos.

–Bueno, siguen cometiéndose crímenes...

–Para eso ya está la policía.

Ladybug guardó silencio unos instantes. Después dijo con suavidad:

–Tú no quieres dejar de ser Cat Noir, ¿verdad?

Él respiró hondo.

–Si no fuera por ti –confesó–, lo que querría es dejar de ser Adrián Agreste.

Ladybug tragó saliva y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

–No digas eso –murmuró–. No solo me tienes a mí. También están Alya y Nino... e incluso Chloé. Tienes amigos que te aprecian y que seguirán a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Cat Noir no respondió, pero Ladybug sabía lo que estaba pensando.

No solo había descubierto que su padre era un supervillano y que lo había utilizado vilmente para conseguir sus objetivos. También que no podía confiar en ninguno de los adultos de su entorno. Tanto Nathalie como el Gorila, personas a las que apreciaba y de quienes había creído que, por encima de la relación profesional, también sentían cierto afecto hacia él..., habían resultado estar al tanto de los planes de Lepidóptero. Habían colaborado para llevarlos a cabo. Jamás se había sentido tan solo y tan perdido, y él sabía ya unas cuantas cosas acerca de la soledad mucho antes de descubrir la identidad de Lepidóptero.

El primer día de clase después de la caía de su enemigo había sido muy duro para él. Marinette había estado a su lado en todo momento, y Alya y Nino, recuperados de la sorpresa inicial, no habían dudado en apoyarlo también. Pero algunas cosas eran inevitables, y todos lo sabían: las miradas de reojo, los cuchicheos, la prensa montando guardia en la puerta del colegio...

Marinette había estado vigilando discretamente a Chloé. Se preguntaba si, ahora que la familia de Adrián había caído en desgracia, la hija del alcalde le daría la espalda a su amigo de la infancia. Y, por fortuna para él, resultó que no. Chloé se mostró confusa al principio, incluso herida... pero formó piña con los amigos de Adrián para apoyarlo y defenderlo ante ataques, burlas y murmuraciones. Marinette se lo agradecía en el fondo, aunque no podía evitar desconfiar de sus intenciones. Por esta razón había seguido observándola, especialmente a medida que aumentaban las muestras de afecto que le dedicaba Adrián. Parecía obvio que seguía sin caerle bien a Chloé; pero empezaba a ser también evidente a los ojos de todos que el muchacho sentía un cariño especial por Marinette, y que era mutuo. A Chloé, por descontado, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero había acabado por rendirse a lo inevitable y, aunque Marinette sabía que nunca llegarían a ser realmente amigas, por lo menos Chloé había dejado de meterse con ella y se limitaba a ignorarla o a tratarla con fría cortesía en el mejor de los casos. En fin, aquello era mejor que nada, y mientras Chloé estuviese dispuesta a apoyar a Adrián, Marinette aceptaría su presencia de buen grado.

–Todo será mejor a partir de mañana –le susurró Ladybug a Cat Noir, besándolo con suavidad–. Te lo prometo.

Él le sonrió, más animado.

–Entonces, ¿podremos decirlo por fin?

Ella asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Pero debemos ir a ver al maestro Fu, gatito. Nuestra tarea no estará completa hasta que lo hagamos, y lo sabes.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Aún sonriendo, Ladybug se levantó de un salto, obligándolo a corregir su postura.

–¡Te echo una carrera hasta Notre Dame! –lo retó.

Cat Noir se mostró un poco decepcionado al principio, pero enseguida aceptó el desafío. Le dedicó una larga sonrisa y se puso en pie, listo para la acción.

–Cuando quieras, milady –respondió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Marinette y Adrián llegaron al colegio cogidos de la mano. Pasaron por delante de los periodistas con la cabeza bien alta y sin prestar atención a sus insistentes preguntas ni a los flashes de las cámaras, seguros de sí mismos y de la relación que habían iniciado. Cruzaron el patio de la escuela, conscientes de las miradas que atraían y de los murmullos de los estudiantes. Cuando, al entrar en la clase, sus compañeros los recibieron entre aplausos y ovaciones, se relajaron por fin y sonrieron. Adrián rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Marinette y estampó un beso en su mejilla; ella se ruborizó, y el chico sonrió para sí mismo, complacido ante la evidencia de que, a pesar de todo, aún era capaz de hacer sonrojar a la valiente Ladybug.

El día pasó demasiado rápido para Adrián. Los dos habían estado preparados para dar largas explicaciones y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que sus amigos no las necesitaban. Habían ejecutado tan bien su teatrillo durante las semanas anteriores que a aquellas alturas ya nadie se preguntaba si empezarían a salir en algún momento, sino cuánto tardarían en hacerlo. Ni siquiera Chloé se molestó en interrogar a Adrián al respecto; así de evidente resultaba para todo el mundo, incluso para ella, que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Alya y Nino propusieron que quedaran los cuatro aquella tarde para celebrarlo; Adrián, de hecho, tenía tanto tiempo libre últimamente que casi no sabía qué hacer con él. Pero la pareja respondió que habían planificado ya su primera cita para después de clase y, por descontado, a nadie se le ocurrió contradecirlos.

Ahora caminaban por la calle, aún cogidos de la mano. Habían evitado las avenidas principales en busca de algo de privacidad, y cuando entraron en la calle del maestro Fu se aseguraron de que nadie los hubiese seguido. Adrián avanzaba serio, con pasos lentos y pesados.

–Alegra esa cara, minino –lo animó Marinette–. No vas a un funeral. El maestro Fu es una persona muy agradable.

–¿Lo conoces ya? –se sorprendió él.

Tikki emergió del bolso de Marinette para volar hasta él.

–Hace unos meses me puse enferma, y Marinette me trajo al maestro Fu para curarme –le explicó.

–Pero no me dijo que era el guardián de los prodigios –añadió ella–. Ni siquiera que sabía que éramos Ladybug y su kwami. En realidad llegué pensando que su casa era la consulta de un veterinario un tanto excéntrico, y hasta hace poco seguía creyéndolo.

–¿Un veterinario? –preguntó Adrián, alzando una ceja con escepticismo–. ¿Y qué clase de animal le dijiste que traías?

–Un... gato volador –respondió ella, ruborizándose.

–¿Un gato? –sonó entonces la voz de Plagg; el pequeño kwami salió del bolsillo de Adrián para plantarse ante ellos, un tanto ofendido–. Si alguien puede ser confundido con un felino, ¡ese soy yo! ¡Tikki ni siquiera tiene bigotes!

Ella se limitó a reír con dulzura, y a Plagg se le pasó el enfado enseguida.

Adrián sonrió también, un poco más tranquilo. Marinette estrechó su mano y le devolvió una sonrisa alentadora.

–¿Estás listo? –le preguntó, con dedo ya en el timbre.

Adrián inspiró hondo y asintió. Y Marinette llamó.

* * *

Momentos después se encontraban sentados ante la mesita del maestro Fu, que les servía el té con calma y serenidad. Adrián mantenía la vista baja. Sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el anillo que adornaba su dedo, y Marinette alargó de nuevo la mano hacia él para estrechar la suya.

El maestro Fu se sentó y, después de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té, alzó la cabeza para mirarlos.

–Ladybug, Cat Noir –dijo entonces–. Me alegro mucho de poder saludaros por fin.

–Es un placer conocerle, señor –respondió Marinette sonriendo.

Adrián no dijo nada, y ella le dio un suave codazo.

–U-un honor, maestro –balbuceó él.

El hombrecillo sonrió.

–Habéis hecho un gran trabajo contra Lepidóptero –los alabó–. Creí que en algún momento tendría que intervenir para proporcionaros ayuda o consejo, pero no os ha hecho falta. Sin duda sois dignos portadores de vuestros prodigios.

Marinette enrojeció levemente ante el cumplido, y Adrián sonrió un poco y le dirigió al maestro una tímida mirada esperanzada.

–Estuvo a punto de derrotarnos –respondió la chica sin embargo–, porque adivinó nuestra identidad antes de que nosotros pudiésemos descubrir la suya.

–Averiguó la mía en primer lugar –murmuró Adrián–, y yo ni siquiera lo sospeché hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

–No demasiado tarde –replicó el maestro–. Nunca es demasiado tarde, joven Agreste.

Adrián lo miró sorprendido.

–¿Usted ya sabía... conocía mi nombre cuando me escogió? –Fu asintió con gravedad–. ¿Y la verdadera identidad de mi padre?

–Eso no –reconoció el maestro–, pero lo sospechaba.

Marinette inspiró hondo, impresionada.

–¿Quiere decir... que le dio a Adrián el anillo de Cat Noir sabiendo que su padre tal vez fuera Lepidóptero? Pero... ¿por qué?

–Sospechaba de Gabriel Agreste, sí. Por eso decidí vigilar los movimientos de su hijo. Quería averiguar si su padre era nuestro enemigo, en efecto, pero también si Adrián podía ser un cómplice de Lepidóptero. Y lo que descubrí fue un muchacho digno de portar el prodigio de Cat Noir.

Adrián bajó la vista, sin saber qué decir. Pero Marinette se estaba enfadando por momentos.

–¿Usted sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Agreste fuera Lepidóptero... y aun así le entregó el anillo a Adrián, obligándolo a enfrentarse a su propio padre?

–No lo sabía con seguridad –puntualizó Fu–. Y, en todo caso, fue una forma de protegerlo. Si Gabriel Agreste era Lepidóptero, el prodigio de Cat Noir lo mantendría a salvo de él.

–Y además le permitiría a usted llegar hasta su guarida con mayor facilidad –murmuró Adrián.

–Eso también –reconoció el maestro–. Pero dime, Adrián; después de todo lo que has vivido, ¿te parece que hice una mala elección?

–Yo... no lo sé, maestro. Supongo que no soy quién para juzgarlo. –Inspiró hondo y añadió–. Pero, en cualquier caso... me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Marinette se volvió para mirarlo, conmovida, pero no encontró palabras para describir lo que sentía. Oprimió la mano de Adrián con afecto y le sonrió.

El maestro Fu asintió.

–Soy yo quien os agradece todo lo que habéis hecho, Adrián y Marinette. No solo habéis salvado París... sino, quizá, el mundo entero. Si Lepidóptero se hubiese salido con la suya... quién sabe lo que habría llegado a ocurrir.

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron una mirada. Adrián asintió, y Marinette sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolso.

–Hemos venido a devolverle el prodigio de Lepidóptero, maestro Fu –anunció.

El anciano alargó la mano para recoger la cajita. Con gesto grave, la abrió... y Nooroo se materializó ante él.

Inmediatamente, otro kwami verde con forma de tortuga emergió de detrás del maestro y se arrojó sobre Nooroo para envolverlo en un abrazo. Tikki y Plagg se unieron a ellos entre risas y exclamaciones de alegría.

Adrián y Marinette contemplaban al kwami verde con estupor.

–Os presento a Wayzz, mi kwami –anunció el maestro Fu.

La pequeña tortuga voló hacia los dos jóvenes y se quedó suspendida en el aire ante ellos.

–Es un placer conoceros, Adrián y Marinette.

Ella lanzó una risita nerviosa, pero Adrián lo observaba fascinado.

–El placer es nuestro, Wayzz –respondió sonriendo–. ¿Cuántos kwamis existen en realidad? –planteó con curiosidad.

–Oh, somos muchos más de los que piensas –respondió Nooroo–. Y existimos desde el principio de los tiempos. Aunque no todos estamos vinculados a un prodigio.

–También existen muchos más prodigios –les reveló el maestro Fu–. Aunque la mayoría permanecen en letargo, aguardando el momento en que sea necesario recurrir a nuevos héroes que los porten.

–Entonces, ¿los prodigios solo se activan en caso de emergencia? –preguntó Marinette. De nuevo, Adrián desvió la mirada.

–En efecto –asintió el maestro Fu–. En tiempos remotos los héroes caminaban entre la gente de forma habitual; pero eran tiempos oscuros, repletos de monstruos y demonios. Hoy en día solo los peligros extraordinarios requieren una respuesta extraordinaria.

Marinette miró de reojo a Adrián y planteó la pregunta que él no se atrevía a formular.

–Entonces, ahora que hemos derrotado a Lepidóptero... ¿debemos devolver nuestros prodigios?

El maestro Fu les dedicó una larga mirada.

–¿Vosotros queréis devolverlos? ¿Deseáis dejar de ser Ladybug y Cat Noir?

–¡No! –exclamó Adrián enseguida–. Qui-quiero decir... que Cat Noir es ya parte de mí, y n-no me imagino... renunciando al anillo, y a Plagg...

–Vaya, ¿así que me vas a echar de menos después de todo? –planteó el kwami con cierto escepticismo; pero Tikki lo hizo callar.

Las mejillas de Adrián estaban rojas de vergüenza. No se atrevía a mirar al maestro Fu.

–Mientras lo uses para el bien, Adrián, puedes seguir portando el anillo –dijo el anciano con suavidad–. Has sido un magnífico Cat Noir, y sería una lástima que dejaras de serlo. Y lo mismo va por ti, Marinette..., Ladybug.

Los rostros de los chicos se iluminaron con una amplia sonrisa. Adrián abrazó a Marinette, radiante de felicidad.

–¡Muchas gracias, maestro Fu! –dijeron a dúo.

Él sonrió.

–No me las deis. Ambos sois merecedores de los prodigios. Dignos guardianes de París.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando los dos salieron de la casa del maestro Fu, estaban mucho más animados. Adrián no era el único que deseaba seguir siendo superhéroe; tampoco Marinette quería renunciar a su prodigio y tener que despedirse de Tikki para siempre. Se había esforzado por disimularlo, ya que sabía que, si el maestro Fu los obligaba a devolver los prodigios, Adrián se derrumbaría. Y ella debía mantenerse fuerte por los dos.

Ahora, por fortuna, ya no hacía falta fingir.

Acompañados por sus kwamis, los dos pasearon por el parque de la mano hasta que Adrián propuso ir a tomar un helado. Mientras iban hacia el puesto del heladero, sin embargo, el chico irguió los hombros y murmuró:

–No mires, Marinette, pero nos sigue un periodista.

–¿Qué...? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–He aprendido a detectarlos con el paso de los años. En fin –suspiró apenado–, me temo que nuestra primera cita tendrá que terminar antes de lo que habíamos planeado.

–O puede que no –respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Adrián la miró intrigado.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo bonito que sería contemplar el atardecer desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel mientras te comes un helado?

Adrián sonrió.

–Oh, parece un plan _felinomenal_ –respondió–. Te sigo, milady.

Se ocultaron en un callejón y, momentos después, Ladybug y Cat Noir corrían por los tejados de París, como tantas otras veces, riendo mientras se perseguían el uno al otro, bañados en las luces del crepúsculo.

* * *

 **NOTA:** **¡Y se ha terminado por fin! Disculpad que haya tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo final. Con la segunda temporada y todas las cosas nuevas que están pasando me resultaba difícil avanzar con esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado; supongo que tardaré en volver a escribir otro fanfic largo pero, cuando lo haga, espero poder integrar, esta vez sí, toda la información de la segunda temporada. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme hasta aquí. ¡Larga vida a Miraculous! :)**


End file.
